Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Alternate Route
by Tashasaurous
Summary: AU: *Set within SM CCM*-During the events of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16"-While most of this path from after leaving the Realm of Darkness is mostly the same, Sailor Moon discovers something that she didn't even notice that will unexpectedly help her to save her friends and family without even losing them-especially Tuxedo Mask and Kairi. WARNING: KH3 SPOILERS.
1. Prologue: Aqua Saved

_**Sailor Moon X:  
**__**Chosen Fates-Alternate Route.**_

**Author's note: SPOILERS ALERT-I know that I should be starting on the full story of the "Sailor Moon X-Chosen Fates-Season 16", but I really wanted to do the Alternate Route which while it's mostly the same as it is just after Aqua's rescue, things begin to change and while the story itself is mostly the same as well as KH3, there are major changes for better or worse. But don't worry, both the Alternate Route and the Original Route of Season 16 both have happy endings.**

**Anyway, let's begin. I only own my OC characters(Lusie/Future Mini-Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust, and Kristan/Sailor Ultra).**

* * *

Prologue: Aqua saved.

_~Fates had been decided. Four chosen ones had made it right in one route. Or one would think. Some think things went differently;_

_Guardians of Light trapped in a Nightmare and perished, Sailor Moon and the other three chosens saving their comrades by sending them all back in time, changing history, saving those who were lost, the dark demise of the Princess of Heart and Prince of Earth by the hands of the Chaos chosen, Chaos and Bhunivelze dead, Sailor Moon's death and resurrection, Xehanort surrenders, Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash losing parts of their power to bring back their two dearly beloved, all is well._

_But that is not what happened in this Time-line. While some of these events remain the same...the rest is different, because Sailor Moon, my chosen for the future and the true Light of Hope, discovered a marking she failed to see in the Original Time-line, and would create a better peaceful ending, averting such dark tragedies._

_This fate begins...where one of the people and Pokemon needed to be saved had been freed from the Darkness.~_Cosmos_._

* * *

_During the events of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16"...shortly after the defeat of Anti-Aqua..._

It seemed like a long time since Aqua lost consciousness. Her memories were vauge after the encounter with Xehanort's Heartless, the kidnapping of the kind man she'd met named Ansem the Wise, the disappearance of one of her old allies Sceptile who was originally a Grovyle when she first met him twelve years ago and the painful and cold darkness that seeped into her heart and spread across her body. She could recall hearing voices; familiar voices but she couldn't reach out. Instead, her feelings and fears she kept in check had swallowed her whole, burying her true feelings and herself in a body of darkness.

When she'd been finally freed, she began sinking once more and thought that she would die and that time was ready to give up. Until someone reached out to her from the surface, calling out her name, and she responded as one of the little boys she met years ago, the same boy who had grown up into a brave, kind and caring young man.

Now she layed on the white sandy beach. Though Aqua had yet to acknowledge it as after spending timeless days, weeks, months and years in the Realm of Darkness, the dark shores of the dark beach sounded the same. She then began to hear familiar voices, some that were precious to her and while she may be hallucinating as she had been for some time now due to being alone for so long, she finally began to open her eyes after moaning herself awake.

For a brief moment, there stood over her in great concern, were her dearest friends, two she spend years with, one whom had been her companion from the ancient past and recently crowned the new Queen and under disguise as a Sailor Warrior, 'Sailor Moon', and finally, a boy no older than eleven or twelve, from a dark future that no longer is and a newest Keyblade Wielder.

Ventus, Terra, Serenity and Jason...

"_Aqua!_" Cried Ven.

"_Aqua!_" Terra called out.

"_Aqua!_" Serenity pleaded.

"_C'mon, Aqua!_" Jason called out.

"...Ven...Terra...Serenity...Jason." Aqua muttered disorientatally. The sky behind them was a peaceful blue, on a beautiful, sunny day. She had a feeling they were illusions and so was the scenery...especially since as her vision and head began to finally clear, her friends faded away...and the four figures, now a fifth included on the boy's shoulder, the youngest boy, stood; Holding the same looks of concern and worry and only two resembled to two of her friends. Two she recognized, and the fourth boy, she had no idea but he looked no older than twelve and the Pokemon on his shoulder was Pikachu.

Sora, Riku, Serena, the real Sailor Moon, and Ash.

"Aqua!" Sora cried out.

"Aqua!" Riku called out.

"Aqua! Please, say something." Sailor Moon pleaded.

"C'mon, Aqua, wake up!" Ash called out.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu called out worriedly.

Aqua's eyes widened as she began to become more aware now; Sora and Riku...they both have grown up since the last time she'd seen them. The new Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, looked so much like Queen Serenity, but her hair was blonde instead of white. Ash, though, was unfamiliar but he held the same courage, kindness and love as Jason, Ven and Mickey.

"It's you..." Aqua muttered in realization and surprise, not to mention feeling awkward as well, slowly pushing herself up and then suddenly realized that there were much more company surrounding her for the first time in ages; three she recoginized, another was a bit familiar, the rest were unfamiliar but they all held light and a bit of darkness but with kind feelings.

Sailor Dark Moon, Mickey, Sakura, Future Mini Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Donald, Goofy, Max, May, Crash, Eddie, Dawn, Piplup, Misty, Brock, Madison, Kero, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Jessie, James and Meowth were all there on Destiny Islands, the beach where Aqua now was.

"Thank goodness! You're awake!" Mickey exclaimed happily and in relief, having dried off his tears even though more threatened to fall, but this time in his feelings that replaced the guilt and sorrow he had earlier, as Sakura also smiled in relief by the King's left and Sailor Dark Moon by his right.

"Mickey..." Aqua acknowledged. She hasn't seen her smallest but stronger and very sweet friend in ages. Given his expression, he was very glad that she was still alive. He must have been searching for her as Aqua's memories were still fuzzy.

Blinking, she turned her attention to Sailor Moon and, remembering what Ansem had told her earlier, made a good guess since Sailor Dark Moon held powerful darkness but with a heart full of kindness and light. "You must be Princess Serena."

"Huh?" Sailor Moon blinked, surprised. Then, remembering that Aqua must mean that Mickey told her about what was happening two years ago, the Moon Princess smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's right. My real name's Serena. But you can call me Sailor Moon if you like."

'_She is the real Sailor Moon. But, Serenity was Sailor Moon too. This will take a while in getting used to._' Aqua thought to herself and she nodded back, then turned to the young Pokemon Master to her left and guessed, "And you must be Ash."

Like Sailor Moon, Ash was surprised before he gave Aqua his friendly smile and answered, introducing himself and Pikachu, "Yeah. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town on Earth, and this is my partner and best friend, Pikachu."

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu greeted estatically.

"Pleased to meet you." Aqua smiled. Ash and Pikachu sure did look like the best of friends for life. Maybe even brothers despite being a human and a Pokemon. Finally, she turned back to Mickey and gazed at Sakura and suddenly realized that the thirteen year old girl...her magic of the stars...was almost exactly like Mickey. Could she be a fellow apprentice of Master Yen Sid?

"I sense...your magic is very similar to Mickey's. Are you Sakura?" Aqua asked.

Sakura and Mickey both shared a glance, then turned back to Aqua as the young Cardcaptor nodded with a kind and cheerful smile. "Mmm-Hmm. I'm Sakura Avalon, keeper of the Star Cards and Mickey's Apprentice."

Then quickly realizing what she said, Sakura sheepishly corrected herself with an embarrassed giggle. "Uh...I mean, sort of Mickey's Apprentice. He taught me how to keep my magic under control."

Sakura giggled a bit more while Mickey, feeling embarrassed in being silently called his younger friend's Mentor despite that he did teach her how to keep her Magical Powers in check as best as Yen Sid taught him how to keep his under control years ago, sheepishly scratched the back of his head which made Aqua giggle. The young female Keyblade Master never would have guessed that Mickey had become a mentor.

It was then that Aqua finally noticed her surroundings and her smile faded away into that of another realization and growing concern, not yet fully realizing where she truly was. The same beach, the same small but beautiful island, the crystal clear blue waters, the Star Shaped fruit...it hasn't changed since she came here twelve years ago...

"Are these...the Destiny Islands?"

"That's right." Mickey confirmed with a nod.

"When did they fall into darkness?" Aqua asked, moving to sit more comfortably on her knees. While most of the worlds she recalled were left in ruin as the rest was a blur, the islands looked the same and she began to think it was quite possibly because of the strong light here and now her friends and their new friends had somehow become trapped.

Seeing her reaction, Sailor Dark Moon shook her head and reassured her with a soft smile. "You're in the Realm of Light."

Aqua gazed in shock and utter disbelief at the doppleganger of Sailor Moon, or a replica, or a relative maybe, she couldn't tell. Could it really be? Was she...really back in the Realm of Light? How was it possible? She had been very certain that she would be trapped in the Realm of Darkness forever, never to see the light again, her friends, anyone she met, feel their warmth, to sink into sorrow and despair despite her promises...From the confirmed nods from the rest of the group, Aqua began to choke up in tears which began to form and fall free from her beautiful blue eyes.

Sora gave the young woman a friendly chuckle and held out his hand to her to help her up, saying what Kairi told him a year ago when he and Riku returned from the Realm of Darkness. "You're home."

It was true. This was no dream or hallucination. Aqua was back where she belonged; finally free from the terrible nightmares of the Realm of Darkness. She began to suddenly cry, not in sadness or despair, but happiness. Everyone else began to smile happily at her return and restoration to normal which she had no memory of, but at the moment, her being safe now was more important.

"You're home!" Sailor Mini Moon, Max, May, Dawn, Donald and Goofy cheered happily.

"Piplup, Piplup, Pip!" Piplup was happily cheering while jumping up and down and Pikachu soon joined in.

Future Mini Moon, happily crying at seeing her friend she met two years ago in the darkness, cried out, "Welcome home, Aqua!" before throwing herself into the older woman's arms, her own arms around the Keyblade Master's shoulders.

It was the warm touch of the little girl, a Sailor Scout in training, the Moon Princess of the 40th Century and the fact that like with Sailor Moon and the pink haired girl, Sailor Mini Moon, she sensed the Silver Crystal that Aqua almost instantly remembered; she recalled meeting her in the Realm of Darkness, the two having joined forces and become friends to try and save a world of Pokemon from a Realm of Twilight from the Dark Matter and now that seeing her safe and here filled Aqua with more happiness.

"Lusie!" Aqua cried out, hugging the child in return.

Mickey quickly joined in the reunion and hugged two of his friends in tears of joy as he laughed happily and Aqua had her other arm around his small but very warm body and all three of them didn't even bother in wiping away their tears. Aqua was overwhelmed in being around friends once more, friends filled with warmth of love and happiness after spending so much time alone in the cold, cruel darkness. Soon, Donald, Goofy, Sailor Mini Moon, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Sora and Riku join in on the reunion while the rest of their friends smiled emotionally.

Sailor Dark Moon was wiping away tears of her own, very happy that six of her friends had finally found a long lost friend. It made feel warm inside, and that only renewed her determination and hope that Lea would have this moment with Roxas once they learned how to restore him without harming Sora, and Xion once everyone else's memories of the girl whom only Dark Moon herself still remembered would return, and even Isa once he was restored from Xehanort's control.

The rest of the Sailor Team and Team Rocket had tears of happiness of their own and while they didn't know Aqua as much as Mickey did, they knew what it was like to reunite with friends and family after being separated for so long and the fact that Aqua was crying in happiness told them enough that she was much like them and Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash and Sakura in strength and personality.

Sid began to cry hysterically, his tears falling like water works as he found this scene very beautiful. He unknowingly grabbed something closest to him and blew his nose loudly...until he realized that it felt furry and now soaking with his tears and goop from his nose. Flinching while Diego cringed away slightly in disgust, Sid let go of the trunk that belonged to the now irritated and disgusted Manny.

"Oh, sorry, Manny." Sid apologized sheepishly.

"Sid!" Diego groaned.

"Oh, Sid! Ew!" Manny groaned, shaking his trunk slightly. This was going to take ages to clean off his trunk and while he couldn't blame his friend for being happy and emotional, did the sloth really have to use his trunk like a tissue? Yuck!

No one else even noticed, as Crash and Eddie both looked ready to bawl their eyes out as well, but they were stronger than that. Or at least...one of them was.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry when this reunion happened." Crash sniffled, holding back his tears at the scene before him and his brother.

"I didn't." Eddie admitted, and wailed loudly, pulling out a tissue from out of nowhere and blew his nose loudly, and too close to Crash who cringed back in disgust, glaring at him in annoyance.

Team Rocket were looking twice as emotional as all three of them had handerkiefs of their own, ready to bawl their eyes out as well.

"I never thought this would be so beautiful." Jessie sniffled, tears formed in her eyes.

"I'd probably do the same thing as Aqua, the 40th-Century Twerp and Mickey-Squeaky if I was in their shoes." James whimpered.

"I ain't got no shoes, but I'd go like that too." Meowth sniffled. "I'm so happy for the Twerps...!"

The trio then cried loudly as their tears streamed out like waterfalls and fountains onto the sand of the beach. Donkey and Puss, trying their best not to cry, hugged each other while sniffling at the wonderful sight before them. Just then they admittedly had thought it wouldn't be possible to rescue Aqua alive, now it was clear that hope had made it possible.

"Welcome home, Aqua." Sailor Moon repeated Future-Mini Moon's words, close to tears herself and while it was Queen Serenity who was friends with Aqua, she was still a friend none the less.

"We did it!" Ash announced happily.

Now Aqua was back in the Realm of Light. Sailor Moon and all of her friends and allies were now one step closer in saving those who had been suffering by the claws of Chaos, the hands of Xehanort and the mental jaws of Bhunivelze for far too long. But that didn't mean they were out of the woods yet.

While Aqua was safe, they still had to find and save Ventus, Terra and Sceptile, restore and save Roxas, Namine and Xion, and Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora still had to find a way how to regain their Power of Waking as well as prepare for the ultimate final battle against Organization XIII, Xehanort and Chaos ahead of them.

Little did Sailor Moon know, she would discover something that could help her make the future better as she would unknowingly see things that may already happened but she was unaware of.

_**TASHASAUROUS Presents...**_

_**A Sailor Moon, Kingdom Hearts, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Final Fantasy VII, Disney, Shrek, Ice Age, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy XV, and Pirates of the Caribbean crossover...**_

_**SAILOR MOON X:  
**__**CHOSEN FATES-ALTERNATE ROUTE.**_

* * *

Omake: (Same scene as of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16")

Meanwhile, in the late afternoon of Radiant Garden just around the corner were Vexen and Demyx, who were having a discussion hidden from everyone else...including the real Organization XIII they now served, despite that both of them were not the true chosens by Xehanort even though Demyx still had no clue on what Xemnas talked about him, Larxene, Marluxia and Luxord(who was still fuming by his humilating exit by Captain Jack Sparrow on Earth).

What the younger man was hearing from the creepy scientist made him shocked...okay, so maybe shocked was a bit of an understatement.

"WHAA-!? Mmph!" Demyx's exclaim was cut off when Vexen covered his mouth with his gloved hands and the younger Nobody struggled to free himself.

"Quiet, you dunce!" Vexen hissed in a whisper, not wanting anyone to catch wind on his new goal which he knew that, if the Organization found out, all would be for nothing and there would be no hope...for anyone.

Once they knew that no one was around, Demyx was released after freeing himself and panted before asking the older Nobody incredulously. "But, dude, why why would you pick me?"

Of all the guys this creepy old man could've asked to help him with...betraying the Organization which was unheard of from the guy as far as he could tell, Demyx couldn't believe that Vexen would pick him. He wasn't that special! Okay so he had something to do with the Keyblade War, but Demyx hardly remembered much and was shocked that came from a past from thousands of years ago.

No wonder he couldn't remember much of his life on Earth and his earliest memories was being Myde, a member of Team Nappers before Ash and his friends defeated that Organization and when the Heartless came and stole his heart months later within the same year, he became a Nobody before getting his butt kicked by the same kid as well as the original of Roxas, that Moon Brat Sailor Moon and their allies and then came back now.

"I cannot let the chosen catch wind of this, understand?" Vexen responded.

"Oh, I see! It's because I got benched!" Demyx growled angrily. Well, of course that had to be the reason. Since he's not one of the chosen, he was off the list despite still running the risk of having to fight...and he didn't want to fight, but at the same time, he didn't want to be turned into a Dusk or executed by the even scarier and creeper older man that was Xehanort.

"I got _"benched"_ too!" Vexen argued, only for Demyx to panic and quickly cover his mouth this time.

"Wha-hey! Quiet!" Demyx panickly told him, now worried that they would get caught. It was bad enough that he was on the risk of getting killed for the third time, but he'd be skinned alive if the Organization dudes found out that Vexen had become a traitor under their noses and now was trying to convince Demyx of all people to do the same.

Once they were convinced that no one would come and pounce on them, Demyx let go of Vexen who cleared his throat after being able to breathe again. Just because they didn't have hearts didn't mean they weren't capable of breathing like normal lifeforms; humans for example.

"Okay man, look. Real talk? Backstabbing those guys would be stupid. If they find out, we're yesterday's toast. I mean, what's in it for me?" Demyx questioned suspiciously.

"Forgiveness." Vexen replied, turning away slightly.

"Huh? For what?" Now the younger man was confused. Vexen wanted forgiveness? What happened to the creepy and cranky old man who liked to experiment on stuff and people? Okay, so Vexen was nowhere near as twisted as some dead guy who created Sephiroth from some alien named Jenova-Hojo or something like that-that he briefly heard of recently, but still creepy and twisted enough.

"Men like us-in pursuit for science, we sometimes make terrible mistakes. Lose sight of our mission to help people." Vexen explained, regrettably and while he didn't have a heart, he wasn't pleased with his own actions and after what did happen, now all he wanted was to make up for those mistakes. For the sake of Master Ansem.

His once green eyes now golden due to Xehanort's half influence narrowed slightly with determination, determination to set things right. "But now I can help someone with my research. Now I can atone."

A moment of silence. So this was what it's all about? What did Vexen make of Demyx?

Scoffing and deciding that he wanted no part in this, Demyx turned and waved while saying to the guy as he began to walk away. "I'm not a scientist."

Seeing that the younger man was leaving, Vexen quickly caught him by the shoulder, saying hurriedly. "Wait, wait, wait!"

He did stop, but Demyx told him angrily and sheer annoyance as he turned to face Vexen again. "C'mon, dude. I'm useless, I'm chicken, we're not friends. I can count the number of times you and I have hung up on one hand-less than one hand! I didn't even know you in the old life!"

"Fine, fine!" Vexen grunted impatiently before saying calmly. "But listen."

Glancing around and making sure that no one was listening in, Vexen gestured Demyx to come closer. Despite still being suspicious, the younger man leaned close and the older man whispered something in his ear that only they could hear. What he heard was the second unexpected thing he heard all day.

"Huh? No way!" Demyx exclaimed as he leaned back, with a bit of a fright. Vexen was working for him? Since when was that guy, who always scared the living heck outta of him, got involved in all of this? The guy who wasn't Xemnas or Lexeaus, but someone who...well...lets just say always got super annoyed and furious with him anytime he did something minoraly stupid; like slacking off or reading his Manga books.

"It's true. The whole thing was his idea." Vexen replied.

"...No stinkin' way." Demyx muttered in disbelief. That guy was the one who had Vexen go through all of this? When did that guy decide to do the coup? Marluxia and Larxene, yeah he understood. Then again those two had their own agendas. But...the guy who was the most loyal to Xemnas? Betraying him behind his back?

"He wants to atone too. But he is one of the chosen, so his hands are tied." Vexen explained, now a bit relieved that Demyx had listened while continuing the entire plan. "Hence my actions of his behalf, hence my need for you to act on my behalf should all go awry. As you said, we are far from friends. No one would ever suspect you."

So this was what it was all about? Since Demyx was not friends with either of these guys and he was completely useless in a fight, no one would, as Vexen put it, suspect him of doing something like this. Well, he had to admit, it was easy enough and he was the master of running away and hiding without anyone knowing. Plus the upside of wearing these coats is that they blocked out the light and darkness of Nobodies, humans and even King Mickey from the Organization who would be unable to pick up their scent.

There was still two more things he wanted to know, though, before he can fully agree to this.

So after thinking about it deeply, Demyx quiried. "So I'm not doing any fighting?"

"Correct. And more importantly, no benchwarming." Vexen answered, not only the younger man's first question, but also his unasked second question.

No fighting against anyone, and no benchwarming? This sounded too good to be true. So if Demyx can pull this off, he can get away from being included in the War of Light and Darkness and if things ran smoothly and the Sailor Team kids can win the fight, he can finally be free to do what he wants, to start over with his life and, maybe eventually get his heart back again. No more getting into the risk of being killed and no more fighting.

This made him excited.

"Ha! Yeah! Sign me up." Demyx enthusastically replied, pumping his fist. He then turned around and grinned to himself. "Yes! Demyx time."

Vexen gazed at the younger man's back in annoyance and a bit of worry at the energy despite Demyx being the Slacker of the Organization. He just hoped the bumbling young man wouldn't mess things up, but he was his and the other's only hope in pulling this off.

For the sake of Roxas.

* * *

**A/N: The different direction of the Alternate Route will happen in the next chapter. I just had to add the scene with Vexen and Demyx since it's one of my favorites and once again Demyx is as cute as ever. It makes me excited to see the funny version of him in the upcoming KH3 manga. Oh, and it will be the only Omake of this chapter. ^~^;  
**

**Yes, I know it's been confirmed by Shiro who stopped the KH manga series with KH2 three years ago that he's returning to do a Manga Adaption of the latest game. I can't wait! Oh, and not only I got myself the KH: Birth By Sleep Novel last week, but also both KH: Coded and KH: Dream Drop Distance Novels are coming out this year in English as well, Coded in August and Dream Drop Distance in October!**

**Anyway, see you in the next chapter! And again, I just felt needed to do this Alternate Route since most of the story is the same but the ending routes are slightly different and while both are happy, this one leads into a different direction. Meaning that the Original Route leads towards to "Sailor Moon and the Magical Drift" and "Sailor Moon: Collision Course" while the Alternate Route doesn't.**

**Just so you know.**


	2. Chapter 1: Alternate Route-Wayward Waker

**Author's note: Thanks for the review, Pokeball645! I hope you do like it and I'll do my best with it.**

**I only own my OC characters(Lusie/Future Mini-Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust, and Kristan/Sailor Ultra).**

* * *

Chapter 1: Alternate Route-Wayward Waker.

A few hours had passed since the reunion on Destiny Islands with Mickey and Lusie's friend Aqua, another few to explain what had happened and sharing stories as briefly as they could to match things up and while the Sailor Team, Mickey, Riku, Sailor Dark Moon and Team Rocket had been shocked and horrified that Xehanort's Heartless had kidnapped Ansem the Wise while Zoroark, somehow revived, abducted Sceptile. Given how the fake Ansem hit Aqua with darkness, Mickey, Sailor Mercury, Ash and Brock had all concluded that it was the presence of Xehanort and Chaos that corrupted Aqua's heart and turned her into a Heartless-Hybrid; one that sealed away her light and released all of her fears and anger into it's own form.

After that, the injuries on both of them, Sailor Dark Moon and Riku became apparent and Sailor Moon had strongly suggested that they should return to Master Yen Sid to recover. While her sister and two friends agreed with the rest of the group's urging, Aqua instead declined and instead insisted that she go and pick up Ventus as she knew where his body was as she knew he had waited for her for far too long. Seeing that she was stubborn and wanting to see at least one of her best friends again, the Sailor Team decided to go with her since she had no transportation due to having left her Keyblade Armor and original Keyblade-which Mickey explained was how Aqua, Ven and Terra travelled across worlds in the past-behind, while Mickey, Sailor Dark Moon and Riku returned to the Tower to recover.

The group used that time in the Gummiship to get along with Aqua who got along with them almost immediately. They shared brief stories of their adventures and what Aqua missed out on during her twelve years imprisionment in the Dark Realm. When they finally reached their destination, Ash, Sakura, Pikachu, Madison, Kero, Misty and Brock had been completely shocked that it was the place they, Mickey and Riku had been to before; Castle Oblivion.

The Sailor Team, Team Rocket and Aqua were now walking on the gloomy, spooky and twisted path of the balance of light and darkness towards the even creepier twisted Castle that the Organization once used to mess up with Sora's memories. It was here that Ash and his best friends first met Axel, and where Sakura first met Riku. It made sense now that Xemnas sought out this place to find Ventus, but not even he could do it.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest first along with the King, Riku and Sailor Dark Moon?" Tuxedo Mask queried to Aqua.

"I'm sure Ventus will be okay with you recovering after what you went through." Fiona reassured their new friend.

Aqua shook her head with a smile. "Thank you, but I said I'd be right back, but I'm not even close." She shook her head as she thought of what Ven's reaction would be like. "I'm in for an earful."

"Oh, don't worry, Aqua." Sid reassured, waving dismissively as he shrugged. "I'm sure Ventus will be more happy to see you again than a teensy bit annoyed that you took so long. It's like they always say; Better late than never."

"Yeah, and plus even twelve years is nothing compared to 27 years another guy we know of went through." Donkey nodded in agreement, refering to Vincent. Though this comment only made Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Team eye him skeptically with sweatdrops and while he wasn't wrong about that, he just didn't get the difference between Vincent's reason to sleep and Ven's lack of choice to sleep.

"Donkey, you never met Vincent. You only heard about him. Besides that, Vincent's reason for sleeping for almost thirty years is totally different." Sailor Venus pointed out, which her friend shrugged sheepishly, realizing his mistake.

Aqua blinked in confusion at the mention of someone she never heard of before, a person who had been asleep for even longer than Ven. What was the mysterious man's reason? "Who's Vincent?"

"He's a friend both King Mickey and I first met when the two of us met." Sailor Moon answered, before sighing in sadness as the thoughts of Vincent not having been able to be reborn or revived into the future ached her heart, given the fact that he had both the Chaos Gene, the same gene that was reborn into the Chaos that had caused so much trouble, as well as the Protomateria that kept Chaos in check which too was long gone now.

"But Vincent died a long time ago for...obvious reasons." She continued.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Aqua responded with feeling. She knew what was like to lose someone important; three someones who can't be saved. Master Eraqus, Queen Serenity, Jason...all three of them dead.

Sailor Moon smiled sadly and in gratitude to the older woman, who had been a good friend to Queen Serenity a long time ago even before she'd been born along with her sister on the Moon a thousand years ago.

She then told Aqua, "It's okay. The important thing is he'll always be with us in our hearts, and you're finally out of the Realm of Darkness. Now you can see your best friends again."

"She's right." Sora nodded in agreement, reassuring as he added. "Not only that, but like Sid said, I'm sure Ventus will be happy to see you. He'll understand, he has to."

Aqua, seeing how they were believing in her and her best friend, smiled warmly at them. It was no wonder Mickey was such close friends with them and no wonder why they were all traveling together instead of going alone. Companionship was a better solution instead of going on alone and while Aqua had traveled with Serenity, being among friends gave her strength, especially after being alone for so long. Their hearts were very special.

"I still can't believe Ventus's been here in Castle Oblivion all this time and no one even knew about it." Ash commented, changing the subject slightly. He heard from Lea that he'd been searching the place, from the time they met, to sometimes going off alone for some reason, to arriving here with Roxas who somehow passed out after just taking a step inside.

Lea admitted it was to find clues on what Xemnas really wanted for Saix in their secret attempts to overtake the Organization to become human again, but not even he or his former best friend knew much about it apart from the endless rooms that seemed to go on forever. Well, Xemnas did lie to all except Xigbar according to Sora and Sailor Moon during their, Ash, Sakura and Riku's Mark of Mastery.

"It wasn't always like this. I had to transform it because Xehanort had cast this world to darkness. It's meant to be secret, but, I guess nothing's secret anymore. There was a certain trick Keyblade Masters that Master Eraqus told me a long time ago. Using his Keyblade would transform this land where those who did not know it would be lost into Oblivion, never solving it's mystery. None except me." Aqua explained, which had her new friends gaze at her in surprise.

Aqua was the creator of Castle Oblivion?

"You really did that?" Misty asked, stunnned in amazement and disbelief. Well, that certainly explained everything. She had originally thought it was Xehanort who made this place. Who would've thought it was Aqua all this time? To hide Ventus and no one even knew about it until now.

"No wonder it was easy to get lost. Even the Organization couldn't completely solve it." Sakura thought, surprised.

"Yeah, I heard Axel calling this place a giant maze." Crash shrugged in agreement. He never been to the castle before, but he certainly heard enough to picture it in his head.

"I thought it was your twerpy pals that called this place a maze." Meowth stated to the blue-eyed possum, confused.

The group stopped in front of the castle as Aqua gazed at the place that had been the transformed place of her home. After so many years of being away, it felt like a dream to be back again. She felt guilty for not returning with Terra like she promised, but at least now she can finally see Ven again. For a moment she stood still, closing her eyes and placing a hand to her chest, to let all of this sink in.

Behind her, the Sailor Team and Team Rocket watched and while most of them allowed Aqua to take her time, both Jessie and Donald folded their arms as they quickly got impatient.

'_What's taking her so long?_' Jessie thought in annoyance. Why was the blue-haired Keyblade Master just standing there? Growling softly, she opened her mouth to speak and tell Aqua to get on with it, only for James, who somehow knew what his friend was about to do, to quickly cover her mouth with his hands to silence her as Jessie began to try and free herself only for James and Meowth to shush her.

Donald had been seconds to speak himself, but Sid, Sailor Jupiter and Max covered his mouth and Sid shushed him before he could say anything that he would end up regretting later on.

After a few moments, Aqua then summoned the Master Defender, which was given back to her after she, Ash and Mickey exchanged Keyblades since Anti-Aqua had used Mickey's newly transformed Kingdom Key of Worlds, the former Kingdom Key of Darkness that was badly damanged before merging with Mickey's original Keyblade the Star Seeker, while Sora, having been able to summon two Keyblades each time, given Ash Eraqus's Keyblade after Ash himself gave the back then unconscious Mickey his Poke-Master Keyblade to keep him safe and to use to fight just in case he awoke while Ash, Sora, Sailor Moon and Sakura had fought Aqua to free her from corruption.

She then brought up her Keyblade which she spun it with ease, as all of the sudden a Keyhole materialized on the doors of the Castle as the winds began to pick up. Sailor Moon and her family and friends had to try and shield themselves from the sudden gusts. Aqua then thrust the Keyblade forwards a beam of light hit the Keyhole, the winds getting so strong that the Sailor Team and Team Rocket struggled to prevent themselves from being blown away, having the sense of deja vu back at Olympus when the Wind Titan blew them away from the mountain and all the way to Thebes at the start of their new journey.

Then, like a projetor on a building, an image of another castle began to form running up of Castle Oblivion before it began to shift and transform right before their eyes. So many sounds filled the air as the dark, cold sky instantly melted way for a clear, blue sky on a bright and sunny day, the structure of the castle moved in unusual ways, turrents formed and walls lengthened. Even the path vanished underneath the heroes. In it's place was a large round stone area outside of the newly transformed castle, grass was seen here and there, mountains suddenly all around them and the Castle itself was different to what those who came here before were used to.

Castle Oblivion was no more. It had been restored to it's original glorly of Land of Departure. Sailor Moon and her friends and former enemies couldn't stop gazing around in awe at the surroundings.

"Wow! That was so cool!" Casey exclaimed.

"It's amazing!" Ellie added.

"It's beautiful." Sailor Mercury remarked and the rest of the Sailor Team nodded in agreement.

Aqua took another moment with a relieved smile to see her home restored to before she found it in ruins before nodding and lead the Sailor Team up the familiar stairs. The group followed and entered the large doors of the newly restored hallway which had a warm feeling to it in the inside much like the outside. Like the castle, it was beautiful.

'_I like this place better in it's real form than when it was Castle Oblivion._' Ash thought to himself with an excited smile. He couldn't wait to explore this place. No wonder Aqua, Ven and Terra liked to train here. Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Sakura and Kero were in the similar thoughts as he was and if they spoke them out, they would all agree. Even Team Rocket were no longer afraid. They were at ease.

The group paused as Aqua gently asked, "Ready?"

"You have to ask?" Ash replied with a smirk, placing his hands on his hips while the others nodded that they too were ready. Aqua nodded in return and the group began to make their way down the hall.

Sailor Moon paused for a moment as she gently touched her Transformation Locket that continued to hold the Silver Crystal, and began to think that perhaps it was giving her Queen Serenity's feelings. It wasn't until something caught her eye by the right and blinked in confusion. On the wall which no one even noticed, was a carving of a picture or something. It was unusual. Finding herself curious and somehow drawn to it, Sailor Moon approached it and found that it was a picture of some kind of giant crystal with a very terrifying looking Dragon flying around it.

Curious what it could be, Sailor Moon gently placed her hand onto it, only to gasp softly as not even a second when she did that it began to glow in golden light.

In fright, Sailor Moon yanked her hand away which glowed briefly itself after the picture stopped glowing before her hand returned to normal. That light...it was a mixture of warmth and coldness...

'_What was that about?_' She thought to herself.

"Sailor Moon. Come on!" Sailor Mars's voice called out.

Blinking back to reality, Sailor Moon looked up and found that her friend paused long enough to wait while everyone else continued on without even noticing. Realizing she was being left behind, the Moon Princess quickly ran to catch up while calling out, "Hey, whoa! Wait for me!"

Unaware that the image glowed slightly once again before fading.

* * *

Following Aqua up one of the two stair cases that lead to the same level above, the Sailor Team and Team Rocket reached the Throne Room which, to Aqua, was the same as she remembered and while it was older than before the time of Master Eraqus, it was still home. As she and the group paused in the middle, there on the other end of the room were three Thrones and the sight she longed to see for a long time. Ventus...still asleep in the middle throne and not having aged a day, the way he was when she left him. What felt like months she knew was a little over a decade.

The sight made her heart squeeze and her throat close up. Overwhelmed, Aqua broke into a run while Sailor Moon and the rest of the group just stood there, some amazed that Ven looked exactly like Roxas, and to Sailor Moon, Ash, Sakura and Sora, they knew was the same person they and Riku saw within Sora's heart after they defeated what they thought was Bhunivelze within the Nightmare that Xehanort put Future-Piplup in while Sailor Tide had taken Tuxedo Mask's place in order to at least save him.

Aqua reached the three thrones in no time, muttering her younger friend's name as she caressed his cheek. Holding back the urge to cry, she gently hugged Ven's head to her and closed her eyes, wanting to have the moment of feeling his warmth despite still being asleep.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Aqua said softly. After a moment, she withdrew from the embrace and began to shake him, pleading. "Ven. Wake up. Open your eyes, please!"

To her dismay and everyone else's worry yet knowledge, Ven remained unresponsive. Aqua couldn't believe it. All this time and he still wouldn't wake up.

"Why? Why won't you wake up? Did your heart never return home?" She quietly asked. Did that mean she still had to find Ven's Heart out there?

"Aqua..." Sailor Moon muttered, worriedly. Her heart and the hearts of the others clutched. They hadn't yet spoken that Sora's heart held the hearts of not only Roxas and the black haired girl they still had trouble in figuring out, but also Ventus and now Sailor Moon felt guilty for not saying it sooner, and to make things worse, she and the others still had no way of how to safely remove Ven's heart from Sora and return it to Ven's body and while she had a feeling that the Power of Waking was the key...she, Sora, Sakura and Ash still didn't have it.

"That was a neat trick." A dark, familiar and unwelcoming voice spoke behind them which made everyone's blood, especially Aqua's, freeze. "No wonder no one could find him."

Sailor Moon, the Sailor Team, and Team Rocket spun around while Aqua looked up and to their dismay, was Vanitas but this time without the Black Coat. He wore an outfit that reminded most of them of when the fake Ansem possessed Riku's body. And none of them were happy to see this guy again.

"Vanitas!" Sailor Moon and Sora both snapped as they and their friends quickly stood in battle stances.

"Not you again!" Ash growled angrily, very irritated by this helmet-guy. The last time he and his friends met Vanitas, Ash fought him at Romanov Empire and while he won, he'd been exhausted while Vanitas wisely retreated. But the Pokemon-Keyblade Master was now ready for Round 2 if he had to.

"Go away!" Sailor Mini Moon snapped at Vanitas.

"I don't take orders from you, Moon Brat." Vanitas scoffed at the 30th Century Moon Princess.

Aqua stood up as she approached by a couple of steps, intent on protecting Ven. She couldn't believe that the boy that Xehanort apprenticed, the one who took over Ven's body to recreate the X-Blade before Serenity used the power of the Silver Crystal to destroy it and free Ven from the control despite what happened, having died briefly before being restored to life by Queen Selene's Spirit, was here, alive and as though he'd never been defeated at all. She'd worry about his return later. What was important was prevent history from repeating itself.

"Why are you here?" Aqua demanded, glaring at the enemy.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt your touching reunion." Vanitas mocked an apology. "But surely you wouldn't begrudge me a moment with my brother?"

"Fat chance at that, Helmet-head!" Shrek snapped angrily, not willing to let this helmet-punk get near Ventus, and neither were his family and friends.

In fact, Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura, Ash and Sailor Mini Moon quickly summoned their Keyblades while Donald summoned his Staff and Goofy summoned his Shield before they and the rest of the Sailor Team and even Team Rocket charged to fight Vanitas. But they were forced to skid to a stop when the dark embodiment suddenly vanished. They and Aqua quickly looked around, trying to figure out where he could've teleported to.

"Hey, quit the vanishing act during a fight, will ya!?" Meowth snapped.

Suddenly sensing Vanitas' presence, everyone turned sharply behind them and to their horror, Vanitas was now sitting casually on the top of the Throne above Ven, his hand under his chin of his helmet.

"What?" Aqua gasped.

"So, Venty Wenty wants to keep sleeping. What am I ever going to do with you?" Vanitas continued to mock, faking a sigh of resignation.

If looks could kill, Vanitas would've been dead right on the spot. The group looked ready to pounce on the jerk, but not as much as Aqua who, not wanting to have harm come to her friends or have her separated from Ven again, summoned her Keyblade after yelling at Vanitas to shut up. She then leaped and made to attack, but to her frustration, Vanitas summoned his and easily blocked it and not fazed that she tried to push him back.

"You better settle down, "Master"." Vanitas said boastfully before he shoved her back. Aqua flipped and landed safely on the ground while Vanitas jumped and landed in front of Ven, facing his old enemy and new enemies with a dark chuckle.

"I hate that guy!" Diego growled angrily, and his friends didn't disagree.

Knowing that Aqua still needed to rest and that Vanitas was dangerously strong, Sailor Moon told the older woman firmly, "Aqua, let us handle Vanitas!"

"Don't worry, we can take this guy on!" Ash assured Aqua.

"Pikachu, Pika Pi!" Pikachu said in agreement, ready to fight.

To their shock, Aqua shook her head as she held a determined expression. "No. _I'm_ ending this."

"What!?" The rest of the Sailor Team and Team Rocket exclaimed.

"But you haven't fully recovered!" Sora protested, worriedly.

"If you fight Vanitas now, he'll kill you!" Sakura added.

Even though she knew they were right, she didn't want them to get involved and Aqua wanted to show them she can still fight, injuries or no injuries. So she glanced at them behind her, and apologized, "Sorry, but you've seen me too weak, too often. Now it's my turn to shine."

"She's as stubborn and heroic as the Twerp!" James remarked about Aqua while refering to Ash.

"Just as determined as all of the Twerps!" Jessie added, while thinking that Aqua was just crazy.

"She's scarier and crazier than the Twerp and Pikachu!" Meowth concluded, wondering if Aqua had a death wish or something.

"Wobbuffect, Wobba!" Wobbuffect exclaimed with a sweatdrop has he emerged from his Pokeball once again.

Without saying anymore, Aqua flicked her left wrist and summoned a large barrier that trapped her and Vanitas on the inside, and forced Sailor Moon and everyone else to worriedly back away as it grew larger until it was large enough for the two within to battle. Not impressed, Vanitas took a fighting stance. The last time he and Aqua fought was when they and Queen Serenity were in Neverland where Serenity had gone off to fight against Chancellor-whoever that guy was.

"Aqua, no!" Sailor Moon cried out, as she and the others placed their hands on the barrier on the outside, unable to do anything but to watch in fear and worry.

"Aqua!" Sakura, Ash and Sora cried out as they and Sailor Moon banged on the barrier.

Aqua didn't respond to them anymore and instead focused on her fight at Vanitas and charged at him. He responded by firing three Firaga of Darkness at her. Aqua Cartwheeled out of the way before racing and engaged her enemy directly who blocked her attacks with his own Keyblade before he thrust it at her when he found an opening and sent her flying backwards. Aqua flipped and landed safely before leaping out of the way to avoid his attacks again as he teleported in and out while firing a Dark Thundaraga. Aqua responded by chanting Reflect to block the attack which sent it back at him.

Aqua attempted to slash at him with her Keyblade, but the boy in the mask swifted out of the way, smirking behind his helmet as he leaped into the air and attempted to slice her in half. The Keyblade Master sensed this and jumped out of the way, causing Vanitas to strike the floor instead and creating a shock wave which hit Aqua and nearly had the Sailor Team and Team Rocket lose their balance, the trio and Wobbuffect crying out in alarm as they clumsily tried not to fall. But Aqua used this to her advantage while turning quickly and shot out her own Firaga, catching Vanitas off-guard and hitting him in the chest before he could rise his Keyblade to defend himself.

Seeing this, Aqua then flared up her Dream Weaver Spell, and made to attack again, but as she delivered several combos, Vanitas teleported away at the last second and reappeared behind her, slashing at her which she cried out in pain while being flown and crashed onto the ground, while he scoffed, "You wish."

Recovering and using what little Curaga she had on her to heal herself, Aqua dodge-rolled out of the way and narrowly avoided Vanitas' attack before she decided to try and fire her Rainbow Attack. She leaped up and locked onto her opponent who made to attack her again, but this time she fired several coloured lights which hit him each time he tried to attack. Once the attack was done and despite both of them becoming very exhausted, neither one were willing to surrender. So they charged at each other and clashed again.

"Give it up!" Vanitas demanded, but Aqua refused. They continued to clash until they stepped back from each other and Aqua waited for her chance as Vanitas made to attack again. This time she caught him off-guard by entering her Ghost Drive and at such an incredible speed, she dodged his attacks while striking him quickly about six or eight times, engulfing him in an explosion which amazed the Sailor Team and Team Rocket.

Once the smoke cleared, Vanitas was on one knee, panting while Aqua stood, at first thinking that the battle is won. But, to her and everyone's shock, he stood up and, not willing to leave empty handed, spun around and fired his Firaga attacks at the barrier at Ven's direction. It didn't break through, but it certainly made a crack, which made him realize to his delight that if he kept on attacking he could break free and claim his 'brother's' body as his own once more.

Seeing what Vanitas is doing, Aqua gasped and without thinking leaped over and landed in front just as the enemy fired another attack. She spread her arms out to keep Ven safe, only to be hit squarely in the chest which sent her flying as she screamed in pain before crashing onto the ground, losing consciousness. Sailor Moon and everyone else outside the barrier gasped in horror that Aqua had just risked her life to try and save Ven like this.

"Gawrsh!" Goofy exclaimed in horror, while Future-Mini Moon began to bang on the barrier even harder, not wanting to lose her friend again as Vanitas began to approach the unconscious Aqua.

"Stop it, Vanitas!" Ash yelled, before he and Sakura quickly began to try and break through by punching and shoving at the invisible magical wall while Pikachu tried using Thunderbolt and Piplup used Bubblebeam to help, but it was no use, no matter how hard they tried.

Vanitas laughed as he made to do what Ven stopped him from doing twelve years ago. He began to rise his Keyblade over the helpless Aqua, ready to strike her right into the heart and this time no one would come to save her. Not even Ventus.

"AQUA!" Sailor Moon and Sora both screamed out, slamming their hands onto the barrier once again. Just then suddenly, the latter felt his Heart thump with more force that he could actually hear it. It was apparently so loud that Sailor Moon, and even both Sakura and Ash heard it as all four of them softly gasped, feeling the unusual sensation that their eyes widened and then their visions went white.

* * *

When the whiteness faded, all Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash saw was something that made them realize that they somehow were making an inner connection, because before their eyes was the familiar platform, one that Sora knew all too well; his Station of Waking. And while they couldn't see, Ven's heart, taking form of his sleeping self, floated in the darkness and somehow they knew it was him, because they could hear his voice. Very much like Roxas's but different.

"_I...have to wake up._" Ven muttered telepathically.

"Yes! Tell us what to do!" Sora cried out, almost desperately. He knew it was Ven, and while he no idea how to do it, he was more than ready to wake up Ventus. Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash nodded in agreement, feeling the same thing their friend was.

"_The Power of Waking._" Was Ven's response, and for a moment, the hearts of Sora and his three friends sank. Was it really hopeless? How can they wake up Ventus if they couldn't even do it? They disobeyed Master Yen Sid's order to regain those powers in order to save Sailor Dark Moon, Riku and Mickey and restore Aqua to normal.

"We can't." Sakura muttered somberly in hopelessness. "We still don't have it."

"We're not even sure how to get it back." Sailor Moon added, disencouraged.

"We looked everywhere, but nothing worked." Ash concluded.

"_None of you ever lost it. It sleeps...until someone needs it. Call to it._" Ven reassured.

The eyes of Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora widened. So that was the answer all along? For someone to need the power and to call out to it? They then suddenly remembered the final puzzle of what Hercules told them; how he had to rescue Meg with all of his Heart and that's what caused him to have his Godhood return to him when he, Mickey and Zack when to rescue Meg's soul from the Underworld five years ago, and again when he risked his life to save her a year ago.

The strength of the heart...that's it!

"We're calling it..." Sailor Moon and Sora both chorused.

"We're going to wake you up, Ventus..." Sakura continued.

"With our all hearts!" Ash concluded with determination.

With these words, the Moon Princess, the teenage Keyblade Master, the Mistress of the Star Cards and the Pokemon Master materialized standing on the glass platform, summoning their Keyblades with conviction. The four of them aimed it at Ven's heart in the distance as a Keyhole appeared on the floor which became covered in light. Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash then felt themselves float up and hovered over the Station which Sora's image then vanished and then began to change, melting away like a flock of doves flying by and revealing Ven's Station of Waking. Knowing what to do, the four called out with all their hearts and aimed their Keyblades right at the chest of Ven's image.

"_Thank you...for keeping me safe, Sora. And Serena, Sakura, Ash...thanks for helping._" Ven's voice spoke one last time, as his heart, taking form of an orb of light, then flew above and vanishing into the dark sky which Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash and Sakura knew, it was returning to where it belonged as their visions became white once more and soon enough they were returning to reality.

* * *

As Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash found themselves back in the Land of Departure, they and their friends gasped as Vanitas was just about to make the killing blow on Aqua when something changed that made him stop. Ven's body began to glow which grew brighter and brighter until suddenly, the light shot through the barrier, right into the crack that Vanitas made. When Vanitas looked up, the rest of the light flew straight towards the now newly made hole as it faded...

"AQUA!"

And revealed the now fully awake and very angry Ven, his Keyblade already in his hand as he charged straight towards his now very shocked darker self. Ven wasted no time as he smacked his Keyblade right into Vanitas's chest, sending him flying and screaming and crashing through the other side of the barrier which then shattered into pieces of light and disappearing all together. Sailor Moon and her friends were in awe by this while Vanitas flew over them and crashed onto the floor hard. Ven in the meantime landed safely on the ground, standing protectively in front of his friend, ready to fight despite having just woken up after twelve years.

The Sailor Team and Team Rocket, shaking themselves out from their shock and awe, turned and stood ready by Ven's side to fight Vanitas who stood up and glared at them through his helmet. Well, so much for reclaiming Ven's heart and body now that loser was awake and back to normal.

"Me against a bunch of Keyblade Masters is not worth it. But now that my brother is awake, I hope he'll pay a visit." Vanitas snorted, before opening up a Corridor of Darkness and stepped backwards into it, disappearing and retreating for now as it closed the moment he entered.

Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Max, Crash, Eddie, May, Piplup, and Team Rocket responded by pulling faces as they and Donkey gave the now gone Vanitas raspberries. They and the rest of the group then turned around and those who had weapons dismissed them for now as Ven was helping the now awake and recovered Aqua as the two friends smiled at each other, finally reunited.

"Are you okay, Aqua?" Fiona asked as she and the others approached.

"Yes, I'm fine." Aqua nodded.

"Thank goodness." Dawn sighed in relief.

Crash and Eddie in the meantime, turned to face the Roxas-look-alike with amazed grins as they approached Ven. Crash then praised him excitedly, "Dude, that was the coolest and quickest wake up call I've ever seen!"

"Me too! You got that Helmet-Loser big time, baby!" Eddie added happily.

"Uh...thanks?" Ven replied, awkwardly at the unexpected praises from the two talking Possums. Not to mention that he suddenly felt embarrassed by the compliment as well.

"Don't mind them." Sailor Mini Moon giggled. "They're always like that, but they are right about what you did."

Sailor Moon then turned to Sora and said in relief, "Sora, we finally managed to get our power back and wake up Ventus!"

"Yeah!" Sora nodded in agreement with a grin, and both Ash and Sakura nodded as well.

Ven blinked in surprise, not only that this Sailor Moon looked just like the Sailor Moon he knew, apart from the different hair colour, but also that, hearing Sora's voice, blinked as he for a split second saw Vanitas without his helmet in Sora's place before his vision returned to normal. This was the one who helped him for twelve years? Ven knew he was inside Sora, but he never got the chance to see what Sora looked like until now. He looked just like a nicer brown haired and blue eyed version of his embodied darkness.

"Huh? You're Sora?" Ven asked, stunned. Despite the looks, he sensed that Sora was nothing like Vanitas.

"Hey there, Ventus." Sora greeted friendly, offering Ven a handshake.

After a short moment of awkward silence, Ven muttered in realization. "I get it. You were my second chance."

"Huh?" Sora muttered, confused.

"Huh?" Ash blinked, also confused.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head to the side in curiousity and confusion, blinking while he once again perched himself onto Ash's shoulder. The others shared confused glances, wondering what Ven was talking about. Sora being Ven's second chance?

Seeing that he made things confusing, Ven laughed before extended his hand to shake Sora's, the two wearing smiles as did everyone else.

"Call me Ven." Ven kindly requested, and not just to Sora, but to everyone else too.

"It's really nice to meet you, Ven." Sailor Moon greeted, introducing herself. "I'm Serena, the new Sailor Moon if you like." She giggled in embarrassment with a sweatdrop since Ven also met Queen Serenity who also went as 'Sailor Moon' twelve years ago.

"I'm Sakura." Sakura introduced herself with a kind smile.

"I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu." Ash introduced himself and Pikachu.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu waved friendily.

"Hi there." Ven nodded at the four, before blinking as he felt Aqua gently ruffle his hair which had him turn to face his best friend and then held a smile.

"Good morning, Ven." Aqua said, gently.

"Good morning, Aqua." Ven replied.

The two of them were finally reunited, and Ven was awake at long last. On top of that, it was thanks to him that Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash had finally regained their power of Waking. Now they were closer in rescuing Sceptile and Terra, and restoring Roxas, Namine and Xion. Yet, all of them knew, they had to fight Master Xehanort, Chaos and Organization XIII.

* * *

Ten minutes later after Ven was introduced to the rest of the Sailor Team and Team Rocket(who were refrained by their former enemies from introducing themselves by their motto), before they and Aqua decided it was time to head back to the Mysterious Tower to meet up with Mickey, Riku and Sailor Dark Moon, and hopefully Cloud, Tifa, Galaxia, Darkrai, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Celebi, Dusknoir, Kairi, Lea, Sailor Tide, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Luna, Sailor Passionate and Sailor Ultra.

As they exit the castle and outside, Ven, Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash and Sakura told their friends on how Ven's heart returned to him and how the other four regained their power of Waking.

"So they never lost the Power of Waking and just needed to someone to help them call it out." Puss summaried to make sure he heard right.

"Yeah." Ven nodded, admitting as he had no clue how it happened either. "Not sure how I knew but...I think being inside Sora's heart made me realize it."

The Sailor Team and Team Rocket couldn't believe what they were hearing. All this time of traveling across worlds to figure it out and all it took was calling it out for someone who needed it? And the fact that four of their friends never lost it in the first place?

"I knew going to other worlds wouldn't help." Shrek grumbled, resigned. He had the feeling that searching across worlds was a waste of time despite having discovered what the Organization had intended on doing; the new Princesses of Hearts that the seven the team knew had chosen as their successors without them knowing except for Kairi who remained as one of the Seven and is now a Keyblade Wielder, and that they discovered three members of the Organization the would be facing; Vanitas, Marluxia, Larxene.

"You're telling me." Jessie grumbled in agreement, grunting in sheer annoyance that the entire world traveling adventure had been a near waste of time. "All this time and Master Yen Sid didn't even realize that the four twerps just needed a little mental wake-up call!?"

"Uh, I think you might want to remember that even Sorcerers don't know everything." James told her calmly, only to flinch in fright when Jessie glared at him angrily before cooling down to stop herself from smacking him on purpose.

"Well, at least we know two members of the Organization the other Twerps fought two years ago." Meowth shrugged, referring to when Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Sora, Donald and Goofy fought against Marluxia and Larxene.

Everyone paused as Aqua and Ven turned to Team Rocket, the blue haired young woman asking the trio in slight annoyance. "Why do you keep calling everyone 'Twerps'?"

"Team Rocket always does that ever since we met two years ago and even now when they're not bad guys anymore, they still do it." Ash sighed, exasperated.

"And their motto too." Goofy added, which Donald and most of the rest of the Sailor Team nodded in agreement. Team Rocket in the meantime flinched, before slumping down halfway in embarrassment and shame.

Sailor Moon, deciding to take pity on the trio, lightly chasitied her friends. "C'mon, guys. At least give them credit for helping us out."

But as she was about to continue, unaware to her the image inside the castle glowed again, and what she was aware of was a familiar, but very much more painful jolt of spark that hit her head like an electrical jolt. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears, her eyes widened as her vision blurred for a moment before everything she saw vanished and replaced by what seemed like a Dimensional Scream. But it felt incredibly more intensed than ever. Several images ran through her mind and time in reality seemed to stop.

* * *

_Sailor Moon saw herself and all of her friends and allies at a wasteland like world including those she was going to meet up in the Tower. They were facing Xehanort and his three other selves as well as Vanitas, they fought against the large horde of Heartless. _

_Ash suddenly collapsed briefly, Darkrai then turns on them and engulfs all of them with Dark Void as they fell into darkness while screaming, afterwards facing a terrible nightmare of a young man with white hair and golden eyes, striking Ven down and rendering Lea unconscious before he and everyone else one by one were engulfed and swallowed by the numberous massive hordes of Heartless with only Sailor Moon and Sora left before they too were destroyed._

_Sailor Moon then finding herself as Princess Serena meeting with Ri-Ri and Cosmos in a world of water and sky and almost invisible star-shaped things, restoring herself as Sailor Moon, meeting with Sora as they find another star...and Sailor Moon could hear Namine within it. The two then revive themselves and meet with Ash, Pikachu, Sakura and Jiminy, facing an unusual Heartless that chains and swallows the hearts of all of their fallen friends and they fight it together to save them before the younger version of Xehanort appears, warning them at the cost of the Power of Waking._

_The four then reunite with Tuxedo Mask and Kairi who guide them back to just before they confronted the other youth with the rest of their friends and allies alive and well. Sailor Moon and Sora then work together to defeat the giant Heartless horde before they and their friends face Organization XIII, the Sailor Soldiers of Darkness while Cloud and the rest of their friends and allies arrive, but Sephiroth having taking Aerith, Yuna, shockingly Rinoa, Serah and a girl in a white dress Sailor Moon didn't recognize, Xemnas stealing Sailor Dark Moon's darkness before kidnapping Kairi and Tuxedo Mask._

_Sailor Moon then sees, to her horror as her futureself and Sora scream out in agony as Master Xehanort suddenly strikes and kills both Darien and Kairi right before their eyes, then kills Galaxia when she failed to attack him, and sends Team Rocket down into a Corridor of Darkness before a large unusual Sword like Keyblade appears in Xehanort's hands and he summons Kingdom Hearts. Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash then somehow force Xehanort away while everyone else, including a revived Roxas, the girl with black hair, use their Keyblades and hearts to keep Kingdom Hearts shut._

_Then Sailor Moon sees herself facing Chaos and the same monsterous figure within a dark Station of Waking with an unconscious Master Xehanort become absorbed before she then returns to reality and dies in Ash's arms as he, Sora, Sakura, Pikachu and the rest of their allies and friends wept for her death before Cosmos, Queen Serenity, a man she doesn't recognize and woman she also doesn't recognize appear and Sailor Moon is brought back to life. Then after Xehanort is defeated, Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash and Sakura hold up their Keyblades into the sky._

_Sailor Moon then notices the familiar Computer Room where Ienzo and to her shock, Ansem the Wise and another Scientist are at, with the body of Namine being there before the vision then fades to everyone including Serena herself with Darien by her side and Kairi with Sora all on the beach of Destiny Islands with Hayner, Pence and Olette, but Sailor Moon's locket has somehow changed...then everything went white and almost as as clear into her memory...Sailor Moon felt those what she saw become fuzzy..._

* * *

Almost screaming out in pain, Sailor Moon felt her energy somehow spent as she clasped her head in her hands, her legs felt wobbly like jelly and then she fell onto her knees and would've fell flat on the ground had Tuxedo Mask, who along with others noticed, not catch her in his arms as he bend on one knee beside her.

"Sailor Moon!" Ash cried out worriedly as he noticed.

"Sailor Moon!" Everyone else echoed as they all gathered around but not too close as they also had to give their sudden weakened friend and leader some air.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Masked worriedly, quickly fearing that his lover was somehow weak.

Sailor Moon didn't answer straight away, as she focused on breathing in and out slowly to regain her senses. What in the world was that? It felt like a Dimensional Scream, but...why can't she remember what she saw? All the other times she had her visions, she could remember them as clear as day. But this time...it was all fuzzy.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Sailor Moon replied after a few moments, mentally shaking her head as she decided that doing it for real would probably make things worse.

"Do you think it's because the Power of Waking that's making you dizzy?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, worriedly. She began to think that despite her mother's past self had regained it so quickly that it was starting to finally take a toll on her.

But then Sakura pointed out in worry and confusion that it didn't make sense. "How can that be? I'm not feeling dizzy at all."

"Me neither." Ash agreed.

"Not me." Sora shrugged while shaking his head when the others turned to look at him to see if he was feeling the same dizzy spells as Sailor Moon.

"It wasn't the Power of Waking that made me like this." Sailor Moon shook her head slowly, and once she was convinced that it didn't make it worse, and as everyone glanced at her again, she continued while still uncertain herself. "I think it was more of the Dimensional Scream but most of it's really cloudy."

"Dimensional Scream?" Aqua asked, confused.

"What's that?" Ven queried, also puzzled.

"It's an ability that Sailor Moon, Ash and another friend of ours have that allows them to have visions of the past and the future." Brock explained, which had the two Keyblade wielders amazed and yet even more concerned.

"But, I don't get it." May muttered. "This never happened to either of them before. The dizzy part I mean."

Realizing that May was right, the Sailor Team and Team Rocket shared even more confused and growing concerned glances. If Sailor Moon's Dimensional Scream was doing this, then something must be going very wrong. Maybe it was the side effect of the Power of Waking? They would have to check with Master Yen Sid about this.

"Sailor Moon, what do you remember of this?" Sailor Mercury gently asked.

"Well...I saw so many images...at first they were clear as day, but right now I can't remember, like as though...I'm not meant to." Sailor Moon replied, as she tried and failed to recall what she'd just seen. She could at least tell it was painful and what she saw made her heart ache, but she couldn't remember what she saw did so or why. Whatever happened, she knew deep down it was horrible.

"What about at least one?" Madision asked carefully.

Realizing that Madision was saying to at least try and remember one image at least without giving herself a brain-ache, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and slowly began to think. The more she did, the more she felt at least one starting to return to her...one that had a connection to Radiant Garden, Ienzo...and...

_The familiar Computer Room where Ienzo and to her shock, Ansem the Wise and another Scientist are at..._

Gasping as she snapped her eyes open, Sailor Moon exclaimed as she remembered that one image she saw as another realization kicked in from what Aqua mentioned earlier. "Ansem the Wise! I think I know where he is! I saw him with Ienzo."

"What!?" The Sailor Team, Aqua and Team Rocket exclaimed in shock.

Ven on the other hand gasped at a different kind of shock. He had no idea who Ansem the Wise was, but...

"Ienzo?" He whispered to himself as he remembered the name of a little boy he saved in Radiant Garden twelve years ago.

* * *

_Flash-Back: During the events of "Sailor Moon 0-Birth By Sleep"..._

_Ven just returned to the Central Square in hopes in finding Grovyle and Terra, and quickly found more Unversed, surrounding a young boy about Jason's age, in a lab coat. It was Ienzo who had just wandered off on his own was surrounded. Ven quickly summoned his Keyblade and stood protectively in front of the boy, telling him to run, which the boy, without hesitation, nodded before taking off to someplace that was safe._

_After defeating the Unversed..._

_"Ienzo, where are you?" An unfamiliar voice called out, causing Ven to gasp and quickly desummon his Keyblade as he turned to look behind him. There he saw Even who continued to call out, "Answer me."_

_The young boy from earlier then walked up after hearing Even's voice, to which the older man saw him while approaching, saying as Ven watched the two, "Ah, there you are. Didn't I warn you not to wander off, child?"_

_Noticing Ven and realising that the teenager had kept Ienzo safe, Even spoke to him while explaining, "I see we owe you our thanks. We have done our best to raise the boy... since his poor parents are not here to do it." while the said boy stared at Ven with his blue eyes, remaining in silent thought._

* * *

End of Flash-Back:

Could it really be the same Ienzo he met? Ven wondered how he was doing. Well, he was definitely certain that Ienzo was an adult now given that it's been twelve years since he last saw the boy and the man he admittedly still doesn't know the name of.

"Uh...wouldn't that be in the past when Ienzo was just a kid?" Shrek asked Sailor Moon, bringing Ven back to reality.

"No, I saw him with Ienzo the way he is now." Sailor Moon replied, as she explained while she and the Sailor Team and Team Rocket began to think back to the last time they saw Ansem alive. "I know that Ansem chose to stay with that weird machine thingy that exploded and turned Riku back to normal, but then Aqua told us he was okay and was in the Realm of Darkness."

Aqua nodded, reconfirming. "Yes, that's right. Before Xehanort's Heartless attacked and...most of you know the rest." She then asked in confusion, "But what was that machine for?"

Sailor Mini Moon turned to her and explained, "Xemnas, who's Xehanort's Nobody, tried making his own Kingdom Hearts which was to place pieces of his own heart into the Organization members when they were Nobodies too. Ansem tried to absorb that Kingdom Hearts into data, but it was too big and it blew up. Sakura, Madison, Kero, the King and I were there when he explained things to us before he disappeared."

* * *

_Flash-Back-During the few final episodes of "Sailor Moon Heart Quest-Season 12"..._

_At the side spot of the Castle that Never Was, the machine started to tremble and spark, as the green beam that was trying to absorb Xemnas's Kingdom Hearts, and Ansem the Wise, by the machine, held a guilt expression. King Mickey, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura and Madision were standing next to him as Kero was floating next to them, wondering what was wrong._

_"Ansem?" Mickey asked, starting to feel that something wrong was about to happen. He could feel it in his gut and heart._

_Laughing in shame, the blonde-graying aged elder man muttered, "I'm a fool. I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing!"_

_"What do you mean, Mr. Ansem?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, confused._

_"Yeah, why do you say that?" Sakura added._

_Ansem briefly lowered his head, before explaining to the young ones, "The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned-but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system."_

_He paused, before continuing, "I saw it when Roxas and Kairi crossed paths. I knew. But I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, I had so many plans in store. But once Sora was an acting force along with Sailor Moon, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's heart, including that girl's pure heart."_

_Second Flash-Back:_

_After telling Xemnas that the conversation has ended, as the machine was very close in exploding, Ansem turned to the transformed Riku, and Sailor Dark Moon, telling them, "Riku and Princess Kurai, you both know what to do!"_

_Then, with guilt and sadness, Ansem turned his gaze to Mickey who, along with Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Madision and Kero, realized while not wanting to accept it, that this was their final time together. "King Mickey my friend, Small Lady, and Sakura, forgive me! Farewell!" and with that final words, the machine sparks and explodes..._

* * *

End of Flash-Backs:

After they stopped thinking about that time a year ago, Sakura then said with hope yet concern. "But if Serena saw Ansem with Ienzo, that means he might've already escaped or needs our help."

"You're right. Question is, why does Xehanort want Ansem the Wise when he wanted to have him vanish into darkness?" Kero questioned deeply while holding his arms in thought.

Ash's brows narrowed as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "If I'm gonna guess, Xehanort probably wanted Ansem to do more nasty stuff to slow us down and hurt more people." He told them firmly, clutching his fist. "And if that's the case, then we'd better let Mickey and the others know right away, and then maybe head to Radiant Garden for some clues with Ienzo."

"Mickey?" Ven gasped, surprised. The last time he saw his other friend...well, was when he failed to save him and Jason from Master Xehanort who after explaining about the X-Blade blew them away and separating Ven from his two new friends. That means Mickey is alive and well.

"But what about Master Yen Sid?" Donald pointed out, as he knew that they couldn't waste anymore time now that all of the rescued Guardians were here and Ven was awake once more. He didn't want to delay the return any longer than it was strictly needed.

Goofy on the other hand, pointed out to him as he shared everyone else's concerns. "Gee, Donald, if Sailor Moon's right, then the real Ansem needs to be rescued before Xehanort does more awful stuff to stop us from winnin' and hurt folks."

While Donald was torn from agreeing and needing to reassemble with the Sorcerer, Ash didn't waste anymore time as he quickly pulled out his Gummiphone from his pockets and searched through the list of names before dialing Mickey's number, knowing that this time his friend would answer since he, Riku and Dark Moon were waiting for them with Master Yen Sid.

After a couple of rings while Ash and the others who gathered around waited somewhat impatiently, finally it was answered...but not by whom they expected. Because Future-Piplup's face appeared with one of the bed rooms of the Tower behind him.

"_Uh, is this how you answer this thing?_" Future-Piplup asked, awkwardly, having answered the Gummiphone for the first time and from the looks of things, the human-turned Pokemon was uncertain.

"Huh? Piplup?" Ash asked, blinking in surprise. "When did you and the others get your own Gummiphones?"

"Don't tell me. You rang the wrong number, didn't you?" Misty asked, exasperated. Both Ash and Sora really needed to learn how to use their new Commuicators better. Then again, computers and newer technology were never the boys' fortee.

"_Uh, no. Chimchar, Grovyle, Celebi, Dusknoir and I are back at the Tower with the others._" Future-Piplup replied, after realizing that he had answered correctly, just as Chimchar's face appeared as he leaned to the side to see for himself.

"_What's going on, guys? Is something wrong?_" Chimchar asked, concerned.

"Well, sort of." Ash replied, before asking with a serious expression. "Is Mickey there? Sailor Moon found out something really important and we need to talk to him right away."

Both Pokemon were surprised and quickly concerned on what Ash was saying. If this concerned Mickey, then something must be very serious. The two founding members of Team Pokepals gazed back at Ash as Future-Piplup replied, "_Yeah, he and the others are here. Hold on, I'll give this to him._"

The Sailor Team, Team Rocket, Aqua and Ven waited as they saw the movement of Future-Piplup giving Mickey the Gummiphone which made some of them dizzy and somewhat sea-sick like they were holding a video camera while drunk or something. Finally the King's face appeared as he was now holding the commuicator with Riku, Dark Moon, and the other three mentioned Pokemon seen behind him.

"_Hi-ya, Ash. What's goin' on?_" Mickey greeted.

"Mickey, Sailor Moon had a weird Dimensional Scream." Ash replied, just as Sailor Moon shoved him over slightly so that she can see.

"King Mickey, I know this is going to sound unusual, but it's like Ash said. I had this really weird Dimensional Scream that's more painful and foggy than usual."

* * *

_In the Mysterious Tower..._

Mickey gasped in great worry when Sailor Moon told him this, before he asked quickly, "What happened?"

Sailor Dark Moon, Riku and the five Pokemon all quickly held very concerned expressions as they wondered what happened that had caused Sailor Moon's Dimensional Scream to be painful and foggy as this was very unheard of. What was going on now?

"_Not sure, but I do remember one thing that I saw in the vision. Ienzo was still in Radiant Garden, the way he is now. The other person that was with him was Ansem the Wise._" Sailor Moon replied and explained.

"Ansem the Wise!?" Mickey exclaimed, even more shocked as were the group he was with. He heard from Aqua that Ansem had been kidnapped by Xehanort's Heartless and while he feared that his not-quite-so-dead old friend was perished for real, he knew there'd be no time to rescue him no matter how much he wanted.

Now to hear that Sailor Moon saw him in a vision with Ienzo, when which was still needed to be answered, it was a relief and worry.

Mickey then stuttered, "H-how'd he get there?"

* * *

_In the Land of Departure..._

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he's okay. Or maybe he will be." Sailor Moon replied, then explained. "I'm thinking he might be somewhere in Radiant Garden or at least Ienzo might've saw him. So if it's alright, can we meet up there just in case? Besides which, we still have no clue why Xehanort took him and if Ash's right, whatever he's got planned for Ansem isn't good."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

_In the Mysterious Tower..._

Mickey, Dark Moon, Riku, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Celebi and Dusknoir listened in what Sailor Moon said and their expressions turned serious as well. She was right; even if this would delay the assembly of them and the rest of the group further, then they need to rescue Ansem the Wise before things would get worse. Plus, Kairi, Lea, Sailor Tide, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Luna, Sailor Passionate and Sailor Ultra's training should be completed by now in the Timeless Realm so they'll be needed to be picked up and not get caught into sudden trouble anyway.

Not only that, Mickey wanted to apologize to Ansem for being unable to save him, and tell him that he forgives his old friend for what has happened. Like Yen Sid, Ansem was a very close friend.

"You're right. Let's meet up there and see what happens." Mickey agreed, and both his friends with him and everyone else he could see nodded in agreement. He then remembered something and asked hopefully. "Say, did ya's wake Ven up yet?"

Sailor Moon and Ash's expressions shifted from seriousness to smiles. They had known that their royal friend would ask that.

"_Why don't you ask him yourself?_" Sailor Moon replied, as she moved out of the way and Ash moved his Gummiphone to view the others briefly before stopping to show both Aqua who waved gently and a familiar spiky-blond haired boy who hasn't changed even a slightest.

"_Mickey! Long time no see!_" Ven waved happily, as well as being impressed by the new technology.

"Oh my gosh! Ven!" Mickey cried out happily and in sheer relief that his other missing friend was awake and okay, as though he'd never lost his heart and fallen asleep at all. He had to hold back tears as his heart leaped in pure happiness. "It's you! You're finally awake!"

"_Yeah, I just woke up about 20 minutes ago._" Ven replied, sheepishing scratching the back of his head as he added. "_It was the longest unscheduled nap in my entire life._"

As Sailor Dark Moon had a look of Ventus, her eyes widened as for a brief moment she saw Roxas in the boy's place before her sight returned to reality. She softly gasped at such a strong resemblence.

"He really does look like Roxas...or perhaps it's the other way around." She whispered to herself in awe, before asking herself, "I wonder how Lea will react?"

Mickey on the other hand, hearing what Ven said just renewed his guilt for failing to save him, Aqua, Sceptile and Terra and the King's smile faded away into that of a look of guilt. His heart ached that despite that two of his friends were now safe, he spend a little over a decade trying to find and save them. If only he acted sooner, or prevented the terrible fates in the first place...

"I'm sorry, Ven. I heard that you tried to save me and Jason. It's all my fault that Xehanort got to ya'." Mickey apologized, gulping back tears and trying hard not to drown in sorrow and guilt. If he and Jason hadn't been abducted by Vanitas just after losing sight of Chancellor to stop him from killing Queen Serenity and stealing the Silver Crystal, Ven wouldn't have fallen into Xehanort's trap.

* * *

_In the Land of Departure..._

Ven softly gasped when saw his friend quickly begin to blame himself for what happened, the young Keyblade Wielder sighed as memories of that guy came back to him. No, it wasn't Mickey's fault it happened.

"Don't apologize, Mickey. It's my fault that things went the way the were." Ven reassured him, sighing in guilt. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you like I should've. I really owe you and Jason for saving me from Vanitas. But I'm really glad that you're okay."

Sailor Moon and the others felt sorry for Ven, Mickey and Aqua for what happened. But the group did not blame any of them. No, that blame was on Xehanort's shoulders, and the bigger blame was on Chaos and Bhunivelze.

* * *

_In the Mysterious Tower..._

Then he smiled softly as he added, "_And...thanks for helping Aqua and the others._" with Aqua nodding in agreement.

"Gosh, Ven..." Mickey muttered, smiling even though he still felt terrible. It wasn't something he could forgive himself instantly. Plus, he then realized that he had to apologize to Ven in person as the Gummiphone suddenly didn't count. So the sooner they all met up in Radiant Garden, the better.

Riku, seeing that they had to do this and figure out if Ansem needed rescuing or not, gazed at the phone as Sailor Moon and Ash turned their phone back to them after Mickey, Ven and Aqua waved briefly to see each other in person soon. "We'll meet up with you guys at Radiant Garden."

"_Thanks guys. See you there._" Ash farewelled as he, Sailor Moon, Ven and Aqua nodded in agreement and after a quick goodbye, Ash hung up and the screen went blank. Mickey in turn replaced his phone back into his pockets.

"That was Ventus?" Future-Piplup asked, amazed.

"Whoa, and for a second there I thought it was Roxas." Chimchar muttered, voicing what the others had been thinking before asking. "Wonder why that's the case?"

Grovyle folded his arms as he thought deeply for a few seconds before theroizing, "It's most likely that because Ventus's heart was inside Sora for so long and that Sora returned into his human form that Roxas had taken form of the other despite being Sora's Nobody."

"So it was Ventus the others and I saw." Riku realized, having recognized the other guy as the same one that he, Sora, Sakura, Sailor Moon and Ash saw in Sora's heart when they were trying to reawaken both Future-Piplup and Sailor Tide. Well that explained everything at least.

"Riku?" Sailor Dark Moon queried, a bit confused.

Realizing that his friends with him didn't fully know, Riku shook his head and instead said. "I'll explain later. Right now, we have to meet up with Master Yen Sid and tell him what's going on."

Knowing that he was right, the others nodded in agreement and, as Riku, Mickey and Sailor Dark Moon had recovered enough to at least meet up with their friends in Radiant Garden, they all made to head out of the room. Though Future-Piplup paused in his steps, lost in his thoughts about what had happened. Sailor Moon's unusual Dimensional Scream, and the awakening of Ventus...the boy whom was friends with his father, Jason.

"So that's the guy my Dad and the King knew? And then Sailor Moon had a Dimensional Scream that she only remember one thing? That's weird, it's never happened before." He muttered to himself. So much happened too quickly to process. Maybe he should ask them later as Future-Piplup still doesn't remember anything of when he was a human in the erased future. But he has heard enough of Jason that he was a great kid and thus had to be a caring man as he grew up, and a caring father.

Sighing as he knew he wouldn't find out if he just stood there in his thoughts, Future-Piplup nodded to himself before racing to catch up to his friends.

Yet both groups were fully unaware that they were about to face more unexpected truths in Radiant Garden and very possibily enter another battle as well as more reunions. One that is close to the hearts of Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sailor Dark Moon.

* * *

**A/N: Here's a bit of a Time-Plate of the events that differ of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16" and "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Alternate Route".**

Original Route: Sailor Moon does not notice the strange image on the wall and thus doesn't see the future of the dark events that are yet to come. Instead after waking up Ventus, the Sailor Team head straight back to the Mysterious Tower.

Alternate Route: Sailor Moon does notice the strange image on the wall and thus does see the future of the dark events that are yet to come which is what happens in the original route, but doesn't remember anything apart from Ansem the Wise and so she and her friends and Mickey's group decide to investigate in Radiant Garden where they would discover more things before heading back to Yen Sid.

**I'll be doing these Time-Plate facts in the rest of the chapters so that you guys can get a better idea on how both the Original Route of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates" and the Alternate Route turn out differently.**

**See you in the next chapter! Oh, and here's a bit of a spoiler fact; In the next chapter, you'll get to see Kairi's group in action. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 2: A King's Love-Part 1

**Author's note: Once again, thank you for the reviews guys, and I'm glad the Time-Plates are already helping you to understand a bit better. I'll do my best with them. So let's continue on.**

**I only own my OC characters(Lusie/Future Mini-Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Emily/Sailor Hope, Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust, and Kristan/Sailor Ultra).**

* * *

Chapter 2: A King's Love-Part 1.

What felt like months, maybe even several years despite not aging in the fast-paced Timeless Realm and instead aging normally in the Realm of Light time was only possibly weeks in the real world to the seven trainees in the beautiful Training World that Merlin the Wizard and Master Yen Sid created for them. None the less, Kairi, Lea, Sailor Tide, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Luna, Sailor Passionate and Sailor Ultra felt they have all improved and felt stronger and more confident in their fighting skills now.

Especially for both Kairi and Lea who had finally felt like true Keyblade Wielders, and for the five new Sailor Scouts who felt like true Sailor Guardians despite Luna still being a young child with a cat's tail but like Rini and Lusie, she wanted to partake in the battle despite the dangers. Now they stood in line before the elderly Wizard who came to give out their results as it was their final day of training which they had just finished up. None them wanted to admit it, but they were a bit sad to leave this place. It was peaceful and quiet and fun to explore. But they knew that they couldn't stay here forever. They had friends waiting for them.

"Splend work, young ones!" Merlin said, praising the young people before him. "You performed marvelously. While the challenges ahead of you are still very great, I hereby declare that your training is complete and all seven of you are now ready to join the Sailor Team and the other Guardians against Xehanort and the Seekers of Darkness."

While it felt like they didn't hear it right at first, at Merlin's expression, the seven of them almost instantly knew, with growing excitement within them that started to show on their faces, that they passed with flying colours. While they did worry about not doing it right once and a while, each of them knew that they could do it. Lea chuckled softly while scratching the back of his head, feeling rather embarrassed by the compliment and looked away to avoid said embarrassment being shown, Sailor Ultra smiled and nodded her thanks and the rest began to cheer at their success.

Sailor Magic-Dust and her sister shared a high-five as did both Kairi and Sailor Passionate for their success. Sailor Tide giggled happily before turning her gaze to the young man with them, one who was friends with her late best friend Sailor Hope and had helped so many times since she met him.

"Congratulations, Mister New Keyblade Master." Sailor Tide praised Lea a bit teasingly with a wink and cheerful smile.

Lea just laughed, fully aware of the bit of the joke but appreciated the praise none the less. He then said as he placed his hands on his hips with a smirk, "I'm not a Master yet. I just finished up training as a Keyblade Wielder. Still gotta do my own Mark of Mastery someday when the fight's over."

"Don't forget about me, Axel." Kairi spoke up as she and the other Sailor Scouts turned to him while she giggled and added excitedly. "But now we can help the others! I can't wait to see how Sora and Riku will react."

"They might be totally shocked." Sailor Magic-Dust suggested, before smirking as she teased the Princess of Heart as she knew that Kairi and Sora's connection with each other is more than just a close friendship. "You know, I bet Sora will be speechless when he sees your new outfit and haircut that he'll fall over."

Kairi's face went almost as pink as her new said outfit before she looked down in embarrassment. Okay, yes, she did have very strong feelings for Sora-being in love with him in fact-but she still hadn't admitted her feelings to him yet and she didn't want anyone else to know that until she was certain herself about Sora's feelings about her. But why did everyone always seem to hint that they knew about it? Given the looks from Lea, Sailor Luna, Sailor Ultra, Sailor Passionate and Sailor Tide, they seemed to know as well.

Well, alright. So she made a bit of a slip by admitting she liked to talk to Sora, even when it's just on paper like he was actually here. But Kairi couldn't help it. She missed him. And Riku, of course. But still...

"Speaking of Sora," Sailor Passionate spoke up, deciding to take pity on Kairi. "I wonder if he, Sailor Moon, Ash and Sakura recovered their power of waking yet."

"Yeah, and if Dark Moon, Riku and King Mickey saved Aqua yet and woke up this Ventus person." Sailor Luna added, now that the subject changed to more important things, such as how their friends were doing in the Realm of Light.

"Well, we won't know 'til we meet up with them and find out ourselves, right?" Lea pointed out with a one-shoulder shrug as staying here wouldn't give them any answers right away.

Despite what Kairi told him earlier, Lea was still worried that Ventus had forgotten all about him. Not to mention that the complications of trying to explain the fact that both Ventus and Roxas looked like a mirror image of one another and that in on itself was even more confusing. Plus...he really wanted to save and restore Roxas, get Isa back to his senses and...desperately try to remember the black-haired girl that looked like Kairi. And someone else...

Lea hasn't told anyone yet, as it was a secret he and Isa knew of for years.

"That's right." Sailor Ultra nodded in agreement, before commenting with a shrug of her own. "Though given Time runs differently here and in the Realm of Light, maybe they might need our help to find them."

It was a good point. Who's to say that their friends were still struggling and that Master Yen Sid may decide that the seven of them are needed to help Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash to regain their Power of Waking as well as help Sailor Dark Moon, Riku and Mickey to rescue Aqua and locate Ventus's body? Or maybe both groups had succeeded by now. It was like Sailor Ultra said. Time ran differently between here and in the real world. It was hard to say.

Kairi thought about it before nodding as she declared with determination, "If they do, then I'm ready to help them!"

"One thing at the time." Merlin informed them to get their attention once again, as he didn't want the young people to go off recklessy just after completing their training. "For now, it's best to inform Master Yen Sid that your training is complete and Riku and everyone else will come and collect you all from Radiant Garden. Congratulations on your training. But do remember that the fight will not be easy, so do not act rashly."

Knowing that Merlin was right, the seven of them nodded as they bowed their respects to their trainer, with Kairi saying what everyone else wanted to say. "Thank you, Merlin."

With that as Merlin nodded in return, he began to lead the fully trained new Warriors down into the woods where they would be leaving this training world behind and return to the Realm of Light to rejoin their friends. However, what Kairi, Lea, and the five Sailor Scouts didn't was that they would be meeting up with their friends and get involved in another fight before their meeting with Master Yen Sid.

As well as discover new hope on at least one thing that has a connection with Lea when he was Axel.

* * *

_Meanwhile, in Radiant Garden..._

At the same time at the now barricaded walls that blocked off the newly restored Radiant Garden from the Heartless Castle and Canyon, Maleficent and Pete emerged from around the corner in their continuous search for the Black Box and Book of Prophecies which continued to end in failure. Since their encounter with the Sailor Team at Olympus, the two of them lingered away from Sailor Moon and her friends and while it was paying off, they were nowhere near closer to their goal.

And Pete was growing sick and tired of the endless journey that was wasting their time. Because then he and his 'Boss' paused, he groaned loudly in sheer annoyance and impatience. "Why are we back here in this rebuilt too bright Hollow Bastion? Everytime I come here, it ain't a nice set up."

It was true. Hollow Bastion hadn't been that fancy since he first arrived a year ago, and now it was rebuilt that was far too nice and bright and cosy for his liking. No wonder Maleficent changed it from light to darkness eleven years ago until the Sailor Team defeated her the first time two years ago. Since then she'd all but given up on reclaiming this world.

"Those Restoration Committee fools have rebuilt this city almost exactly the same as it was before I conjoured it eleven years ago. It continues to hold secrets today as it had been before, other than the Final Keyhole." Maleficent replied calmly despite that she too was annoyed at the lack of their findings.

"Well, I've had it with this stupid treasure hunt. Every box we've found has been nothin' but a bust." Pete said in irritation. Pandora's Box was a waste of time, there'd been nothing in the Kingdom of Corona, Dwarf Woodlands was a no-show, the Dead Man's Chest held nothing but Captain Will Turner's Heart on Earth in the Solar Universe, and the treasure chests in Neverland either empty or filled with useless children's wooden toys. Each world they visited so far had been nothing but a complete waste of time.

"I agree. Our search ends today." Maleficent declared.

A moment of awkward pause.

"What-a-huh-now!?" Pete exclaimed in shock, bewildered on what his friend had just said. Since when did she start to agree with him? Normally it was a rare thing that Maleficent would even listen to him. The only other time was when he figured that the Datascape had uses to help conjour the worlds before King Mickey Mouse, his two lackies and those 'Team Pipsqueak-Petting-Zoo' lead by Sailor Mini Moon, as well as the two data versions of the Keyblade Brat and the Magic-Card wielding Girl stopped them and saved them from being killed and deleted.

"If we cannot claim the box by approaching it, then we must have it come to us. Something has changed with Sailor Moon." Maleficent explained, and she could feel it. Whatever happened to the Moon Princess, Maleficent sensed that there was a strong connection and she somehow knew why.

"What does that Moon Brat have to do with it?" Pete asked, now completely confused. "I thought you said we ain't gonna follow those pipsqueaks."

"Silence, imbecible." Maleficent ordered, pointing her staff at her minion. "I mean something has changed for the Moon Princess's destiny. By now, I had believed she would assemble with her cohorts and companions for the Great War of Light and Darkness. And yet, I sensed she has discovered something that will lead her and all of her friends here."

Something changed with Sailor Moon's destiny that's leading her and those other 'twerps' here to Radiant Garden again? What was that supposed to mean? Pete just couldn't understand at all, let alone keep up with Maleficent's random words. Since the Datascape and the failed attempt to steal it from Mickey in exchange for Minnie's life, Maleficent had become more and more confusing.

"Is that some kind of riddle? Why would they come here?" Pete asked, slumping in defeat as he gave up on trying to figure it out himself.

"It matters not on why they would come here. Every single one of them will come; what we need is to catch them without them knowing and capture that foolish King for another clue for the location of the box." The evil Fairy answered.

"Mickey Mouse!?" Pete exclaimed in shock and disbelief, then pointed out. "But we already tried that with his li'l Queen. He ain't gonna listen to us. That Pipsqueak would rather be toast than help us find that box."

He knew, because Mickey had always out-smarted him before, and the only reason the King and the others were lucky was because they two allies and four new ones that just happened to come and help them at the wrong time and wrong place. Pete also knew that Mickey would rather sacrifice himself to protect those he loved than do what he is told to hurt anyone.

However, Maleficent smiled evilly as she stated. "Ah, but if we threaten what he loves most, he will most certainly at least lead us to the Book of Prophecies as well as giving us the Data from the 'Date-Escape'. This time there will be no one to save them. Once I possess the box, our real work can begin."

Without any further word and knowing where to wait for the arrival of the Sailor Team, Maleficent summoned a Corridor of Darkness and calmly stepped inside. Pete flinched for a moment and hurried to catch up without being left behind.

Yet just moments after the Corridor of Darkness closed up, a glimmer of light began to materialize in mid-air before formed into that of a hovering figure; a small dragon flapping it's wings to keep itself hovering. It stared at the spot where the evil fairy and the large fact humanoid cat had been moments ago.

It then spoke in a very deep and dark voice to itself. "_**Thou not need my aid yet, Warrior of Cosmos...**_" It then vanished as soon as it appeared.

Until the time came for the chosen of the late Goddess needed him, the dragon will be ready, to eliminate the ultimate threat of the ancient past.

* * *

As soon as they agreed to meet up with their friends, the Sailor Team, Team Rocket, Ven and Aqua made it to Radiant Garden in no time flat in high hopes of meeting up with Ansem the Wise or at least learn from Ienzo of a clue on how to rescue him and very possibly Sceptile. They teleported out from the Gummiship and appeared at the entrance that was the newly restored Outer Gardens. While both Ven and Aqua were familiar with it even though it looked a bit different to the last time they, Queen Serenity, Sceptile, Jason and Terra were here, Sailor Moon and the rest of the group's eyes widened in awe at how much has changed for them.

Last time they were here was just as Lysandre had abducted Sailor Dark Moon and dragged her back into the past during when Omega was about to absorb the Lifestream which had Sailor Moon, thanks to the contact with Sailor Saturn, to follow and save her sister with some of the others following and then helped in spirit when Sailor Dark Moon and Vincent both stopped Omega after defeating Weiss and Lysandre for the final time. Then again none of them had the time to admire the change and the effort Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Cloud and Tifa took to rebuilt this place.

"Wow...!" Donkey mumured in awe.

"Awesome! Leon and the others did a great job restoring this place." Dawn said in amazement, with Piplup gazing aruond in awe.

"It's beautiful." Sakura remarked.

"I like Radiant Garden better this way than the first time we came here." Ash said, looking up and around at the front entrance and the entire area around them.

"Restoring it?" Aqua asked, confused and very concerned as Ven shared the same expression as she did. "What happened to it?"

"Xehanort and Maleficent happened to it." Manny grumbled in exasperation.

"It was eleven years ago that Xehanort betrayed Ansem the Wise, stole his name and that old hag-"

"Maleficent!?" Aqua and Ven both cut Shrek off in shock and no small amount of horror. Both of them immediately remembered that name; Maleficent had tricked Terra into doing her bidding to steal Aurora's heart, and Sceptile had been unable to stop her. Ven helped to save the heart, and then Aqua and Serenity both helped break Prince Phillip out of the dungeon and help him to reach the Princess to awaken her with True Love's Kiss.

"When did she figure out how to travel across worlds!?" Ven asked, which surprised the Sailor Team and Team Rocket.

"Huh? You mean you already know Maleficent?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.

"Yes. Ven, Queen Serenity and I went to that world during the time when the Unversed Attacked twelve years ago. Terra and Sceptile who was still a Grovyle back then were there before us." Aqua explained.

"I met and fought Maleficent after I helped out the Three Good Faries to save Princess Aurora's Heart during the time when I went to find Terra and warn him about Vanitas." Ven added.

"After that, Queen Serenity and I helped Prince Phillip to reach Aurora so that the true love's kiss could break the spell Maleficent cast on her." Aqua concluded, which had the rest of the group share glances before they suddenly came to the same conclusion.

"That must be when Maleficent met Xehanort." Donald realized with a serious frown.

"And Xehanort told Maleficent everythin' about worlds and Keyblades too." Goofy agreed, not liking this at all.

Sailor Mini Moon nodded in agreement as she remembered the encounter in the Disney Castle's Library, "Yeah, she did mention that and having meet Queen Serenity from the past when she tried to get the Datascape from King Mickey because of what happened and what he learned about Aqua, Ven, Sceptile and even Terra and Jason."

Ash deepened his frown while saying, "So a year after the horrible things that happened to Aqua, Ven and Terra, Maleficent attacked and took over Radiant Garden and changed it into Hollow Bastion after Xehanort did all that horrible stuff."

The young Pokemon Master clutched his fist angrily. "Bhunivelze predicted all of this and made it all happen because he hates us and all of the other gods."

"And created the Soul of Chaos from the Unseen Realm." Sakura nodded.

"Bhunivelze?" Aqua blinked, puzzled.

"Chaos?" Ven asked, confused.

"They are the ones who began all of this." A familiar voice to most of the group spoke, causing everyone to jump and spin around in alarm and suddenly see Dusknoir who had spoken floating there...much too close for the likings of Donkey, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Puss, Jessie, James and Meowth who all screamed and jumped back slightly in fright while Puss cat-shrieked in fright.

With Dusknoir were Grovyle, Celebi, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Sailor Dark Moon, Riku and Mickey who tried not to laugh at the fright attack and screaming fest. After the startle wore off, the Sailor Team couldn't help but try not to laugh either, as Shrek chuckled softly.

"Thanks for the heart attack, Dusknoir!" Donkey responded in annoyance and heavy sarcasm.

"Well, I am a Ghost Type Pokemon." Dusknoir pointed out with an amused chuckle.

"Yes, well, most people still get spooked out by you, especially since you've been haunting James, Meowth and I in the Orre Region back on Earth two years ago." Jessie hissed angrily, still not willing to forget about the times when Dusknoir would follow her, James and Meowth up until they ended up along for the unexpected ride with Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Brock and Grovyle to the Pokemon World.

The Sailor Team on the other hand just gave Jessie, James and Meowth deadpanned expressions with sweatdrops, begging to differ.

"That's because the three of you were still bad guys back then." Ash pointed out.

"And losers." Diego added.

All the annoyances and sudden surprise appearances were thrown out of the window almost instantly as Sailor Mini Moon notices the rest of the group and smiled happily at three of her best friends being here as well and gasped happily.

"Hey there, guys!" She greeted Team Pokepals happily, with Future-Mini Moon, Max, Donkey, Crash and Eddie also noticing and they shared Sailor Mini Moon's smile and happiness.

"Rini! Guys!" Future-Piplup and Chimchar greeted happily before they, Grovyle and their Team Moonfriendship gang quickly met with hugs and hellos and laughter which made everyone else smile at the scene before them.

But as both Ven and Aqua gazed at this other reunion, instantly they both had a brief flash of seeing Jason in Future-Piplup's place which made them both blink in confusion and shock before their sights returned to reality. Same with Grovyle when they saw Sceptile's Grovyle self for a brief moment. At least with this Grovyle it was the same species even though he didn't wear the necklace like his father did. But...it didn't make sense with Future-Piplup. They both felt he had a strong heart...a heart of a human boy with a gift unlike any other. Was he connected to Jason? But why? He was a Pokemon and Jason is a human.

Mickey smiled at the group before his gazed to that of the familiar boy he'd seen via Gummiphone earlier and his heart leaped and eyes widened in overwhelming happiness. It was real; Ven was right there!

"Ven!" He cried out happily, getting Ven's and Aqua's attention once more which broke their thoughts of Jason's connection with the Piplup wearing a red ribbon.

"Mickey!" Ven replied, as he and the King raced to each other and the young man caught the King who leaped into his arms, the two friends happily laughing which made everyone else smile happily. Mickey and Ven hugged each other tightly, the former almost to the point of tears once again.

After five minutes of their embrace and wanting to make this reunion continue, Mickey finally spoke up again in relief. "I knew you'd wake up! I'm so happy that you're okay."

"Me too! I was really worried about you and Jason after..." Ven trailed off, as memories of the last time he saw Mickey in person returned which made his heart sink in the lingering guilt for having put his friends into such danger. "...Well, after Xehanort blew us away from the Keyblade Graveyard."

Mickey softly gasped at this, which made his guilt renew. It was a reminder of what happened and the King felt his heart ache once more and wanting nothing more than to continue to be in Ven's arms even though he hadn't been able to keep him, Sceptile, Aqua, Jason, Terra or Serenity safe. His smile faded into a frown of sadness, and as Team Moonfriendship turned to face him and Ven with the rest of the group, they and Ven saw and sensed that the King was sad.

As Ven and Mickey both reluctantly let go while the former gently set the latter back onto the ground, Mickey responded. "I'm sorry. I really tried hard in helpin' ya both a lot sooner and I know I should've...and I feel terrible for this havin' gone on for so long and gettin' everybody else involved when I should've saved Terra from Xehanort..."

Mickey sniffled as he continued, "...It's all my fault...!"

"Mickey..." Sailor Moon mumured worriedly. Did the King still blame himself for the things that Bhunivelze and Chaos had caused, that had made Xehanort do? On the other hand, the Moon Princess couldn't help but blame herself for not noticing that Chaos had other ideas when she and Sailor Dark Moon freed Galaxia from it's soul which returned to the minds of everyone along with the Light of Hope.

"It's not your fault." Ven pointed out with a sigh, bending slightly to meet his friend's height. "I'm the one that got you and Jason involved. I just...wanted to help Terra."

"And I ended up saving Terra and Xehanort without realizing it..." Aqua stated, the guilt she had for not thinking it through. But she had believed at first that Terra was safe.

"Even so..." Mickey shook his head, the urge to cry becoming more and more apparent as he continued on, no matter how hard he tried to stop himself from breaking down again. "I met Xehanort again a year after the two of you and Terra were horribly left to face those awful fates, and I didn't even notice. I thought...I thought the three of you, Jason, Sceptile and Queen Serenity stopped Master Xehanort for good and when I met him again I thought he was a different Xehanort without any memories...Not the same person in...inside Terra...!"

Ven's eyes widened as he remembered what Vanitas told him the first time they met twelve years ago; back when Terra failed the Mark of Mastery and the entire mess started. So that's what Vanitas meant...about Terra being a different person...But his horrified realization dimmed as Mickey squeezed his eyes shut tightly which made him and everyone else worry greatly for their royal friend.

"I'm so very, very sorry!" Mickey wept, his tears falling freely now and in the losing battle to stop himself from crying in guilt. "It's because of me that all of ya's...and Ansem the Wise that...!"

Everyone's hearts broke for their friend. None of them knew how much Mickey had been hurting lately. Ever since what happened in the Realm of Sleep, the King had come to a conclusion that he messed up right from the beginning and now blamed himself for putting all of them into danger, unable to save them.

"Oh, Mickey. It'll be okay." Sailor Moon told him as she bend onto her knees and pulled her old friend into a hug in an attempt to comfort him, even though she wanted to cry too, but held it back. Everyone else looked about ready to share the distraughted King's sorrow, none one of them, especially not Sailor Moon, Ven or Aqua, blaming Mickey what so ever.

"King Mickey..." Donald and Goofy both mumured worriedly for their King who was also their childhood best friend, who grew up with both of them ever since they, Minnie and Daisy were just babies and Pluto was just a puppy. They did almost everything together even before Mickey had become King. More than anything, he was like a brother to them.

"Your Majesty..." Sora muttered worriedly. While he still wasn't comfortable to call Mickey by his real name, Sora's heart ached terribly for the King, one who helped Riku and saved him, making promises to him so that Sora himself wouldn't feel hurt or upset despite that he wanted to know what had happened, understood more than most other royals he met aside from Sailor Moon who was the same in personality and caring. The more Sora thought about it and gotten the chance to travel with him the number of times since the Ultimecia incident last year, the more he realized that Mickey was just like him.

Mickey felt ashamed with himself for now crying in Sailor Moon's arms, but at the moment he didn't care. He should've been happy to have his friends here and safe, but the reminder of how all of this happened, the horrible things that happened to them haunted him and he began to brace himself for the scolding and betrayal of having left this to them for so long. The words of the Corrupted Aqua rang in his mind and hearing and while he knew Aqua was never one to blame anyone, he felt that he deserved such anger and punishment for twelve years of this.

It made him feel even worse than what Retro-Mickey had done to the Wasteland long before Mickey's parents were born.

Aqua, however, felt like crying in guilt herself. She had known that her friend had been struggling, but she never knew he blamed himself so much for the terrible mistake she alone had caused, and put him through in her place. It reminded her of when she was following the Master's orders to keep an eye on Terra, and to bring Ven home, not realizing their real intentions or understanding them, not having really taken up Sceptile or Serenity's advices. Ven was right; she had let the title of being a Keyblade Master go to her head, and it costed her friends, their lives, and placing all of responsibilities of keeping the worlds safe onto Mickey's shoulders, and then getting children and teenagers and others involved when they shouldn't.

She didn't care who Bhunivelze and Chaos were, but even though they were the cause of this, Aqua felt she only just helped them and Xehanort gain their goals when she should have stopped them herself.

"Mickey..." Aqua spoke, her throat feeling tight with sorrow and guilt as she bend on one knee next to her friend and Sailor Moon, the daughter of her other late friend who both slowly looked up and gazed at her when she continued. "If anyone's to blame for what has happened, it's me. I drove Ven and Terra away because of what was happening, and I acted recklessly when Xehanort dove himself and Terra into the Realm of Darkness without thinking...It's my fault that you and everyone else had to go through all of that."

"And if I hadn't ran off from Master Eraqus to help Terra, none of this would've happened..." Ven added with the same feeling as Aqua. He lowered his gaze to the gaze to try and avoid crying himself. "I'm sorry."

"C'mon, guys. It's nobody's fault here!" Ash pointed out rather snappishly.

Shocked at his tone, Sailor Moon, Mickey, Aqua, Ven and everyone else turned to face the twelve year old boy who held a serious yet very emotional expression, looking ready to break down into tears himself.

"Xehanort started all of this and dragged all of us into this mainly because he'd been tricked into being the puppet of Chaos who was all time nasty and caused the first war of Light and Darkness in the first place. Even before that, Bhunivelze, one of the two Gods that were deemed too dangerous, caused so many horrible things because...because he hated that the other Gods made everyone who isn't a god to have our own hearts and souls and memories and feelings..." Ash continued.

"He created Chaos to start all of this, from Jenova 10,000 years ago to Chaos being found and both being mistaken for special kinds of people with magic that used to read the original world and talk to it, and even the Lifestream.

"...Even now when we'd at least beaten 1% of him in Providence, Bhunivelze had to be beaten by guys we don't know about yet but he still caused so many problems even when he was asleep." He concluded, finding himself suddenly breathless for having to explain all of this, but he wanted to make his point, knowing that neither of his friends, both old and new were to blame for what has happened and were emotionally wrecked.

Realizing that Ash was right, Sailor Dark Moon added as she turned her gaze to the others. "From what we gathered, Bhunivelze wants Xehanort to win and become the new Chaos. As much as Xehanort did so many unforgivable things, even he was a victum."

"The point is, none of you guys or Terra did anything wrong." Ash added to Mickey, Ven and Aqua, tears starting to leak from his eyes and he didn't care.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded emotionally.

Even though Mickey still felt awful, the support from his friends and the reminder from Ash made him realize that he and Sailor Dark Moon were right. Every one of them were dragged into this long, horrible, a little over ten thousand year terror from a God who refused to allow anything but gods be the only living beings in all existance to have hearts and souls of their own. The King wiped away his tears as he, Ven and Aqua, who both realized the same thing, smiled in gratitude to Ash who, along with Sailor Moon, Pikachu and the rest of their friends nodded with supporting smiles.

Unfortunately, the moment couldn't last as they all suddenly sensed darkness and unwelcoming presence which had them quickly stand when a numberous of Heartless suddenly appeared and surrounded them. The group quickly became alert as they all formed in a circle in alarm.

"The Heartless!" Donald exclaimed.

"Not again!" Goofy cried out.

Casey let out a groan of irritation. "Why can't these things just go back to the Realm of Darkness and stay there?"

"We gotta fight!" Mickey quickly informed the group who all nodded in agreement as he, Sailor Moon, Ash, Riku, Sora, Sakura, Ven, Sailor Mini Moon and Aqua summoned their Keyblades, Sailor Dark Moon summoned her Moon Sword that replaced her destroyed Dark Scepter, Donald summoned his Staff and Goofy summoned his Shield, and Puss unsheathed his sword while everyone else stood ready to fight.

The Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, the Dark Moon Team and Team Rocket all briefly split as they fought against the Heartless that attemped to steal their hearts but no one was willing to allow it to happen. Sailor Moon swiped and slashed at the Heartless that came to her before she chanted her Starlight Honeymoon Therpy Kiss combined with Sailor Dark Moon's Twilight Moon Power Kiss as her newest attack, finishing off at least five of those annoying Trumpet Heartless who couldn't make a musical note to save their lives. The two Moon Princesses jumped out of the way, with Sailor Moon's usual clumsiness as she screamed, to avoid getting attacked by a Jellyfish Heartless before she cast Moon Light Attack from her Keyblade that vanquished it while Sailor Dark Moon leaped and sliced another Heartless cleanly in half.

Sailor Mini Moon chanted Silver Moon Heart Attack from her Keyblade that was originally her Pink Moon Sword that remained as her current weapon since her and Sailor Moon's adventure in the Realm of Sleep after the Mark of Mastery Exam, getting rid of two Heartless before she jumped and swiped at another, knocking it away where it crashed into another Heartless that nearly attacked Future Mini Moon who used her Blue Sugar Heart Attack at them both when she noticed. She nodded her thanks to her future-mother who nodded in return before the two of them continued to fight more Heartless.

Sora slashed and swiped at more Heartless that came his way before he chanted Firazaga at ten of them which destroyed them almost instantly. He grunted in pain when those helmet Heartless swiped him on the back before he quickly spun around and sliced it in half with the Kingdom Key and dodge-rolled out of the way to avoid being flattened by the Belly Heartless. He then leaped up into the air and called out his power to use the Leviathan attack he learned from Earth during the Caribbean adventure to stop Luxord from retrieving the Dead Man's Chest, as a water puddle appeared and tentacles emerges, destroying Heartless at each turn while he smacked them at the same time before the spell stopped and he continued the fight.

Sakura used her Gymastics skills to cartwheel out of the way very quickly which made the Heartless she was facing crash into each other. When there was more in her way, Sakura somersaulted which she then flipped herself into the air, twisted as she went and slashed the five of them with her Keyblade as she went before landing safely. The Cardcaptor then called out Windy and Watery Cards to combine the two powers to destroy and freeze up more Heartless almost instantly before they had the chance to even charge. Mickey quickly came to the rescue when he triple-air somersaulted and struck three other Heartless behind Sakura who noticed too late and nodded her thanks to him while he chanted his Orb of Light that defeated other Heartless, the two teaming up to continue the battle.

Ash single-handedly slashed two Heartless with his Keyblade in the way Zack and Cloud taught him before dodge-rolling out of the way from another Belly Heartless, then cast Thunderga which was combined with Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack. The Pokemon Master then spun and swiped at more Heartless before his Keyblade at several others in Sora style and then jumped high into the air, then struck another bit larger Heartless as he descended, slicing it in half as he gave out a battle cry. Pikachu in the meantime used Volt Tackle to eliminate another Jellyfish Heartless, destroying it and five others like it since water conducts electricity.

As Ven used Firaga at another Heartless while Aqua chanted Blizzaga at two more, both of them caught sight of Ash fighting the Heartless and were stunned to see how the boy's fighting skills reminded them both strongly of Zack back at Olympus Colisum twelve years ago with a bit of his own and Sora's. They both then quickly refocused on facing the opponents. Riku cast Dark Firaga from his Braveheart Keyblade before jumping out of the way and slashed upward at several more, giving the Heartless a sky upper cut style attack. Tuxedo Mask smacked and punched and kicked Heartless of his own, grunting when one caught him off guard before he spun around and destroyed it instantly. Fiona came to his rescue as she leaped and double-side-kicked two Heartless that came on both sides of her before she flipped backwards in the air and over more Heartless and punched one squarely in the face, and spun-kicked the rest.

Shrek grabbed hold of another Heartless, spun it over his head before tossing it towards another large group of Heartless, knocking them all down like bowling pins. He then turned and punched another before headbutting one to his right. Puss jumped and leaped and slashed at Heartless as he went, stabbing and clawing them. Crash and Eddie tripped some with their tails and whacked them with said tails like whips, while Donkey kicked one behind him before running as he and Sid, who tried to whack another with a club handed to him as a weapon screamed loudly. Thankfully they were saved by Future-Piplup and Chimchar who used a combination of Hydro Pump and Fire-Spin to destroy the said Heartless. Grovyle used Bullet Seed along with James' Carnivine which defeated the Heartless they were facing. Meowth used Fury Swipes while Dawn's Piplup used Whirlpool Attack to engulf and drown more of the non-water Heartless.

Kero in his True Form blasted a breath of Fire combined with May's Blaziken using Fire Spin to roast more Heartless while Brock's Sodowodo and Dusknoir both used Shadow Ball Attacks to blast away more Heartless that came by. Casey's Meganium used Razor Leaf, combined with Misty's Corsula using Spike Cannon, Max's Marshtomp using Mud Shot Attack, Madison's Ludicolo also using Razor Leaf, and Jessie's Serviper using Poison Tail to get rid of more Heartless who tried to attack their trainers but failed. Manny grabbed hold of three Heartless, squeezing them tightly in his Trunk before tossing them aside which made them crash into more Heartless. Ellie used her own Club that was used just in case she didn't have logs to use and whacked Heartless with her Trunk at the same time.

Celebi used Hidden Power to eliminate several other Heartless before using Magic Leaf to quickly save Team Pokepals who thanked her as she nodded in return before returning her focus to the battle. Sailor Mercury use her Mercury Shaft power to drown and freeze Heartless she was facing, while Sailor Mars used her Mega Mars Fire Flash to barbecue seven more, making the Heartless first try and avoid in getting burned by comically dancing over the fires that were underneath them before being destroyed due to the intensed heat. Sailor Jupiter electrocuted Heartless with her Jupiter Thunder Crash, zapping five Heartless into oblivion while Sailor Venus used her Venus Meteor Shower which rained down on several more Heartless, combined with Donald's Fireworks Spell which gave the monsters no chance of escaping and Goofy spun around in his Goof-Nado skill, hitting several Heartless as he went.

The fight continued as while they were attacked and hit themselves, it was nothing Curaga Spells and healing Potions couldn't fix on the heroes. But just as Sailor Moon and everyone else just got rid of the last of the Heartless, she heard a wisp of a familiar portal opening and spun around, her eyes widening as Mickey also sensed it, but too late while a large pair of hands was about to grab him from behind.

"Look out, your Majesty!" Sailor Moon screamed, grabbing the King and pulled him away while she leaped back, avoiding the familiar large finger-less gloved hands which their owner emerged, revealing a familiar bumbling villain who groaned in irriation for having missed in capturing Mickey. The two friends glared as Sailor Moon set Mickey gently down before they were quickly joined by their friends and Sailor Moon's family as Pete and Maleficent both emerged, not amused.

"Ooooh! You're just like that Pipsqueak, Sailor Brat! Always gettin' in the way!" Pete growned angrily, pouting at the same time.

"Indeed." Maleficent agreed, adding to Sailor Moon. "You are far too meddlesome for your own good, child."

"Only because you two just don't know when to quit in being evil and selfish!" Sailor Moon snapped as she and her friends stood in fighting positions once again, not taking any chances. Of all the times for Maleficent and Pete to show up, it had to be now, and here in Radiant Garden.

The others nodded in agreement as they glared at Maleficent, especially both Ven and Aqua, who didn't expect to see the evil fairy again. But when they turned to Pete as they both knew his voice was familiar but didn't get a good look at him until now, they were both shocked as they instantly recognized him. Their visits to Disney Town years ago when Pete was in different clothes...

"Pete!?" Ven and Aqua exclaimed in union, before turning to each other and, not knowing that both of them met Pete and mentioned their meetings to him or Terra, asked in surprise and shock, asking the same question in a chorus. "Wait, you know him?"

When Maleficent and Pete turned to the two newcomers and at first thought they were the newest members of the Sailor Team, both of them suddenly became just as shocked as both of them realized they knew who both Ventus and Aqua were. It's been years since each of them saw the two Keyblade Wielders, but they looked the same as ever and not having aged a single day. Pete was just as shocked and dumbfounded as his jaw nearly hit the ground comically.

Maleficent however, recovering from her own shock, frowned as she queried. "What's this? Ventus, Aqua. You two have not changed a bit in all these years. I see you are both aqquinted with Sailor Moon and her friends." This only made both Ven and Aqua glare grit their teeth angrily as they glared at her.

"Hey, I know you two!" Pete exclaimed, glaring at Ven as he snapped. "You're that kid that fixed up that Ice Cream machine!" He then turned to Aqua and added, "And YOU'RE the Pipsqueak that was with that Sailor Squirt's Mom."

"I can't believe you teamed up with Maleficent!" Ven snapped back in shock and anger.

"So much for a _"bona fide"_ hero, _"Captain Justice"_." Aqua sarcastically commented to Pete in anger, calling him by his false persona from twelve years ago, which made the rest of the group confused for a moment.

"Captain Justice?" Sora repeated, dumbfounded. Did he hear right? Since when did Pete call himself a hero, let alone 'Captain Justice'?

"Um, did Aqua just call Pete _"Captain Justice"_?" Sid asked Crash, Eddie, Donkey and Brock who, just as confused as he was, nodded to confirm it.

"Wait, wait! You mean you guys know Pete already too?" Diego asked both Ven and Aqua incredulously, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah. It's a long story but the only reason Pete called himself Captain Justice back then was to win the Million Dreams Award." Ven explained first with a one shoulder shrug.

Mickey's eyes narrowed as he realized the timing since it was also twelve years ago that Pete was exiled from their world which sometime later joined forces with Maleficent. "It must've been before Minnie sealed him away in another Dimension, before Maleficent let him out to have him join her side."

"I was there with Serenity when the Queen had him arrested at the time, and it's like Ven said, Pete was calling himself Captain Justice...when he didn't do much of a good thing at all." Aqua explained her story briefly.

"So basically, he dressed up as a hero just to win an award without doing anything good for anyone but himself." Manny surmised dryly. That sounded like Pete, alright. Always causing trouble even by dressing up a like hero when that fat cat-guy was anything but.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that!" Pete scoffed, turning away slightly to avoid in showing off his utter embarrassment. That was something he actually didn't want to remember or even talk about.

"Pete, as _"Captain Justice"_?" Team Rocket asked, while thinking about the image in their minds which, as they and everyone else knew, was the stupidest thing they ever heard. The trio, Crash and Eddie then all quickly just burst into hysterical laughter at the very idea.

"That's the end of the world with THAT super hero! Ha ha ha ha!" Crash joked with laughter, which Pete responded by giving him, his brother and Team Rocket a raspberry while mentally wishing them to shut up.

Ignoring the laughing commatery, Aqua glared at Maleficent and demanded, "Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious, child?" Maleficent smiled cruely. "To reclaim this world and return it to Darkness."

"You're lying!" Mickey yelled, adding. "You wouldn't even go through that much trouble and we know that you're lookin' for some old Black Box. The fact that Pete tried to kidnap me is that you want somethin' outta me."

"I'm going to take a guess and say that those two guys still want the Datascape at the same time as wanting the stupid box like the Organization." Shrek added as he and everyone else came to the same conclusion, given how Sailor Moon saved King Mickey from being grabbed by Pete who smirked at them after Team Rocket and the Possums stopped laughing and now glared at the villains in confusion and growing anger.

"Well that's not going to happen!" Sakura declared.

Maleficent's smile turned into a deepened frown. How infuriating these fools were. She needed another approach and smirked again almost immediately. "Hmph. Prospective as always. If your King willingly comes with us, then all of you will be spared."

"Forget it!" Sailor Moon shook her head as she spread her arms out in a 'No-way' gesture, continuing as she and the others already know Maleficent's schemes and history of being a liar. "You're just saying that so that Mickey will go with you and then you'll kill us shortly after."

"Even _I_ know that." Sid whispered to Donkey who nodded in agreement. Both of them may be stupid but even they weren't that stupid.

Mickey shook his head, knowing that this had just become a bargain-kidnapping situation. The question was why did Maleficent want him now of all times. "I don't understand. Why do you think the Datascape and the Black Box have to do with me? What was it that you wanted from the Castle?"

"I am surprised, seeing how you are denying the truth from the Ancient War of Light and Darkness." Maleficent mocked a surprise, which her words only shocked the group who gasped.

"How do you know about that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The _"Date Escape"_ has created worlds and people from the past within the Journal, did it not?" Maleficent questioned.

"So?" Ash asked, glaring hard and not liking where this was going. He may only entered the digital version of Midgar on the past of defeating Omega which he witnessed for real shortly afterwards, but he wasn't going to let Maleficent have the Datascape.

"Tell me, King Mickey. Where did you get the knowledge of creating such a world and enter it willingly?" Maleficent queried to the King, ignoring Ash's question.

So Maleficent thought Mickey himself knew that what happened with the Datascape because of something he didn't know about? Mickey was getting more confused and concerned about this. What was Maleficent playing at? He knew there and then he and his friends had to be careful with this and figure out now why she badly wants the Data from the Datascape and the Black Box when the connection made no sense at all.

Mickey folded his arms and replied, admitting. "I didn't know that kind of magic would do that. I thought it was impossible to enter it until the Journal that looked like Riku told us when he brought us into the Datascape to help solve the mystery. It had nothin' to do with a Black Box. The only thing I can think of is that the magic kinda went haywire."

Which also concerned him as he had been careful with his magic after years of training how to control it after he was made as Yen Sid's Apprentice. Mickey began to think that somehow his magical barrier was fading away from his Heart even though he couldn't sense or feel it. Maybe it was dark magic or Chaos that was causing it, he still hasn't figured it out and hadn't really thought about it until now.

"Even if Mickey did know, what does it have to do with the War?" Riku questioned Maleficent.

"The Book of Prophecies." Maleficent answered.

The Sailor Team and their friends just stared in confusion now, blinking and not certain what they just heard.

"Huh?" Manny muttered, quirking an eyebrow.

"The what?" Diego asked, dumbfounded.

"Book of Prophecies?" Brock asked, confused.

"I never heard of that before." Goofy shrugged, lost.

"Me neither." Sora shrugged, turning to the rest of the group. "Did any of you guys?"

"Uh uh." Donald shrugged with quirked eyebrows.

"Neither have I." Aqua shook her head as did most of the rest of the group.

"Mickey?" Sakura asked the King who just shrugged, just as lost and confused as everyone else.

"Nope, me neither. But if I'm gonna guess..." Mickey trailed off as he thought about it before realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he put the pieces of the puzzle together and gasped. He glared angrily at Maleficent and snapped, "That book must have dangerous magic and you think it's connected to Jiminy's Journal and the Datascape!"

Maleficent's smile grew more evil and wider. "It is because of your magic. It's said to be capable of transcribing events that have yet to take place. Legend has it the book can also conjure, making an entire world filled with beings and powers that have yet to exist. Long ago, it was used by a powerful Master of many Masters known as the Foretellers and as such, they are the ones who created the War of Light and Darkness."

The Sailor Team, The Dark Moon Team, Team Pokepals, Team Rocket, Ven and Aqua all gasped in shock and horror, exclaiming in unison, "What!?"

To Ven, something briefly hit him like a small rock as he gasped and his eyes widened. Foretellers? Why did everything Maleficent just said sound so...familiar? He didn't understand at all.

"Yet after the War, they vanished and the Book has proved useless until now. In it's place was a world made of Data, repeating the future events that had yet to happen, destined to never change." Maleficent continued, ignoring the shocked expressions.

"Ya' didn't tell me that." Pete told her, admittedly surprised.

"That can't be right." Tuxedo Mask grunted. He didn't know what kind of technology that were in the world 3,000 years after what happened in Midgar, but surely no one was capable of as something as Mickey had accidentally done months ago.

Ash glared hard and pointed out the witch. "Come on! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Chaos's the one who started the War in the first place!"

"Yet Chaos was called by the darkness that grew in those who began to fight one another." Maleficent stated, which shocked the group even further.

"How do you know any of this? Did Xehanort tell you?" Aqua demanded.

May on the other hand, shook her head as she pointed out. "That doesn't make sense, because Xehanort wants to know what happened and I don't think even he knew about any of this."

"You are indeed right, child." Maleficent agreed. "Xehanort had no knowledge of this, but another did long ago. One who calls himself "Darkness"."

Darkness? Someone called himself Darkness?

"Now I'm really lost." Meowth said, blankly.

"Can you repeat that?" James requested.

"_"Darkness"_?" Jessie scoffed. "What kind of person would call themselves something that everybody's been fighting for years?"

"He did not say, and his identity will always remain a mystery. What I can tell you is that he inhails from the first War but is no longer among us." Maleficent explained.

"Whaddya mean?" Sora asked, eye brows narrowing suspiciously.

"Tell me, Sailor Team. You recall the first time you defeated me in Hollow Bastion and thought that I have perished into the Realm of Darkness?"

"You mean before you somehow revived yourself last year?" Sailor Venus asked. How could she and everyone else who fought Maleficent two years ago forget that?

It wasn't until Grovyle realized what Maleficent was talking about without even mentioning it and, given the situation with Xehanort, made even more sense as he grunted angrily. "Of course! The method Xehanort has been using. Despite that it was just a Data version of you based on the present, you somehow succeeded in sending your heart back in time just before Sailor Moon and Sora defeated you!"

Sailor Mercury and Mickey, hearing what Grovyle said, both gasped in horror as they thought of when the fake Ansem took over Riku's body two years ago while the former thought of the time when he'd stabbed Maleficent in the heart with the Keyblade of Hearts that had six of the Seven Princesses' hearts.

"So when Ansem in Riku's body stabbed Maleficent and unlocked her heart, it allowed her to send herself back in time to a body...but went too far and found herself in a Data-version of herself based on the future and that's where she learned of everything about the Data and the Book of Prophecies! So when the time was right, she sent herself back into the present because of the memories accidentally recalled that restored her body." Sailor Mercury theroied and Mickey nodded in agreement.

How could they have not seen this sooner!?

"No way!" Ash, Sora, Riku, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Max and Crash exclaimed in shock and horror when they and everyone else then realized it as well.

"So Maleficent was never in the Realm of Darkness when we defeated her two years ago but instead was in the past just after the first war and then she went back into our time?" Misty asked and realized in horror.

"And the reason she did that is because Xehanort told her before he went back in time to bring his younger self to collect all versions of himself into the future to place each piece of his heart into ready vessels!" Mickey concluded, clutching his fist and once again blaming himself for not seeing this. "I should've known sooner...!"

"You gotta be kidding me." Fiona muttered in disbelief and her husband shared that look and feelings. So Maleficent did what Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku did in their Mark of Mastery and what Xehanort had been doing?

"Oh, great." Sid and Diego both groaned in unison.

"Once again, it all comes down to Xehanort messing things up." James grumbled in resignation.

"No wonder I couldn't figure out how went all this. You surprise me every day, Maleficent." Even Pete was stunned on what he just heard. Maleficent sure was something alright.

"There will be plenty more. It's a pity that the Moon Princess, the King and their friends will not be here to see it all." Maleficent informed, then turned to Mickey and offered her hand to him. "Now then, come to me, King Mickey; show me the knowledge and the Black Box. Surrender the Book of Prophecies and the _"date escape"_."

"NO!" Mickey snapped as he and his friends all quickly stood in fighting stances. "I don't have the Book you're after and I'm not gonna give ya the Datascape!"

"The King speaks the truth, Maleficent." Sailor Dark Moon informed, ordering the evil witch. "Stop this madness right now!"

Maleficent frowned. Why must these fools make things so difficult for them?

"Um, milady? Maybe we should hit the road. There's too many of the Sailor Twerps here." Pete muttered worriedly, seeing how facing them would be asking for broken bones.

"QUIT STEALING OUR LINES, PETE! TEAM ROCKET'S THE ONLY ONES TO CALL THE SAILOR TEAM THE SAILOR TWERPS!" Team Rocket yelled angrily at the villain, looming over him which made Pete shrink back in fright by their glares.

"Silence, you fools!" Maleficent finally yelled, having had enough of them and finally having enough of just simply leaving with a fight. Despite the numbers, she was not going to surrender easily this time. "There may be many of you, but the time has come to face you all with the great power of darkness, and I will be sure you and Ventus will be spending the rest of your short days in darkness, Aqua. It's a pity that Terra has fallen to his demise long ago. He would make a perfect warrior of darkness."

"That won't happen! Terra's stronger than that!" Aqua snapped angrily.

"You tricked him before, but he won't fall for your lies again!" Ven added.

"Just like you used Riku! Here's a newsflash; No one's gonna fall for your games again!" Sora added, glaring hard.

"We defeated you before, we can do it again and as much as I hate to say this, this time you're gonna be Moon Dusted without the Heart-Time-Traveling stuff! On behalf of the Moon, we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon concluded as she and the others prepared themselves to fight.

Maleficent sneered hard. Even though she still didn't know what had caused Sailor Moon to come here, it was connected to time, she was certain. Well, this time the Moon Princess will lose as well as her precious friends and loved ones.

"Your heart has weakened, Sailor Moon. It is time to face your doom!" Maleficent bellowed. Without giving out anymore words, Maleficent raise her staff high above her as the orb glowed the fiery green as the Sailor Team and their allies braced themselves. But what they and even Pete didn't expect was that the flames surrounded not only Maleficent herself, but also her companion who was unable to even speak as the flames engulfed him and seeped into his body, causing him to scream in alarm before the flames burst out and forcing the group to shield their eyes at the blinding green light.

When the light faded and the group looked up, they gasped in shock and horror that not only Maleficent had transformed into her black Dragon form, but also used her magic of evil and darkness to transform Pete who now not only increased in size that made him a giant, almost as tall as the Castle of Radiant Garden if not bigger, but also transformed him into what the group could only describe as a frankenstein hybrid with a metal peg-leg, ragged clothes, his brian visible in a glass tube on his head and massive sharp teeth.

The sky by then had also turned dark which reminded Sora and Riku of the time when Destiny Islands was falling into darkness. Team Rocket, at the sight of the two villains having grown in size and turned into a dragon and a monster, hugged each other tightly as they gave out loud terrified screams, their eyes comically as wide as dinner plates. Sid leaped onto Diego and clinged onto his friend's neck, screaming loudly and girlishly. Crash and Eddie hugged each other in fear while Donkey shook in terror.

"Pete...!" Mickey exclaimed in horror, but not in fear even though he was feeling it increase within him, but the fact that his old time enemy who admittedly wasn't as evil as Maleficent, had been turned into a monster against his will! Not even Pete deserved this.

Despite that he was horrified that Pete had went through a transformation, Sora knew there was only one way to end this. "We can take 'em!" He told everyone bravely.

"Yeah, I ain't scared!" Ash agreed...until he muttered nervously with a sweatdrop, "Though Pete's new look kinda makes him look like a giant zombie."

All of his friends and former enemies sweatdropped at this comment, but quickly everyone decided to forget about it for now and braced themselves for a fight. Maleficent and the transformed Pete made the first attack by slashing and punching at the group who all quickly tried to dodge as much as possible despite the ground shaking, creating quakes that hit them and they all cried out in pain before landing hard. Those who had some magic left which needed time to restore and they didn't either that to let it restore itself or even engulf Elixirs to help it go faster used Curaga on themselves and everyone else before avoiding Pete's stomps and Maleficent's tail which swished to hit them.

Unfortunately, despite the Sailor Team and their friends and allies doing their best, due to their battle against the Heartless and not having time to recover, the two transformed villains send out another quake from Pete and a flap of wings from Maleficent which sent out a huge gust of wind-quake that send them flying back as they screamed before crashing onto the ground. Pushing themselves up as quickly as they could, Mickey shook his head before he gasped in horror as he saw that Pete was about to grab Aqua, Ven and Sakura. No! He couldn't let that happen! He wasn't about to lose two of his friends again or let anything happen to Sakura.

The King ignored his injuries and leaped in front of them before casting Light to block the Giant who grunted in pain for being suddenly blinded. But Maleficent used this to her advantage as she reached out and clasped the Mickey who screamed and gasped as his air was cut off, much to everyone's horror as they cried out to him.

"Let 'im go!" Ash and Ven both shouted as they, Aqua and Riku quickly raced over to try and save their friend, jumping and dodging the attacks from the two villains, only for Pete to grab both Ash and Ven in his left hand while grabbing Riku and Aqua in his right hand and lifting them up into the air, much to the horror of everyone else.

"Ash! Riku! Aqua! Ven!" Sailor Moon and everyone else cried out in horror.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu screamed out to Ash.

While Mickey was struggling and squirming to free himself from Dragon-Maleficent's grasp as she was squeezing him tightly to squash him, he saw what happened and was beyond horrified that four of his friends were now captured and he was helpless to save them.

"NO! Fellas!" Mickey cried out, strained and trapped in Maleficent's claws. He tried to reach out to them, but he was too far and the grip around the lower part of his body wasn't going to let loose. He had to do something fast, or his friends were going to be killed.

"We've got to do something!" Dawn exclaimed as she and the others tried to get up themselves, except for Team Rocket who had passed out and their eyes were swirling as they were dazed.

"But how? We can't attack without hurting our friends!" Chimchar pointed out worriedly.

"There's gotta some way to save them!" Future-Piplup grunted, determined to save their friends. Problem is, he had no idea how.

Sakura was struggling to come up with an idea herself. She was blaming herself that Mickey had risked his life to save her, Aqua and Ven and now the three of them, Ash and Riku needed saving or they'd end up killed. She thought as hard and quickly as possible until a solution came into mind; she remembered when Mickey used the Time Stopping Spell in the Realm of Sleep months ago...she pulled out the Time Card from her hand-bag that held all of the Star Cards and then knew this was the only way to save them. If she could freeze time, then that would be enough to save Mickey, Ash, Riku, Ven and Aqua.

But before she could even make the attempt to use it's power...

"LIGHT!"

The exclaim from a very familiar and unexpected voice called out behind Sakura and her friends, as they then saw the sky light up and a while not as powerful as Mickey's but a still strong enough rain of light shot down and hit both Maleficent and Pete who roared in pain, rearing back as their grips on their prey loosened slightly. This was followed by the attacks of Magic-Dust Mist, and Passionate Sanctuary which hit Pete and allowing Ash, Ven, Riku and Aqua, now the grips loose enough, to pull themselves free and quickly re-summon their Keyblades, smacking the villain right in the face and sending him backwards even more before jumping off.

Next a Moon-Luna Light and a Ultra Sword Slice attacks appeared and hit Maleficent in the chest, which gave Mickey the chance to pull himself free and jump off before he was caught in Riku's arms before they and their three other friends landed safely with the rest of the group, Riku gently placing Mickey back on the ground.

Just then two familiar figures of Sailor Tide and Lea leaped over them and while the former used her Tide-Massive Wave on Pete, Lea flared up his Keyblade surprisingly in expert style, spinning it and slashed Maleficent in the jaws before they leaped back and landed near the group who were stunned to see them, as well as Kairi who had her Keyblade ready and was the one who cast the Light spell, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Luna and Sailor Ultra ran up and stopped to stand by the Sailor Team's side.

Ven gazed at the newcomers in shock, but what shocked him the most was the extremely familiar spiky red haired man with a fiery Keyblade resting over his shoulder and behind his back. It was then that the spiky-haired boy knew he knew who this guy was despite being twelve years older and wearing a black coat.

'_Lea?_' Ven asked as he pictured Lea's teenage-self in the man's place for a brief moment. He remembered meeting the guy once in this world, and remembered how Lea used to hang out with Isa and somehow they became friends. Lea had cheered Ven up and he appreciated. Since when did Lea get a Keyblade?

Sora on the other hand, was staring at Kairi in a mouth-opened shock. Not only Kairi was holding her Keyblade in a similar style to his own, but...her new outfit suited her perfectly, and he also noticed that she had cut her hair to almost shoulder length. Even so, she still looked very beautiful.

"Whoa-oh!" Sailor Moon exclaimed at the unexpected rescue from her seven friends who'd been training and seemingly now had just completed it and had come in the nick of time. She was very impressed that their training had already payed off. "Talk about a dramatic entrance! Did you guys finish your training already?"

"First off; thanks for the compliment. Secondly; yeah we finished our training and now's a good time to show what we're made of! Got it memorized?" Lea replied, while tapping the side of his head as he said his catch-phrase with a smirk.

Ven couldn't help but smile. Yep, that's definitely Lea, alright. Some things never change.

"Are we late?" Kairi asked a bit teasingly to Sora and Riku who both snapped out of their shocked daze and smiled with chuckles, shaking their heads. She smiled before turning back to the opponents and, frowning as she somehow recognized them while sensing the familiar darkness, began to ask in disbelief, "Aren't they...?"

"Yeah, Maleficent turned herself into a dragon again and Pete into..._that_ thing." Sora replied, while failing to describe Pete's new look which had Lea and the five other Sailor Scouts cringe in distaste and slight of fear.

"Pete looks like a giant zombie!" Sailor Magic-Dust squeeled, not liking Pete's look already. It reminded her of a bad horror movie.

"I'll say." Sailor Passionate sweatdropped, before stating seriously. "But we gotta focus right now!"

Everyone else nodded in agreement as they prepared themselves to fight once more, though Sailor Ultra couldn't help but comment to Sailor Moon and the others, "I expected to see you guys, but I never thought it'd be like this."

"Sorry." Sailor Moon apologized, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

Maleficent and Pete, both recovering from the unexpected attacks that made them both lose their prey, were about to attack the group who were now joined by the Princess of Heart, the former member of the original Organization XIII and the five new Sailor Scouts when something attacked the two from both behind and above, confusing the heroes who looked up and were stunned once again. This time Cloud appearing out of nowhere as he leaped up from behind the two villains and descended by slashing his Fusion Sword at Maleficent who roared in pain before he flipped several times and landed safely on the ground in a crouch.

Tifa then appeared as she high-kicked Pete on the back of the head, jumping hard onto the same head before she leaped and landed safely next to Cloud, the two friends stand up and glaring at the enemies. Then, to the Sailor Team's shock and very much relief, Sceptile, safe and sound, along with Galaxia and Darkrai appeared, using the combination of Leaf-Blade Attack, the Sword of Sealing and Dark Pulse to force the two villains back as Maleficent and Pete were in agony even further before the trio joined their allies.

Above them the sky were three familiar people whom the group didn't recoginize riding on a Charizard who was wearing some kind of neckband with, what Sailor Passionate recognized to her shock, was a Mega Keystone, and a new Pokemon, a Chespin named Chespie, in one of the girl's arms; Alain, Mairin and Rena, with Alain and Rena both having their Keyblades ready. Rena then leaped from Charizard's back and smacked Pete right in the face before landing besides the group in shock, though Ash couldn't help but suddenly sense a sense of familiarity with the girl who apparently is a new Keyblade wielder. Where has he seen her before?

"Chespie, use Pin Missle!" Mairin commanded, and her said Pokemon Partner did so, hitting the two villains quickly.

"Charizard, Flame Thrower!" Alain commanded, his Pokemon joining Chespie's attack at the same time before all four of them swooped down and Charizard landed on the ground softly. Alain, Mairin and Chespie then leaped off to join the others.

Finally, as the new rescue team was not done yet, a very familiar figure in a red cape, black hair and leather suit with a golden guanlet appeared behind Maleficent and Pete, firing shots from his Pistol, Cerberus, at the two and while Maleficent was hit in the arms and stomach that made her roar a scream, Pete clumsily tried to dodge while doing a dance which, if the situation was different, the sight would've been extremely weird and disturbing. Once he was done, the gunman flipped and landed in a crouch before standing up, glaring at the two giant villains, very umimpressed.

Sailor Moon, the Sailor Team who knew all too well, Sailor Dark Moon and Team Rocket stared at the last newcomer in shock, disbelief, awe and hope. That cape...that hair...the weapon he was holding...how was it possible?

"Could it be...?" Kairi muttered, her eyes wide in shock.

Sailor Moon, Dark Moon, Mickey, Ash, Sora and the rest of the Sailor Team who knew the man from the past could only blurt out one name they never thought they'd expect to speak of again and never expected to see among the living.

"Vincent!?"

Indeed, there stood Vincent Valentine.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I had to break the battle of Maleficent and Pete into two parts even though I did promise that Kairi's group would have some action. Deeply sorry about that. But don't worry, the next chapter will definitely show them off teaming up with their friends.**

**Time-Plate Time!**

Original Route: Due to not noticing the picture in Land of Departure, the reunion of Sailor Moon's group, Kairi's group and Cloud's group take place in the Mysterious Tower while Maleficent and Pete's search end in Twilight Town where they decide to wait until after the War of Light and Darkness to locate the Black Box.

Alternate Route: Due to noticing the picture in the Land of Departure, Maleficent, as she too had traveled through time, sensed Sailor Moon having had the strange vision and decides to launch an attack to capture King Mickey and she and Pete face against the Sailor Team who reunite with Kairi's group and Cloud's group in Radiant Garden, where they learn about how Maleficent knew about the Black Box as well as learning about the Book of Prophecies for the first time. There is also a mysterious dragon who will play a key role later on.

**See you in the next chapter when I'm able to post as soon as possible!**


	4. Chapter 3: A King's Love-Part 2

**Author's note: Sorry that the last chapter wasn't as good as I hoped. But as promised, here's the rest of the battle which will really begin as well as other twists that are not seen in the Original Route of "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16".**

**I only own my OC characters(Lusie/Future Mini-Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Emily/Sailor Hope, Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust, and Kristan/Sailor Ultra).**

* * *

Chapter 3: A King's Love-Part 2.

"Could it be...?" Kairi muttered, her eyes wide in shock.

Sailor Moon, Dark Moon, Mickey, Ash, Sora and the rest of the Sailor Team who knew the man from the past could only blurt out one name they never thought they'd expect to speak of again and never expected to see among the living.

"Vincent!?"

Indeed stood Vincent Valentine, who was too busy to acknowledge his friends at the moment. Sailor Moon and the others couldn't believe it, and those who did see only the digital version of him in the Datascape were just as shocked to see the real man in flesh and blood standing right there. Was it possible that Vincent had been reborn into the future after all? They would have to ask him later.

"Okay, what's with the twerps making dramatic entrances today?" Jessie asked, bewildered in seeing the former Turk as well as the dramatic entrance of Cloud and Tifa and three knew people she didn't recognize.

"Must be Stunt-Double day or something." James muttered, unknowingly breaking the fourth wall.

"How'd they get here so quickly? Did the writers bring them here to save us without even knowin'? And who are the three new twerps?" Meowth was asking, and was also breaking the fourth wall as well which no one payed attention to at the moment.

Ignoring Team Rocket's commentary, Sailor Mini Moon looked back and forth between Vincent and Cloud, before asking the latter in great confusion. "Cloud, what's going on?"

"We'll explain later. We have to focus on taking these two guys out first." Cloud informed firmly, not taking his eyes off Maleficent or Pete.

"I vote for his idea." Lea quickly interjected, knowing that they had big problems to worry about.

Realizing that both Cloud and Lea were right, the Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team, Aqua, Ven and Team Rocket all quickly stood by their friends and three new apparent allies, two who were surprisingly Pokemon Trainers, one of them along with Rena being new Keyblade wielders. Kairi stood beside Sora on the left, with Riku by the right side.

"Sora, Riku..." She began to her best friends who glanced at her quickly, as she gave them a confident smile. "I'm ready now. This time, we're in this together!"

Seeing how much more confidence she gained during training, the light spell she'd just cast against the villains to help save Mickey, Riku, Ash, Ven and Aqua, and that her stance was near perfect, Sora and Riku both smiled and nodded, knowing that Kairi can defend herself and fight. Though that didn't mean they wouldn't keep her safe in case something went wrong.

"Let's see if training really payed off!" Sailor Tide announced.

"I can't wait to find out!" Sailor Jupiter smirked, looking forward in seeing how much stronger the five newer Sailor Scouts, Kairi and Lea were now.

Sailor Moon, feeling much more confidence than ever with most of all of her friends here, even one she never thought she'd ever see again and something within him had changed slightly, nodded and stood firm. As they now had time to heal themselves and each other while Maleficent and Pete stood up growling, they were ready to fight the two transformed villains and defeat them once and for all.

Maleficent in her Dragon Form reared back before preparing to blast the group with her green flames from her mouth. But Sakura and Sailor Moon both used the Shield Cards to protect everyone else and themselves from the flames which Charizard, Sailor Mars and Lea counter-attacked with their own set of flames; Charizard using Flame Thrower, Sailor Mars using Fire Bird Flash and Lea creating a Ring of Fire as he spin his Keyblade before sending it towards the evil fairy. Maleficent roared in pain and anger before making to stomp while Pete attempted to punch the group. Everyone jumped or ran out of the way before both attacks made impact, though it did make the ground shake once more. Sora then tossed his Keyblade at Maleficent's chest while Sailor Moon cast Moon Light from her Keyblade at Pete's face, hitting their marks and forcing the two villains back slightly.

Despite the injuries and the other attacks from the heroes, Maleficent stomped while turning herself in any attempts to kill her foes who most managed to avoid while some were hit by the shock waves as they cried out before being healed by their friends. Pete ran forward to try and squish the heroes who quickly avoided his attack as well. Goofy spun around in his previous skill and hitting the giant Pete on his good leg which caused the villain to stumble, giving Sailor Magic-Dust the chance to use her Magic-Dust Blade-Wind which materialized a blade of magical dust and silver wind. She jumped and slashed at Pete's stomach which caused him to roar in pain before the two leaped away to avoid in getting hit when he punched the ground, missing them again which made him even more frustrated.

Maleficent in the meantime roared which the darkness from her heart created several dark platforms that were send out to strike the group. Cloud jumped and sliced thought most while using the other platforms to his advantage with Riku and Mickey both behind him. The trio leaped up high into the air and slashed at Maleficent's face and neck several times with Cloud's Fusion Swords and the two Keyblades while she tried to swipe at them, almost grabbing Mickey the second time but the King avoided it and cast Light at her chest which seeped into her skin, making her roar a scream. She then swiped them with her arm even though Mickey quickly cast Barrier to protect himself and two of his friends, but it was enough to knock them down but they did manage to flip and land safely, flinching at the minor stings, but they were fine.

Fortunately, Sailor Passionate summoned Passionate Streams Shine, catching both Maleficent's arms and holding them pinned as long as she can while Sailor Luna once again used her Moon Luna-Light to hit the dragon in the face. This allowed Tifa and Fiona two jump and double-kick Maleficent in the stomach while skillfully avoiding her claws and jaws when she attempted to bite them. Alain thrust his Keyblade onto her nozzle very hard before moving back quickly. Pete on the other hand jumped so high that it shocked everyone and at Aqua's warning, everyone who were too close to him jumped out of the way when he bodyslammed on the ground, though while they managed to avoid in getting squashed, the quake on impact nearly knocked them over and everyone else except Maleficent over.

Kairi, seeing Pete begin to get up and without listening to everyone who tried to warn her, saw this as her chance to race over and spun herself around, making a swinging effect at his face that made him roar a scream. She slashed and whacked him before jumping back to avoid in getting grabbed when he recovered enough to try and take her. Luckly, and for a split second of being scared, she dodged and cast Blizzaga at his right hand and freezing it, then cast Firaga at his left hand and while careful in using her Mana, chanted Light once more, raining down at him as he roared in agony once again. Kairi ran back just in time before he stood up as did Maleficent to attack the group again. Sailor Mercury used special attack of Mercury Aqua Mirage which, while Maleficent swiped at it to avoid it, Pete was engulfed by the Watery Sphere that not only soaked him, but also knocked him down again, briefly dazed.

Ven in the meantime channeled his Thunder Drive which covered him in electricty and chanted a powerful Thunderaga Spell onto Maleficent who could not escape this. This was combined by Pikachu's Volt Tackle when the small Pokemon charged and hit Maleficent squarely in the face, followed by Ash's own Thunderaga before he jumped and while dodging Maleficent tail when she briefly regained control, slashed her in the jaws before leaping back to safety. This was then followed by Sailor Jupiter's Oak Revolution that hit Maleficent in the chest, causing more damage to the villain. However, Maleficent counter-attacked by shocking using a Dark Thunder Spell even in her Dragon Form which forced the group to run of the way as well as avoid Pete's thrusting punches that rocked the ground and making it more difficult. Vincent then jumped really high and fired several shots at the two, jumping over and onto them, too fast for them to catch him.

As soon as Vincent leaped away and quickly made to check if he still had enough ammo left, Sailor Dark Moon chanted her Moon Twilight Slash from the Moon Sword, knocking Maleficent back once again. The Moon Princess then jumped side the side to avoid getting hit by the claws and slashed at the evil fairy several times before being joined by Sailor Moon who chanted Fiery Card to damage Maleficent's wings. She then leaped up and got onto the dragon's back and slashed at her head several times before using the Fly Card to fly off. Sakura used Jump Card to leap high and slash at Pete's face with her Keyblade and avoiding in getting captured by his massive hands. She then used combination of Water Card and Thunder Card to cast a Thundery-Water Spell to soak and electrocute Pete who yelled in a pain. As soon as Sakura jumped away, Sailor Venus used her Cresent Beam Smash to hit Pete in the chest which sent him flying and crashing onto the ground hard.

Maleficent tried to give out her own Earthquake attack, but Manny and Ellie both charged and skull-bashed into her stomach which made the villain roar in pain again. Diego then jumped and digged his claws into her skin, pinning himself onto her despite her trying to shake him off. He struggled to hold on despite clawing her as best as he could. Fortunately Tuxedo Mask jumped up and tossed several roses into Maleficent's eyes, blinding her for a moment and then as soon as Diego let go while Manny and Ellie moved away, the Prince of Earth then smacked and slashed at Maleficent's chest several times with his cane before jumping back to safety. This has Kairi and Sora race up and slash at Maleficent's claws and arms as the villain blindly swiped at anything to try and get her vision back to normal. Though she did manage to knock them both back as the two teenagers crashed into the ground, with their friends crying out their names in shock before Maleficent, with her vision, returning, blatsing another set of flames in their direction, blocking them from reaching Sora and Kairi.

Using Curaga on Sora and herself, Kairi then swung her Keyblade when Maleficent tried to grab her, managing to deeply wound and maybe break the clawed fingers back while Sora chanted Firaga at Maleficent's other claws and then slashed her jaws with his Keyblade when she attemped to bite at him and Kairi. But when Maleficent was about to catch both of them off guard, Future-Piplup and Piplup used a combined double-Hydro Pump to douse the flames which allowed Aqua to use her Dream Weaver to blind Maleficent with her magic, and Lea to race over and slash at both Maleficent's arms, both standing protectively in front of Sora and Kairi who thanked them with relieved smiles. Lea quickly gave the two teenagers a thumbs up with a smirk while Aqua nodded with a warm smile. There was something familiar about the girl in the pink dress, warmth of light within her heart, but Aqua would have to worry about it later.

Pete by then had recovered and stormed over while swinging his arms all over the place in a rampage that forced the others to avoid it as much as possible while dealing with Maleficent at the same time. Donald quickly used his Firaza Spell to give the villain burns to his face, combined with Future-Piplup's Hydro Pump, Piplup's Bubblebeam, Chimchar's Flame Thrower, Bullet Seed attacks from Grovyle, Sceptile and Carnivine, and Chespie's Pin Missile attack, forcing Pete back again. This was quickly followed by Pikachu's Electro Ball, Charizard's Dragon Claw, Corsula's Spike Cannon, Croagunk's Poison Sting, Blaziken's Fire Spin, Marshtomp's Ice Beam, Magenium's Razor Leaf, Celebi's Magic Leaf, Dusknoir and Darkrai's Dark Pulse attacks, and Ludicolo's Water Gun, engulfing the giant villain in so many attacks.

Meowth and Seviper then attacked Pete's leg when the attack finished, using Fury Swipes and Poison Tail, as well as Sid whacking the same leg with his Club, Crash and Eddie throwing things at the same place, and Donkey kicking it with his hind legs, which made Pete to hop and lose his balance before leaping back up despite slowing down, much to everyone's shock. Just as Pete was about to punch them, Shrek grabbed the first and struggled to hold it in place with all his might. Thankfully, Puss jumped and cartwheeled into the air and clawed and scratched Pete in the face, giving him several cat scratches which lowered Pete's chances of shoving Shrek back. The Ogre then punched the fist before running up and body-slammed into the villain's stomach, causing Pete to cry out and hold it while the two members of the Sailor Team hurried back to avoid anymore surprise attacks.

Sailor Mini Moon and Future-Mini Moon gave each other a nod before the former held up her Keyblade and chanted her Moon Silver Heart Attack while the latter chanted her Blue Moon Heart Attack, aimed at Pete's chest which the two powerful lights of the Moon of the two futures hit him back causing him to roar a final scream when he'd been unable to dodge it on time. Sailor Tide helped with her Tide-Massive Wave which trapped the villain in the combined powers of Moon and Water. Mickey chanted a powerful Pearl of Light which was aimed at Pete's heart, engulfing his nemisis in light before it faded in a small explosion and Pete, now with no energy left to fight, collapsed onto the ground with a shake, ultimately defeated.

At the same time, Rena used Firaga at Maleficent's tail before slashing it with her Keyblade with the help of Ash who leaped up and leaped onto it, running up the dragon's back and slashed at the back of Maleficent's head. He then strumbled when the villain tried to shake him off, but he managed to hold on and jump down which had Galaxia slash at her chest several times before the powerful Sailor Guardian leaped back as she landed safely. Sailor Ultra quickly stopped Maleficent's attempts to attack by using her Ultra Sword Slice on her face, forcing her to lean back and, to the evil fairy's horror, that she was getting weaker and weaker which made her realize she made the mistake to attack so many and once again underestimate her enemies as well as the unexpected aid which caught her and Pete by surprise once more before the battle really began. Now it wasn't going to go down in her favor.

Mairin, wielding her Staff, used Fire and Blizzard which while she wasn't the best of new Magicians, it was still effective enough to catch Maleficent off-guard. The dragon, feeling the effects of defeat, knew there was only one way to solve this and come back despite risking it again. She would have to send her heart back and forth through time and her body in the present to regenerate for a year again. But before she could even focus, apparently her other mistake was revealing what she knew to Sailor Moon and her friends, because the group shared nods as they knew that they had to end this once and for all and while they didn't like this idea, they had no choice.

So after everyone attacked and dodged Maleficent's attacks several more times, Mickey quickly used Stopza after Donald healed him and everyone else, and the King's Stop Time magic froze Maleficent in place, including her heart. At the King's signal, he, Sailor Moon, Sailor Dark Moon, Sora, Riku, Ash and Sakura leaped up and held up their Keyblades in the air. Grimicing that it had to come down to this in order to end Maleficent's terror once and for all, Mickey used his powerful Pearl of Light once again, Sailor Moon chanted Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss, Sailor Dark Moon casting her Twilight Moon Beam, Sora using the power of Light in his Heart, Riku doing the same, Ash using Thunderaga and Sakura chanting Star-Light from her Keyblade that Mickey taught her, aimed all attacks at Maleficent's chest. The powers of Light shot out from their weapons and perching deep through her heart, engulfing it and driving away the Darkness that had long covered it and had no chance of saving.

Maleficent gave out an agonized and dying scream as her body then became covered in flames and mists of darkness before it began to melt and shrink. Her form soon melted away as did her human form, reducing it to nothing which left behind her ragged cloak which, unlike the last time this happened to her, soon faded and disappeared. A familiar floating orb emerged which was covered in darkness, which told Sailor Moon and the others after she, her sister and five of her friends landed safely, that it was Maleficent's heart which soon faded away into nothing. Their hearts felt heavy, knowing that since they didn't notice it the last time they defeated her, it was now gone for good, not back in time, but into the Realm of Darkness.

This act of Maleficent's death caused the unconscious giant Pete's body to morph and reshape itself, shrinking and changing before it returned Pete back to his original form and as he began to regain consciousness, he was seeing stars circle his head.

As he struggled to push himself up, Pete groaned which had Sailor Moon and all of her friends, family and new allies to turn to him and saw that he was down the count and all on his own now.

"I don't wanna turn into that again..." Pete whined, finding that having been turned into a giant zombie was the worst thing that has ever happened to him in his life.

"You wouldn't have turned into a monster if you haven't joined Maleficent's side in the first place." Aqua pointed out with a scowl on her expression, though she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him.

"Now you don't have her anymore." Riku added, and his friends nodded in agreement.

Hearing this while shaking his head to rid the dizzy spells, Pete stood up and looked around for any signs of Maleficent, with every intention of telling her that they should call it quits for today and retreat to avoid in fighting with the Sailor Team any further. To his shock and dismay, she wasn't anywhere around and, given how the group had some injuries but no worse for wear, it was enough to tell him that Maleficent had been ultimately defeated; gone forever and this time, there would be no coming back.

First time when he heard the pipsqueaks having turned Maleficent to toast, he'd been furious and devastated and at first wouldn't believe it. Pete when to Hollow Bastion to try and find her and when he couldn't, he came to a belief that she'd really had died only for her to return from the dead and find him and the two rebegan the plans to take over the Worlds. That had been a shock and disbelief, but then relief as well despite that they weren't really close to be considered as good friends, but Pete never really went to betray her. Not when she gave him a chance to see other worlds and cause trouble.

But now...now she was offically dead. This hit him much harder than he would've liked.

Feeling his heart ache at the devastating loss, Pete moaned while feeling so angry with his enemeis, but knew that revenge wasn't going to solve anything, and really, after today, he had no intentions on fighting again anytime soon.

"She's been the only friend I've got...scary and all that but she helped me out!" Pete cried out in dismay, while admitting that Maleficent did scare him, but he mentally admitted to himself that he really liked her.

"You picked the wrong person to be friends with." Vincent remarked with a scoff, and Cloud, Sora, Riku, Ven and Ash nodded in agreement with glares.

Pete glared up at Vincent, snapping. "Whado' you know, Vampire-Boy!?"

Seeing this devastation on Pete ached Mickey's heart. While the King knew that he and the large cat were never friends and they usually fought whenever Pete caused trouble, but Mickey never really considered him a true ultimate enemy until Maleficent got to him. He just wished Pete learned his lessons and Mickey himself never liked taking down his enemies and he certainly never had any sastifaction either. However, Mickey knew what his nemisis was going through, not just because of losing a friend, but also now being alone with no friends at all, though not as terrible as what Aqua and Vincent had to go through.

So the King approached him by a couple of steps before stopping and began with sympathy. "Pete...I know that you and Maleficent went through so many terrible things and caused horrible things to everybody for a long time, and even though I've never been your biggest fan, ya' can't just keep on doing bad things forever."

Mickey sighed, before continuing, "It wouldn't have come to this if you learned your lesson and didn't listen to her. Still, this doesn't change the fact that I feel bad for ending her like this even though she was always evil. But I don't want to finish you off the way Maleficent lost. You gotta stop being bad and start on redeemin' yourself."

The King's words touched Sailor Moon and the others even though Team Rocket, Crash and Eddie looked somewhat annoyed while Rena and Mairin shared confused yet concerned expressions. But everyone knew that Mickey was right. Pete wasn't very evil and if he could, maybe he could start redeeming himself, like how Jessie, James, Meowth, Rufus and the Turks had done. To make a fresh start.

Even though Pete considered Mickey's words, he also knew that there was only one place he'd end up being in order to learn his lesson and that, in Pete's mind, was a bad idea.

"What, and go back to that Dimension your little Queen sent me to for a while? I don't think so!" Pete groaned while glaring at Mickey who looked shocked as did his friends. The humanoid cat then grumbled and added, "But just for the record, I've had it with the stupid treasure hunt! I knew they was takin' us for a ride. That there box doesn't exist and that Book of Future-stuff is just a fluffy, pink, kid's fairy tale! Now I'm doin' things my way and while I'm leavin' today, I'll be back with a new plan, see?"

Pete turned and began to walk away, but then remembered something and paused in his steps. He turned his head and pointed at Mickey and his friends accusingly with an angry glare. "By the way, Mickey. Don't think you and the other pipsqueaks are off the hook!"

With that and before anyone could stop him, Pete teleported himself away in a cloud of dust, vanishing from this world to recover somewhere. This left Mickey distraught by his rival's decision. He couldn't believe that his old enemy still wanted to remain the same. Mickey could only mutter the villain's name with an aching heart while his frends gazed at him in concern, feeling sorry for him. Donald and Goofy both felt the same way their King was feeling, as well as being worried about him at the same time.

"I guess Pete'll never change." Goofy muttered sadly.

"He will." Sora said, causing everyone to gaze at him while he continued, having some belief inside his own Heart. "It'll take some time, maybe even years, but I think Pete will eventually understand. If Team Rocket changed their ways and are helping us out, then he can too. It's happened lots of times."

Sailor Moon and the others absorbed Sora's words and then realize that he had a point. Jessie, James and Meowth had taken some time to change from their evil ways into helping them out, and even when they'd still been members of Team Rocket Organization, they went out of their way to help Ash and the others in the past, and soon they began to adapt in helping them even more when Giovanni fired them during the Xenula and Shadow Soul incident in America on Earth two years ago, because of Serena's beliefs in the trio having good hearts and now they were helping them officially.

Smiling a bit, Sailor Moon nodded. "You're right."

She then approached Mickey and reassured him. "Don't worry, Mickey. Pete will come around eventually. We'll just have to believe that he won't go along with another villain like Maleficent."

Sailor Moon's words as well as Sora's and everyone else's nods of agreement when they absorbed them lifted Mickey's spirits and began to renew his hope in his heart. They were right. It may take some time, but Mickey knew deep down Pete would really learn his lesson and maybe, just maybe, once the villain redeemed himself, maybe he and Mickey can finally become friends.

"Gosh, guys..." The King smiled.

The group nodded again, forming a somewhat comfortable silence before the Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team, Team Pokepals and Team Rocket turned their gazes to their friends and new allies who had saved them in the nick of time. While Sailor Moon's group were very amazed on how much training payed off for Kairi, Lea, Sailor Tide, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Luna, Sailor Passionate and Sailor Ultra given how they handled the fight against Maleficent and Pete like pros, and nodding their thanks to Cloud, Tifa, Alain, Mairin, Chespie, Charizard and Rena who nodded back, their attention turned to the last member of the group, and again were in shock and disbelief and growing relief.

Vincent stood by, silently gazing at the group who for the first time in his life, were all in the present and neither one had time-traveled.

"Vincent...is it really you?" Sailor Moon asked in disbelief, wondering at first if this was a dream. Given Chaos's soul and the Protomateria, she never thought Vincent even had a chance to be here in the Present. It was almost unbelievable.

"Are you...real?" Sailor Dark Moon added, a bit shakily in the same feelings as her twin sister.

"Sailor Moon, Dark Moon, Mickey, Sailor Team. It's been too long." Vincent greeted his friends he knew that time-traveled while the rest of the Sailor Team members were new to him, adding with a bit of a smirk. "Not the kind of reunion I had in mind, though."

This made the group who knew and were friends with Vincent realize that this was real, and, given that Vincent was a hard person to amuse, lightly chuckled.

"Just like old times." Ash chuckled, glad to see that Vincent hasn't changed a bit. Feeling a bit better maybe, due to the Omega incident 7,997 years ago, but still.

"Your new outfits are more fasinating than Reeve's was a long time ago." Vincent commented on the new clothes Ash, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Dawn, Misty and Brock wore as well as Sailor Moon's Eternal Form. It made them smile a bit more while wondering if Reeve's plain blue coat back then wasn't to his taste. They would have to ask Vincent about that later.

"Thanks to Master Yen Sid and the Three Good faries." Sora grinned, placing his hands behind his head. That only made Riku shake his head with a smile while Donald rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Except for me, since it was my Mom who gave me my new travel clothes." Ash corrected while gesturing at his clothes.

"Vincent, we really thought we'd never see you again." Sakura stated after a moment, her smile fading as did everyone else's. She felt uncomfortable in refering to what happened to the former Turk. "After what happened, we thought that..."

Realizing what Sakura meant, and given that he was the only one who hasn't been reborn, apart from Galaxia, Vincent looked away with guilt beginning to form in his chest. "I'm sorry."

Which was why he was startled a bit when Sailor Moon, Dark Moon and Mickey latched themselves onto him in an embrace. Vincent gazed down at his younger friends and then realized the trio had tears in their eyes as they began to silently cry.

"We missed you so much...!" Sailor Moon muttered, her voice choaking in tears.

"You're really here...!" Sailor Dark Moon said emotionally.

"We're so glad that you're okay...!" Mickey nearly sobbed happily.

While Vincent felt a bit uncomfortable by this reunion, he knew he couldn't push them away and while he wasn't exactly best in cheering anyone up, he awkwardly returned the embrace which was the closest he felt with his friends in years. Somehow with Rena, it was different. Then again, he hasn't seen his friends in centuries, so it was understandable. Cloud smiled as did everyone else who knew Vincent in the past or had heard of him. The only ones confused were Aqua and Ven who both shared a glance, the former still amazed that the man whom was thought dead was actually here, alive and well. They then smiled and shrugged, deciding that this reunion was no different than their return just hours ago.

Speaking of reunions, as Sailor Moon, Dark Moon, Mickey and Vincent eventually let go, they and everyone else turned to the other old friend who smiled warmly at them. Sceptile nodded in which his appearence was also a shock and relief to Sailor Moon, Mickey, Grovyle and Aqua, and Ven, seeing him fully for the first time, had his eyes widen as he saw the familiar necklace around the Pokemon's neck. For a moment he saw the Grovyle he knew that was with Terra twelve years ago in Sceptile's place and knew for an instant, it was the same friend.

"Grovyle...!" Ven muttered, feeling emotions rise up in his chest.

"Ven...Thank goodness you're finally awake." Sceptile greeted warmly, his chest feeling tight. Ven smiled emotionally, as Sceptile nodded before turning to Sailor Moon, Mickey and Aqua, adding. "And Sailor Moon, Aqua, Mickey...I'm happy that you're alright as well."

More tears began to fall from the eyes of Sailor Moon, Mickey and Aqua, very happy that their friend was safe and sound and they were struggling to hold their emotions back. Sceptile in the meantime turned to Grovyle who looked the most emotional, and both of them knew they were father and son after so many years of being separated.

"My son...You have grown up..." Sceptile told the younger Gecko Pokemon.

"...Father!" Grovyle choaked up in tears. This was really too much for him, as he never knew he would be seeing his father again at all, let alone in the new Time-Line.

"Oh, Sceptile...I thought I'd never see you again!" Sailor Moon tearfully said, before the urge to embrace her friend she hasn't seen in two years became too much for her, and it was the same for Mickey. The two of them, Grovyle, Aqua and Ven raced over and hugged Sceptile who did his best to return it, all five of them crying in relief and happiness, and some amounts of guilt while Sceptile silently shed tears of his own.

It made everyone, even those who were normally a bit stiff and not show much emotion to become very emotional. For the third time today, Sid, Crash, Eddie, and Team Rocket looked ready to bawl their eyes out at the touching moments. Even Lea, who felt his heart race and ache, and finding himself happy for Sailor Moon and the others, and wishing to have this moment with Roxas and even Isa, and the girl he still couldn't remember, began to choke up as his tears feel freely again. Realizing he was crying again, the redhead quickly began to wipe them away and trying to force himself to calm down before he would embarrass himself.

Unfortunately, like with Kairi, Lea had been caught by his sudden uncontrollable emotions, possibly due to the fact that he was still adjusting in having his heart back after so many years of his time as Axel without one.

"I saw that, tough guy." Ellie remarked, both a bit dryly and teasingly as Sailor Mini Moon and slowly the others noticed and began to worry. With Kairi, she really worried since this was the second time she saw him cry, and while he denied it the first time, she knew that something was wrong that made him upset. She hoped that he wasn't suddenly upset again.

"I-I'm fine. Just got something in my eye." Lea lied, sniffling as he continued to try away his tears, and mentally told himself to breathe and calm down.

"Lea..." Sailor Mini Moon began, worriedly. She began to think that seeing the two reunion scenes made Lea so emotional and that he was deeply missing Roxas and Isa so much that it was becoming too much for him to hold back. Despite being a tough guy, deep down Lea was a very nice person and can be very sweet, which seemed to embarrass him whenever anyone told him how sweet he was.

"What? I am." Lea said, finding himself starting to return to normal and cleared his throat to stop choaking on his emotions. "It's the dust from the battle that's making me itchy."

"Just admit it." Diego rolled his eyes, knowing better himself after the last time Ellie caught him sheding a tear a year ago during the Ultimecia incident. "You and I aren't made of stone or fire. Get that memorized, will ya?"

The redhead pouted at the Sabor, placing his hands on his hips and said, trying to keep whatever diginity he had in him left. "Hey, now. I'm a big boy."

"What does that make Sid; a five year old?" Manny asked sarcastically, as he too knew that even grown guys cried once and a while.

"Hey!" Sid pouted in annoyance, glaring at his larger best friend. Though it was true. Sid may be a grown Sloth, that didn't mean he stopped crying like a kid.

Then, as though realizing what he said, Manny corrected himself while gesturing at James with his trunk, "I take that back; James is a five year old."

Flinching when he heard this and seeing Manny's teasing smirk, James yelled in annoyance. "That's not funny!"

That made only Lea and everyone else laugh, while both Cloud and Vincent just smirked in amusement while James blushed in sheer embarrassment. By then, Sailor Moon, Mickey, Grovyle, Ven, Aqua and Sceptile calmed down and reluctantly let go of each other before turning back to their friends, only when they noticed Alain, who recalled Charizard after praising him, Mairin, Chespie and Rena that they remembered they still had yet to thank and introduce themselves.

"Oh! Almost forgot." Sailor Moon remarked, saying to the new trio with a grateful smile while everyone else gazed at them. "Thanks for helping us out too."

"Yeah, we were lucky that you guys and all of our other friends came by." Ash added with a smile, and Pikachu and the others nodded in agreement.

"Happy to help." Mairin said happily with a beaming smile, only to realize who spoke and, seeing both Sailor Moon and Ash close, her eyes widened as she almost immediately recognized them. She then went into a hysterical shock, exclaiming in disbelief and amazement. "It's really you two!"

The girl's outburst made both Sailor Moon and Ash startled as they leaned back, wondering what Mairin was talking about. The only ones who weren't confused and shocked were Rena, Alain and Vincent who all sighed while Rena giggled softly.

"Um...excuse us?" Sailor Moon asked, awkwardly.

"You're Sailor Moon! And you're Ash, the youngest Pokemon Master on Earth in history!" Mairin continued, very amazed which surprised Sailor Moon, Ash and their group even further.

"Uh, yeah but...How'd you know us?" Ash asked, confused and shocked. It took him a moment to realize that Mairin was from Earth as well, which begged the question on how she managed to travel across worlds and Universes.

"I've seen your battle on the Cona Stadium in the Ameria Region, Ash. How you and Pikachu and all of your other Pokemon defeated the Mystical Master was completely amazing! And the rumors that you teamed up with Sailor Moon to save the world with another girl was awesome! So cool! You're the first that inspired me to become a Pokemon Trainer." Mairin explained.

Ash felt touched and excited to have a fan who wanted to meet him, while Sailor Moon and Sakura were surprised that Mairin somehow knew of all three of them having saved Earth from the Evil King in Cona Valley.

"Thanks. But uh, how'd you...?" Ash began asking.

Suddenly realizing she was getting way ahead of herself, Mairin sheepishly placed her hand behind her head and apologetically said. "Oh yeah, that's a long story."

She then introduced herself and Chespie, "My name's Mairin, and this is my partner, Chespie!"

"Chespin!" Chespie greeted happily, which everyone else noticed the new Pokemon for the first time, and those who knew about Pokemon knowledge were amazed.

"Wow, a Chespin!" Sailor Passionate said in awe, then said to Mairin in realization and a smile. "So you two are from the Kalos Region."

"Not just us, but our best friend here too." Mairin replied while gesturing at Alain who felt a bit awkward but kept it hidden. "We travel together, researching Mega Evolution."

"Really? Me too!" Sailor Passionate said, smiling.

While everyone else were surprised by this new development, they were also confused as Sailor Moon turned to Alain and asked. "But, if you're a Pokemon Trainer, who're you and how'd you get here?"

"I'm Alain." Alain began. "And it's like Mairin said, we've been traveling to research Mega Evolution. Though lately we had to take another task to find and help you out."

"Because you and this girl have Keyblades, right?" Sora asked, curiously while gesturing at both Alain and Rena who nodded.

"Pretty much. Except I've been traveling with Vincent since the start of my journey." Rena began, turning her gaze to Ash while adding, a bit bashfully. "To see you, Ash."

"Me?" Ash blinked, surprised before realizing the feeling he felt earlier when he saw this girl began to return to him. Uncertain, he then asked, "Do I...know you?"

While she was disappointed that Ash didn't remember, Rena smiled none the less as she answered. "We have, but you don't remember."

Then she pulled something out from her bag and held out a blue cloth with a Pokeball design on it, placing it into Ash's hands while she continued. "You gave me this good luck charm a long time ago when we were very little."

The moment Ash touched this cloth which looked extremely familiar, his eyes widened as a memory he forgotten about until now came back to him almost instantly. Back when he'd been just a little boy...

* * *

_Flash-Back: Five years ago..._

_A seven year old Ash was running through the woods, chasing a Poliwag and calling out for it to wait since he wanted to play with it. It sure was fast and he seemed to have lost it but he wanted to find it again. It wasn't until he pushes away the bushes that he came through a bit of a clearing and saw a girl with long ash-blonde hair in a straw hat and pink dress on the ground in tears, her knee injured._

_"Are you okay?" Ash asked as he went up to the girl, unknown to him as Rena._

_"No, I hurt my knee." Rena replied, in tears._

_Seeing how her knee was, Ash instantly knew what to do and reassured her. "Don't worry. I know just the thing that can help."_

_He pulled out a blue cloth from his pockets and used it as a bandage to around Rena's knee while explaining to her. "It's my good luck charm. It gives anyone good luck and makes you feel better."_

_Once Ash was done, he then waved his hands while chanting like making a magic spell while still smiling. "Pain, pain, pain, go away!"_

_But Rena cringed. "It didn't work. It still hurts."_

_"Well then, you shouldn't give up." Ash encouraged as he stood up and held out his hand to her, continuing. "No matter how tough things seem, you just stay strong."_

_Rena was surprised by the boy's strong act of kindness. A playful child but kind to the heart. The young girl took the boy's offer and she was pulled to her feet, accidentally bumping into Ash's chest but he didn't mind, because he was helping her stand properly._

_"See? I knew you could do it." Ash's smile never faded, as he then introduced himself. "I'm Ash, by the way."_

_Finding that she can stand, Rena was still holding Ash's hand while the boy as he said, "We'd better head back to camp. C'mon, it's this way."_

_Ash then bravely led Rena out of the forest and, as she looked at him, finally smiled in return._

* * *

End of Flash-Back;

As soon as the memory ended, Ash finally realized the truth and smiled happily. Sure Rena had cut her hair shorter, but now that he looked at the colour of it and her blue eyes, he instantly knew it was the same girl he helped a long time ago.

"I remember! You're the Straw-Hat girl. Rena." Ash said in realization.

Rena was surprised when she heard this, before smiling happily and nodded which surprised the rest of Ash's friends apart from Vincent who knew, given that Rena told him during their first adventure together.

"Ash, do you know her?" May asked.

"Yeah. We met when we both attended Professor Oak's Camp a long time ago. I was following a Poliwag when I find Rena who hurt her knee, so I bandaged her up with this and helped her out." Ash explained while showing off his old Lucky Charm which, seeing it made both Ven and Aqua, as well as Kairi and Sora smile.

"That's right." Rena nodded, before pouting a bit at Ash. "You forgot about me."

Flinching as he heard this and, realizing that she was right, Ash sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he apologized. "Sorry." Thankfully Rena smiled again.

"Interesting." Galaxia spoke up for the first time, gazing at the two young people. "I guess it was that bond that led this girl back to you. Being chosen by the Keyblade, traveling with Vincent Valentine who has connections with you and Sailor Moon...The connection with your hearts kept her memories of you strong that had her journey to you..."

This statement made Rena blush heavily in embarrassment while Ash flinched, then shared a glance with the girl who was one of his oldest friends he hasn't seen in a long time. Which unfortunately, giving how Rena's face was red, Sid smirked as he realized what this meant.

"Oh. So you really like Ash, don't you?" Sid said Rena who went even redder.

"I-it's not like that! I-I mean...!" Rena stuttered, trying to hide her embarrasment. Fortunately, she and Ash were both saved from further embarrassment when Manny smacked Sid on the back of the head.

"Ow!" The sloth yelped, rubbing the sore spot that Manny made. He then shrugged at the annoyed look the Mammoth gave him. "What?"

"Rena's not the only one." Mairin spoke up, even though she suddenly realized that Rena's feelings for Ash was more than a close friendship but decided to not comment on that to further embarrass her friend. "Alain and I came looking for Ash too because of a promise we made! But things went totally crazy with Time Travel and then our first World Travel."

Everyone else turned to Mairin and Alain who nodded, with Ash asking in surprise once more. "You were looking for me too by a promise? To who?"

"To your father, Alistair." Alain answered, which made Ash gasp in shock.

"You knew my Dad? But how...?" Ash began, until he, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle and Brock then almost instantly remembered what they heard from Master Eagun in the Orre Region, as well as their friends Tasha, Citrus and everyone who knew Alistair Ketchum, the late Pokemon Master who sacrificed himself to save two girls, one named Rui and the other that remained a mystery...until now.

"You're the ones who travelled from the future to help Alistair, Wes and Rui to stop Team Cipher seven years ago!" Dawn realized in shock and amazement. Who would've thought that this was the future everyone talked about two years ago?

"Right. We made a promise to inform Ash of a message from Alistair." Alain nodded to confirm it. He then turned his gaze back to Ash, and told him sincerely. "He wanted you to know that he loved you deeply, and that he apologized for not being able to make it home for your fifth birthday."

Hearing this made Ash's heart ache by the reminder of that. On the other hand, the fact that his father risked his life to save others and had been a good man, and now being told that Alistair had loved him and apologized, Ash gave Alain and Mairin a sad smile.

"Thanks, Alain. And thank you, Mairin, Chespie and Charizard for helping him out." The twelve year old told them, which they nodded back.

While everyone else felt sorry for Ash at the reminder, Lea began to feel impatient and feeling rather left out on this. So the redhaired young man cleared his throat loudly, which caught everyone else's attention before they all remembered that he, Kairi and the five other Sailor Scouts as well as Cloud, Tifa, Galaxia and Darkrai didn't get compliment yet.

"Oh, right!" Sailor Moon remembered, then smiled at her eleven other friends while saying happily. "Kairi, Lea, Sailor Tide, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Luna, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Ultra, Cloud, Tifa, Galaxia and Darkrai, thanks for helping us out too. The way how you fought was really awesome. I bet Master Yen Sid's gonna give you a really cool praise with all that training you did."

"Thanks, Sailor Moon." Kairi smiled happily while Sailor Magic-Dust and Sailor Passionate gave the Moon Princess peace signs, Sailor Luna giggled, and Sailor Ultra nodded while Sailor Tide winked and Lea smirked.

She then introduced Aqua and Ven as well as Sceptile to each other. "These are our other friends too. Guys, this is Aqua and Ventus-but he likes to be called Ven."

"Nice to meet you, Aqua and Ven." Sailor Tide smiled at the said two Keyblade wielders, who were the students of her old late friend Eraqus.

"Hey there." Lea greeted, before adding. "And that's _"future Keyblade Master"_-"

"Kairi?" Aqua unintentionally cut Lea off while being very surprised at Kairi, the name and the light finally matching the pieces of the puzzle in her mind. The blue-haired woman approached the now confused redhaired teenage girl. The face was the same, older but the same none the less.

It was when Aqua's gaze went to the necklace Kairi always wore since she was a little girl that she knew it was the same Kairi.

"Incredible! It is you." Aqua said, amazed. To think that the little girl she, Mickey, Serenity and Jason saved twelve years ago had grown up to be such a beautiful and very brave young woman, though still very sweet and kind as ever.

Kairi could only gaze at Aqua, and while she felt that the older woman was familiar, she couldn't remember when they first met, which made her feel a bit guilty for that. For everyone else, they all held confused expressions. When did Aqua first meet Kairi?

"You know her?" Mickey asked in confusion as he approached the two young women.

Aqua nodded, and gazed at the King, explaining to him since she realized that he never gotten her name or made a connection yet. "When you, Jason, Queen Serenity and I first met here in Radiant Garden, the Unversed tried to attack a little girl. Do you remember?"

Mickey searched through his memories as he tried to remember, and when he did, his eyes widened in realization and disbelief. He remembered; the time when he and Jason saved Aqua, Serenity and a young girl twelve years ago, and how they came to realize how special the girl's light was, Mickey realized he'd never gotten her name. Now that he thought about it, Kairi as a little girl and now as a teenager matched the same image. No wonder he felt that something was familiar about her.

"Oh gosh! That little girl was Kairi?" The King exclaimed in surprise.

"Wow, you mean you already met Kairi when she was a little girl?" May asked, amazed. Who would've thought that Kairi knew both Aqua and the King a long time ago?

"Small Realm of Light." Manny jokingly shrugged.

Which unfortunately made Donkey begin to sing in a parody of a song he knew. "_~It's a Small Realm After All~_"

"Not now, Donkey." Sailor Moon and Shrek both chorused, quickly cutting their friend off, which, given their quickly annoyed expressions, Donkey stopped and shrugged apologetically.

Kairi was still surprised. So Aqua saved her with the help of Queen Serenity, Mickey and Jason?

"I guess it must've worked-the spell that I cast on you." Aqua said, and while she knew that this world was where Kairi came from, if the girl knew Sora and Riku, then it was clear that, given what happened, Aqua's spell sent Kairi to Destiny Islands were she met and grew up with the two boys which filled Aqua's heart with relief.

"I'm sorry. Those days are hazy for me. But it sounds like I'd have been in trouble without you. So, thank you." Kairi replied, apologetically and then bowed to Aqua in her gratitude.

"Please." Aqua said gently, waving her hand to the teenager who was thanking her the third time as far as she remembered while understanding. "You were really, very little. Anyone would forget, hazy memory or not."

"That's true." Fiona smiled in agreement.

"Well, everybody forgets certain things and whatever." Sid pointed out with a shrug and smile. "That's just part of life."

"That's true too." Tifa giggled.

Once again feeling left out from the attention, Lea cleared his throat once more, louder this time which had everyone else gaze at him once more. Though when Vincent looked at him, getting the clear view of the young man for the first time, his eyes widened as for a split second, he saw an image of Reno in Lea's place. The new redhaired Keyblade wielder was very identical to the Turk back in Midgar. Could there be a relation? Despite the rebirth, Vincent began to think it was possible even if Lea and Reno might not know about it.

"This is all touching, guys, but where do I fit in?" Lea asked, pouting a little. He then gazed at Ven and continued, "Ven looks like Roxas."

He then paused before asking, a bit awkwardly. "Or is it Roxas looks just like Ven?"

Seeing his reaction and having predicted this given her own similar question earlier, Sailor Dark Moon giggled before answering Lea. "I think it's Roxas that looks like Ven."

Ven could only stare at Lea in slight confusion, mentally wondering who Roxas was and why the new friend of the redhead looked just like him. Lea on the other hand, not realizing that was the only question in the other boy's mind, thought that, to his dismay that the kid didn't remember him after all.

"And now I have to explain all of that to him-which is in itself a crazy long story." Lea continued, starting to become dramatic while placing a hand to his forehead. He then concluded as he began to become exasperated and frustrated. "And, apparently everybody already knows everyone, and this is an insane amount to get memorized!"

The redhead threw his arms up into the air while gazing at the sky which began to become dark as nighttime began to form. How was Lea going to explain everything to Ven as briefly as possible if this story was a twelve-year long one?

Apparently he didn't need to, because what Ven said could catch him off-guard.

"Sorry, Lea." Ven apologized.

Gasping softly in shock, Lea gazed at his friend while lowering his arms as his eyes were wide in disbelief and some growing hope.

"You remember me?" The redhead asked, tapping the side of his head.

"Yeah, 'course! We're friends." Ven smiled, adding with his own surprise. "I can't believe you became a Keyblade wielder like me."

Lea was lost for words. So Ven did remember their meeting? The redhead didn't know what to say, until he smiled in sheer relief, all doubt of being forgotten about by the kid all washed away. It made the burden of losing Roxas and not wanting to forget Ven much easier now, especially since Ven remembered him despite having been asleep for twelve years.

"Yeah." He replied.

"See?" Sailor Magic-Dust said with a smugged grin, gently elbowing Lea on the ribs. "And you were worried that Ven forgot about you."

"Kairi did tell you that he had you memorized." Sailor Luna added, also with a smug grin and elbowing Lea in the stomach which had Lea grin sheepishly, which confused and surprised Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team who glanced back and forth between Ven and Lea.

"Hold the phone. You and Ven know each other?" Shrek asked the redhead.

Lea nodded, and briefly explained. "We met when we were kids. I just noticed him and his wooden toy Keyblade which I thought was a toy sword at first and, funny enough, we became friends. But that was the only time we ever saw each other. Still friends, though."

As he explained, the memory came back to him like it was only yesterday. Which, given the situation, also ached Lea's heart at the reminder that he and Isa were best friends back then, and that now his former friend was on the side of Xehanort.

"If that was twelve years ago, then you wouldn't have been any older than a teenager." Madison realized, calculating it in her head.

Mickey nodded in agreement as he remembered the first time he and Jason met Lea and Isa like back at the Castle months ago. "I guess it must've been after Jason and I saved Lea and Isa from the Unversed before we met Aqua, Queen Serenity and Kairi."

He then shrugged sheepishly while adding. "Actually, now that I think of it, I guess Lea was the first that made me start to remember Reno."

"Well, Reno and this young man are very identical; not just in the way they look, but also in voices and personality." Vincent remarked.

Flinching at the reminder more uncomfortable memories, Lea groaned as he'd forgotten that Vincent knew the redhaired Turk as well. "Oh, right. Almost forgot about that Turk guy and like with Ash, we didn't get on that great."

"C'mon, Axel." Ash smiled, reassuring him. "Those grudges are all in the past and since we know now that Reno is here too in the future, I'm sure he'll forgive you just like I have and with Sailor Moon forgiving him for what he did."

While Sailor Moon nodded in agreement, Ven was gazing at Ash, Vincent and Mickey in confusion.

"Reno? Axel? Who're Reno and Axel?" The blond-spiky haired teen asked.

"Lea's Axel." Sid answered, before sheepishly correcting himself while explaining. "Or at least Axel is Lea's Nobody, but most of us met him as Axel so that's what we still call him sometimes."

The only expression the sloth got from Ven was an even more confused one, which made Lea dismayed once again which would mean he still had to explain everything to the poor kid.

"See, see, see?" The redhead whined. "Major brain-ache."

"Well, before we get started into doing that, we've got some bad news." Cloud spoke up, knowing that he and his group still had to give out what happened to Vincent earlier, before realizing that there were so many stories to share in such a short time that they have left. "But I guess we have a long day of explaining things and sharing each other's stories."

"Not sure who should start and follow." Vincent muttered in agreement, only for him, Alain, Mairin, Chespie and Rena to jump in surprise when Jiminy hopped out from Sora's hood and stood onto the boy's head, not having seen him before.

"Huh!? Who're you?" Mairin asked, surprised.

"Not to worry." The cricket began. "To help us out, I can give each of you new fellas a gummiphone. They've all got summaries of everything that's happened so far for everyone right here. That way, you can read it up, if you'd like. And if anyone has any questions, we can call each other."

"That's our Jiminy." Donald praised happily.

"He's always prepared." Goofy added.

Everyone else, in relief, nodded in agreement. Well, the gummiphones certainly would make things easier for them.

"Welp, everybody's here. Now before we can head back to Master Yen Sid, we still gotta figure out if Ansem the Wise is here and check in with Ienzo." Mickey acknowledged and reminded.

Suddenly remembering the main reason why they came here in the first place before the Heartless, Maleficent and Pete attack, Sailor Moon gapped at the reminder for the thirt time today.

"Oh, right! I nearly forgot! Thanks, King Mickey." Sailor Moon thanked.

"King...?" Vincent asked, now confused and surprised once more. Since when was Mickey a king?

Hearing Vincent's question made Sailor Moon, Mickey and the Sailor Team flinch, then shifted awkwardly in embarressment with sweatdrops at the realization that Vincent still had no idea on what really went on.

"Oh, right...You never knew until now..." Mickey sheepishly replied.

"Mickey's been made a King since sixteen years ago, just after he and Sailor Moon and Loran first time traveled into our past. They had to keep it secret in order to avoid Time getting even more messed up than it already was." Cloud explained to his old friend.

Realizing what Cloud meant, it made Vincent realize the truth. "I see. So everything I saw in those dreams were visions."

"Huh?" Cloud blinked, confused.

"Vincent's been asleep for 7,000 years, and it was just a few months ago that he woke up on an important adventure which is what got me involved too." Rena explained.

"_Whaaaat!?_" Everyone except Cloud, Tifa, Alain, Mairin, Galaxia and Darkrai exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"So, that mean's you're..." Max began, gazing at Vincent in disbelief.

"I never said I was reborn like Cloud, Tifa and the others." Vincent shook his head, explaining. "I couldn't because I still have the Protomateria within me. As such, I'm still immortal."

"Whoa!" Max exclaimed, stunned and shocked. So Vincent was a little over 8,000 years old? That just out-ranked the immortality years of Jack, Barbossa and their Crew.

Diego let out an impressed whistle. "I really gotta hear about this."

"We can do that after what needs to be done here is settled." Vincent promised, which, once again reminded, the group nodded in agreement.

"So...how'd you know Ansem the Wise is here anyway?" Lea asked to Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon nodded, and then explained her unusual Dimensional Scream which she couldn't remember, except seeing Ansem with Ienzo in the present or near future and that she thought was best to come here to check given how the ruler of this world and Mickey were such good friends.

"...Right now, I thought we'd find a clue especially since Ansem got kidnapped by Xehanort's Heartless when he was in the Dark Realm with Aqua and Sceptile." Sailor Moon concluded.

"Sceptile did tell us about that." Tifa acknowledged.

Sceptile, remembering that Ansem could still be in the clutches of Xehanort, informed everyone firmly. "Then we should hurry. Xehanort may be attempting to force Ansem the Wise into looking into the old research and if what you say is true, then Radiant Garden is in danger once again."

Knowing and realizing that Sceptile was right, Sailor Moon and everyone else all nodded in agreement. With that, once all of the trainers' Pokemon except for Pikachu, Piplup, Chespie, Grovyle and Celebi were recalled back into their Pokeballs, the group and their old and new friends then hurried to the gates that would lead them into the town of Radiant Garden itself, hoping to find clues in Ansem's whereabouts...

Fully unaware that not only he was here already, but Sailor Moon would discover something else along the way that could change things.

* * *

_Earlier...during the restoration of Land of Departure..._

Since the days of working on restoring Roxas as his own being without causing harm to Sora had been admittedly tiring, but Ienzo was a natural born scientist and he also wanted to continue his redemption and atone for his actions as Zexion. While Aelesus still wasn't quite willing to forgive and forget for what had happened between him, Riku and Sakura in Castle Oblivion and Dilan kept his thoughts to himself, Ienzo had long forgiven Sakura and Riku as well as Lea.

Had it not been for the three of them and the Riku Replica, Ienzo wouldn't have been restored to his original self and was actually grateful for them. Since awakening, he almost immediately set his sets on working on to atone and had not been angry with Lea who had been the first to awaken and realize that they all had been restored. In fact, the young man had come to learn that Axel had atoned by helping Sakura and the rest of the Sailor Team to reach Xemnas while sacrificing himself to defeat the large horde of Nobodies that attacked the young people and those who had been revived.

The Silver Crystal was astonishing, being able to revive the most unusual Herd in history. However, not even the Crystal can fully revive Roxas if he never died in the first place; he just returned to being whole yet his Heart had already been developed. Same with Namine within Kairi. The only reason why those from the Ice Age were allowed to revive with new bodies developed by the Crystal's power because of the bond they shared with Sailor Moon who, like Sora, was willing to forgive and give those who had done wrong and want to set things right a second chance. Even those she never met.

If only Ienzo could apologize to Ansem the Wise. But no, there was no time to dwell and wish for the past, no matter how many times the young man gazed at the computer which viewed the image of his mentor who had taken him in when he'd been just a little boy who lost his mother and father at such a young age. The important thing now was to restore Roxas and find Even...assuming he hadn't willingly just joined the Organization once more.

"We've come a long way toward reconstructing Roxas's heart. But, a vessel...without that..." Ienzo thought aloud to himself, clasping his chin in one hand while holding his elbow in the other.

The more difficult thing now was creating a blood-flowing, fleshed body to rematerialize Roxas's heart, no matter how far they had come. It wouldn't be a problem if they could buy a vessel from a Moogle Shop or aqquire one from Midgar...

Ienzo snorted at these sudden idiotic thoughts as he folded his arms across himself, chastised himself. "Yeah, right. Bodies don't grow on trees, Ienzo. It's a backup plan or nothing now. But...the backup plan isn't a true solution."

Indeed, the only backup plan was Even. But again, that returned to the same problem of whether he'd been abducted against his will due to his research for Xehanort to use, or if the man hadn't just ran off and willingly joined. The latter conclusion terrified Ienzo more than anything and he hoped that Sailor Dark Moon's theory of Even being kidnapped was true. It would mean that Even needed to be rescued but it was a more comforting thought than the man just betraying them a second time around.

The silence of solitude of the Computer Room was suddenly broken when Ienzo heard the wisps of a sound he never thought to hear again right behind him. Snapped out of his thoughts, the young scientist spun around just see a Corridor of Darkness materialize and a very familiar figure walk out; Demyx, who was holding a bundle in a white sheet over his arm.

"Ugh. Finally, 'bout time." The young Mullet-haired man groaned. Man, that work really took it out on him and he forgot how long and boring walking through the passage way within between and bewitx were. Vexen really owed him for this, but hey, if this got him out of the future conflict, Demyx wasn't going to complain.

Taking notice of the surroundings of his destination, Demyx grinned. "Oooh. Nice place." He muttered. It had the lab feeling to it, but it wasn't like the Castle that Never Was, and it had much more things than that boring, dried up empty world that was the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Demyx? Is that you?" Ienzo hesitatedly queried with a concerned frown. Of all the people or rather, Nobodies he'd been suddenly expecting to see and very likely to suffer the same fate as Even and Isa, he never expected to see Demyx again. His former comrade's appearance and voice were exactly the same, except for one; Demyx's eyes were the chilling, cold golden-one that belonged to Xehanort and those he possessed.

And according to the Sailor Team and the Dark Moon Team, belonged to Chaos, the creature of Discord from the ancient times. One that used to be within the body of the mysterious Vincent Valentine who had not been seen or reborn like Cloud Strife, his allies and those from ShinRa Company, including Rufus. Which meant that Demyx was a Half-Xehanort. If so, what was he doing here?

Hearing a familiar voice and finally noticing Ienzo, Demyx grinned wider as he cheerfully greeted his old former co-worker with a friendly wave. "Hey, Zexion! Long time!"

Ignoring Ienzo's look at the fact that he was no longer his Nobody persona, Demyx shifted the bundle off his shoulders with a grunt and placed onto the ground. Man, that thing was heavy. Couldn't it be at least a little bit lighter?

"How's humanity treatin' ya?" Demyx asked, rolling his shoulder to ease the soreness and stiffness it endured for what felt like hours. "I rejoined the Nobodies, but, like...I just can't shake the feeling I've been sweet-talked, y'know?"

He playfully approached the younger man who took a couple steps back while Demyx added enthusiastically. "We have _so_ have got to chat!"

"Whoa, back up. What?" Ienzo asked, feeling uncomfortable at the closeness the taller man was doing right now. Despite the eyes and the possibility of facing the half-Xehanort, it was apparent that, given his voice volume which was the same as ever, Demyx seemed to have never changed. This was too much to take in immediately. What in the world was going on?

Seeing Ienzo's bewildered expression and realizing that the former Nobody didn't have a clue on what was going on, Demyx felt embarrassed all of the sudden. While they were far from friends, Demyx had actually liked Ienzo when he was Zexion despite the long, boring explantions on everything when they were co-workers. But hey, he was a nice kid and far less creepy than Vexen and less terrifying.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry. I'm gettin' ahead of myself." Demyx chuckled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly while waving off Ienzo's concerns. He then stood up and proudly continued, "I'm on a top secret mission."

Top secret mission? For who? And why would Demyx tell Ienzo this? What was with the bundle on the floor? So many questions, so little answers ran through the younger man's head right now.

Demyx then turned and continued while approaching the portal, "Apparently, I'm so off everyone's radar, that I'm just the guy to handle a special delivery."

Off the radar? Could that mean that Demyx was betraying the Organization? Ienzo never thought of Demyx, of all people, to go and betray Xemnas and Xehanort. He'd always been too afraid to do anything active, let alone betraying the Organizaiton. If there was anyone besides Xemnas that Demyx was terrified of despite being a Nobody and not having a heart, it was Saix.

Ienzo could only watch in growing fear as he struggled to stay calm despite putting on a bit of a brave face as Demyx placed his hands on his hips while standing in front of the Corridor of Darkness.

He then skidded aside with excited jazzed hands, proclaiming in a sing-song tone as he cleared away from the portal. "Ta-daaah!" (*Pokemon Anime "Fanfare" going off in the background*)

As if on cue, another cloaked figure emerged from the Corridor and for a brief moment Ienzo's eyes widened, at first thinking he was about to face Xemnas. But the face did not belong to the Nobody of Xehanort. Instead, it was one he never expected to see again; one belonging not a Nobody or a human-formed Heartless, but...human. That face...it was Ansem the Wise who once again had his hands behind his back. He looked twelve years older than in the image, but there was no mistaking of his hair, beard and especially the eyes.

All of Ienzo's fears were washed away instantly, replaced by the amount of aboslute, breathless and pure shock. It also came with relief, confusion, wonder and...the sudden growing sense of guilt.

"Master Ansem!" Ienzo softly exclaimed in disbelief.

"Ah, well met, little Ienzo." Ansem greeted, before correctly thinking to himself that his youngest apprentice was not so little anymore. He had grown up into a fine young man, a promising scientist. Though at the moment, at Ienzo's expression, there was the sudden deage in his eyes, at least the visible one since his hair still covered his right eye.

Ienzo didn't know what to say, or what to do for that brief moment. He thought he was having some kind of dream for a second. But no, this was indeed real. All of his emotions he kept in check was starting to break, but he tried very hard to hold them back. Briefly not paying attention to the sounds of rapid footsteps coming into the room to his right as Aelesus and Dilan, possibly due to the security cameras, came rushing in only to skid to a stop upon the sight of their guest. Their eyes widened in absolute shock and disbelief that instantly filled their expressions at the sight of Ansem, their former Master.

Ienzo, knowing what had happened and knowing what he had done that was unforgivable, could only mutter as he tried not to break down into tears. "They told me you'd gone mad. That you abandoned us. I was just a boy. But I should have known better. I am truly deeply sorry."

He bowed before his mentor with ragged breaths, holding back tears and mentally asking for forgiveness.

"I think what matters is that you recognize the mistake." Ansem reassured kindly, gently placing his hands onto the younger man's shoulders. "Peace, Ienzo."

When Ienzo hestiately gazed up to the older man, Ansem continued with guilt of his own, regret and sorrow. "It was I who was consumed by hatred-who failed you in my obligations as your mentor. Forgive me."

Ansem had known for a long time, while he cared for all of his Apprentices(apart from Xehanort), deep down Ienzo was like his own son. The boy whom he taken under his wing, given him a home. Ienzo, seeing that all was forgiven, smiled. The two guards in the doorway remained silent even though Dilan was close in breaking down in guilt as well. He relaxed and gave Aelesus a grateful smile when his old friend placed an reassuring hand on his shoulder with a rare compassioned smile of his own.

While Demyx was touched by the scene before him, he knew that he couldn't linger around any longer than he kind of wanted to. Time wasn't on his side and if the Organization found about this, all five of them were burnt toast.

"So, uh..." Demyx awkwardly mumbled, stepping beside the reunited Master and Apprentice who both turned to him. "Are we cool to get on with things here?"

The other men gazed at him while Ansem lowers his hands from Ienzo's shoulders as Demyx rambled on while pointing at the bundle on the floor. "Got ya a present from Vexen. One was all he could manage for the time being, but hey, he figured you guys would know what to do with it."

Despite what he just heard of Demyx calling Even "Vexen", which at least confirmed he was within the new Organization, Ienzo turned his gaze to what was on the floor and, was greatly surprised when he saw a faceless human sized doll within the blanket. Wait-if Vexen created it, and Demyx brought both it and Ansem here, and given what they had learned with Time Traveling, then it could only mean one thing.

"A vessel!" Ienzo exclaimed in realization. Of course! It all started to make sense. Demyx and Vexen betrayed the Organization in secret, saving Master Ansem while creating and stealing a vessel for him to be able to use.

The vessel brought here was for Roxas!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been meaning to update this story for the entire week last week, but never got the chance. I've also been meaning to add the reunion of Ienzo and Ansem as well, but the last two chapters were too long for this part to fit in. So I gather you guys know what will come next.**

**Time-Plate Time!**

Original Route: Because Sailor Moon didn't see the vision of the future, the reunion of Cloud's group and Kairi's group is played out at the Mysterious Tower instead and Kairi's group didn't display their new skills during training until the Keyblade Graveyard. And Maleficent does not die due to not fighting the group.

Alternate Route: Due to Sailor Moon seeing the vision, not only the Sailor Team reunite with Cloud's group who, along with Kairi's group save them, but also they get to see how the latter group's training really payed off and the reunion is at Radiant Garden. Also, this is Maleficent's last appearance due to her permament death here.

**See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Growing Hope and Mysteries

**Author's note: Welcome back to another chapter! Okay, that sounded cheesy, lol.**

**To Gry22: Sorry I haven't replied to your reviews and I do appreciate the ideas, not just for this, but for other stories yet to be developed too. (The idea with Cloud and Sailor Moon for "Kingdom Hearts: Echoes of Night" is actually what I had in mind for years, especially for "Sailor Moon Frontier-Season 7" before Echoes of Night came into mind, so you can be certain that moment and memory will be shown in both in the future).**

**Though both versions of Season 16 of Sailor Moon is/will be similar to season 5(my version of said season has Sailor Dark Moon added in saving Galaxia), but well...I don't wanna go further into that, but I do promise both versions of "Chosen Fates" has a much happier ending.**

**Oh, and I've also edited both the "Sailor Moon Continuum: Chaos Saga" and "Sailor Moon Continuum: Hydaelyn Saga" the other day, if you like to re-check them. And the mystery character in this chapter as well as five others are somewhat secret bosses for this story, and will be Antagonists of the Hydaelyn Saga-Original Route. I'll give you a hint: They are based on the characters of the Sailor Moon game, "Sailor Moon S: Another Story".**

**Okay, let's continue on, shall we?**

**I only own my OC characters(Lusie/Future Mini-Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Emily/Sailor Hope, Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust, and Kristan/Sailor Ultra).**

* * *

Chapter 4: Growing Hope and Mysteries.

The growing pressure of locating Ansem the Wise or at least provide a clue to his whereabouts was getting to be a bit intensed for the Sailor Team and their friends and newest allies. Though neither one knew what they would find in the newly restored Castle of Radiant Garden, which everyone had to admit that it was amazingly beautiful, and for those who had been here before the attack of Xehanort's Heartless and Maleficent, it was as though the City of Light was never attacked in the first place.

Though it did give out a few uncomfortable memories at they arrived in the City Square to a few of them. For both Lea and Aqua for different reasons, as such for the former it was because Radiant Garden didn't feel like a home anymore, due to what happened, or maybe it never was and that Twilight Town was more home to him, and for the latter, it was because of the strains she unintentionally put in her friendship with Terra and Ven, and that this was the place where she fell into the Realm of Darkness.

As for Sceptile...this was where he first met and fought against Braig.

"...So you really survived the flood twice?" Mairin was asking as she and the others were listening to one of the stories Sid was telling.

"Oh yeah, we sure did. Still haven't figured out how, though, but it's a good thing we did." Sid replied.

"You know, I still haven't figured out how that wall in the Ice Age broke in half." Sailor Moon spoke up, realizing that it was mystery that still hasn't been solved.

"I don't have a clue, either." Shrek shrugged in agreement, and Donkey, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Puss, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie realized that they couldn't figure it out either and nodded.

"Actually, I still don't get how the wall in Acorn Valley broke either." Ash realized thoughtfully.

"Well, something must've caused it to crack." Sora pointed out with a shrug even though he wasn't there in both flood occasions. "Walls don't crack open by themselves."

"Um...actually, I think that was more my accidental fault." James spoke up awkwardly, causing everyone except for Jessie and Meowth who looked annoyed to look at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Manny asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"We were just escaping the flood by climbing up the wall when James here accidentally made a crack underneath us that split the wall in half." Jessie supplied, glaring slightly at her blue-haired friend who grinned sheepishly.

"And since it was grownin' apart, we fell into the water again and nearly drowned." Meowth shrugged, shuddering at the memory, then added. "Next thing we knew, the Future-Twerp, the Littlest Twerp and the Mule-Twerp found us soakin' wet because James accidentally crushed an Acorn and the three of us were attacked by that Nut-obbessed Squirrel."

"That was you who did that?" Ash, Mickey and the Sailor Team who had been there asked in unison and incredulously.

"I thought something was strange with that wall. No wonder it did that." Kero, back in his false form, said as he hovered in the air with his arms folded to his chest.

"Well, at looks like Team Rocket not only did that, but they saved us from drowning and saved the valley and everybody in it." Misty said, smiling before adding with a giggle. "Even if they didn't know it back then."

"That explains why we haven't seen you in those three days since we first met and when the three of us first heard your motto." Ellie realized while gesturing at herself, Crash and Eddie who nodded in agreement.

"What motto?" Rena asked, confused.

"Long story." Ash quickly said, not wanting to get into the detail. Unfortunately, that only had Team Rocket perk up when the realized they still hadn't said their motto yet since Aqua's return.

"Oh, right! The motto!" Jessie quickly up.

"We can't fully introduce ourselves without that." James added.

"Yes, you can." Everyone else except for Rena, Alain, Mairin, Aqua and Ven interjected.

"(Oh, boy.)" Pikachu muttered, having a feeling what's about to come.

"(El' just had to go and say that, didn't she?)" Piplup asked, exasperated.

"(Is it that bad?)" Chespie asked, curiously, not certain if he wanted to know.

Pikachu nodded, "(Yeah, they've been doing all versions of it for two years.)"

"Let's show them what we're made of!" Meowth announced, ignoring the Sailor Team's proclaim, before he and his two friends stood in position, which made everyone, even Cloud, Vincent, Tifa, and Lea groan in dismay.

"Three...two...one..." Puss silently counted down.

"Prepare for Trouble, we haven't fully met." Jessie began.

"Make it double, count that as a bet." James continued.

"Our hearts as new as the Galaxy."

"Sent here to fufil our destiny."

"You can count on me!" Meowth continued.

"To protect the balance of truth and love." Jessie added.

"To reach our hands out to the stars above." James added.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Hi, I'm Meowth!" Meowth added.

"Whenever there's Chaos in the Realm of Light."

"Team Rocket,"

"Will be there,"

"To make everything right!" The trio concluded proudly.

"Wobbuffect, Wobba!" Wobbuffect added, coming out of his pokeball again.

While the Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team and Team Pokepals groaned while Cloud, Tifa and Vincent shook their heads, Aqua, Ven, Rena, Alain, Mairin and Chespie just stared blankly at Team Rocket in confusion with sweatdrops in an awkward moment of silence.

"I think I understand why you didn't want them to say it." Rena whispered to Ash. "I couldn't even understand what it means."

"Trust me, it'll never make sense. They've been doing it and other versions for two years and it gets more boring everytime they go along with it." Ash whispered back with a shrug.

"Hmmm, actually, now that they mentioned how they broke the wall, I think I figured out how we were saved in the Ice Age." Sid thought, ignoring Team Rocket's motto, much to the trio's shock as they fell to the ground(anime-style) with disbelieved groans.

"Really? How?" Donkey asked, curious.

"Well, it was after the flood and after you guys went back into the future that I found the little squirrel buddy unconscious and wet, so I saved him and gave him CPR." Sid explained, which had his friends flinch, then cringe in disgust as they had the image of him doing that to Scrat.

Diego groaned, muttering to himself in sarcasm. "I'm surprised that hasn't killed him."

"Are you saying that the little guy did the same accident and almost drowned like Team Rocket did in the Present?" Sakura asked, beginning to link the two and two together. Sid nodded.

"I guess it makes sense." Sailor Mini Moon thought,

Sailor Moon was about to say something on that matter being ridiculous when suddenly, out of nowhere, she felt something mentally hit her that made her pause. Flinching as somehow everything and everyone around her just froze, and suddenly turn grey. Then the next thing she knew, much to her great concern, darkness evoloped around her and she found herself floating in nothing.

'_W-what's going on?_' She thought to herself, in growing fear and complete shock as she tried to figure out what just happened, turning as best as she could until she sensed something, or rather someone appear just in front of her; a woman she didn't recognize. She had white hair, pale skin, black eyes, and a long robed dress black and purple.

Sailor Moon could also sense the powerful darkness within the mysterious person, and she didn't like it one bit.

"_So, you are the one who is changing destiny._" The woman spoke darkly.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked, nervously and quickly alert.

"_I will be the one to speak, foolish girl!_" The woman declared snappishly, before continuing. "_Destiny has began to change because of your pitiful actions. What is even worse for me is that I cannot come to you until the seal is undone once the dark ones are destroyed._"

Destiny began to change? Because of Sailor Moon's actions? What was the woman talking about? What seal? And dark ones...could she be refering to Chaos, Xehanort and Organization XIII? Whatever those meant, Sailor Moon didn't like this woman already.

Especially when the newly discovered enemy smirked, "_Do not fret. We will meet, and soon you and all you cherish and love will cease to be and all existance will be mine!_"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in shock at this, realizing that this woman was a Maleficent and Ultimecia combined sorceress, if not worse. On top of that, she wants to get red of everyone Sailor Moon cared about and loved, and herself? She quickly found she couldn't let this happen, not when the War was about to start very soon now that everyone as assembled.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm not gonna let you get what you want!" Sailor Moon declared, glaring at the mysterious woman who just chuckled darkly, before turning and then began to walk away, fading into the darkness.

She was about to give chase to the woman when suddenly, just a blink of her eyes, Sailor Moon quickly found herself back in Radiant Garden, and time seemed to have resumed, because everyone was now looking at her in confusion and concern.

"Huh? What...how...?" Sailor Moon muttered, now confused and concerned herself. What was that about? Another unusual vision? If so, why did she remember and not feel faint this time?

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked.

"Um...Did you guys notice something weird just happen right now?" The Moon Princess asked.

"Like what?" Sora replied, not getting what his friend was saying as Donald and Goofy shared concerned glances and shrugs.

Beginning to realize that no one else had noticed, but wanting to make sure, Sailor Moon continued, "Like...time stopping and then appearing in a creepy place? Or a lady who I think is about to cause trouble?"

The group gasped softly in shock before sharing glances, then turned back to Sailor Moon as none of them had seen what she just saw just now and shook their heads.

"You sure you weren't imagining things?" Sora asked.

"We didn't notice anything like that." Sakura told her.

"Hmmm..." Sailor Moon hummed, before shrugging as she couldn't come up with an explanation with that. "Maybe it was my imagination."

"Do you want to rest, Sailor Moon?" Kairi offered gently, worried about her. "We can stop for a little bit if you like."

Sailor Moon looked at her before saying, scratching the back of her head. "Nah, I'm fine. It's not like I'm gonna half-pass out again before we got here."

"Half pass out?" Vincent repeated, his brows quirking in confusion and even more concern.

"Sailor Moon nearly passed out after she had that weird Dimensional Scream." Ash shrugged.

"What is a Dimensional Scream?" Mairin asked, puzzled. She heard it's name from earlier, but she hadn't been able to ask about what it was until now. She had figured it a vision to see through time, but she didn't know much about it.

Fortunately, Grovyle spoke up to explain. "It's an ability Sailor Moon, Piplup and Ash have that allows them to see the past and the future when they touch or see certain things, people and Pokemon. It is a rare gift."

"Yeah, and long story short, it's what helped both Grovyle and I to figure out how to change the future after our Dads risked their lives to save us and before we traveled into the past." Future-Piplup added, which caught both Ven and Aqua a bit off-guard.

"Huh? Your Dad...?" Ven asked, puzzled.

"He means Jason." Mickey prodded.

"What?!" Ven and Aqua exclaimed in shock. Did they hear right? Future-Piplup...is Jason's son? The same Jason who was partners and best friends with Sceptile?

Rena was just as confused and glanced at Vincent who looked just as puzzled, and so did Alain, Mairin and Chespie who the latter looked at Pikachu and Piplup who both chuckled in embarrassment.

"But...you're..." Aqua began, trying to point out that, unless the small Pokemon from the erased future meant through adoption, he couldn't possibly be Jason's only son.

"Yeah, it's kinda fruity loops." Donkey quickly clarified. "But what happened is; They found the Passage of Time, Darkrai who was controlled by a nasty Sorceress named Ultimecia attacked, Piplup saved Grovyle, they got separated, Piplup lost his memories except the fact that he used to be human, and then he got bibbidi-bobbidi-boo by the Time Passage and Darkrai's attack."

Unfortunately, Donkey's brief explaination only put Ven, Aqua, Vincent, Rena, Alain, Mairin and Chespie into deeper confusion while everyone else all sighed in exasperation with Sailor Moon, Shrek, Ash, Pikachu, Sora, Mickey, Donald, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Ultra, Sailor Passionate, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Puss, Dawn, Piplup, Riku, Lea and Manny to facepalm themselves and Cloud to pinch his nose with a groan.

"As a side effect when Darkrai attacked both Piplup and Grovyle, it caused the Passage of Time to react and not only it forced Piplup to lose his memories, but he also transformed permamently into a Pokemon." Dusknoir re-clarifed to make it more understandable while giving Donkey an annoyed glare.

"Even now, I still don't remember anything of that time. Not even when Jason saved me. Only reason I know is because of Grovyle and King Mickey told me. When I woke up in the past near Treasure Town, Chimchar found me." Future-Piplup shrugged sadly, as he remembered the day when he first met Chimchar two years ago. How he freaked out that not only he was speaking to a talking Pokemon and couldn't remember where he came from or even his name, but he'd turned into a Pokemon himself.

"After that, Chimchar and I joined to become an Exploration Team before we met up with Grovyle to change the future where I learned about my past." He concluded.

"And based on what Sceptile told me earlier, even you were given a second chance to live in the new Time-Line you, Grovyle and Chimchar created by preventing the destruction of Temporal Tower. But even so, you still remained a Pokemon." Aqua realized once she and the others put the pieces of the puzzle together in their minds.

Future-Piplup sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well, even so, I decided that it didn't matter whether I'm a human or a Pokemon." He replied.

"Again, I am deeply sorry for the trouble I have caused all of you." Darkrai muttered, the guilt that lingered grew again as he was unintentionally reminded of his wrong-doings.

Fortunately, the group smiled at him as Ash pointed out to the Nightmare Pokemon. "Nah, don't worry about it. You helped us out and that's what is important. Besides, Ultimecia's the one who started the whole mess with Time in the first place and we already beated her last year thanks to the Nightmare Replicas of you and Axel."

"Not to mention Rinoa, Princess Sakura and Genesis." Sailor Moon added, while saddened over the loss of one of her friends who still resided in the Realm of Non-Existance with Princess Sakura of Crystonia in Deltora, and that Genesis was still sleeping.

"You really went through a lot, haven't you?" Alain remarked. The more he heard about the Sailor Team's adventures, the more he realized he, Mairin and Chespie only went through two huge crazy adventures which were nothing compared to what everyone else did.

"Well, four years is a long time." Sid shrugged.

"Sid, it was four years for Sailor Moon and these guys." Shrek pointed out as he gestured at Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus who nodded to confirm it.

"I think we should discuss this further later when we head back to Master Yen Sid." Riku spoke up, bringing everyone back to reality which made them realize that he was right. They wasted enough time as it was.

"Yeah, good idea. Can't keep Yen waiting any longer than necessary." Sailor Tide agreed.

With a nod, everyone continued onward. Sailor Moon though couldn't help but think about the unusual vision she'd just seen, the mysterious woman who wants to rule all of reality. Destiny is being changed? Does that woman mean the future? Who was she and what does she want?

Realizing she wouldn't get any answers now, Sailor Moon hurried to catch up to her friends and family, mentally telling herself to focus on more important issues; like whether or not Ansem the Wise was here or learn of his whereabouts so that he could be saved.

* * *

Meanwhile, near the towering fountains of the Water Reactor, a zip of zagging light came from the sky along with a scream that became louder and louder until it materialized to form Scrat, his Acorn and the Star Shard he unwittingly found earlier which he quickly realized as yet another way of going to different worlds.

"Ow!" He grunted when he hit the ground hard. Oh, that hurt. Shaking away the dizzy spells, Scrat got up and looked around his new surroundings. Where was he now? He certainly didn't recognize this place either.

Well, at least it was better then the constant traffic in San Fransokyo. Maybe he can catch a break for once.

Or not...

No sooner Scrat was about to think about his next course of action on how to return to the Fairy Tale World, a couple of Heartless appeared behind him which, given that he heard the noise and felt the prickle on the back of his neck, he whimpered and twitched his eye as he realized he wasn't alone and wasn't for good company either.

Oh no...not again.

Running away quickly with his prized Nut and the Star Shard, Scrat ran through the heavy metal doors that lead to the side fountains screaming as the Heartless were giving chase, with every intention to claim his heart, no matter how small he was. On top of that, the Town's defense mechanism wasn't helping any favors as he had to try and dodge them as well despite that it was really built to get rid of Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed.

But the Heartless were beginning to catch up to him and Scrat found that his path was blocked by more Heartless. Skidding to a stop, he quickly turned to the side which caused a couple Heartless to accidentally crash into each other. Scrat in the meantime found himself cornered to the wall, realizing it too late and turned to see that he was cornered.

Ah! Go away!

Whimpering in fear, Scrat hugged his Acorn tightly as he was about to be attacked by the Heartless, only for them to be hit by the defense mechanism, thrown up into the air and eliminated. Blinking in surprise, Scrat then saw that he'd been saved by the system.

Phew, that was close.

Sighing in relief, Scrat was about to walk out of the small lake when the automatic fountains acted up and shot him up into the air at a bad time. Screaming while being shot and sent flying like a cannon ball in one direction while his Acorn went into another, Scrat and the Star Shard went flying over the castle of Radiant Garden before beginning to descend once more...and smacked face first into a window with a squashed expression.

He then slowly slid off half-unconsciously and fell backwards onto the ground again, passing out. Once again far away from his Acorn.

The house he hit was Merlin's, which inside as Cid was working on something, Leon was standing by, and Yuffie and Aerith were chatting and Merlin reading something, all five of them jumped before looking at the window in alarm but missed Scrat by a couple of seconds.

"What the heck was that?" Yuffie asked, stunned.

By the time Leon looked, the Star Shard acted up again, to which Scrat, who didn't want to leave without his Acorn, was once again wisked away as he let out another scream. Thus the Restoration Committee just missed the Squirrel.

Who was taken to yet another random world once again, and without his Acorn.

* * *

The inside of the Castle was just as the same as most of the group remembered given the last time they'd been here months ago, or in Sailor Dark Moon, Riku and Mickey's case, maybe about a couple of days after figuring out clues in how to restore Roxas, which, unfortunately left to a bit of a dead end given Even was missing or with the new Organization, and thus Ienzo could not provide a vessel needed to Roxas's heart and free him from Sora's heart.

When the group went up the large doors, they were greeted by Aeleus and Dilan and after Mickey and Sailor Moon explained to them about Vincent, Rena, Alain, Mairin, Chespie, and even Aqua and Ven who was was surprised to see the two guards who were just as shocked, recognizing him as the boy whom they briefly met twelve years ago and now noticed that Roxas looked just like him despite being Sora's Nobody, the guards allowed all of them, including Lea and Team Rocket to enter, but Aeleus gave Sakura a heated glare before looking away.

Sakura, still feeling guilty about the last time and realizing that Aeleus wasn't going to forgive her as easily as he'd forgiven Riku, sighed before following her friends. Rena noticed this and asked Ash about it, but he told her it was another long story.

The group followed the two guards through the hallways and into the surprisingly restored office that belonged to Ansem the Wise, and into the computer room. Aeleus and Dilan both went ahead and spoke to what the Sailor Team and their friends assumed was Ienzo, but when they heard an awfully very familiar voice that didn't belong to the young scientist, but...someone most of them never thought to see here, and their eyes widened. Granted permission to enter, the group entered, which given how many of them there were, it was a bit cramp but still plenty of room none the less.

While Ienzo nodded to them in greeting, the other person he was with looked rather relieved to see Sailor Moon and her family and friends. The only ones who didn't recognize him were Cloud, Tifa, Ven, Vincent, Rena, Alain, Mairin and Chespie. But the rest of the group did, as their eyes widened in pure shock and disbelief.

"Ansem the Wise!" Sailor Moon, Mickey, Sailor Dark Moon and those who knew Ansem exclaimed in shock, disbelief and relief, some of them wondering if this was a dream, the rest wondering when Ansem the Wise got here safely. Team Rocket was flabbergast, jaws dropped and literally hitting the floor, dumbfounded.

"King Mickey, Sailor Moon, everyone. It's been too long." Ansem greeted his old friend and the young ones he met, then noticed both Sceptile and Aqua and, seeing that they were both alive and well went a surge of huge relief given what happened in the Realm of Darkness that restored his memories. "And I am very relieved you and Sceptile are safe and sound, Aqua."

"Thank you." Aqua nodded, relieved as well.

The older man nodded, only to notice Ven who was startled at the quick surprised look that formed on the Ruler's face. Ansem's eyes widened at the sight of the boy...he looked exactly like Roxas, only the teenager's clothes were different. Could he be one of the people that was connected to Sora's heart?

"And...you are, young man?" Ansem kindly inqueried.

"Oh! Um...Ventus, sir." Ven replied as politely as possible. "But you can call me Ven."

"My pleasure, Ven." Ansem responded, pleased with the boy's kind manners. He then noticed that Mickey, still speechless in shock to see him apparently back from the dead, and already having been so emotional in Aqua's return, Ven's awakening, and the return of Vincent and Sceptile...the younger King felt like he was in a dream where everyone that he lost were all coming back to him.

Mickey didn't know what to do or say at that moment, until he tried his best to swallow the urge to cry again, and approached the older ruler, the guilt of not being able to stop him from risking his life when the machine exploded and was thought to have died, and even when Sailor Moon saw him alive in the vision, he thought she'd saw it in future days and that Ansem still had to be rescued.

"Ansem...I...I'm really sorry." Mickey said to him, bowing his head in guilt and respect. Which was why he was surprised when he felt the older ruler's hand gently placed on his shoulder and looked up to see that Ansem had bend on one knee with a kind expression.

"Peace, King Mickey." Ansem told his friend, his own heart aching at the fact that the younger ruler had been blaming himself over his own actions. "I am the one who should apologize for my actions, for what I have done to everyone, including you. Forgive me."

Tears leaking in his eyes, Mickey smiled a little before hugging the older man who returned it. Again, it pulled the heart strings of the group, and even Ienzo, surprisingly, had a bit of trouble holding back an emotional expression. Lea, though, seeing Ansem the Wise alive and well, ended up looking away and shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Well, at least we know that Ansem's safe and sound and what you saw was a vision of the future." Donkey whispered to Sailor Moon who flinched, before she and Shrek glared at him scoldingly.

"Donkey!" The two hissed softly, while Mickey and Ansem eventually let go, the younger king wiping away his tears and held a smiling that translated that he'd long forgiven the older ruler who stood up straight.

"We're really glad that you're okay, Wise Ansem. For a long time, we never thought we'd see you again." Sakura spoke up politely.

"Thank you, young Sakura." Ansem nodded. "I admit, I did not expect to survive the self destruct either. Though unfortunately it had sent me back into the Realm of Darkness where I have encountered Aqua and then later Sceptile."

"We heard from them that you were kidnapped by Xehanort's Heartless." Mickey told him, before asking. "How did you escape?"

"I had the unexpected help from the young friends of Roxas, the real versions of the children."

"Hayner, Pence and Olette?" Sora asked, and at Ansem's nod, the teenager then realized what this meant. "Wait, so you were taken to Twilight Town?"

"Yes, because Xehanort wanted to conduct a research which I no longer wish to do." Ansem explained, as he and everyone else were not aware that Lea looked even more uncomfortable and actually tried not to be seen at the moment while the older man continued. "Then, the young men distracted Xehanort while the young lady guided me away and as such they were saved by an unexpected aid."

"From who?" Brock asked.

"It is best to keep it silent, but, Master Ansem and those friends of yours were saved by Even, who has rejoined the Organization." Ienzo explained this time, much to everyone's shock.

"What!?" The group exclaimed in shock, only for Sid to quickly shush them.

"Shhh! He said keep it silent, guys." The sloth whispered quickly. Thankfully, they got the picture and even though Manny, Diego, Shrek and Puss were a bit surprised, they knew that Sid was right.

"Hold on." Ash began in realization. "If Vexen-I mean, Even rejoined Xehanort, why did he save Ansem, Hayner, Pence and Olette?"

"He and another wish to atone for their actions, as do I. Secretly, Even has betrayed the Organization and convinced another to also secretly betray them, who has lead me here. One most of you know as Demyx." Ansem recounted, which surprised everyone again.

"Demyx?" Lea spoke up for the first time, dumbfounded. That he didn't expect. Lea had known, during his time as Axel, that Demyx was known as the laziest member of the Organization, and the most useless guy around. Not to mention notoriously chicken. Of all the people to be brought back in and then betray the said guy bringing him in again, Demyx was the least expected.

"Wait, you mean that lazy, scaredy-cat slacker who, as I remember a couple of times, ran away screaming at first before he got defeated by Sailor Moon, Ash, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Team Pokepals last year?" Diego asked, just as dumbfounded.

"So Xehanort picked Demyx as one of the members of the new Organization?" Future-Piplup said, skeptically. "I'm surprised that guy got picked."

Chimchar, Sailor Mini Moon, Donkey, Max, Future-Mini Moon, Crash and Eddie all nodded in agreement.

"I was quite surprised when he arrived with Master Ansem as well earlier. However, given what he said before he left, Demyx and even Even were, and I quote, _"benched" _and thus not among the chosen and off everyone's radar." Ienzo told them.

"Lemme get this straight." Shrek said, placing his hand to his forehead as he tried to absorb everything that was said which was the most unbelievable thing he ever heard. "That weird guy who, as a human was a member of Team Nappers on Earth two years ago, was convinced by Even to ditch the Organization by helping to bring Ansem here mainly because they were both _"benched"_ and off everyone's radar?"

When Shrek said 'benched', he gestured the word with four fingers.

"They lost me." Mairin whispered to Chespie, Alain and Rena who nodded in agreement.

"Ches..." Chespie mumured, just as confused.

"Me too. Who's Demyx?" Rena whispered back.

"That and...well, what we needed to help reconstruct Roxas." Ienzo answered, as he and Ansem moved aside for everyone else to see.

When they did, their eyes widened at the body that was now resting on a chair that wasn't even in the room before, in front of the wall that would originally take anyone into the Space Paranoids that Sora, Donald, Goofy and Sailor Mercury ventured into at least three times last year. The body was faceless, but looking more human like, and it was covered in clothes which a black coat was on top of. It was the size of both Sora and Ven combined. But the ones who were the most stunned and shocked were Sora, Sailor Moon...and especially Lea who felt like his heart just stopped at the sight.

The redhead didn't know if he could dare to hope or not, at first thinking if he was having some kind of dream and would wake up back in the timeless world training ground. His breathing was shaky, and at that moment, he moved aside from the group and raced over to the vessel, standing beside it. It was that moment that Lea knew...this was real. It was a body...made to be used for Roxas. This was one step closer in getting his friend back. He wanted to touch it, to caress it, to hug it.

Lea was suddenly certain he was close into breaking down into tears, but he forced himself to swallow it, vaguely aware that Sora also approached, gazing at the vessel that will be used for Roxas's heart to reside in.

"A replica?" The sixteen year old asked, in shock and disbelief.

"A vessel." Ansem corrected.

"For Roxas's heart to use." Ienzo added, continuing as he explained. "Even created it in secret before he gave it to Demyx to deliever to us. However, there is still work to do and we have yet to puzzle the final piece in how to safely remove his heart from you, Sora. Though if theory is correct, what Roxas would need is a connection, and both you and Lea are the two keys for it."

Lea let out an emotional chuckle, shakily saying, more to himself than anyone else. "I owe Vexen and Demyx thanks and so many apologizes. I can't believe they would risk their lives for Roxas and Ansem the Wise."

To think that, even what Lea had done to Vexen, and Demyx always being so lazy, the creepy scientist and the useless slacker actually pulled through in their own ways for atonement to help in restoring Roxas, it made Lea want to find them, beg for forgiveness and thank them so much for everything and while there was still a long ways to go, if Ienzo was right, then all Lea and Sora had to do was figure out the connection with both of them and Roxas.

"Well, this is great news, Axel!" Sora cheered happily to the redhead, grinning like he normally would. "Pretty soon Roxas will be back and you two guys will be together again."

"Yeah...but that still leaves me in figuring out how to help in making it happen." Lea pointed out, but not losing his relieved and emotional smile. Leaning up and calming down and his determination stronger than ever, he continued. "But I'm not gonna give up. Don't know how I'm gonna help but, I'll figure it out."

"Spoken like a true best friend, Axel." Ash smiled, proud of the older man.

"Pika!" Pikachu echoed in agreement.

Ash then admitted in a bit of surprise at the unexpected turn of events. "Though, I can't believe Demyx of all guys would help us out, either."

"That stupid-hair-styled dude may be weird, but I'm kinda starting to like him for this." Crash said thoughtfully.

"There's always a first time for everything." Sid pointed out.

"So once Roxas is saved, all that needs to be saved now are Terra, Namine and that black haired girl who's heart is also inside Sora's too. Good thing coming here was a good idea, otherwise we wouldn't have known about any of this." Sailor Moon smiled very relieved. Now she was thankful for the vision. Had it not been for that, none of them would've come here and gain such new hope.

At her friends, family and allies nods of relieved an excited agreements, Sailor Moon then turned to Ansem and Ienzo, adding, "See, the reason why we came here is because I had this unusual Dimensional Scream that I hardly remember, except that I saw the both of you right here."

But as she said it, Sailor Moon blinked as she suddenly remembered a bit more detail on the vision; the same as before except...she saw a familiar other scientist that was Even...formally known as Vexen which had her eyes widen.

"Now that I think about it, I remember who the other guy is." Sailor Moon added, which surprised everyone once more.

"Really? Who?" Ash, Sora and Lea asked in unison.

"Vexen, or Even or...one of those names. But he's definitely there." Sailor Moon answered. Was she starting to remember more of the visions now?

Before she could pounder into that, however, Jessie then cleared her throat before the former member of Team Rocket asked, reminding Sailor Moon. "Um, excuse me, Sailor Twerp? How about introducing Mr. Vampire and the other twerps to Wise Ansem and Ienzo?"

"Why do you keep calling everyone 'Twerps'?" Alain asked, quickly annoyed by this as he facepalmed himself.

Tifa sighed, explaining in exasperation. "I asked the same thing last year, but that's how Team Rocket goes." Cloud and Vincent both nodded in agreement.

Sailor Moon, realizing that Jessie had a point, flinched before sheepishly said. "Sorry."

She then introduced Galaxia, Darkrai, Vincent, Rena, Alain, Mairin, Chespie and Aqua and Ven to Ansem and Ienzo, which Alain and Mairin introduced themselves and Chespie, before Sailor Moon introduced them to the two scientists. It wasn't until when she introduced Ienzo that Ven finally got a good look at him.

"Ienzo!?" The spiky-haired teen exclaimed in surprise. Ienzo had indeed grown since the last time and now not only he was a young adult, but also a bit more spoken from the shy, orphaned boy he'd met and saved. "Wow! It is you. Haven't seen you in a while."

At first Ienzo thought he was looking at Roxas, but then when he got a good look at Ven, his eyes widened as a memory hit him, one he didn't even think about in a while.

"You were the boy from twelve years ago. How is it possible?" Ienzo asked, wondering why Ven looked exactly the same, which surprised and confused everyone once again.

"Hold on. You and Ven know each other?" Lea asked the younger man who nodded.

"He saved my life from monsters when I was just a boy." Ienzo explained, then turned to Ven and said. "I owe you my gratitude, Ventus. Thank you."

Ven chuckled, "Happy to help. Plus, someone else already said thanks to me anyway. He was a tall guy in a lab coat, long hair and green eyes."

"That would be Even."

"Whoa! Seriously?" Ven exclaimed. So Even was the same guy who helped direct him to Terra and Sceptile twelve years ago? Who would've thought?

Lea, seeing this, groaned. "Aw, c'mon. Even Ienzo and Even know Ven already too? One more thing to get memorized."

"I'm certain you will remember quite well, Lea." Ansem spoke to the young redhead who turned to him, and suddenly the latter looked uncomfortable, given their history together. "More than anything, I owe you an apology for my behavior against you and Roxas."

The redhead gasped, shocked that Ansem, who he now knew wa DiZ, was apologizing to him. Did that mean that Lea was forgiven for that too?

"So...No hard feelings, DiZ?" Lea asked, hesitatedly.

"I was blinded by vengeance and thoughts of revenge that I failed to see even Nobodies are capable of developing hearts. Given that I had taken Roxas away from you and caused so much trouble. I am deeply sorry."

Sighing and that they couldn't live in the past even if some of it were coming back, Lea shrugged to the ruler. "Nah, we're cool. I messed up as much as you did. But, that doesn't mean I'm gonna forget. So we can call it even when Roxas is back. Sound fair?"

Ansem nodded, knowing that Lea hasn't willing to forget just yet, but ultimately decided that they will call it even once Roxas has returned. "Agreed."

"Good thing the Cricket Twerp is gonna give everybody else Gummiphones to help explain things a lot easier, otherwise my brain is gonna turn into a combination of rock and goo." Meowth sighed, feeling like he's about to have the mother of all headaches.

"More like a gooey-rock. I'm still having trouble in absorbing the random stuff Maleficent said before she became offically Moon-Dusted." James complained.

Vincent softly scoffed at Team Rocket. "I see the three of you haven't changed even a slightest."

Sailor Moon sighed, and explained to the former Turk, "One thing you know about the personalities of Team Rocket even though they helped out a lot lately, they never change."

"Some people never change and it's like Fiona said; sometimes it's a good thing." Kairi added, giggling a bit as she remembered the former Princess mention that in Medge a year ago.

Everyone smirked or chuckled as the said trio looked pretty embarrassed.

"Well, while Ansem and Ienzo work on finishing up with Roxas, I think we should head back to Master Yen Sid. He waited long enough and we have a big battle ahead of us." Sailor Dark Moon suggested, which, at the mention of Yen Sid, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora flinched at the reminder.

"Yeah, and I'm still getting ready to be scolded for not getting the Power of Waking back before saving Aqua and Ven." Ash muttered, nervously. He knew that he and his friends were in for a lecture and then some.

Sailor Moon, Sakura and Sora flinched even harder, then looked in different directions as they came to realize the same thing, sweatdrops forming and already beginning to fear Yen Sid's disappointment.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Master Yen Sid will understand." Mickey reassured, adding. "Why, if it weren't for the four of you, Aqua, Riku, Dark Moon and I would've been trapped in the Realm of Darkness and Ven would've still been asleep."

"And you wouldn't have gotten Ven's advice on how to reawaken the Power of Waking within you guys." Sailor Jupiter added, which relaxed the four a bit as they smiled at her and the King.

"See? I told you it would've been easier to get Aqua out first and then figure out how to get the Power of Waking back so that Ven would've woken up from his nap a lot sooner." Jessie told them, annoyed that no one took up her advice earlier.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Jessie." Ellie quickly soothed her as best as she could before Jessie ended up in her usual break downs. "The point is, we're all here and now we're one step closer in defeating Xehanort and Chaos."

Knowing that they had to get moving now, the group nodded before turning back to Ansem and Ienzo.

"Sorry to run off, Ansem. But the War's gonna start soon and we'd better get ready." Mickey apologized to his friend, adding with determination. "I promise we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Be on your guard, King Mickey, Sailor Team and everyone." Ansem nodded, and the group nodded back.

"We hope for your safe return." Ienzo added.

Promising that they would, the group began to make their way out. Lea, though, lingered behind and paused, turning to the vessel that would soon belong to the heart of Roxas, finally making him whole without separating Sora. So close, and yet still so far away. The redhead just hoped that they would all survive the epic clash that was yet to come.

"I'll be back soon, buddy. Gimme a little more time, 'kay?" Lea whispered with a said smile. With a nod, he then nodded to Ansem and Ienzo before walking out of the computer room to rejoin the rest of the group to head back to Yen Sid's Tower.

Though they'd be having one last detour before hand, and not as any would probably expect.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to make this chapter shorter since the last two were probably too long to read. Sorry if it's too short. Plus I've added a Scrat scene to give out a bit of humor along the way. The mysterious woman Sailor Moon saw is Apsu, the main antagonist of "Sailor Moon S: Another Story" game and who will be an Antagonist in the Original Route of "Sailor Moon Continuum: Hydaelyn Saga".**

**Not sure how or when yet, but Apsu had a potential.**

**Time for the Time-Plate.**

Original Route: Sailor Moon and her allies do not reunite with Ansem the Wise or are even acknowledged of the Vessel for Roxas.

Alternate Route: Sailor Moon and her allies reunite with Ansem and learn of Even and Demyx's actions with the vessel for Roxas as well as saving Ansem.

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Calm-Sort of

**Author's note: Sorry that it took me a while to update this and that the last two chapters weren't that great. Hopefully the rest of this story will make up for it. Anyway, let's continue on, shall we?**

**I only own my OC characters(Lusie/Future Mini-Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Emily/Sailor Hope, Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust, and Kristan/Sailor Ultra).**

* * *

Chapter 5: Calm...sort of.

Fresh off from their discovery of Ansem the Wise not only having already been saved, but also learning of two more unexpected allies that helped them with restoring another needed to be saved, the Sailor Team and their old and new friends were just walking out of the gates of the castle when something made them freeze in their tracks and quickly stood in defense. Because out of the Corridor of Darkness that appeared out of nowhere came a figure in a familiar black coat.

But the one wearing it was the last person they expected to see.

"Man...Think I'll just head to the other Universe to hide instead of hiding in worlds where those guys know and then would just burn me to a crisp." Demyx panted hard, having just managed to avoid in being caught. "Sure hope Vexen hasn't been caught yet."

The group who knew him too well could hardly believe their eyes, while Ven, Aqua, Sceptile, Vincent, Rena, Alain, Mairin and Chespie shared confused glances.

"Demyx!?" Ash and Sora both exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"Pikachu!?" Pikachu exclaimed, dumbfounded.

Hearing the three familiar voices, the mullet-haired Nobody looked up from his slightly crooked position and, seeing the Sailor Team, the Dark Moon Team(well, only Sailor Dark Moon and Dusknoir, but still) Team Pokepals, Team Rocket, and even Lea, Cloud and Tifa whom the latter two he hasn't seen a while, Demyx flinched as his eyes widened in growing fear and realization that he was in for another major problem. Especially when they were all staring at him now suspiciously.

"What're you doing here?" Casey demanded.

"Whoa, hey!" Demyx panicked, looking around as he shushed them and hoped that the rest of the Organization weren't listening. "Shh! Quiet!"

The group just gave him quirked eye-brows of suspicion and/or confusion, while looking around before remembering that Demyx had helped in bringing a vessel for Roxas, which meant that both the Nobody and Vexen who made it and helped to save Ansem the Wise were at risk of being dusked or destroyed. Especially since what they did branded the both of them traitors.

After a long tensed moment of silence, everyone relaxed a little when there weren't anymore members of the Organization coming to jump out on them for once. Demyx in the meantime, the least relaxed, went to his knees and clapped his hands together in what Sailor Moon and her friends and family realized was a begging position.

"_Pleeese_...Don't kill me again or tell anybody I was here..." Demyx pleaded with his head low at first, before looking up at the group again, finishing. "I'm begging you!"

"Uhhhhh..." Cloud muttered awkwardly while sharing a glance with Vincent who looked just as uncomfortable at the fact that Demyx was groveling. The former remembered this guy attacking him along with Lexaeus two years ago when he was still looking for Sephiroth in Midgar.

"Sailor Moon and the others are right." Sailor Luna whispered to Sailor Magic-Dust who nodded in agreement.

"He IS weird." Her older sister replied, feeling a bit creeped out.

"Um...I guess you're still trying to hide from you-know-who, right?" Sailor Moon whispered to the pleading Nobody while referring to Organization XIII, after an awkward moment of pause, while everyone else behind her were either dumbfounded, skeptical, or just plain confused, not sure what to say about this or if Demyx should be trusted.

The mullet-haired man looked up at the Moon Princess in surprise. "You know that?" He asked, before realizing who he was talking to and was now confused himself. "Wait, what're you guys doing here? I thought you were gonna prepare for the you-know-what with those guys."

"Well, we are and we're just leaving." Diego shrugged.

"Wait a minute." Shrek began, realizing what Demyx just said. "You're not going to fight us?"

"Nah." Demyx shook his head as he slowly stood up. "I'm through with all the fighting. I rejoined the Nobodies but I can't shake the feeling that I've been sweet-talked, y'know? So, basically, I'm done with those guys and I'm actually gonna root for you guys to win the fight."

That only made the group sweatdrop, while Diego rolled his eyes and deadpanned. "Okay, let me guess. It's because you got benched, right? We heard about what you did, which is a surprise in and on myself."

"Yeah, well, if you think you're surprised, dude, imagine how I reacted." Demyx sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Considering that I'm usually both useless and chicken, and useful to hold that creepy old geezer's heart, no would would've suspected me to do what I did."

"So you're doin' what I tried to do last year before I sacrificed myself, right? Running away to avoid in being dusked by Xemnas." Lea guessed while crossing his arms. It figured; Demyx was best at running off and slacking off all the time.

"Oh, hey, Axel. Been too long." Demyx waved a little, still a tad uneasy. He then asked, worriedly. "You're not gonna burn me to crisp, right?"

"Oh, come on. I got my heart back, and just so you know, I'm one of the Guardians of Light now. A member of the Sailor Team. Got it memorized?" Lea scoffed. Really, he still wanted to thank the lazy slacker for helping in attempting to restore Roxas's heart into the vessel. Demyx may be the same, but he did do a big favor. Though he felt that now as not a good time.

"Oh, phew." Demyx sighed in relief.

"By the way. What you did today was a surprise in and on itself. No one really expected you of all guys to...well, you know." Kero admitted, shrugging.

"Hey, I've been promised that I wouldn't be doing any fighting and no benchwarming. Besides, I can't say anything on how this whole thing started without getting my head ripped off." Demyx pointed out.

"Your head being ripped off?" Eddie asked, nervously.

Crash rolled his eyes and whispered to his brother. "He means he doesn't wanna face the wrath of Xeha-Squad, dude."

"Well, good luck with that. Though I think you should be fine considering how the enemy is mainly focusing on the fight and trying to slow us down." Cloud commented to Demyx.

"Even though most of us are not entirely certain if you should be trusted." Vincent spoke up, which for the first time was when Demyx noticed him being here at all.

The younger man flinched at the sight of the man in the red cape and jumped slightly. "Whoa! Who're you?"

"Oh, this is our friend, Vincent." Sid replied calmly, only to quickly be scolded by Manny and Diego, making the sloth flinch when he realized too late that he just introduced the newest member of the team.

After another moment of pause, Demyx just shrugged. "Never heard of 'im."

He then asked, hopefully. "So um...anyway...are we cool for me to go now?"

"How do we know you won't just tell the Organization about what happened?" Donald asked suspiciously.

"Gimme a break. Backstabbing those guys is stupid and too risky. But I had to it and I even gave you guys a favor, okay?" Demyx pointed out pouting as he placed his hands on his hips, before admitting. "Okay, granted, we didn't get on so well and we're not friends, but like I said. I'm done with fighting and knowing my luck, you guys will end up killing me anyway. Sure it'll recomplete me but...that's not how I wanna get my heart back again."

Sailor Moon and everyone else shared a bit of a glance before they decided to have a secret meeting. So, turning their backs on Demyx for a bit, they all formed into a circle to discuss their next course of action on what to do with this guy.

"Well? Whaddya guys think?" Sora asked.

"Honestly, I'm not so sure. But Demyx really did do us a favor." Ellie replied.

"Vexen too, considering it was his idea." Lea reminded with a shrug.

"And he saved Ansem the Wise, Hayner, Pence and Olette." Goofy added, with some of them nodded in agreement.

"I think Demyx is telling the truth." Sailor Passionate said thoughtfully, and when her friends looked at her, she continued her reason. "Not sure why and I only just met him, but...being benched means being set aside only for a half-useful purpose and I think it's just wrong for even him and Even to be like that."

"Maybe we should give him a chance. He might be weird but I don't think he's that bad." Kairi suggested.

"Maybe. This Demyx person may have a piece of Xehanort inside him, but he helped us in secret." Aqua said, even though she was just as uncertain considering how she can sense the power of Xehanort within Demyx.

Mickey though was in firm agreement with the Princess of Heart. "Kairi's right. We should give him a chance." Though he did admit, "But with the Organization maybe listening in, that risks everything."

That's when Sid had an invisible light-bulb appear over his head as an idea came into mind. Because he then suggested, "Well, why don't we make him human again?"

"Huh?" Everyone else stared him incredulously. Did they hear him right? Sid was actually suggesting that they make Demyx become human once again?

"Sailor Moon, you used the Silver Crystal to make those four sisters from the future good and human, right?" Sid asked his friend who nodded, remembering the time of when she did do that four years ago on Earth. "Why don't you use it to help Demyx and make him human too?"

Sailor Moon felt uneasy at this suggestion. Sure she had managed to do that with Catzy and her three sisters, but that was mainly because they already had hearts and some good left in them which was enough to allow the Silver Crystal to purify them and turn them into humans. Plus she had managed to restore people back to normal when they were turned into monsters. But there were some exceptions; the Crystal hadn't been enough to heal Darien from Queen Beryl's curse, so it took the power of love and their Locket to free him from the darkness.

And despite that she was the chosen of Cosmos, Sailor Moon still had some doubt in her abilities, and what if it still wasn't enough to stop Chaos?

"I don't know. I'm not sure it'll work since Demyx is a Nobody again, so his heart is out of reach." The Moon Princess replied.

"Wait. If you use the Crystal, it will take away your strength." Aqua quickly pointed out, not wanting to have Serenity's daughter and successor to do such a thing as she remembered the time when Serenity used the Silver Crystal to destroy the X-Blade twelve years ago.

"Don't worry, Aqua." Mickey reassured her, understanding his friend's concern, and informed her and Ven who also looked worried. "Using the Crystal as a healing power won't take away Sailor Moon's life. It's light is strong enough to drive away some darkness influcened in a heart that is good."

"Wow, really?" Rena asked, amazed as where Alain, Mairin, Chespie and even Vincent who hasn't fully witnessed the Silver Crystal's power yet either.

Mickey nodded, before sighing as he was in agreement with Sailor Moon. "But then, it's hard to say with Nobodies since they haven't fully developed hearts of their own just yet."

"So how come it managed to bring the six of us back?" Crash asked as he shrugged cluessly while referring to himself, his brother, sister, brother-in-law and two friends from the Ice Age, and Sid nodded in agreement.

Sailor Mars groaned before reminding the Possum. "Because you already had hearts and connections with Sailor Moon, Shrek, Mini Moon, Donkey, Puss and Sakura."

While both Crash and Sid realized that she had a point, Donkey seemed to be in agreement with the sloth and suggested. "Maybe we should give it a try. It never hurts, right?"

"That's not gonna work." Diego scoffed.

"I'm not sure what happened but, maybe we should give it a try." Mairin stated.

"Yeah, anything's possible." Rena agreed.

Everyone else thought about it, and while some things were impossible, Sora thought back of how vessels were used to put in hearts from the past and allow them to stay in the future when they didn't have connections, not like with Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Future-Piplup, Grovyle and Sceptile who were allowed to be here without much problems.

So, he, Ash and Sailor Moon, who also thought about it, all nodded in agreement as did the others despite still feeling uneasy.

Their conversation came to a halt when Demyx awkwardly spoke up, waving at them to get their attention. "Um, hello? Calling hero team?"

Deciding that they will try, the group turned back to him and Sailor Moon declared. "We decided to give you a chance, Demyx."

"Wha-? Really?" Demyx asked, stunned. He didn't expect that.

"And while none of us are sure if it'll work, I'm gonna use the Crystal to turn you back into human with your heart returning, without killing you." She added.

He didn't expect that either.

"Huh? Y-You're gonna recomplete me without getting rid of me? You sure that's gonna work?" The mullet-haired man stuttered. They were actually not only giving him a chance, but under circumstances, going to recomplete him without actually destroying him?

"I just said none of us are sure, but hopefully it can." Sailor Moon replied. "So um...if it starts to hurt and you feel dizzy or whatever, just say when to stop, 'kay? I don't wanna end up making you disappear."

"Consider it as thanks for...helping us out. Got it memorized?" Lea replied with a smirk, while referring to the other man's actions.

Demyx gazed at the group who despite some of them were still skeptical, they were all willing to do this, and if he did want to become human again without facing the fate of being destroyed like the last time which is something he didn't want to do, this was very possibly his only hope left.

So gulping nervously, he responded. "I guess we can give it a try."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Sailor Moon, her friends, family, allies, former enemies and Demyx had found a perfect isolated area of Radiant Garden that was hopefully not in the range of Organization XIII in finding them. Sailor Moon stood a few feet from Demyx who was facing her, and despite him not having a fully developed heart, looked extremely nervous while everyone else stood behind her.

"Ready?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Ready when you are, kid." Demyx nervously replied. Well, it was now or never.

The Moon Princess nodded, before closing her eyes as she concentrated on her power. She then held up her golden Locket above her as it opened up, revealing the Silver Crystal inside, and began to chant since this was the first time she was using it's healing power in her Eternal Form. Normally she used her Eternal Scepter to restore anyone back to normal with the help of Sailor Dark Moon. But this time was different, because it was to restore a heart, not a Star Seed.

"Moon, Eternal, Healing, Activation!" Sailor Moon chanted.

The Crystal glowed in pink light which spread out into the small area, and onto Demyx who had to close his eyes and shield them with his arm to avoid in getting blinded, but he did feel it's radiant warmth almost immediately into his body. It was...a bit painful due to the influence of Xehanort within him, but then he began to feel it ebb away, almost vanishing from his vains. He then yelped in surprise as from the sky above as everyone else watched on in awe, something floated down which, at first was a Heartless before it was suddenly destroyed by the Crystal's light, and a single heart floated before descending down towards them.

It hovered in front of Demyx before merging into his chest which made him cry out all of the sudden and his body gave out a blu-ish green glow before fading and he panted softly, wobbling a bit while Sailor Moon gasped in worry and the crystal stopped glowing, the spell fading as she returned her locket to her chest. Everyone watched on, almost not breathing as Demyx wobbled a bit, dazed at first. He then slowly opened his eyes and gazed at his hands.

He looked the same, but something within him felt...a bit different. In two ways. He felt a beating in his chest. Demyx's eyes widened as he placed his hand to his chest, and had no doubt that he could feel the beating on his finger tips; A heart beat. His heart beat. Something he hasn't felt in ages. In shock and disbelief, he looked up at the group with awe, and they saw that his eyes were no longer golden yellow as they'd seen earlier.

They were back to their natural colour when they first met him, which relief and amazement filled their chests and expressions; it had worked!

"I can feel my heart." Demyx whispered, before awkwardly asking, since he thought that maybe his appearance changed too. "Um...how do I look?"

"Your eyes...they're back to normal." Sailor Venus answered.

"That was..." James began.

"Amazing." Jessie finished, blankly.

"The Sailor Twerp did it." Meowth murmured in awe.

"I can feel a heart within you." Aqua told Demyx.

"Me too." Sailor Mars added.

"It actually worked?" Future-Piplup asked, amazed.

Diego couldn't believe it himself. Sailor Moon had actually pulled it off. He was so shocked and in disbelief that his jaw dropped open as he stared at the now former Nobody before Crash simply closed it before flies ended up flying into it. This week was really turning into that of so many miracles that he wasn't sure if he was actually dreaming or not.

Demyx, realizing now that he was human again, began to cheer happily and excitedly. "Alright! I'm human again! Whoo-yeah!"

He then grinned at Sailor Moon and said, "Thanks, Sailor Moon! You rock, baby!" which made her sweatdrop at this before she smiled warmly.

"What a relief." Sailor Moon said, which gave her a bit more hope and confidence that maybe it was because her power has grown so much that maybe, just maybe, she really can stop Chaos. But that still aqquired the help from everyone she cared about and loved, as well as needing to protect them.

"I knew she could do it." Sailor Dark Moon smiled, proud at her sister's accomplishment. She had a feeling it would work, but wasn't sure if her instincts were right or not.

"Way to go, Sailor Moon!" Ash congratulated.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered and soon everyone smiled in amazement and relief.

"Amazing...Sailor Moon really is the true chosen successor of the Silver Crystal." Aqua remarked in awe. She had a feeling that Queen Serenity would be proud, at both of her daughters, as she smiled along with everyone else while Demyx continued to cheer on happily.

Still, they had a long way to go before everyone had their bright futures.

* * *

Despite that Demyx was made human, the group agreed to hide him with Ansem the Wise, Ienzo and the guards who agreed to keep him hidden until the War was over. So after that, they all finally returned to the Mysterious Tower and now stood before Master Yen Sid in his study, all assembled just as they planned and one step closer in saving the Realm of Light once and for all.

Despite the worries from Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora for disobeying the order to get their Power of Waking back before rescuing Aqua and restoring Ventus, Yen Sid thankfully brushed this off as, having sensed what has happened and came to a realization that once again they had ultimately been the ones to make the rescues possible, was willing to forgive them since they really were just like King Mickey. Not to mention that they had more new allies, two whom the Sailor Team were familiar with and now three of the four needing to be rescued were finally back in the Realm of Light.

"At last, we are all assembled." Yen Sid began, before gazing at Sailor Moon's group who made it possible. "First; Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Sailor Team, Sailor Dark Moon, Team Pokepals, Team Rocket, Cloud and Tifa. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done."

The said group nodded their thanks at the compliment even though Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash blushed in embarrassment while Sora just grinned and Cloud looked away slightly, embarrassed which made Tifa try to hide her giggling at his expression.

"And you, Sceptile, Aqua and Ventus." Yen Sid continued to the aforemented three. "We are fortunate to have you back."

"Thanks, I only wish we could have returned to help sooner." Aqua replied, apologetically before turning to those who had made this possible. "We're grateful to all of you for rescuing us."

"It's thanks to you all we are back." Sceptile added.

"Thank you." Ven concluded gratefully.

While everyone else nodded warmly, Mickey's smile faded as he remembered the other promise he made and apologetically told Ven and Aqua. "I feel bad for letting you guys down. We tried, but we still haven't found Terra."

"Don't." Aqua told him kindly, knowing that his wasn't his fault and she was thankful that Mickey had made the attempt an she couldn't be anymore grateful. "He studied with Master Eraqus, just like us. He's our responsibility."

Ven nodded in agreement.

"And mine as well." Sceptile added, gazing at his two old friends as he felt guilty for not having told them that he knew and saw what Xehanort had done to Terra twelve years earlier. "I am sorry for not telling you what had happened sooner."

Aqua and Ven both just smiled warmly at him, still thankful that, as a Grovyle, he traveled with Terra up until the Keyblade Graveyard.

"Mickey told me that you saved me in the realm of darkness." Riku spoke up to Aqua who turned to him. "I should have gone to help you right away. But I was too inexperienced. I'm sorry. I know that I let you down."

"No. Just the opposite." Aqua shook her head with a smile, and while her memories were still a big foggy, she was now starting to finally remember all of her experiences in the Realm of Darkness, including what she was told earlier and she was glad that she made that decision.(1)

"Did ya know Riku's a Keyblade Master now?" Goofy asked.

"That's wonderful!" Aqua congratulated happily.

"The King, too." Donald added as he approached behind Mickey who glanced at him.

"Yeah, Artie-M became a Master not long after you did, Aqua." Future-Mini Moon explained happily while approaching behind Mickey on the other-side while referring him to the nick-name she gave him two years ago.

"Good for you!" Aqua congratulated happily again, which made Mickey laugh in in embarrassment while scratching the back of his head. Hearing the compliment made him feel like a newly made Keyblade Master all over again.

"Hey, don't forget about Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora! They're Keyblade Masters too, ya'know." Donkey reminded, grinning proudly at the said four who smiled sheepishly.

"Congratulations!" Aqua praised.

"Thanks." Sakura replied happily, while both Sailor Moon and Sora chuckled and Ash scratched the back of his head, mimicking Mickey.

"Yeah, but Ash already beats ya's to it, since not only he's a Keyblade Master, but he's also a Pokemon Master too." Crash pointed out to Sailor Moon, Sakura and Sora.

"Ah, but don't forget. Sakura's the Master of the Star Cards and I'm the chosen of Cosmos." Sailor Moon wisely reminded.

"Good point." The Possum smirked, teasingly adding. "Sora needs to work up on another special title."

"Yeah, rub it in." Sora replied sarcastically with a smirk which made everyone else laugh while Vincent, Cloud and even Yen Sid smirked.

"I'm happy to see that you haven't changed one bit." Aqua said after the laughing ceased, which only confused Sora, which made her added knowingly. "Sora, you probably don't remember..."

Sora did try to remember, realizing that they had met before. Only problem is, she was right. He really didn't remember that meeting and sheepishly scratched the side of his face while having his hand behind his head.

"It's okay." Aqua said warmly.

Everyone else just smiled before Lea, once again left out, cleared his throat once more to remind everyone there was more people in the room needing some compliment.

"Ah, yes." Yen Sid remembered, turning to the young red haired man and the others who had trained with him. "Let us not forget our new Keyblade Wielders and new Sailor Guardians. Lea, Kairi, Sailor Tide, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Luna, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Ultra, you have made tremendous strides."

"Thanks, Master." Sailor Passionate said kindly.

"Hey, and that's _"future Keyblade Master Lea"_. Got it memorized?" Lea added.

Sailor Ultra just smirked and couldn't help but tease, "Just don't let it go to your head."

"Hey!" Lea pouted.

"Thanks, Yen." Sailor Tide smiled warmly at her old friend. "It wasn't easy being the leader during training but I think we did okay."

"You preformed admindely, Tide. Eraqus would be proud of you." Yen Sid pointed out warmly in return.

"I just wish he was here with us." Sailor Tide sighed softly, once again reminded of Eraqus's untimely demise.

"You knew Master Eraqus?" Aqua asked, as she and Ven gazed at Sailor Tide in surprise.

The Sailor Scout from the not-so distance past nodded as she explained. "Yeah. When I time-traveled into the past on my first adventure, I met Eraqus, Yen Sid and even Xehanort when all three of them were Keyblade Wielders in training. It's a very long story, but...well..."

"It was the time when Xehanort accidentally freed me when Chaos was still inside my body, corrupting me without any hope of restoring my heart, until Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon freed me from it's influence two years ago. It was in a world that was originated by Bhunivelze." Galaxia took over explaining when the younger girl trailed off.

"See, there were this crazy old bad guy who was a monster-kind-person who wanted to destroy humanity in the two worlds of Cocoon and Gran Pulse. He wanted to bring back the Fa'lcie's creator in a form of Orphan and I'm pretty sure that was only part of Bhunivelze. The four of us and our friends who aren't here anymore managed to stop him before I traveled here into the present since I'm not allowed to return to my own time but, well...other stuff happened and it involved Lea for a while." Sailor Tide continued.(2)

"Huh? What happened?" Ven asked, concerned as glanced at Lea who uncomfortably scratched the back of his head at the reminder of his own time-traveling adventure with Serah, Noel and Sailor Hope.

"Well, let's just say...I ended up on a crazy adventure with one of the guy's little sister and another guy from a future and Sailor Tide's friend who's also a Sailor Scout-or it is Sailor Guardian?" Lea asked about the last part, before continuing, "Anyway, I went with them for a while trying to head back home, fighting against this crazy guy named Caius who-"(3)

"Traveled through time to destroy Time on Gran Pulse to stop Yuel from dying, right?" Rena finished while cutting him off, giving Lea an apologetic glance.

"You know that?" The redhead asked after gasping in shock.

"Yeah. Vincent and I met Caius in the corrupted world that used to be Gran Pulse. But when Etro died, the world and the Unseen Realm collided." Rena nodded which shocked and surprised and even worried everyone else in the room except Vincent, Alain and Mairin.(4)

"Wait a second. You mean the same world that was sent a thousand years into the past and for five hundred years was slowly being destroyed and just recently disappeared with a new world appearing months back?" Sailor Venus asked, suddenly sensing a connection here.

"You know that?" Vincent asked, as he and Rena gazed at the Sailor Team in shock, wondering when they knew about their adventure.

Sailor Moon nodded and responded. "Yeah. We fought against 1% of Bhunivelze calling himself Providence who told us that he was the cause for everything that's happened since he hated the idea of everyone having freedom in the Realm of Light. This happened in a world of Luxendarc in the Realm of Twilight during one of our battles against Xehanort and Organization XIII. He told us that he was fully defeated by a group of three who united with one of the people's allies where he was sent into the new Unseen Realm."(5)

"Hey, wait..." Dawn began, her eyes widening as she also remembered what Providence also said. "A man in red, a girl who is a new Keyblade Wielder, and a Savior who betrayed Bhunivelze who had been asleep for 500 years and traveled back in time to help us with beating the Bahamut-KING..."

She then gasped in realization and turned fully to Vincent and Rena, exclaiming. "It was you and Rena, Vincent! You were the ones who stopped Bhunivelze, weren't you?"

"That's right." Vincent nodded, much to everyone's shock as he explained as briefly as he can. "The feelings of Lightning that became a girl named Lumina somehow found me in Nibelhiem as I awoke from my 7,000 year sleep, and instructed me to help in saving the humanity of the ruined world. Bhunivelze's plan was to have me merge with Xehanort to become the new Chaos, force Rena to fight in the upcoming War of Light and Darkness, and have Lightning to replace Etro to watch over the Souls of the Dead in the Unseen Realm. So that he can exact his revenge on the Gods who banished him long ago."(6)

"What!?" Everyone else except Yen Sid, Cloud, Tifa, Alain and Mairin exclaimed in shock.

"Providence didn't mention that." Cloud remarked, shocked himself. "Then again, he was busy in trying to destroy us that he probably decided not to give us too much information."

"He also wanted revenge on Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon, and have them lose the fight." The former Turk continued, which only confused the two Princesses of the Moon.

"Me?" Sailor Moon asked, pointing at herself, before guessing worriedly. "Is it because I'm chosen by Cosmos?"

"That's right. You may not remember, but in a dream, you and I made contact with each other. You informed me of what was going on with Xehanort and the soul of Chaos, even if I still had it's power at the time." Vincent replied.

Sailor Moon thought hard at what her friend was talking about, trying to remember said contact. When she did, her eyes widened in realization and muttered with an understanding nod. "I remember that. It was during the Mark of Mastery exam."

"But what does that have to do with me, Vincent?" Sailor Dark Moon asked, confused.

"You didn't know it at the time and I was unconscious when it happened, but you fought Bhunivelze just as we stopped Omega from acsending from the planet." Vincent replied.

Sailor Dark Moon gasped as she remembered that time; after she leaped in to try and save Vincent from sacrificing himself by using the power of Chaos to stop Omega from draining away the planet's life, they both stumbled into the unusual realm where while both of them returned to normal after she managed to maintain and control her darkness and Vincent taking form of Chaos, he'd been unconscious while she faced a giant godly being who attempted to destroy Vincent and Kingdom Hearts. She remembered fighting the giant, and send him back to sleep while he'd only just woken up and hadn't been able to have time to fully regenerate his power yet.(7)

If it hadn't been for Grimoire's soul or Vincent after awakening to save her, Sailor Dark Moon would've been lost forever by now. But...she then added what Vincent said to that and her eyes widened in shock.

"No way! That was Bhunivelze!?" She exclaimed, before realizing something else and frowned in concern. "So...that's what voice was talking about when I lose consciousness in the Realm of Darkness."

"Dark Moon?" Mickey asked, worriedly as he and Riku gazed at her as did Sailor Moon and everyone else.

"It was when my Scepter and Riku's Keyblade got destroyed and yours damaged. I heard a voice speaking to me, saying that it will get revenge on me and my sister once the creation of the new Chaos is complete." The Moon Princess with Darkness explained.

"Oh, great." Brock groaned in dismay.

"Bhunivelze also mentioned in fighting six warriors which one of them was Sailor Moon within his sleep, when he tried to swallow up two others who were put into the deepest nightmares by the new chosen of Chaos." Rena remembered, which made Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora and Riku now gasp as well as they quickly realized what she meant.

They remembered facing the giant godly thing while attempting to awaken both Future-Piplup and Sailor Tide from the nightmare that Xehanort put them, despite that it was originally Tuxedo Mask who had been put into the nightmare but Sailor Tide had sacrificed her strength to somehow connect with the Silver Crystal and awaken him while taking his place.(8)

"That was Bhunvielze!?" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"No way!" Ash cried out, before asking Vincent, wanting to make sure. "Uh, excuse me, Vincent. But is that really true?"

"Unfortunately yes." The former Turk replied.

Ash groaned in dismay while facepalming himself. "No wonder I couldn't figure out what Providence was talking about."

"Nuts." Sailor Moon grumbled.

"But the good news is, we don't think Bhunivelze will be back anytime soon..." Rena quickly pointed out, before adding a bit uncertainly. "At least that's what we're hoping."

That wasn't exactly reassuring, but they did relax a little knowing that Bhunivelze was the least of their worries. Sailor Tide then asked to the duo, "What about Lightning? Serah? Everyone?"

"Serah has been revived, and she and the others along with the humanity of Cocoon and Gran Pulse have all gone to be reborn in the new world. And from what I surmise, Lightning has already helped us in the past, shortly after the Shadow of Caius traveled back in time to cause the problems in Edge." Vincent informed.

"Kadaj's group, the Phantoms, the Dahaka and the Bahamut-KING!" Sora exclaimed in realization and everyone else who were involved nodded in agrement, realizing that he was right.(9)

"Wait." Crash began, in disbelief. "So all our troubles in Medge and in the past started here in the future?"

"And we didn't know it until now." Eddie added, slumping.

An awkward pause.

"Time really is messed up, bro." Crash remarked with a shrug, and his brother nodded in agreement.

"So, that must mean, it really was the Shadow of Caius that caused all of this...with the bit of the unwanted help from the Nothing Card before I converted it into the Hope Card." Sakura realized, as she took out the said converted Star Card from her pouch and gazed at it.(10)

"Great. Even Bhunivelze messed up our vacation in Medge." Ash grunted in annoyance.

"Wait. Vincent, what do you mean by "you still had the power of Chaos at the time"?" Kairi asked, after she remembered what else the former Turk had said.

"Oh, right. That's the bad news I was gonna tell you guys back in Radiant Garden." Cloud remembered.

"Huh?" Donald muttered in confusion.

"It was when the four of us helped Cloud and Tifa to save Sceptile from Zoroark that a guy named Xemnas appeared and caught us off-guard." Rena began, gazing worriedly at Vincent.

"I did what I could to try and stop him but, well...like when Rosso extracted the Protomateria from my chest 8,000 years ago, Xemnas somehow managed to absorb the power of Chaos from within me. So, while I still have the Materia itself, I can no longer use the power of Chaos as I had when we fought against Bhunivelze. It's soul was gone, but..." Vincent explained.(11)

Sailor Moon gasped at this as she finished what he had to say in realization. "But you still had that power even after all these years...!"

"Which means Xehanort must already know he is chosen and yet attempts to use that power to slow us down." Yen Sid grimly spoke up, and everyone else all realized what it means.

"T-that'll only make him turn into Chaos even faster!" Sailor Moon gasped in horror, which made them all realize it was true.

"Just great." Manny groaned in irritation. Now they were back to square one all over again; Xehanort having an advantage above them.

"Oh, come on! Power of Chaos or no power of Chaos, we're not gonna let Xehanort get what he wants!" Ash proclaimed with determination, which surprised everyone else. "If that guy thinks he can destroy the Realm of Light and if Bhunivelze thinks he can use everyone as toys, they both got another thing coming! Besides, Vincent and Rena here managed to sent Bhunivelze to sleep or whatever, so we have a chance in winning this."

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreement.

Even Mairin was in agreement. "Right, like how me, Chespie and Alain stopped another bad guy from taking our friends away from us in another world were at, with the help of Vincent and Rena."

"Your connections with the Astrals." Galaxia commented, which surprised the four who had known this.(12)

"Huh? How'd you know?" Mairin asked, puzzled.

"I could sense it the moment we met. Your and Alain's connections with the True King, Noctis, saved the world from the darkness." Galaxia explained.

"Wait! You mean you know King Regis's son?" Sailor Moon exclaimed in shock to Alain and Mairin who stared at her in shock.

"You know King Regis?" Alain asked.

"Yeah, at least the ghost of him. Long story short, but we had to try and save his soul from the Organization and Providence. He mentioned that Noctis had to drive away some Scourge or whatever from a guy named Ardyn." Sailor Moon explained, while still saddened over the loss of Regis.

"You heard about Ardyn?" Rena inqueried.

"I met him when I was in the Realm of Darkness two years ago, after Aqua sacrificed herself to save Riku. He not only wanted to kill the True King, he also planned on entering the Realm of Light in killing me and Sailor Moon and all Crystals of Light." Mickey explained this time, while still admittedly terrified of the evil madman.

"I met him too, with Future-Mini Moon. But it was only brief before the two us were saved." Aqua recalled.

"Yeah, I told everyone about that." Future-Mini Moon informed her, before asking Alain, Mairin, Rena and Vincent. "So what happened to Ardyn?"

"He's dead." Alain answered. "Noctis, the Kings of Lucii, Ravus, Lunafreya and I made sure of it. He absorbed the Starscourage 2,000 years ago before his brother was made King; the same brother who is Noct's Ancestor."

"What!?" Everyone else apart from Mairin, Rena, Vincent and Yen Sid exclaimed.

"So...Ardyn was related to...?" Kairi asked, terrified of the thought that Ardyn is actually related to Regis and Noctis.

Even Lea looked vaguely terrified. "Okay, now I'm really scared of that guy."

"Me too." James shivered as he, Jessie and Meowth were clinging onto each other, quivering.

"It's a good thing he's not around anymore." Jessie shivered.

"Yeah, or we'd be even more trouble." Meowth quivered.

Ignoring Team Rocket's fear, Ash then asked in confusion to Alain and Rena. "But how did you two guys get your Keyblades?"

"Actually...we're still not sure. All I know is that Lucrecia's Soul asked me to help Vincent, and this was when I was about to start my journey as a Pokemon Trainer on Earth." Rena replied(13).

"And mine just appeared when Mairin and I entered Noct's world. So, I don't know how this happened either. But because of defeating Ardyn, I can't use the Keyblade and the Mega Stone at the same time without risking my life. So I have to be careful. It was a pact that was chosen to me since I had to sacrifice my life to help in defeating Ardyn. The only reason why I'm here is because of Xerneas." Alain explained, gazing his left wrist which still held the bangle with the Mega Stone.

"Xerneas?" Ash asked, finding the name unusual.

"I've heard of it. It's a legendary Pokemon of Kalos which is said to Purify life that was lost or turned to stone by it's counterpart Yveltal, a legendary Pokemon of Destruction." Sailor Passionate explained.

Everyone looked very uncomfortable about this. While they were glad that they was a purifying Pokemon like Xerneas, Yveltal on the other hand made them very uneasy.

"I've met both Pokemon in the Realm of Darkness in a Pokemon World of the Realm of Twilight which is safe now and both Pokemon are friends." Future-Mini Moon reminded, which made her family and friends of the past realize that she had a point.

"Yeah, Yveltal isn't evil. It's heart was clouded in darkness before it was purified by Xerneas." Mairin added.

Sailor Moon thought about the situation and while she and everyone else learned so much in a matter of hours, she then realized another problem and since there was so much at stake, maybe it would be good idea to have powerful back-ups. While she wasn't too keen on having everyone in the battlefield, she turned to Mairin, Alain, Chespie, Rena, Vincent, Cloud, Tifa and Sceptile.

"Well, I think it'd be a good idea that you guys stay here just in case. You need to rest and if anything happens to us, you're the only ones who can protect the Realm of Light. Besides, Alain and Rena are self-taught Keyblade Wielders so you two need training like Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku and I had to go through." Sailor Moon told them.

Despite that Rena and Mairin looked ready to protest, both Vincent and Alain placed hands onto their shoulders with looks that said that Sailor Moon was right. Cloud and Tifa shared a glance and while they didn't like it either, it was a good point.

"Alright. You be careful." Cloud told Sailor Moon who nodded.

It wasn't until Sailor Dark Moon, who now felt that seeing that so much was informed in a matter of minutes, mentally sighed as she thought about the promise she made to herself, and decided now was the time to reveal another truth.

"Actually, there's one thing I have to mention...it...it's about Sailor Moon, Vincent and I." She spoke up, which confused her friends and sister.

"About the three of us?" Vincent inqueried.

"Say...what? What're you talking about, Kay'?" Sailor Moon asked, just as puzzled.

Sailor Dark Moon sighed, before turning to her sister and Vincent. "Serena, Vincent...you both remember what I told you...about our fathers, right?"

Both Sailor Moon and Vincent blinked in confusion before sharing a glance and then back to Sailor Dark Moon.

"That you saw my father before I saved you?" Vincent questioned.

"And that you met our father from the Moon Kingdom that we both never met, right? After you came back from the past when you and Vincent woke up in the cave where Lucrecia was?" Sailor Moon added.

"Right...The thing is...Queen Serenity learned of the power of Rebirth from our father, who went by the name of Grimoire." Sailor Dark Moon replied, nervously.

"The same name as my father..." Vincent softly gasped, before realizing what Sailor Dark Moon meant and began to exclaim in shock, "You mean...!"

"Yes...Grimoire Valentine had been reborn as King Grimoire, husband of Queen Serenity and the father of Sailor Moon and I, and sacrificing his own life to save her when the Dead Moon Circus attacked." Sailor Dark Moon confirmed.

A long tensed moment of silence.

"Whaaaaaaat!?" All except Vincent, Galaxia, Darkrai, and Yen Sid exclaimed in total disbelief, shock and dumbfounded.

"Say what!?" Donkey added.

"Wait a minute!" Sid spoke up, completely dumbfounded. "If Vincent's Dad's been reborn into the future before you and Serena were born on the Moon, and he married Queen Serenity and died while she was pregnant with both of you, then that means..."

"Despite the rebirth..." Sailor Venus continued.

"Vincent is..." Madison added.

"Serena and Kaylie's..." Misty added.

"Older half-brother?" Diego finished, amazed and dumbfounded.

Hearing this made Sailor Moon gasp in shock and her face turned bright red in utter embarrassment while she and Vincent, now fully confirmed as her and Kaylie's older half-brother and the only one not having been reborn, shared shocked glances.

"Me, and Kaylie are Vincent's half-sisters?" She asked in disbelief, before realizing as she suddenly felt it was making a creepy kind of sense. "No wonder we're both connected to the Lifestream and Kingdom Hearts. And even though the two of us were reborn with different parents, we're still sisters."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Riku asked Dark Moon who shifted uncomfortably.

"I wasn't sure if any of you would believe me and...I know it's wrong to keep it hidden, but I had to wait until the time was right to say it." Sailor Dark Moon in regret, and bowed slightly in guilt. "I'm sorry."

"This is what Lumina meant. _"One of the two sisters I never realized but know also has a dark power of Chaos, one who has saved my life"_..." Vincent realized, turning to his now other half-sister. "It was you, Dark Moon. Your darkness is part of Chaos."

Everyone looked at him on shock, wondering how much this Lumina knew even though both Mickey and Sceptile shared shocked glances as they too met her with Sailor Fake Moon in the realm of darkness and the Fragmentary Passage.

"That's why Xemnas and Xehanort wanted me, and so did Chaos in Galaxia." Sailor Dark Moon nodded, placing her hands to her chest. "My heart, and my Star Seed of darkness...it's all part of Chaos. And it was that part what brought me to the past to you, Vincent..."

While Sailor Moon muttered her sister's name, Vincent shook his head and reassured. "It's not your fault. You had reasons and you didn't want to hurt anyone."

"Vincent..." Dark Moon muttered.

"He's right." Sailor Moon began, agreeing with Vincent. "Okay, so it'll take time in getting used to the idea, but that doesn't change anything about any of us. I'm not sure what really happened, but if Grimoire saved you and Vincent, even Lucrecia and Queen Serenity, it proves that he cares a lot even in the Afterlife. And even when Chaos was inside Vincent, that never stopped me from becoming friends with him. And your darkness didn't stop me from getting to know you and be close to you all over again either."

"Just as Sailor Moon, Mickey, Cloud, Tifa and the others who taught me I had to move ahead, and you who taught me, Chaos or not, it doesn't change my heart or my soul." Vincent concluded.

"Serena...Vincent..." Sailor Dark Moon muttered, and seeing how they held forgiving and reassuring looks while everyone else held sympathy expressions, it made her emotional, knowing that darkness or not, they still cared about her and who she is. Wiping away tears that developed, she smiled at them. "Thank you."

"Vincent. Sceptile and I met Lumina, and she helped me understand the Keyblade I got from the Realm of Darkness. So in a way, I guess she brought all of us together again." Mickey informed.

"Right." Vincent nodded.

"I guess that means you, Fiona and Darien have another Brother-in-Law, Shrek. And Rini has another Uncle while Lusie has a great-uncle." May told Shrek, half-teasingly.

"You're right. Plus, I'm starting to like this guy already." Shrek smirked while aware of the joke.

"Brother-In-Law?" Vincent asked, as he, Rena, Alain and Mairin glanced at the Ogre in confusion.

Sailor Moon, suddenly realizing that that was yet another thing Vincent didn't know about, sweatdropped sheepishly. "It's a long story."

Cloud couldn't help but shake his head. "I guess when this is over, we should all take some time in sharing each other's stories to catch up on what we missed."

"It'll never be boring. I'm looking forward to it." Tifa giggled, and everyone else smiled and finally fell into a somewhat comfortable silence.

"Welp, we've got our Great Guardians." Mickey finally declared, getting the situation back on track.

"Yeah, but..." Sora sighed, dejected as they were still missing three-no, four but he couldn't reveal the black-haired girl just yet. "I do wish that Roxas and Namine, and Terra could be here with us too. And Jason and Lyla."

"Since when do you mope, Sora? Come on." Riku asked incredulously, before informing everyone with confidence. "Terra's gotta be with the Organization. Which means we'll have a chance to save him."

"Leave that to Ven, and I." Aqua declared with determination. "We'll bring him home."

"Yeah. I made Terra a promise. I said I'd be there for him when he needs me." Ven added, determined to save his other best friend once and for all.

"And I'll help with bringing Roxas back now that a vessel is almost done." Lea declared, also determined now that he was one step closer. "Don't know how, but...I'll bring him back."

Kairi nodded and placed her hand to her chest, saying. "Namine is right here, safe with me. I know that we'll find a way to help her."

She turned to Sora and added, "Trust me-I'm not giving up."

"And I made a promise to Namine, that when everything's okay, she'll be our friend for real and be part of our team." Ash declared as he smiled with determination.(14)

"Pika!" Pikachu echoed.

"I feel bad for not saving you, Sceptile." Sailor Moon smiled sadly to Sceptile, before the sadness faded with determination taking place. "But if you ever need it, I'll be right there."

"So will I." Tuxedo Mask declared.

"And us too." Sakura added.

"Thank you." Sceptile nodded.

Mickey nodded and said to Sora, "They're right. We're all in this together, Sora."

"And everybody else and I are no Keyblade wielders or Sailor Scouts, but we'll always be right there to help keep ya steady. We've got your back, not just now, but always." Goofy added, referring to himself, Donald, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash, Eddie, Madison, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Dusknoir, Darkrai, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Mairin, Chespie, Jessie, James and Meowth who all nodded in agreement despite Team Rocket looking uncertain about their roles now.

"Because we're not just a Team, but we're also a Herd." Manny added.

"Herds look out for each other." Diego nodded.

"And Herd means family. The six of us, Shrek, Fiona, Puss and Donkey ain't got no magic or Pokemon or whatever else, but that doesn't mean we can't be there. I mean sure, Cloud and the others are saying behind, but with all our hearts, we have magic within us one way or another." Sid explained.

"We went through a lot, so we're more than capable of doing this!" Donkey concluded and everyone else all nodded in agrement, which that alone renewed Sora's resolve and he smiled, thanking all of his friends.

Shrek then approached the teenager and smirked while nudging him, saying. "A bunch of half-pints make one, big, giant pint."

"That again?" Sora asked with an exasperated smile, which made everyone else all chuckle at this.

"It is a shame that all of our friends could not be here. But our great guardians of light have united." Yen Sid remarked with a smile, adding as he turned to the ones he is about to speak to next. "Perhaps you should say that we have more than needed numbers of guardians, with Donald, Goofy, and the rest of the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals, as well as Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Rena, Alain, Mairin, Jessie, James and Meowth. Given time, I know the others will soon stand with us."

"Yeah." Sora nodded in agreement, though Team Rocket were surprised when they heard that they were included in the name.

"Us, as guardians?" The trio asked in unison, before realization sunk in and they became estatic.

"Oh, finally! A big role handed down unexpectedly!" Jessie squeeled happily.

"He's practically saying we're more than capable of being chosen as well." James said in realized excitement.

"All our hard work in helping the Sailor Twerps payed off." Meowth exclaimed emotionally.

The trio then cheered together in happiness as they finally have a purpose and an important role. "Yippee! We're part of the Guardians! Yeah!" They chorused.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect cheered after appearing from his Pokeball again. The rest of the group though, while some of them smiled, those like Pikachu and Piplup looked uneasily at the former members of the evil Organization.

"(Oh, boy. Now I'm getting very worried here.)" Pikachu said, uneasily as he placed his hands on his hips.

Piplup sighed, before suggesting in half-sarcasm. "(Well, worse comes to worse. Maybe Team Rocket will have a klutz attack and trip Xehanort.)"(15)

"(Never happening.)" Pikachu informed with a sigh.

Ignoring Team Rocket's celebration, Yen Sid concluded to everyone. "Today, you recuperate. On the morrow, you journey to the fated place."

"Right." Sailor Moon and everyone else agreed.

With that in mind, and just in case they would not survive the War, everyone all agreed to return to the places that were their homes or places they cherished so much for possibly one last time before they would head over to the Keyblade Graveyard for the final battle that awaited them. It was going to be tough battle, but they had to be ready.

Yet, none of them knew that there were future battles up ahead before the ultimate War, one that Sailor Moon would somehow do and prevent in order to ensure everyone's survival within the Guardians of Light.

* * *

**A/N: Ooookay...so it was more of a one more relaxation chapter and most of the next chapter before the real battles begin. Hope I did okay with this.**

**Here are the fifteen facts:**

**(1): **As known in "Sailor Moon 0.2: A Fragmentary Passage"

**(2): **Shown in "Kingdom Hearts: Reawakening"

**(3): **From "Kingdom Hearts: Oblivion"

**(4) **Known in "Chaos Revolution-Final Fantasy(Sailor Moon Chronicles)

**(5): **"Sailor Moon X: Unchained-Season 15"

**(6): **Also known in "Chaos Revolution-Final Fantasy(Sailor Moon Chronicles)"

**(7): **Known in "Dirge of Cerberus-Sailor Dark Moon"

**(8): **Also shown in " As shown in "Sailor Moon: Dream Drop Distance-Season 13-Volume 1"

**(9): **All three mentioned in "Sailor Moon: Advent Children", "Sailor Moon: Spirits Within" and "Sailor Moon: Calling"-The Sailor Moon Advent Children Trilogy.

**(10): **The Hope Card from "Cardcaptors: The Final Card"

**(11): **Explained in "Sailor Moon X: Chosen Fates-Season 16" which this chapter is similar to that of the Original Route.

**(12): **Seen in "Pokemon: Uncovered"

**(13): **Also from "Chaos Revolution-Final Fantasy"

**(14): **As mentioned in "Pokemon: Chain of Memories"

**And lastly, (15): **Referenced from Artemis's quote from the final episode of "Sailor Moon-Season 1".

**Time Plate Time!**

**Original Route: **Demyx's whereabouts remain unknown.

**Alternate Route:** Unexpectedly meeting Demyx after learning of Roxas's new vessel, by Sid's suggestion Sailor Moon uses the Silver Crystal to recomplete Demyx and restore his heart without even destroying him.

**Sorry for the overly long and calm chapter. I'll see you in the next chapter where hopefully there will be battle scenes. ^_^;**


	7. Chapter 6: Calm before the Storm

**Author's note: Welcome back to another chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews and liking this story so far. Um, but this one and the next one are sort of more slow ones, sorry. But it's to ease and prepare everyone, both our heroes and all of you readers for what is yet to come. This story is extremely similar to the original route of Season 16 of Sailor Moon, but like I said, there are changes. HOWEVER, both versions have happy endings.**

**To Gry22: Sorry I haven't responded to your other review, and I kind of already had the final battle against Xehanort, Chaos and Bhunivelze(I know, it took me a while to remember how to spell his name too) sorted out. But thanks for the suggestion.**

**As for the movie "Labyrinth", no I haven't seen it at all. I'm kinda actually thinking about whether on continuing this story, my other stories that need to be completed(I have so many, ugh), or begin either "Kingdom Hearts: Echoes of Night", "Sailor Moon and the Magical Drift" or "Sailor Moon: Collision Course". But I am interested to hear what you have in mind.**

**Anyway, let's continue on!**

**I only own my OC characters(Lusie/Future Mini-Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Megan/Sailor Tide, Emily/Sailor Hope, Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust, and Kristan/Sailor Ultra).**

* * *

Chapter 6: Calm before the Storm.

Even though the group knew they had to be ready for the great battle that would begin tomorrow, the newly assembled Guardians of Light were admittedly nervous in so many ways. Those who were not going held concerns for their friends, and even made promises to help out if they need it. After a farewell for the time being, the Sailor Team split up for the day for Earth, the Pokemon World, the Fairy-Tale World, Destiny Islands and Twilight Town.

Megan decided to stay at the Mysterious Tower since she had no where else to go and would spend time talking to Yen Sid, discussing their time in their first early adventures with Eraqus and the regret of not having to stop Xehanort from becoming Chaos's pawn.

Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Rena, Alain, Mairin and Chespie were training in the Timeless Realm for a little while due to both Alain and Rena being self-taught Keyblade Wielders, though there was also a discussion they wanted to talk about that no one knew of yet. Finally, Aqua and Ven decided to also stay at the Mysterious Tower since it didn't feel right to return to their now restored home of Land of Departure without Terra.

The said two reunited friends who had been separated for twelve years stood outside of the Tower, pausing on the steps to gaze up at the stars that were more clear here, signs of a blue milky-way shown above.

"The stars are beautiful here. I noticed it when we arrived." Ven remarked.

"Yes." Aqua nodded in agreement.

"We've gone without this for so long."

"I know."

A bit of a pause, before Ven took a seat on one of the steps as he began to reminisce to his best friend. "I remember dreaming a lot. Of you and Terra. Of Sora, Sailor Moon and their friends too, I think. And there were some more people I didn't recognize."

He had thought about the mysterious people; Ven wasn't sure why, in those dreams, he saw...a boy with white curly hair and a red keffyle that was like Lea's old yellow one the redhead used to wear when he was a teenager, a girl with dark long hair and gentle amber eyes, and two others that were still very fuzzy.

"Oh," Ven then recalled. "And I saw these weird animal creatures that weren't Pokemon! It's like...I've been part of some big adventure."

Aqua took a seat next to her friend who was no longer a child, she admented to herself. Despite what had happened to him, Ven had indeed grown up a lot since back when he was first brought in. She felt terrible for not letting him prove himself a lot sooner, and wished she'd taken up Queen Serenity's advice. It was because of the late Moon Queen, the mother of both Princess Serena and Princess Kaylie/Kurai, that the Keyblade Master had learned a lot of lessons, and she wished she could see her again.

"I've been to places too, some with Serenity and others on my own..." She told him, hugging her knees to her chest. "But pretty soon...things'll be back to normal."

No, not fully normal, she and Ven both realized; even though they can save Terra, it still won't be exactly the same. Master Eraqus was long gone and would never be seen again. Still...once this war was over and hopefully Xehanort and Chaos will be defeated, everyone will finally have the peaceful lives they longed for.

Ven nodded, and reached for his pockets, holding up his green good luck charm, one he hasn't held in twelve years; it was still the same as ever. He remembered the day when Aqua give it to him, and Terra's. The night before their lives changed forever. He held it up to the sky, and vowed to save his other best friend, no matter what.

"Let's share stories when Terra's back." Ven decided.

Seeing this, Aqua reached for hers and copied Ven's movement. For the first time in ages, she felt mostly at ease, no longer alone, no longer wandering the deadly dark paths of uncertainty, and finally free from the nightmare of endless hours. She promised to return and be there for her friends. Now this she can finally fully fufil that promise.

"Yeah." Aqua nodded in agreement.

Tomorrow's fight will be the toughest of their lives, but they will be ready for it. Alongside those who had saved them and made their reunion possible; Mickey, one of their oldest friends who had searched for them, Sceptile and Terra for all these years, and now Serena, the true Sailor Moon, and all those she and Mickey had met and became friends with, becoming the Sailor Team.

Now Aqua and Ventus were also part of that team; part of so many friends. Part of the family.

* * *

Upon returning home to Treasure Town, introducing Sceptile to the Wigglytuff Guild and explaining to their friends of what was going to happen and them wishing Team Pokepals good luck and a safe return, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Celebi, Dusknoir and Sceptile then headed for their home/team-base in Sharpedo Bluff to watch the Sunset from the perfect view the two heroes of Temporal Tower would always see each day.

"Sure is beautiful, today." Future-Piplup remarked.

"Yeah." Chimchar agreed.

While Grovyle did mentally agree with his two best friends, he instead responded with a soft smile. "The sunrise is more beautiful in my opinion."

"I agree." Celebi nodded.

"It's a pity we may not see this sight again after tomorrow." Dusknoir sombered, having some self-doubt that the war will be in their favor. Hearing this made the other four Pokemon also hold concerned and worried expressions.

"I wouldn't believe that." Sceptile wisely told the younger Pokemon who glanced up at him as he continued. "A friend once told me, having enough faith will overcome even the most trying of obstacles."

"Well, I say that he's right." Future-Piplup said after realizing that Sceptile was right. "I've got faith in Sailor Moon, and everybody and all of us! But just in case that's not enough, we gotta do this, even if it means we might not come back."

"We worked hard in saving Time and the Realm of Light, we won't let Xehanort and Chaos win." Chimchar declared, fully determined to save all worlds and time once and for all.

"Right." Grovyle nodded in agreement, sharing the sentiment as well as ready to once again sacrifice his life if he had to. "As long as Time and Light keep passing, then all life, humans, animals and Pokemon will continue to live peacefully."

"The new timeline will continue to have light and time. I can feel it." Celebi stated, placing a hand to her chest as she closed her eyes, as though feeling the future in her veins.

Dusknoir nodded, beginning to think that anything could happen but he learned that thinking of others was more important that thinking about himself. "Then lets have faith and let our spirits shine brightly, for the great battle that lies ahead of us tomorrow."

"If you all need my help, I will be there." Sceptile informed his son and their friends who nodded their thanks to him. He then stood up as he admitted. "But first, there's something I have to do."

"Where are you going, Sceptile?" Chimchar asked just as the said Pokemon began to leave, before pausing when he heard the fire-type's question.

"To meet with an old friend." The Geko-Pokemon replied.

"Who?" Future-Piplup queried.

"You'll see, Piplup." The older Pokemon told the former human. He then gazed at Grovyle with deep compassion in his eyes. "Grovyle, you and your friends have accomplished the dream Jason and I had shared and made it come true. I am very proud of you."

At first Grovyle was speechless at the compliment his father was giving him, before realizing that the mission and dream to change the future was inspired by Sceptile, and Future-Piplup's father Jason. That dream dated back when their fathers had been young themselves, they had time-traveled and learned more than just what happened in the erased future, made friends and allies, and made the resolve stronger, and passed down that legacy to their children.

"Thank you, father." Grovyle replied compassionately.

"All of you be careful...my son." Sceptile informed him, and Grovyle nodded.

The two of them then spoke in unison, "Parting's such sweet sorrow."

Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Celebi and Dusknoir's eyes all widened in surprise and soon realization while Sceptile waved them and Grovyle a goodbye before heading up the stairs and took his leave. The other four Pokemon then gazed at Grovyle, now knowing another truth.

"Those words...it came from Sceptile." Future-Piplup realized, remembering when Grovyle first said those exact words to him and Chimchar when he'd sacrificed himself by taking himself and Dusknoir to the dark future, back when the Ghost Pokemon was a villain and tried to stop them from changing the future.

The gecko Pokemon nodded to confirm his best friend's remarks. "He said those words to me when I was still just a Treecko. Not long before you and I met, Piplup."

Future-Piplup stared at his first best friend in awe, before he smiled with determination and nodded. They can do this; he knew that they would. He and his four friends shared the same determination as they all gazed out at the sunset once more. No matter what happened, they will help Sailor Moon and all of their other friends to make it possible.

* * *

In the far realms of the deceased, an afterlife of sky, clouds and water that meet together, Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony, usually spent her time here whenever she had troubled thoughts. Her elegent Sailor Guardian Attire since she was what began the Sailor Guardians and Sailor Scouts to begin with, her staff in hand glittering as always. She is the blood and hearts of the royal Moon Family, the light of both the Imperium Silver Crystal, and the light that slept along side the light of Princess Serena, her chosen successor and savior.

The soul of the Goddess gazed in the never-ending distance, that would lead the true Afterlife, before sensing something as in a glimmer of light, the small Dragon that seen a few events in the Realm of the Living appeared behind her as she turned to face him.

"**Thou's chosen will come.**" The Dragon spoke in the oldest language.

"_Yes._" Cosmos nodded, before sighing. "_But, not in a way one would fear. I only hope Princess Serena will avert the tragedies that could happen that would force her, Sora, Sakura and Ash to change history._"

"**Thou art worried, Goddess of Light.**" The small Dragon remarked. "**Thy Princess of Moon's heart increases in strength. Thy blessing called upon I to thy child. Yet, I question thee, Cosmos. Why did thou save Sailor Guardian whom failed to save thy fallen Sailor Guardian of Hydaelyn?**"

Cosmos shook her head as she answered. "_I couldn't let anything happen to her. If only I could bring back Sailor Light-Heart, but I have no power to do so as she is not one of my chosen. Yet it was her heart that transfered her dream of Princess Serena into her dearly beloved friend at the cost of memories._"

"**Thou interfered with Gods too much, interfered with I.**" The Dragon warned deeply. "**What thou see in thy mortals?**"

Cosmos paused, as though struggling to find the right answers to the question. She gazed at her reflection on the water below, and finally responded. "_Because they remind me of Sailor Passion. I saw everything before my death. It had made me realize that all mortals are worth saving, whether they are good or evil. Strong or weak. Life cannot have one without the other, and if one overpowers the other, it would only mean the end of everything._"

She considered her next words, and even though it was huge risk, she knew that Bhunivelze had done more damage to the balance of gods and mortals. "_Bhunivelze abused that balance, and that is why he had to be sealed away. Yet, I fear Bhunivelze will soon return, and all what Vincent Valentine, Lightning, Rena and others had done were for naught._"

"**Aye. Bhunivelze disturbed such balance.**" The Dragon agreed, before hovering closer to Cosmos as he then cautioned her. "**Yet, thy Astrals shalt not forgive thou for changing fate of thy True King.**"

"_I know._" Cosmos nodded, having accepted the consenquences of her actions, but she had refused to stand by and let such cruel fates happen to anymore innocent and good-hearted mortals. "_I have already accepted what will become of my soul. Yet, I will not flee. I will wait until after Chaos is destroyed. My death has caused distrubtion of the balance for far too long. Only when the death of Chaos is complete that the balance will be restored. I believe Princess Serena will set things right._"

"**It will not end, not until Hydaelyn is purified.**" The Dragon pointed out, before saying. "**Alas, I shalt appear when thy time has come, thy end of thy last of Ancients of Dark Chosen reborn too many times.**"

The white-haired Goddess turned to the Dragon with a small grateful smile, saying for the final time as their discussion now must end, as the latter's role must be sorted out. "_I thank you, Midgardsormr._"

"**May thy Light Guide thou.**" The Dragon, identified as Midgardsormer, gave his farewell before vanishing into the light, leaving Cosmos once again on her own.

The Goddess had known that the more she interfered and saved the mortals chosen by gods, the more she would suffer punishment for such goals. But she had long ago cherished the mortals, since her days as the leader of the Sailor Guardians, especially her three chosen warriors; Galaxia, Sailor Star, and Sailor Passion. Even in death, she loved them dearly, and she would not want Sailor Moon to suffer the same fate of both cruel death and losing those she cherished and loved.

Cosmos gazed up at the sky once more, muttering softly even though she knew her successor wouldn't hear her right now. "_May your heart be your guiding key...Sailor Moon._"

* * *

It was late afternoon in Phenac City in the Orre Region here on Earth by the time Kaylie had returned. She first visited her parents, relieved they were okay, apologized to them for running off and told them that she was on another journey, but did not inform them of what would happen to her, but did say that she loved them deeply. She then spent five hours with Simon, Jake, Savanna, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Carpet and surprisingly Iago who came to visit, informing them of the War and telling them that she will be joining her sister and the others.

While Kaylie did promise she will try and return alive, she also said that anything could happen. They discussed a lot of things before sharing an emotional goodbye, possibly for the last time. Now she sat on the edge of the wall that surrounded her hometown, gazing out at the deserts of Orre as the sun set, eating her favorite chocolate ice cream, thinking about everyone's departure from the Tower in which they would meet up again briefly before they would all journey to the Keyblade Graveyard, the place where three previous battles started and ended;

The first War of Light and Darkness five thousand years ago, the battle against Master Xehanort twelve years ago, and the final battle against Chaos inside Galaxia's body just two years ago. She even thought back to what she said to Lea before he left for Twilight Town.

* * *

Flash-Back:

_Kaylie had been speaking to Lea privately just as everyone else were getting ready to head off to rest, apart from Megan, Ven and Aqua who all decided to stay for the night. After admitting the truth about the blood-relationship she, Serena and Vincent shared from their late father, Kaylie had decided that it was time to tell the redhead about Xion, whom she herself was the only one that still remembered._

_The fact that Lea was shocked would've been an understatement._

_"So that's why I can't remember her?" Lea asked, gapped in shock._

_"Right. I should've told you sooner but...I knew that if I did..." Kaylie trailed off, feeling guilty for that._

_Despite that he was angry for not being told, Lea got the picture which made sense. "I'd oughta think you were crazy and say that Roxas was my only best friend in the Organization." He nodded, feeling just as guilty. "I think I...get the idea. But then...why am I starting to remember now, and I can't even say her name like you can?"_

_"Maybe it's the darkness inside me that's preventing you and anyone else from remembering Xion's name. Let alone fully remember her." Kaylie theoried, before gazing low at the floor as tears of guilt began to form in her eyes. "I tried...I really tried to save the both of you and Roxas...I'm so sorry, Lea."_

_Which was why she was surprised when the red haired young man placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder which prompted the Moon Princess to look up at him._

_"It's my fault, Dark Moon." Lea pointed out, feeling so guilty for his actions. "I kept so many secrets from my friends...it's because of me that everything went downhill. Isa, Roxas, the girl I can't even say her name, even you and the others...Ash and his friends...even to another girl who's still missing."_

_"Another girl?" She never heard of another girl that Lea knew before._

_He shrugged uncomfortably, as though deciding to reveal another secret of his own, one that he kept for so many years. "Yeah. Isa and I met her when we were kids, within the cells of the Castle in Radiant Garden. She was being used as Xehanort's experiment, kinda like how that sick guy Hojo 8,000 years ago were using Vincent, Cloud, that Zack guy, and others."_

_So that's why Lea didn't want to return to Radiant Garden. Not only he and Isa lost their hearts and become Nobodies by Xehanort eleven years ago, but it was also there when...Xehanort was experimenting on another innocent child within the castle of Radiant Garden itself. Kaylie then began to wonder...did Ansem the Wise, Ienzo and Vexen know about this? If they did, then that certainly explained the dark astmosphere she sensed whenever she was close to the castle. For a City of Light that was now restored, it held dark secrets of it's own._

_Lea then grunted, in somewhat anger. "This is why I hate science. Sure not all science is bad but...why do people have to be experimented on?"_

_"You and Isa were trying to save her." Kaylie realized. That certainly explained a few things. As teenage boys, they snuck into the castle successfully and met the girl, and had ultimately decided to rescue her, but failed and became part of Xehanort's pawns. "Do you know who she is?"_

_"She couldn't remember anything." Lea shook his head. "Kinda like how Kairi and Piplup ended up. But one day...she just vanished, and to make things worse, we both ended up becoming Nobodies..."_

_"...I never knew." Kaylie muttered. For Lea to having lost so much, it was unbearable. _

_"Not your fault." Lea told her, before beginning. "Kay'?"_

_"Yes?" The Moon Princess queried._

_"Do me a favor and don't run off from your friends again. Y'know, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Al', Jasmine, Abu, Genie and Carpet? Hang out with them and at least accept their help and keep them safe. Just like with Serena and everybody else. Got it memorized?" Lea requested and adviced._

_While surprised by such request, Kaylie then realized that he was right; so many times she ran off from her close friends even when they all went through so much in their adventures in Orre, most of them in Agrabah, and some adventures outside of the region. But all in all, she had left them behind fearing that her darkness would hurt them and she didn't want them to come to harm. But that was a mistake; the Sailor Team went through so much despite the risks, but they stuck together so many times._

_Lea was right. It was time for her to be a true leader of the Dark Moon Team._

_"All right." She nodded, before saying as she knew she had to keep to her own promise. "But first, I'm going to cure your heart, and help you bring Roxas and Xion back, and help you bring Isa back as well and maybe help you to find the girl you're looking for. I owe you that, for helping me so many times back on Earth."_

_"You don't have to but...thanks." Lea nodded, only to be slightly caught off-guard when Kaylie leaned up and gave him a gentle but long kiss on the cheek, which made his heart leap slightly and his face grow hot and glow pink in a blush._

_Just like when they departed in Twilight Town not long after Roxas returned to Sora._

_Kaylie then leaned back and smiled. "See you tomorrow, Axel."_

_With that, she then walked past him and began to make her leave to head back to Earth, leaving Lea stunned for a while there before he sighed and held a sad smile._

* * *

End Flash-Back:

"So many lost, so many needing to be saved..." Kaylie spoke to herself after she stopped reminiscing on her conversation with Lea. "But, something could happen tomorrow that will prevent us from saving them."

She then sighed as she began to close her eyes, thinking about the two she wanted to help Lea save. The two who needed Sora, Serena, Ash and Sakura to rescue. "Xion...Roxas...what can I do?"

"You, worried?"

Blinking in surprise, Kaylie looked to her right and saw one of the aforementioned people she cared about sitting next to her, not on the wall where she had been just moments ago, but..on the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. She then realized that she had once again been taken into the heart-simulation of her mind, like many times before since before Nasira's attack, and like before her adventure not long after Lysandre and the Sinspawns attacked Phenac City. She held these conversations with Xion, Roxas and Axel in her mind that seemed real.

"Xion." She muttered to the black-haired girl that resembled to Kairi, holding a bar of Sea-Salt Ice Cream in her hand.

"You don't have to worry about me, Dark Moon." Xion told her in a tone of sadness but acceptence. "As long as you remember, and Axel and Roxas remember me too eventually, it'll be alright."

"No it won't." Kaylie informed firmly, knowing what the image of the girl was talking about. "The fact that Axel is starting to remember you is proof that you're back. Just...not your heart or your soul."

"I know." Xion nodded, gazing out of the view of Twilight Town, the image from Kaylie's mind like herself as she explained, rather unexpectedly. "The Organization...they recreated my body. They're using it as one of the chosen. I can feel it. I think I finally figured out that I'm split into three pieces."

"What do you mean?" The Moon Princess asked, blinking. She never heard the manifestion illusion of her mind tell her this before.

"The reason why you remember, why Roxas remembers...is not only because my heart is inside Sora...but each time we spoke, what you're seeing is my subconsciousness." The black-haired girl answered.

Kaylie gasped in shock at this, as realization began to dawn while Xion continued. "It's not your darkness that's making you remember me...it's my soul. It flowed into your heart when I disappeared to rejoin Roxas and Sora. And even if I leave your heart to enter the body, you will always remember me."

"So Sora isn't the only one who was holding you..." Kaylie muttered in realization. Now it made perfect sense; Xion's soul had been sleeping inside her heart, and it was when her Locket had changed just as Nasira was making her attacks on Earth, it awoke and allowed her to commuciate each time, both of them creating images of Roxas and Axel, parts of their souls and hearts speaking to them even though neither remembered like Kaylie and Xion did. Xion's soul held the memories of everyone who knew her, and that flowed into Kaylie's heart, allowing her to remember, but Xion's heart was inside Sora's while her body perished, thus no one else could remember.

"I'm so sorry, Xion." Kaylie bowed her head in guilt. "I never knew...But then...why could we talk to Axel and Roxas before?"

"I think it was more our hearts that were making them appear, the connection that was always right with us." Xion theoried, before turning to her and said in sadness. "But then...I don't mind being gone forever."

"Well, I do!" Kaylie snapped, glancing up at the soul of Xion, before saying more softly but with determination. "Xion, you deserve better than being a puppet! You deserve better than being stuck inside me and Sora! You are your own person as much as anyone, and one day, I'm going to bring you back, so that you, Roxas and Axel can finally be together again as people, to live out your own lives together."

She didn't care how long it would take, or how hard it would be, Kaylie would make it possible. She would even give up her own body for Xion to inhabit if she had to. That still left the problem with Namine, but she certain Kairi, Sora, Ash and the others will figure that out. For Kaylie, she would risk her live to bring back the one who deserved to live more.

"I failed in saving the three of you before, I'm not gonna fail again. Because the three of you are my friends too. Always have been. And this time, I'll make sure you guys, Serena and Vincent will be safe." The Moon Princess concluded.

"Dark Moon..." Xion muttered, stunned by her friend's resolve. "Thank you. Until then, I'll be your strength." She promised as her eyes swelled up in tears, which began to fall as the urge to cry was hard to resist. "When I'm back, I'll help you too. Are we really friends?"

"Yes. We are." Kaylie nodded, also tearfully. Despite having been enemies at the time, deep down Xion, Roxas and Axel were more than just occasional allies. They were her friends, and as much part of the Dark Moon Team and the Sailor Team.

Xion smiled emotionally and nodded, just when Kaylie's vision turned white, and the next time she opened her eyes, she found herself back in reality on Earth. But her tears feel free for real. It was then she knew that the conversation had been real, hallucination or not. She turned back to the sunset, her resolve renewed.

She will bring her friends back. She will keep them, and her siblings safe. That she promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the real Twilight Town, Lea was sitting on the edge of the Clock Tower gazing out of the view, as well as the Sunset, nibbling on one bar of Sea-Salt Ice Cream, his heart heavy in the realization that he might not survive the War. And if he couldn't do that, there was no chance of bringing Roxas back. Vessel or no vessel. Whatever resolve he had had been mostly faded to the dread and sorrow of never seeing his friends again.

"Well, Roxas...I shoulda been there for you by now, but, here we are." Lea muttered softly, despite knowing the cold reality of his best friend not hearing him. And even if he did, there was still the other dread that Roxas was still angry with him for the secrets he kept. How could he call himself his friend when he did so many wrong things?

He held two other ice cream bars in his hand, and while one was for Roxas, he had no idea why he bought the other, but it just felt...right. He then thought that maybe it was for the girl he couldn't even remember the name of, or even speak of no matter how many times he memorized his conversation with Sailor Dark Moon.

"Hate to admit it, but...I'm scared." He whispered to himself. He didn't want to die again. Not when he just been alive and gotten his heart back just at the beginning of this year alone. But Lea knew that when it came down to it, he wouldn't have a choice, and knew that he couldn't hesitate. He would be part-taking in the mother of all Wars tomorrow, one that decided the fate of the Realm of Light.

"Shouldn't you say goodbye to your real home?" A deep, and very familiar voice spoke behind him.

Tensing and nearly freezing, Lea looked behind him just to see, to his shock and quick apprension, was Saix, the Nobody of Isa and one of the chosen of Xehanort, approach him. The yellow eyes and pointy ears that belonged to the evil old man who was the chosen of Chaos perched sharply into Lea's normal eyes, and into his heart and soul. Still, somewhere inside had to be Isa, but they haven't been friends in years.

"Why...?" He asked, bracing himself for having to fight a bit early, and while he didn't want to fight his former friend, he knew there wasn't any choice.

"I'm not here to fight. Relax." Saix informed him calmly, taking a seat next to the redhead, and took one of the two uneaten Ice Cream bars from him.

"Hey!" Lea snapped, trying to take back his stolen treat, but was too far and he didn't want to risk in falling off the tower. That would've been an embarrassing way to die before the war.

"You can't eat all this." The blue-haired man pointed out, before questioning him at the number of the bars. "Why did you buy three of them? One for Roxas...and two for good luck?"

Lea felt angered and annoyed by Saix's sarcastic teasing, which used to be strangely comforting when they were younger, but now it felt like an insult between bitter rivals. So he replied as he looked away, "I dunno. Because I felt like it, okay? Why are you here?"

"Got it memorized?" Saix began, slowly eating his stolen ice cream and having quoted Lea's favorite lines. "Back when we were still friends, we used to sneak into the castle."

"Yeah..." Lea grudgingly agreed. He remembered all right; most times both of them failed and were thrown out by Dilan and Aeleus. Lea remembered how he tried to free himself while Isa just hung calmly but in annoyance before being unceremoninly tossed to the ground. However, they did eventually succeed in sneaking in and exploring the Castle. That was the biggest mistake the two of them made...but at the same time, for good reason.

As though reading his former friend's train of thought, Saix continued, "And we made a friend there, a girl. We apprenticed to Ansem the Wise to rescue her."

It only surged anger through his veins at the reminder, and Lea didn't want that. He came here to try and think about the good memories, to prepare himself for the deadly battle. So much for that. "Yeah, and we failed. One day, she was just gone!"

"You gave up." Saix told him calmly.

"I did not give up!" Lea argued in irritation. "One day we're apprentices, the next Ansem the Wise went up and vanished, the day after we're Nobodies, day after that we're doing icky jobs for Xemnas."

The redhead sighed in frustration. "I couldn't keep up with you."

"Following Xehanort's Nobody was the only way to discover what happened to her." Saix replied, unfazed by Lea's outburst. However, deep down there was some linger of guilt, of Isa inside him that was speaking to his former best friend now. But he couldn't show it. Not now. "She was his lab rat."

Lea glared at him angrily, asking. "So? You found her? I helped you rise up the ranks, so I hope it paid off."

"I'm afraid not." The blue haired Nobody replied, and Lea could've sworn he heard a hint of disappointment, sadness and...guilt, maybe? He couldn't tell since he was too angry with Saix, with Isa right now. "Nary a trace. I started to wonder if we imagined her. Maybe she never existed. And then, in time, I awakened to a new purpose. I realized I could be stronger."

How could Isa say that? How could both of them image someone at the same time? It couldn't be a sick hallucination. Not in the world where they were born and grew up in. The only place they both knew at the time as kids. What angered Lea even more was that he'd even let Xehanort use him as a vessel, all for more strength.

"Well, then, you blew it!" He yelled. "Wise up already and just quit."

"Face it. Roxas is just like our other friend. Gone forever. You need to accept that." Saix continued.

'_No. I won't give up. If I make it back alive, I won't let anyone down._' Lea thought to himself, knowing that Isa was asking him to give up the seemingly impossible pursuit, and knew that Saix was or had been unaware of Vexen and Demyx's betrayal.

"You wish." He grunted stubbornly, saying with determination. "I'm getting her back. All of 'em! Especially Roxas! I'm even dragging _you_ home."

What Lea didn't know was this was what Saix had hoped. That his former friend would not give up, and if he refused to give up, his secret goal would almost be completed. His goal for...atonement. He just needed to restore Lea's resolve, for Roxas's sake, even if Isa may not be there. Though he hadn't thought that Lea wanted to bring him back as well. Maybe there was still something in their friendship that had the redhead still cared about him.

'_Your biggest problem is that you were jealous. But like Lea, you're too stubborn for your own good. You had destroyed your friendship within him, because you unwittingly let Xehanort turn you into his vessel._' An annoying voice spoke in Saix's mind, one that he chose to ignore...but at the same, couldn't disagree.

"The marks under your eyes." Saix remarked, changing the subject while finishing off the ice cream after he decided that they had enough of the previous conversation and time was growing short. He couldn't stay here any longer, or else Xehanort would be suspicious. "They're gone."

Annoyed by the change of subject and not knowing what Saix was really thinking, Lea turned away in anger and hurt, but he refused to let his sorrow show. "Yeah. Don't need 'em."

"Always told you they'd stop you from crying. The upside down tears." Saix said as he stood up, ready to take his leave.

"Would you get lost!?" Lea growled angrily, not wanting to be in this company anymore and wanting to at least have a few hours here to calm down and reflect on good memories without anymore bitter reminders threatening to consume him. He then told Saix threateningly. "I'll clobber you tomorrow!"

"Hmph. I expect no less." Saix smirked, before vanishing as he teleported away. Yet the hurt and betrayal in Lea's eyes...it somehow stabbed him painfully in the chest.

Lea watched his former friend vanish, as his fury then slowly faded into heavy sorrow. The reminder of what had happened to both of them, and deep down he knew that he'd always been such a cry baby. He always had trouble with his emotions even as a child. He had those marks to hide his tears, and they became permament as a Nobody...but they faded and disappeared when he'd been restored as a human.

Not that it helped anyway. Lea remembered, as Axel, in his and Roxas's final mental moment together that, when they both disappeared, he actually shed tears as he cried. It was then he knew the truth; back when he'd been on the run from the Organization, he encountered Reno again and had a conversation similar to his and Isa's. How Reno admitted that the red marks on his face were to remind him of who he used to be before becoming a Turk; in his previous life, and had them redone after being reborn but didn't remember it until after the demise of Militas Ultra.

Still, both of them had a lot in common, and the marks reminded them of how different they'd been as children in different lives. Lea sighed, gazing at the view once more.

Somehow he wouldn't be getting even a good night's sleep now.

* * *

It felt strange to be back home after so long, but Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock had managed. They spent a few hours with May, Max, Dawn, Piplup and Casey before their five friends headed back to their home regions, with Tiffenie and Luna joining May and Max, as well as Amelia and Kristan. Now it was just the four of them as they stopped on the road of the forest.

Where Ash and Pikachu's friendship truly began, and where they first saw Ho-Oh for the first time.

"You guys remember the days when we first met?" Ash began, reminiscing of his first adventure as a Pokemon Trainer. "How I ended up waking up late to get my first Pokemon, how you and I didn't get on so well at first, Pikachu."

"Pikachu..." Pikachu nodded, remembering the times like it was only yesterday.

"And how when you were trying to save Pikachu that you stole my bike which you roasted by accident short time later, and I followed you just so you'd pay for it." Misty added, smirking teasingly at her friend who looked sheepishy as he scratched the back of his head, apologetically.

"Then you came to the gym and how we battled for the Boulder Badge at the Petwer City Gym, and that you let me come with you so I could fufil my dream as a Pokemon Breeder." Brock added fondly.

"Yeah..." Ash nodded. "It's weird how it feels like only yesterday. When our adventures began, we all became friends."

He then looked up at the sky, and continued as they he was actually reliving the entire experience all over again. "It was right here that Pikachu and I first saw the unusual Pokemon that flew over a rainbow. I'm sure it was Ho-Oh, but back then not even the Pokedex knew about it. Back then, I was worse than just an amature trainer."

That was true. While Ash knew and loved Pokemon, he knew very little of them, and very little in how to really be a trainer. He spend so much time in dreaming of becoming a Pokemon Master that he never really paid much attention at all. It was thanks to his friends that he learned so much and made it this far, and learned how important and precious life really was.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu, Pika Pika." Pikachu pointed out, even though his human friends couldn't understand him, he was referring to the time when Ash risked his life to save him from the flock of Spearow.

Thankfully, Ash understand him all too well despite the different languages. "Well, I couldn't let anything happen to you, Pikachu. Even back then, I was ready to risk my life to save you and if I have to, I'd do it again, just like when we were attacked by the Flock of Spearow. And not just you, but everyone else."

"Even as a rookie trainer, you really loved Pokemon." Misty remarked smiling, before adding knowingly. "You just...didn't know much at all."

"Ha. Well most trainers would go off like that. But being a trainer is not just about battles, it's about learning and bonding together with your Pokemon, and understanding their feelings, just as they understand the trainer's feelings." Brock chuckled.

Misty nodded, continuing. "And the more we traveled, the more we learned together, and the more we became best friends. Even when I wasn't there after the Johto League and just before the Ameria League, I felt like I was right there the whole time, learning more things each day."

Ash's smile grew at his best friends' words. "Yeah. We went through a lot of adventures, and not just learning more about Pokemon, but everything we'd seen; Time Travel, Space Travel, other worlds, making new friends, Light and Darkness, how hearts really work, everything. But the most important lesson of all is understanding friendship and love in everyone and each other."

For two years it's been so many adventures after another, and while there were hardships and losses, that only made their bond even stronger. Ash wanted those moments to continue, though not the bad moments, but mainly the good times, the adventures, all the fun and hanging out with friends, both old and new. There were going to be more adventures...he could feel it.

"When the fight's over, we'll be going on more adventures, and always think of each other whether we're together or not." Ash declared.

Misty and Brock both nodded in agreement, as Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulders as the twelve year old laughed a bit before they all looked up at the sky once more, and while this may be the last time they would be here, they were going to make up for it.

"May our hearts be our guiding key." Ash quoted.

* * *

It was hard leaving Minnie, Daisy and Pluto after spending hours with them, to the point where Mickey, Donald and especially Goofy had trouble holding back the urge to cry. Though when the King asked that he and the Queen be left alone for a bit, Mickey wept, provisely telling his wife how much he loved her, that he wished he didn't have to leave knowing that he could very well lose his life forever. Minnie had cried too, wishing he didn't have to go. But they both knew, there was no other choice. Eventually they calmed down and Mickey reluctantly left with Donald and Goofy for one final visit before they would return home and then leave in the morning for the war.

The trio passed through the familiar streets that they hadn't visited in years even though they'd been meaning to. It had become a bit like a museum now, but there were still residents that lived here. They finally stopped in front of the gates of a little wooden yellow house with a red roof; the house that Mickey used to live before he became King.

"Haven't been here in a long while." Mickey remarked. It felt odd to be back standing in front of a place he used to call home.

"Gawrsh, I remember the times I used to visit ya' here." Goofy said.

"It feels like it's been a day, not years." Donald admitted sadly.

"Yep. Sure does." Mickey agreed. "This is where our adventures first began. Before we learned about Keyblades...Doin' so many things together and sometimes on our own...I remember this is where the first Memory Quest started; findin' Uncle Mickey's Diary, learnin' about the Wasteland, and everything. Why, Minnie came here in some of our dates before we got married."

They remembered those days; back when they used to live like everyone else. Though sometimes they had rough days like messing up, and the jobs they did together which didn't always end well. Having fun, going on many adventures, and such.

He then sighed in sadness, the reminder of what tomorrow would bring before turning to his magican and captain. "I hate to admit it, fellas, but...I'm kinda really scared. Anything could happen tomorrow and I don't want to lose any of ya's or anyone else."

Not again. He didn't want to lose his friends now that most of them were finally back.

"Garwsh, yer Majesty, we're scared too. But that ain't gonna stop me and Donald for being there for ya' and Sora and everybody else." Goofy replied, as he and Donald both shared Mickey's feelings.

"You said it, Goofy." Donald praised, then added to the King. "We're gonna be there always, your majesty. No matter what happens."

Mickey felt emotional at his best friend's supports that he ended up tearing up, sniffling. "Aw, gosh, guys. You're the best pals anybody could ask for...I'm really glad you're still my brothers, and always will be."

They couldn't hold it back any longer. The emotions that threatened to escape. Mickey, Donald and Goofy then shared a group hug, not wanting to let go as they began to silently shed tears of happiness for being together, and sadness for the fact that tomorrow they could lose their lives in the battle, but they had to do this. They and their friends had to defeat Xehanort, Organization XIII and Chaos.

No matter what happened.

* * *

In Tomoeda back on Earth, Sakura, Madison and Kero who had hidden himself in Sakura's back-pack, had visited their families for a bit before saying that they heading back out again, which was hard since they couldn't reveal what would really happen. Still, there was on more stop they had to make before they could rest and then head for the Keyblade Graveyard again; to visit Julien and inform Yue of what would happen. Sakura knew Yue would not approve, but there was very little choice.

They paused underneath the Cherry Blosseum Trees on the path that Sakura used to always take on her way to school. This path was always beautiful and she loved it so much, it was sad that this could be the last time she'd ever be here.

"It's been ages since we last walked this way. The times when I used to skate my way to School, and how the day that I first found the Clow Book started like every other day." Sakura said, smiling in sadness as she reminisced those days.

"Like how you were late for school?" Kero couldn't help but remind, teasing.

"Kero!" Sakura scowled after flinching in embarrassment, while Madison tried not to laugh. Did the Guardian Beast really have to remind her of that?

"It was then a day later I found out you had magical powers and how cool it was." Madison added fondly.

Sakura sweatdropped, stating. "Well, you did record me flying on the Fly Card the night before." She then shuddered as a scary thought occurred to her on her first day as a Cardcaptor. "Come to think of it, when I was trying to capture it in it's true form, I would've fallen off. That was so scary."

"Yeah, well, I knew you could do it." Kero proudly said...at first before he sighed, as the guilt he'd hidden for a while began to emerge. The guilt for having chosen Sakura who's still very young and shouldn't be in this war. None of them should...not even Axel. "But now that I think about it, I feel bad for having put you up for it and even though your magic had unlocked the seal, it was wrong to put you through it since you were just ten years old back then."

The thirteen year old Cardcaptor stared at her friend in shock, then emotionally as she was touched by his words. What he had said had been so sweet, because she knew he really did care about her. Like Madison, Kero had been her best friend.

"Oh, Kero..." Sakura muttered, then pulled the Guardian in his false form into a headlock and gave him a nog on the head, cheering. "Kero, you're the best, man!"

"S-Sakura! Watch the fur! Hey, hey, hey!" Kero cried out, struggling and grunting to free himself from the unexpected movement, while Madison laughed. This was like when Sakura failed to capture the Illusion Card the first time.

Sakura eventually let him go before stating, knowing that they had to do this and she wasn't going to leave their other friends behind. Not when they needed her the most. "Well, I don't regret any of that. If it wasn't that I accidentally released the Clow Cards, we wouldn't have met Kero, or Yue...or anyone else. Or go on our own adventures. Even if some of them were scary and we lost some of our friends, everything turned out okay."

She then sighed and looked at the sky, admitting with great worry and, feeling scared about the outcomes of the war. "I just hope tomorrow will be the same as our other adventures. It's going to be our toughest battle yet."

"Well, even if it will be, we're all going to be there together. And you can count me in to help, Sakura." Madison assured.

"Same here. I ain't gonna let you go off alone." Kero agreed, then cheered on his master who was also his best friend. "So you, Serena, Ash and Sora go show Xehanort and Chaos what you're made of, champ!"

Even though Sakura didn't want to put her best friends in danger, especially Madison since she was a Pokemon Trainer, and not much a fighter, she knew that as a team, they can do anything. As long as they're together, they were strong in their hearts.

"Thanks, you guys. You're the best." Sakura replied, emotionally.

With that, they trio continued on to tell Yue before heading home for the night, and then rejoin their friends for the final battle in the Keyblade Graveyard.

* * *

On Destiny Islands, it was the afternoon with the sun setting. Riku sat on the beach by himself, while Sora and Kairi sat on the Papou Tree like the three of them did when they were younger. It's been months since it was just them, and today could be their last day. But they weren't going to back out now. They had to do this.

"How long have you known I was with you?" A voice right next to him asked, one much like his own.

Rather than startled or alarmed, Riku just smiled as he turned to his right, to see the manifestion of his darkness; the replica of his youngerself who was sitting beside him calmly. "You did save me. I think you came along for a reason."

"I didn't make myself much as a replica." The replica replied after pondering for a moment. "I was a failure, and after you, Sora, Ash and Sakura moved on, my body fell to ruin and the darkness took my broken mind. I was all ready to give up and let it happen, and then you showed up."

"You took that as a sign?" Riku chuckled.

"Hmph, maybe." The replica shrugged. "I'd rather face my end with you than in darkness."

Riku looked at him in mild shock. His replica wanted to face the end with him? "That's...what you want?"

"Yeah, I'm not done just yet." The Replica replied. Riku just continued to stare at him for a long while, wondering what his other self had in mind.

Despite that this was all in his head, because from their position, Sora and Kairi both turned to see their solitary best friend by himself and thus they didn't see the replica at all.

"Hey, why is Riku all alone?" Sora asked, confused and a bit miffed that Riku had decided to be alone rather than with him and Kairi to share what could be their final time together, even though Sora didn't want to think of that. He wanted to believe that they would all make it through and be home safely again after the War, when the Realm of Light was safe once more.

Kairi however smiled calmly. "He said he needed time to himself. Let's let him be."

She then gazed at Sora, and said. "I think it's been too long since were like this. Back when we planned on traveling to other worlds on the raft, how we ended up separated...I missed you so much, Sora."

He remembered those days. Sora even remembered clearly when Kairi made the joke that the two of them should take the raft and go see other worlds, just the two of them. Not to mention he remembered the times when he would be looking for her, and each journey apart from the two time traveling adventures in Medge that involved the Dahaka and the Phantoms, and Caius and the Bahamut-KING, it'd been without the girl next to him.

"I missed you too." Sora finally replied after a moment, lowering his gaze. Which was why he was startled when he saw a Papou fruit in front of him, before looking and saw that Kairi was handing it over to him, with a bright warm smile, that made her seem to glow. Sora's heart hammered, wondering if she'd always been so beautiful. But then again, he did always think of her as beautiful, just haven't really thought much of it.

But how she looked now, and how the afternoon's sunlight made her even more beautiful. Kairi was also holding another Papou Fruit in her other hand.

"Tomorrow's fight will be our toughest yet. I want to be a part of your life, no matter what. And I won't let tomorrow change it." Kairi replied, to fufil the legend of eating and sharing the papou fruit that would intertwine people's destinies, and this would make the promise they shared from the drawing in the cave they drew when they were children, added with Papou fruit two years ago.

Sora's eyes widened as he realized that Kairi wants to be part of his life. He then smiled warmly, as he told her, ready to share his life with her. "I'll keep you safe, Kairi. I promise."

"No, I'll keep you safe, Sora." Kairi replied. She and Sora then began to slowly eat the Papou fruit together, warm smiles on their faces and eyes.

They will remain together, not matter what. Not even the War tomorrow will drive them apart. Kairi wanted to be sure of it, because while she still hasn't really come out and said it, she thought that this was about as close as she could get into telling Sora her true feelings for him.

This was a way to say that she loved him...with all her heart.

* * *

The Park in Neo Tokyo didn't seem to change one bit. It's been two years since they came home, but the Sailor Scouts and Darien knew they should've visited occassionaly. None of them had thought they would be going into war that was a near repeat of what happened five thousand years ago. The war that Galaxia had took part in and was the only survivor to tell the tale. Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina stood by the lake's docks, as the city's lights were on and the Moon shone brightly.

They thought about what they, Serena and Darien had been through and the scenary.

"Check out the Moon, guys." Raye remarked, as she and her friends gazed up at the sky.

"It's really beautiful, tonight." Amy said with a smile.

"Sure is." Mina agreed, before her expression turned thoughtful. "I wonder how everybody else in the Fairy-tale world are spending their night? I mean, Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock headed for the Kanto Region, Tiffenie, Luna, May and Max went back home to the Houen Region and even Amelia and Kristen went there, Dawn and Piplup returned to Sinnoh, and Casey went back to Johto, and everyone else went either home or to places they like so much."

That was true, and as mentioned about Ash and the others, it was the same for the rest of their friends; Kaylie returned to Phenac City to spend her possible final days there, while Rini returned to the 30th Century and Lusie returned to the 40th Century, both promising to return for the War in the Present despite the dangerous risks. Sakura, Madison and Kero headed home for Tomoeda since it was where their magical journey began three years earlier. They haven't been there in a while and decided to spend what they would think was their final time to visit home since leaving for their Pokemon Journey which also began their journey with Mickey and Riku.

Sora, Riku and Kairi headed home for Destiny Islands since they haven't spent time together in their homeworld for months since just before the Mark of Mastery Exam. Lea took off for Twilight Town rather than Radiant Garden since he stated that he felt more comfortable in spending what he assumed was his final days there as his birth-homeworld brought back too many unpleasent memories.

Mickey, Donald and Goofy returned home to Disney Town to first spend time with Minnie, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale before venturing to their old hometown of Mouseton which was still livable, but they had moved to Disney Castle upon Mickey becoming the world's first King.

Shrek, Fiona, Donkey, Puss, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie returned to the Fairy-Tale World to spend time with their families in Duloc and the Ice Village, remembering the good old days. Jessie, James and Meowth had been uncertain, so they decided to head to Radiant Garden to think about their future if they managed to survive, wondering whether to stay with the Sailor Team or head over to Midgar-Edge to request Rufus to become full-time members of the Turks.

As for Galaxia and Darkrai, they went off somewhere for a private conversation, promising to return soon.

"I'm sure Shrek and Fiona are spending them with their kids, Donkey with his family, and Manny and Ellie with Peaches. Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie and Puss...probably relaxing." Lita reassured, shrugging.

"Or in Crash and Eddie's case...causing last minute pranks and trouble." Raye pointed out with a knowing smirk, considering how the two brother Possums were the biggest trouble-makers of the Sailor Team. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if they were attempting to tease Sid and Diego and even Puss. That fact was enough to make her and the others laugh for a bit.

"And both Rini and Lusie went back to the two futures." Amy reminded.

"Not sure about Galaxia or Darkrai, though. But, I guess wherever they are right now, they can't be too far." Raye nodded, though considered about those two. But since they were allies now, she knew they can be trusted. Especially since they were freed from the control of boh Chaos and Ultimecia.

"You guys remember how we met? Before we learned of our past lives?" Lita asked after a short while. She began to think back of when she first met Serena four years ago; how Serena had accidentally bumped into three bulky guys before Lita had come to the rescue, and beaten them up before they ran away like chickens. How Serena, despite the rumors of Lita's bad time at her previous school, approached her and how they both shared lunch together, and the two almost immediately became fast friends.

"Sure do. Serena sure knew how to really make friends even without trying." Mina nodded in agreement, smiling fondly as she remembered how Serena admired her and idolized her as Sailor V. How they both later found out after she officially joined the Sailor Scouts that they had a lot in common.

"Yes, thinking back now, Serena was really my first real friend and I'm sure the same thing is with all of you." Amy smiled, as she remembered how she used to be lonely and focusing on her studies. Serena and Cat-Luna had approached her and while the latter had been uncertain, the former knew she was a friend and even taught her how to have fun; like the Sailor V games, and then later after meeting Raye to have fun on the Beach during their training.

"I couldn't believe that Meat-ball headed klutz would have the brains to see me again, even after I nearly knocked her head in and even though we fought alot, I wouldn't trade her for the world." Raye nodded, remembering that time when she sensed something and when Serena and her school friends arrived at the Temple, she'd actually knocked her over, and had warned her about the Negaverse's actions. While they still fought childishly, Serena was her support and Raye was the same to her. They were close.

"Yeah, and while everyone else was terrified of me, she approached me without much of fear and we even shared lunch together. It was the first time I felt really comfortable with being someone who wouldn't leave me behind." Lita nodded.

"With me, Serena has always been my number one fan, and when I first met you guys and hanged out with you after we learned the truth, I really wanted to be friends with you, especially her. It was surprising how much we had in common." Mina responded, before sighing as she frowned in realization. "Tomorrow's gonna be our toughtest battle yet."

The other Sailor Scouts's smiles faded as they knew that she was right. Raye nodded, adding. "In the same place where we last fought Chaos two years ago. This time it's an all out War, not just fighting to save the Realm of Light."

"But no matter how hard it will be, we're in this together." Amy said, determination forming in a serious tone. "The time has come to end this 10,000 year terror of Bhunivelze, Sailor Scouts."

Lita punched her fist into her palm, more than ready for the battles ahead. "I'm ready! Let's show Xehanort and those Organization and Sailor Soldier of Darkness guys not to mess with us Guardians of Light!"

"Speaking of which," Mina began as realization formed. "Where are Serena and Darien?"

"Oh, they're having their romantic moment together. Let them be." Raye assured, turning to look behind her and up. Confused, Lita, Amy and Mina turned to the same direction and saw, up on the viewing point were indeed Serena and Darien, having their own conversation and all smiled.

* * *

On the viewing point, Serena and Darien were having what they assumed as their last moment together despite Rini and Lusie both still existing. Still, that didn't stop Serena from having a concerned expression and deep dread within her heart. Tomorrow was the day; the ultimate second war of Light and Darkness. The very thought of it terrified her, especially since she could end up losing some or even all of her friends and family...

Maybe even end up repeating history and end up like Cosmos...only this time there would be no survivors, no one to protect the Realm of Light or rebuild it in their place. Just ultimate and pure darkness, like Chaos wanted all along. That wasn't the future Serena wanted, but...Time is extremely delicate, and so was life. Anything could happen.

"I'm worried, Darien. What if something goes wrong tomorrow and everyone will be gone?" Serena muttered.

"It'll be tough, but I have a feeling everything will be alright." Darien reassured, even though deep down he was worried himself. It's like his wife said; something could do wrong tomorrow. But he wanted to believe that things would be fine, and not only that, he had faith in Serena.

The Moon Princess sighed, not fully concinved. "Yeah, but, what if I'm not strong enough? What if I have to put everyone to sleep or something like that to save them and wait until 1,000 years later to restore everything?" She asked, as she began to tear up.

"I don't want to lost anyone, especially you and Kaylie, and Rini and Lusie...everyone. All of you are my strength when you're okay and/or with me. But on my own and something horrible happened to you guys...I'm useless. And sometimes I feel like a big bother to you, a total whimp who needs protection." She continued, feeling guilty for being such a cry-baby and always needing to be saved. She placed a hand to her face, in an attempt to stop herself from crying.

Even though she had matured a lot in the past four years, Serena still felt like she hasn't changed at all. Her biggest fear was losing everyone she cared about and loved and not being able to save them. Why couldn't she be like when she was on the Moon?

"Serena, you never, ever bothered around, especially not me." Darien pointed out, gently placing both hands on her shoulders, gently making Serena look at him as he continued. "And you're not a total whimp. You saved me more times than I can count, and saved everyone. And even if something did happen, we're all with you in your heart. I'll always be with you, because I love you."

"Really?" Serena asked, hopefully and emotionally.

"More than anything." The Prince of Earth answered.

Feeling her heart thump and her emotions getting the best of her, Serena tearfully leaped into Darien's arms, muttering with tears in her voice. "Oh, Darien!"

"Serena." Darien softly said, holding her in his arms and close to his chest.

The two then looked up, and stared into their eyes, not breaking away as they leaned up close. Darien had one of Serena's hand up like they were about to dance, and pulled her close to him in his other arm, their eyes closing as their lips then touched for a kiss that lasted for a long while. If either of them could see themselves now, it mirrored their last kiss on the Moon before Queen Beryl's attack destroyed the Kingdom which resulted Queen Serenity sacrificing herself to save everyone and have them reborn.

As they kissed, Serena unconsciously shed more tears.

Tomorrow was the beginning of the end.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's pretty much a slow chapter, but the part with Cosmos and Midgardsormer(who is from Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn and Heavensward) doesn't happen in the Original Route of Season 16. Anyway, the next chapter will see most of our heroes go to the Keyblade Graveyard, but they won't be facing Xehanort's group straight away, but there will be battles. By the way, sorry if I messed up with the old language in Midgarsormer's speeches. I tried my best to make it like Final Fantasy XIV with the dragons talking like that. *Sweatdrops*  
**

**Hopefully I'll update again as soon as possible. See you then!**


	8. Chapter 7: Despair and Hope

**Author's note: We finally arrive at the battlefield. However, the final battles don't take place just yet as the Guardians of Light still have another thing to do, related to Sailor Moon had foreseen. Oh, and I forgot to do the Time-Plate the last time. Sorry about that. So I'll do it here before the chapter, and another afterwards.**

**Original Route: **Cosmos does not talk to Midgardsormr due to the latter not appearing.

**Alternate Route: **Cosmos speaks to Midgardsormer who is connected to what Sailor Moon had seen earlier.

**Just so you know, I won't go into full battle info scale this time since it'll take too long, but it will be seen and other battles as well.**

**One more thing to Gry22: I read up about the movie Labyrinth on Wikipedia and well...I'm not too sure if I should add it to the Sailor Moon Continuum or not. It's a torn thing at the moment, sorry. Though I also discovered that there's a possible sequel in development at the moment.**

**Anyway, let's continue on!**

**I only own my OC characters(Lusie/Future Mini-Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Megan/Sailor Tide, Emily/Sailor Hope, Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust, and Kristan/Sailor Ultra).**

* * *

Chapter 7: Despair and Hope.

The next morning in the Realm of Light, the Sailor Team and their friends all returned to the Mysterious Tower for the final peparations before the newly assembled Guardians of Light boarded the newly extended and larger Gummiship and flew straight towards the fated place where they knew this War would take place, and where the first War began, one that Galaxia had attended five thousand years ago. Also the place where the lives of Aqua, Ventus and Sceptile changed forever:

The Keyblade Graveyard.

Thanks to Mickey, Aqua, Ven and Sceptile guiding them in which way to go, and even the surprising help from the Sailor Scouts and Galaxia who'd been here before, the Guardians arrived in the desolate world of canyons and rock, and somewhere here, were thousands of Keyblades left lifeless for centuries. Not long after arriving, the group disembarked before they began their march, as the Guardians of Light were in the forms of three different groups.

The Sailor Scouts/Guardians: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Future-Mini Moon, Sailor Dark Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Magic-Dust, Sailor Luna, Sailor Passionate, Sailor Ultra, Sailor Tide, and Sailor Galaxia.

The Keyblade Wielders which included Sailor Moon: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Lea, Aqua, Ven, Sakura Avalon and Ash Ketchum.

And those who were neither Sailor Scouts or Keyblade Wielders but were still Guardians of Light none the less: Pikachu, Tuxedo Mask, Madison, Kero, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Casey, Future-Piplup, Chimchar, Grovyle, Celebi, Donald, Goofy, Dusknoir, Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Manny, Ellie, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Diego, Darkrai, Jessie, James and Meowth.

With Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sora taking the lead, they and their fellow Guardians marched before stopping half way across to a tunnel of caves ahead, firm and determined to not give up.

"It's time, the Keyblade Graveyard is up ahead." Mickey declared, ready to go through the badlands and journey towards the gravesight beyond the canyon walls.

"The battlefield of Light and Darkness will begin once again." Galaxia firmly but softly stated, as memories of both the first War she took part of and her fight as the vessel of Chaos facing against Sailor Moon and Sailor Dark Moon crossed her mind. "This time, Chaos will not be the victor."

Everyone else nodded in agreement, before Pikachu noticed something up ahead and alerted Ash who, seconds before sensing it himself, looked up and the two best friends narrowed their eyes.

"Someone's coming." Ash announced while Pikachu sparked electricity on his red cheeks. Everyone else quickly looked ahead and tensed.

"He's right..." Sailor Mars agreed, as the dark auras flooded her veins as her abilities sensed it, a very familar powerful form that she knew all too well. "The powerful energy of Chaos..."

True to her words as the dust storm cleared, as an all too familiar figure emerged and calmly approached them, his hands behind his back as he smiled evilly with confidence. Sailor Moon and the Guardians were quickly on alert as they glared hard back at the man who started the twelve year of struggles and cruel fates, yet who was also the vessel of Chaos that it's soul was created by Bhunivelze who wished to be the sole God and being of all existance.

Master Xehanort then stopped before them, and spoke to the heroes. "Legend has it that darkness did cover the world once, long before the Imperium Silver Crystal, one of the many halves of the heart of Cosmos was created. We know so little about the Great War of Cosmos and Chaos-only that it was just the beginning."

He then turned his attention to Galaxia, continuing. "You are the only living survivor, and yet speaking to you was never an option, so you should know now, Galaxia; If ruin brings about creation, what then, would another Great War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the precious light the legend speaks of?"

This only made Galaxia hiss angrily as she took a step closer but stopped herself from doing anything completely foolish. She knew the outcomes, and she also knew that trying to reason with Xehanort was out of question, especially since the man held the back-up power of the evil monster who had possessed her body when she failed to destroy it within herself. She had no chance to reply as 'Ansem' suddenly appeared on Xehanort's right.

"Or will all creation be instead returned to the shadows?" 'Ansem' continued for his real-self, smirking coldly. "Today, we will recreate the legend and see."

Xemnas then appeared by Xehanort's left, and added. "But first...your light shines too brightly. It must be extinguished in order for the truth to be seen."

"Only when your hopes have been broken by battle upon battle, can the Key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts, and break you and all you care and love, Sailor Moon, is what we shall do. It has been etched." Xehanort's younger self suddenly appeared and continued, glaring directly into Sailor Moon's eyes which made the Moon Princess clutch her fist to stop herself from shaking in growing anger, just as Vanitas finally appeared, now back in his Organization coat.

"Can you really be worthy to be called Cosmos's successor when you're about to die the same way she did?" The masked boy scoffed and taunted the leader of the Sailor Team. "Face it, Moon Brat. You're nothing without everyone who are your bodyguards, chained to your weak heart and that little glass ball full of light."

Sailor Moon grunted, but tried not to let Vanitas's words get to her despite that deep inside she knew he was right; she even admitted that she couldn't do much if everyone was gone, but she had to try and not let it get to her, and she refused to let Xehanort and all of his other selves see it. But none of the Guardians of Light had the time to say anything as all of the sudden a dark cloud formed around Xehanort and his vessels, spreading across everyone who quickly tried to brace themselves before it shot up into the sky. While their enemies then vanished, the Guardians looked up and to their shock and horror, were countless of Heartless, Nobodies and even Unversed that rained down towards them.

"Look at them all!" Sora exclaimed, and all of his friends shared his shocked and horrified expression. Team Rocket, Sid, Crash and Eddie held each other in fear as they flinched in horror.

"Okay..." Donkey began, worriedly as fear began to overcome him. "We're dead, man. You know that, right?" They had their work cut out for them, he thought.

Sailor Passionate on the other hand, stated firmly. "Not if we can help it!"

Mickey followed her lead and quickly summoned his Keyblade. "Okay, gang, get ready!" They came this far and they were not going to die now before the War would start.

Despite some fears, Sailor Moon and everyone else nodded in agreement before she, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Ash, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lea, Ven and Aqua all summoned their Keyblades, Sailor Dark Moon summoned her Moon Sword, Donald summoned his Staff and Goofy summoned his Shield. Dawn and Piplup got ready while the former called out Togekiss, and Madison, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Casey, Jessie and James did the same with Ludicolo, Gyradous, Steelix(that Brock burrowed from his brother), Blaziken, Marshtomp, Meganium, Serviper and Carnivine. Everyone else braced themselves to fight as Kero transformed into his true form.

The group then split up into several groups to try and take out the monsters as much as possible and for the Sailor Team except for Kairi, Riku, Lea, Dark Moon, Dusknoir, Ven, Aqua and the five new Sailor Guardians, and for Team Rocket and Team Pokepals, it was the Heartless invasion in Hollow Bastion all over again. The Sailor Scouts formed combined attacks of Moon-Light as well as Sailor Moon thrusting her Keyblade at a Dusk that got too close to her head and destroyed it, Dark Moon Shine, Mercury Aqua Rhapsody, Mars Flame Sniper, Jupiter Oak Evolution, Venus Love Beauty Shock, Silver Moon Heart Attack, Blue Moon Heart Attack, Passionate Sanctuary, Magic-Dust Mist, Ultra Sword Slice, Tide-Massive Wave, and Moon-Luna Light that smashed and burst through both Heartless and Nobodies like a wave of combined ligh washing away a dark flood.

Mickey leaped and sliced through numbers of Heartless and Unversed while casting his Pearl of Light spell that destroyed a fairly large one before it could grab him. Sora tossed his Keyblade at ten Nobodies before using his Ultima-Speed to slice through more enemies. Riku used Dark Firaga on a large giant helmet Heartless while Aqua used her Rainbow Light spell to slice away another bunch. Ven used his Ghost-Drive Thundaga to zap away tons of Heartless. Kairi used a new spell called Flower Shoot which a large orb of Light with flower shaped patterns glittering in light surprisingly and successfully destroyed two Heartless before she went to slice another quickly. Lea sky-upper cut several himself before engulfing his Keyblade in Flames and tossed it the same way he used to do with his Chakrams, easily slicing and destroying three Heartless, two Nobodies and four Unversed.

Ash used a combination of Sora's skill and Cloud's, and even chanted Firaga thanks to his lessons from Donald and Mickey, leaping and slashing at Heartless with his Keyblade. Sakura used the element Cards of Windy, Fiery, Watery, Thunder and even Erase which the latter she was careful with, and used her gymastic skills to clash against the Heartless and Nobodies with her Keyblade. Galaxia sliced away Heartless with her Sword of Sealing while blasting golden lights at a bunch of Nobodies and Unversed. Tuxedo Mask bashed away most with his Cane and tossed his drail at a large Heartless as he went.

Pikachu and the Pokemon with him used the combined attacks of each opponents themselves, with such attacks like Thunder Bolt, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle and Electro ball from Pikachu himself, taking out each enemies as he went. With the other Pokemon, it's a double Whirlpool from both Piplup and Future-Piplup, Razor Leaf from Ludicolo, Solar Beam from Meganium, Iron Tail from Steelix, Aura Sphere from Togekiss, Hydro Pump from Marshtomp, Magic Leaf from Celebi along with Hidden Power, Energy Ball from Grovyle, a double Fire-Spin from Chimchar and Blaziken, Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse from Dusknoir and Darkrai, Poison Tail from Seviper, Fury Swipes from Meowth, Bullet Seed from Carnivine, and Hyperbeam from Gyradous. All of these Pokemon attacks took out charging and storming Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed that almost got them, their trainers and other friends.

The rest of the group done their best in bashing or knocking the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed away, as Shrek and Fiona both used their fighting skills of boxing and martial arts. Puss with his swordsmanship and normal feline abilities, Donkey kicking some Nobodies while head bashing Heartless, Manny and Ellie knocking away the monsters with their trunks and tusks, Diego clawing and leaping onto the enemies himself, Sid bashing away one enemy at the time with his Club, and Crash and Eddie using their cheeky skills in tricking the monsters while avoiding them as did the human Pokemon trainers. Keroberous blasted away as many monsters as possible with his flames.

Still, there were heaps of enemies by the time the Guardians all found themselves regrouped and were facing a large wall of them in front of them.

"That's not good!" Sailor Magic-Dust squeaked in worry.

"I don't like this!" May squealed in agreement.

That's when Sailor Venus had an idea and called out to the other Sailor Scouts. "Hold on! Let's use our combined power!"

"But if you guys do that, you won't have any strength left for the final battle!" Sakura pointed out, worriedly.

"We'll be fine! Don't worry." Sailor Moon reassured as she ultimately agreed with Sailor Venus's plan, as did the other Sailor Scouts except Galaxia who stood back. The four Moon Princesses and nine other Sailor Scouts quickly formed into a self wall while the wall of Monsters began to slowly rise and everyone else tensed.

"Sailor Planet..." The thirteen Sailor Scouts chanted, as they all began to glow in multi colours, and just when the Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed were just about to descend, they all shouted. "ATTACK!"

Their combined Sailor Planet Attack shot out into a huge beam of light and engulfed the Monster Wall in a huge explosion, forcing the Sailor Scouts and everyone else to try and not be blown away themselves before the light and winds died down. Slowly, the Guardians all looked up and saw that the monsters had died down and were fading away into oblivion.

"Wow...!" Ven murmured in awe.

"How did you do that?" Aqua asked, amazed.

"Team work and the power of love and friendship." Sailor Moon simply replied, giving the two Keyblade wielders a peace sign, while everyone including herself made quick work in recovering using Cure Spells and healing potions and such, wile the Pokemon trainers recalled their Pokemon apart from Pikachu, Piplup, Meowth, Grovyle and Celebi.

Meowth, Jessie and James all collapsed onto the ground, panting in exhaustion which looked comical, with Jessie groaning. "That was a real work out."

"We haven't even participated in the real war yet." James moaned.

"Hey, what're you two complainin' about? The rest of us did all the hard work, ya'know!" Meowth yelled at his two human companions.

"We were busy giving command to the other Pokemon, running and avoiding in getting our hearts stolen!" Jessie pointed out.

"Those things could've killed us, you idiot!" James added.

"Not my fault Xehanort and his other selves or clones or whatever decided to try and give us a huge warm up or even not bother with the War if they want to kill us anyways!" Meowth argued.

As Team Rocket argued, the rest of the Guardians watched on with sweatdrops in exasperation, with Puss asking his friends in half-sarcasm. "Remind me again why they were made Guardians of Light like the rest of us?"

"That's 'cause they helped us out a lot lately, dude." Crash shrugged, oblivious to the sarcasm.

"I wish they would just stick with the program." Keroberous groaned, and Diego, Manny, Donald, Sailor Mars, Misty, Brock, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Ultra, and Lea all nodded in agreement.

However, just before anyone else could say anything, Ash suddenly felt a familiar sensation of a Dimensional Scream coming through. Except like all of the times he had it, it was so sharp and so painful that he could've sworn his heart and head were liable to explode in agony. He cried out and grasped his head with both hands, each alerted Pikachu and everyone else, and also ceasing Team Rocket's bickering.

"Pika pi!?" Pikachu cried out, worriedly.

"Ash! What's wrong?" Sakura cried out, concerned.

Ash was unable to answer any of his friends, as he grunted to himself, struggling to stay conscious. "W-What's going on?"

"Is he having a Dimensional Scream?" Future-Piplup exclaimed, as he, Chimchar, Grovyle, Celebi, Dusknoir and soon everyone else recognized that this was exactly what was happening. But then, it never caused Ash, Sailor Moon or Future-Piplup himself such pain before. So why now?

As Sailor Moon cried out in horror to her friend, Meowth leaped up and scolded worriedly to Ash. "Hey, this ain't no time to be seein' the future, Twerp!"

But all of his friends voices were muted as Ash soon found himself seeing the future, a very, VERY near future and felt as though he was being shoved and thrust forward hard, and in another area, something that's never happened to him before.

* * *

_Ash blinked his eyes open and found that he was standing behind all of his friends, and even himself in a small clearing, surrounding by more canyon walls. There they were facing a man in odd clothing that were similar to Aqua and Ven's, and looked a bit like Xemnas and 'Ansem' combined. To his horror, he could hear the words forming and soon realized who this was, but with silver hair and golden eyes._

_Terra, possessed by Xehanort. He spoke and Ash could hear it, and to his horror despite what everyone else were saying, Terra-Xehanort summoned Xehanort's Keyblade and charged...striking Ven back as he laid still before attacking the others who quickly fought back. He aimed at Kairi but Lea quickly blocked it but was knocked out himself and soon Terra-Xehanort summoned another large wave of Heartless before vanishing and laughing evilly. Donald then used a powerful spell and ignored Mickey and Goofy's pleads to stop, which resulted in the mage collapsing and passing out, and beginning to fade away, much to the sorrow of his two childhood friends._

_It didn't stop there as another wave of Heartless soon formed and Ash's future-self hurried to save them, but he, Pikachu and soon everyone else were quickly engulfed group by group no matter how hard they fought. The Heartless then formed into a giant vortex that spread out more Demon Tides and much to Ash's horror, everyone was soon engulfed, leaving only a devastated Sailor Moon and devastated Sora, along with Riku and Sailor Dark Moon left alive, but the latter two bravely struck at the Heartless, but were soon swallowed up themselves._

_At last, with only themselves left, Sailor Moon and Sora, unable to do anything or having the will to fight, just screamed in pure horror before they too were engulfed._

_"_NOOOOOOOO!_" Ash screamed in agonized pain and sorrow, but it was too late as everyone including his future-self were all gone. He felt shaken, devastated...and at complete loss. This was what will become of them and their future? The future will change into pure darkness and Xehanort won the War that didn't even start? Ash couldn't believe it..._

_Just as the darkness continued to spread and then another Demon Tide, as though drawn to his presence, flew straight towards him as Ash, beyond horrified, gave out a loud terrified scream as he tried to shield himself when he felt another thrust that sent him back to reality..._

* * *

As soon as the vision ended, Ash felt himself extremely drained like someone has stabbed him, or his heart was taken out by the Heartless, panting and wheezing with difficulty as though he'd been in such a huge battle. His pupils shrank slightly, feeling cold sweat and his vision beginning to go all dark. Then...his world went black and he soon began to fall forward, much to the horror of his friends.

"ASH!" Sailor Moon, Mickey and Sora screamed out in horror as they and everyone else quickly hurried to the sudden fallen Pokemon Master.

But as they did, Sailor Moon felt herself stop as suddenly she felt a familiar deja vu hit her, and her eyes widened as a bit of a painful jolt hit her mind; memories of what she saw back in the Land of Departure, most that she couldn't remember back then...

* * *

_Ash suddenly collapsed briefly, Darkrai then turns on them and engulfs all of them with Dark Void as they fell into darkness while screaming, afterwards facing a terrible nightmare of a young man with white hair and golden eyes, striking Ven down and rendering Lea unconscious before he and everyone else one by one were engulfed and swallowed by the numberous massive hordes of Heartless with only Sailor Moon and Sora left before they too were destroyed._

_Sailor Moon then finding herself as Princess Serena meeting with Ri-Ri and Cosmos in a world of water and sky and almost invisible star-shaped things, restoring herself as Sailor Moon, meeting with Sora as they find another star...and Sailor Moon could hear Namine within it. The two then revive themselves and meet with Ash, Pikachu, Sakura and Jiminy, facing an unusual Heartless that chains and swallows the hearts of all of their fallen friends and they fight it together to save them before the younger version of Xehanort appears, warning them at the cost of the Power of Waking._

_The four then reunite with Tuxedo Mask and Kairi who guide them back to just before they confronted the other youth with the rest of their friends and allies alive and well. Sailor Moon and Sora then work together to defeat the giant Heartless horde before they and their friends face Organization XIII, the Sailor Soldiers of Darkness while Cloud and the rest of their friends and allies arrive, but Sephiroth having taking Aerith, Yuna, shockingly Rinoa, Serah and a girl in a white dress Sailor Moon didn't recognize, Xemnas stealing Sailor Dark Moon's darkness before kidnapping Kairi and Tuxedo Mask._

_Sailor Moon then sees, to her horror as her future-self and Sora scream out in agony as Master Xehanort suddenly strikes and seemingly kills both Darien and Kairi right before their eyes, then kills Galaxia when she failed to attack him, and sends Team Rocket down into a Corridor of Darkness before a large unusual Sword like Keyblade appears in Xehanort's hands and he summons Kingdom Hearts. Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash then somehow force Xehanort away while everyone else, including a revived Roxas, the girl with black hair, use their Keyblades and hearts to keep Kingdom Hearts shut._

_Then Sailor Moon sees herself facing Chaos and the same monsterous figure within a dark Station of Waking, with words she could hear, as an image of Tuxedo Mask and Kairi trying to reach her from a nightmare-like realm appeared before disappearing, with an unconscious Master Xehanort become absorbed before she then returns to reality and dies in Ash's arms as he, Sora, Sakura, Pikachu and the rest of their allies and friends wept for her death before Cosmos, Queen Serenity, a man she doesn't recognize and woman she also doesn't recognize appear and Sailor Moon is brought back to life. Then after Xehanort is defeated, Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash and Sakura hold up their Keyblades into the sky._

_Sailor Moon then notices the familiar Computer Room where Ienzo and to her shock, Ansem the Wise and another Scientist are at, with the body of Namine being there before the vision then fades to everyone including Serena herself with Darien by her side and Kairi with Sora all on the beach of Destiny Islands with Hayner, Pence and Olette, but Sailor Moon's locket has somehow changed..._

* * *

"PIKA PI!" Pikachu's cries snapped Sailor Moon back to reality as her eyes widened in realization; she remembered everyone from the vision now. Shaking her head briefly despite knowing what to do, she hurried over to Ash who was caught by Lea who managed to stop him from falling and held the twelve year old in his arms, bending on one knee.

"Ash!" Lea cried out worriedly, which was echoed by everyone else who gathered, all of them fearing the worst for their friend, some of them on their knees in concern.

"Twerp!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

"Are you okay, Ash!?" Sakura cried out.

* * *

_Ash's unconsciousness..._

_Ash felt himself floating in darkness, disorientated and tired. Where was he? Did everyone including himself fall into darknes? Weakly opening his eyes, at first darkness was all he saw, until a bright light shined from above and he had to hold his hand over his eyes to shield them, before looking up and saw the shockingly familiar monsterous humaniod being before him, huge in size._

_"__**You see how powerless you are with your souls?**__" The God-like thing bellowed coldly. "__**Without I to overlook you, there is nothing but despair. Your souls are poisoned, blackened by your past and foolish beliefs of freedom.**__"_

_"Who..." Ash began, before his eyes widened in horror and shock as he suddenly realized now who this was. "Wait! You're...Bhunivelze!"_

_Bhunivelze didn't answer or reply. Instead, the spirit of the God simply reached out and made to grab Ash who tried to float away, but was stuck as though something was preventing him from doing so. But before Ash was grasped by the giant God's hand, a much warming light shone from above, which caused both of them to look up and while Bhunivelze roared monsterously in anger, he vanished before the light engulfed the Pokemon Master, and he welcomed it..._

* * *

Snapping his eyes open as though waking from a nightmare, Ash was confused at first where he was and what was going on, before realizing, seeing Lea and most of the others over him, that he was in the redhead's arms as they all looked gravely worried. The disorientation and confusion faded, though he still felt tired from the unexpected Dimensional Scream.

"Ash, thank goodness you're awake!" Sid sighed in relief once he and everyone else saw the twelve year old boy conscious.

"You had us scared for a moment there!" Donkey cried out.

Lea helped Ash to sit up a bit as the former asked, worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"W-what happened?" Ash asked, groggily.

"Gawrsh, you were havin' a Dimensional Scream before passin' out. Don't ya' remember?" Goofy explained.

"Sort of." Ash replied, memories coming back to him as he rubbed his head, as though he had a headache. "Man, that was the worst Dimensional Scream I ever had."

"What happened?" Ellie asked, though half of her didn't want to know. If it effected Ash this badly, then something horrible was about to occur.

"Ash, what did you see?" Grovyle queried carefully.

Ash thought slowly about what he saw, trying to remember even though a part of him told him to stop as it was too devastating. When he did, he gazed low, unable to look at any of his friends, knowing that it was now completely hopeless. All confidence he had last night were now washed away completely. How could it come to this?

"I saw all of us...just after we beaten the Heartless and the other monsters. We then confronted Xehanort who was inside Terra's body." He began, and both Ven and Aqua gasped in shock, relief and horror.

"Terra!? He's here!?" Ven exclaimed, half relieved that his other best friend was still okay, but the other half was horrified to hear what else Ash had said.

"You say that Xehanort's heart is still inside him?" Aqua asked, her heart sinking as despite that Master Xehanort had returned, a part of his heart still possessed her best friend's body.

Ash grimly nodded, and continued. "Yeah, and not only that, he told us that today we're gonna lose. That before we get the chance to fight against Organization XIII and the Sailor Scouts of Darkness, every single one of us will get killed, our hearts torn from our bodies and that the X-Blade will still be forged. He..."

He trailed off, not certain if he wanted to continued even though he should. But it was horrifying to see their fates right before his eyes as everyone else around him, still alive for now but all of them facing a horrific bitter end in the matter of minutes, looked horrified as they were hearing this.

He then closed his eyes as he forced himself to finish, struggling to stop himself from crying. "He then killed Ven, and went for Kairi but Axel protected her and was knocked. Then Xehanort brought all of those Heartless and...Every single one of us died!" He shook, struggling.

"Whaaaaaaaaat!?" Everyone else, except for Sailor Moon who, while horrified herself, thought deepily of what she saw, exclaimed in shock, horror and growing despair.

"Say what!?" Crash cried out.

"Uh...can you repeat that?" Eddie asked, hoping that he heard wrong.

"So if we go through this, Xehanort just wins whether we fight or not?" Sakura asked slowly, feeling despire and hopelessness take form. She couldn't believe it. That was their true future, and both Rini and Lusie will end up being erased forever this time with no hope of changing history?

"So we came all this way for nothing?" Diego grunted in disbelief and anger.

Shrek shook his head, agitated that this was a complete waste of time. "And basically we're all just gonna die without even facing that old guy?"

"All this time and it's been hopeless right from the start?" Sailor Passionate muttered, fearfully and in despair and soon everyone else were starting to share it, sharing looks of devastation and growing defeat.

"Then...that means the futures both Rini and Lusie came from will just fall into darkness forever." Dawn muttered, holding Piplup in her arms tightly.

Future-Piplup and Chimchar shared horrified looks while the former said, "And all of our efforts in preventing Time from being destroyed just lead to this?"

"No way! This can't be happening!" Chimchar cried out.

"Well, that's just great!" Manny angrily growled. "What's the point of coming here if everyone's just gonna die and Xehanort won already before the War even started!?"

"It's like Xehanort wanted; Darkness will destroy everything whether we fight or not." Madison muttered in sadness and defeat. It was now becoming clear the Xehanort had won and they were all lured into a death trap that would be their punishment for their failures.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked, but her hopes were instantly dashed when everyone couldn't answer, and then she knew...it was over.

"No way...that means everything we did...and we already lost." Sora collapsed to his knees, his heart beginning to break in the realization that the War had been won in Xehanort's favor before they even had the chance to fight him.

Mickey shook his head in disbelief, growing despair as he cried out. "...No! It can't end like this...!" But deep down he knew, if Ash saw the future, that meant there wasn't anything they could do. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he could actually see it himself, and the fear of losing his friends crept up.

"Isn't there anything we can do to change it?" Kairi asked, hopefully yet fearfully. If the future could be changed before, it can be changed again. She knew for the fact due to Temporal Tower, and even the Sands of Time.

Her hopes were dashed as Grovyle grimly replied. "I'm afraid there's no record or proof that the future can be changed once you see it. Unlike the times of Temporal Tower, Dimensional Screams are not visions to give warnings and have you change the future."

"I'm afraid Grovyle is r-"

"Has anyone ever tried it before?" Sailor Moon cut Dusknoir off, speaking up once she heard Grovyle explain. When everyone else looked up at her in confusion, she looked at them firmly, after coming to realize that what she saw could change the future and perhaps there was a chance of changing it even further. "What if we can change it by coming up with something else, something that Xehanort and Chaos can't know?"

"What're you talkin' about?" Donald asked, skeptical even though there was an inkling of hope that he didn't want to encourage just for the rug to be pulled underneath him again.

Sailor Venus sighed, shaking her head as she thought Sailor Moon was just trying to make the light of things. "Sailor Moon, I know you want to believe we can get through this, but-"

"Hold on a sec, let me finish." Sailor Moon said. Once Sailor Venus stopped herself, the Moon Princess continued. "You remember that weird Dimensional Scream I had back just after Ven woke up, right?"

The Sailor Team blinked; the vision that she couldn't remember much of apart from Ansem the Wise which lead them to Radiant Garden and had helped them discover everything they learned so far to help restore Roxas. How can that help now, though?

"You mean where you could only remember seeing Ansem the Wise with Ienzo in Radiant Garden?" May asked, and Sailor Moon nodded.

"How can that help?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Not just that." Sailor Moon shook her head, feeling hope and determination rise within her. "I finally remember most of the rest of the vision. It must've came back to me when Ash saw his Dimensional Scream, and I think we've been changing the future bit by bit already."

"Huh?" Mickey asked, confused. They had already been changing the future Ash just saw? How was it possible?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lea queried, also confused.

The Moon Princess nodded. "Well, it's...I saw all of us at what Ash just told us, but that wasn't the end of it."

"How does that make sense?" Sora asked, as he and everyone else shared confused glances before gazing back at Sailor Moon.

While Sailor Moon remembered most of it, she realized there were a few parts she couldn't, but knew that was important. Though she did explain what she did see; "There was this strange world where those who end up in limbo or whatever go to when they die. It was an amazing place that Hearts end up shaped like stars, but not me, or Sora, Ash and Sakura. We somehow kept our bodies and revived ourselves by finding pieces of us that scattered, and then we used the Power of Waking to bring all of you back, and Kairi and Tuxedo Mask were what kept us from fading away."

She nodded as she felt more hope and determination as she continued, "We met up back here before we confronted Xehanort in Terra's body and had some unusual help...I can't remember what, but I know that we did confront Xehanort's group and after a long and hard battle...we did win. Because I saw all of us and Terra together...with Namine, Sceptile, Isa, Roxas, even Hayner, Pence and Olette, and others I don't even know of, and it's all connected to Ansem and Ienzo."

"That's what you saw?" Fiona asked, amazed as the despair the group felt was becoming replaced by new hope. Considering how Sailor Moon's visions never lie, and that she saw what Ash had seen, which meant he only saw part of the future.

"So even Namine is there?" Riku asked.

"And Roxas and Isa too?" Lea added, with huge hope. So it was still possible he could see his best friends again?

"Of course! It begins to make sense." Sailor Mercury realized, putting the pieces of the puzzle of Sailor Moon's usual vision together. "With Ansem back safely with Ienzo in Radiant Garden and the vessel that Demyx had stolen from Xehanort, it's all coming together."

Max, however, felt that there was something odd as he pointed out. "There's still something that doesn't make sense, though. How can we know how to change what Ash saw and how did Sailor Moon see two futures?"

"Lemme get this straight." Shrek, also having realized the downside to this. "So we just go straight in, die by the hands of Xehanort, let Sailor Moon and the others save us and change history and go from there?"

An uneasy pause as everyone realized that that was a major downside to that. Team Rocket flinched and were horrified by this fact.

"No way! I'm not gonna go waltzing in and getting myself killed just for the future to change that way!" Jessie exclaimed, shaking her head in denial and stubborness.

"Changing history is one thing, but to die and then come back to life by merging with my past-self is the most terrifying thing in my entire life!" James exclaimed, not liking this one bit.

"It's bad enough with the thought of disappearin' and ending up stuck in Deltora forever!" Meowth yelled out, as the thoughts of being erased from the time-line still gave him nightmares.

"Hey, why don't we find another solution to avoid getting killed all together?" Sailor Magic-Dust suggested, which had everyone else look at her like she'd just gone crazy.

"How do we do that?" Sailor Luna asked.

"Yeah, it's not like we can just ask somebody to help us." Sailor Mini Moon agreed in concern. Especially given the time that they have, Xehanort won't be waiting for much longer and he would certainly target the new Princesses of Light as well as Kairi if they didn't obey his command to fight.

Sailor Moon realized that was the case, then she remembered another solution that may be their key hope. "Cosmos. I saw her in that Limbo place."

"The Final World." Galaxia murmured in realization, which had everyone look at her in confusion once more.

"The Final World?" Sailor Dark Moon queried.

The former vessel of Chaos nodded, explaining to everyone. "That is the very place Sailor Moon speaks of. Mistress Cosmos once told me it is a place that the living can access to, but only if they have powerful hearts and a strong connection. It is a 'Limbo' place as you would call it. It cannot reach the Afterlife, or other realms of death, but surprisingly it can be reached through the Nightmare Realm and through the Station of Waking. The edges of sleep and death touch, and one can't help the occasional crossover. Those who persist end up in the Final World, and cannot reach their resting places or punishment. From what I was told, only a Heart can reach that place."

"But I thought a heart that perishes turns into a Heartless." Sailor Jupiter pointed out.

"Well, only if the heart is taken by a Heartless and sinks into darkness." Galaxia shook her head. "It is also said that one or two of those who were vanquished unexpectedly will be revived at great prices."

"You said that it could be reached from the Nightmare Realm, right?" Ash asked, uneasily, sharing a glance with Pikachu. "I guess Pikachu and I were lucky to have woken up before we ended up trapped in the Final World."

'_I guess I somehow stumbled into the Final World when I spoke to Cosmos the first time during the Mark of Mastery exam._' Sailor Moon thought to herself, remembering to have wandered into a sky and watery place even though that had been duller than what she saw in her Dimensional Scream. Still, if it can be accessed without perishing, then Cosmos had to hold the answer in changing the future Ash had foreseen and maybe even prevent the lives of everyone from being lost all together.

Nodding, she declared as she knew what she had to do. "I have to talk to Cosmos about this. If anyone knows how we can win, it's her. And I'm not sure about the power of waking, but I get a feeling if we're careful, me, Sora, Ash and Sakura can avoid in using it."

Mickey didn't like the sound of that, as he pointed out with a warning. "Sailor Moon, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around. Even if you did locate us if we all died, you, Sora, Sakura and Ash might never come home to us again."

Blinking in realization that the King could be right, both Tuxedo Mask and Kairi shared uncertain glances before gazing at Sailor Moon worriedly, even as she stood up with determination.

"That's why I'm going to ask Cosmos before that happens." She stated. "If we can do that, then the vision that Ash saw can be avoided all together! We just need to do this without Xehanort catching on quickly."

"Easier said then done." Sailor Ultra sighed. "He could stop us and force us to do what he wants."

"There is a way." Darkrai spoke up, continuing to everyone else. "Dialga and Palkia will help." That just confused them.

"Darkrai?" Celebi inqueried.

"They had both warned me of these events, and yet what Sailor Moon says is true. It is a huge risk, but there was a way to make it happen and avoid in being destroyed." The Nightmare Pokemon continued.

"Like what?" Brock asked, uneasily.

"I would have put you all in a shared nightmare, the same as I had done to Ash and Pikachu two years ago, only you would all be sent into the Nightmare Realm, body, hearts and souls." Darkrai answered, which shocked and horrified the rest of the group as they stared him, wondering if he still had darkness and hints of Ultimecia within him.

"WHAT!?" They all exclaimed.

"Forget it!" Donald snapped.

"I'm not gonna die in a nightmare!" Donkey shook his head fearfully, while Sid looked ready to pass out and Crash and Eddie were close in playing dead.

"You intended on doing that?" Puss asked incredulously.

Darkrai shook his head, "Only for Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora to prove they can change the future even seeing the Dimensional Screams. But now, there is no longer a need to put you into the nightmare world. Because Sailor Moon has found another alternative."

Everyone relaxed a little somewhat, realizing that he had a point. In fact, as of this moment, they were already slowly changing the future. "But we must hurry, or else Xehanort will learn of this."

"How do we do that?" Riku asked.

Sora thought about it and the idea of Sailor Moon going alone didn't sit well with him at all. While he didn't like the idea of leaving the others vulnerable and he did promise to protect Kairi despite what she said yesterday, he didn't like the idea of having Sailor Moon go to the Final World by herself either.

"Wait. I'll go with Sailor Moon." The spiky-haired teen spoke up, making everyone now glance at him. "I kinda get a feeling that it'll take more than her to handle this. I'm not gonna let her go alone!"

"I'll go with you." Sakura declared, coming to the same conclusion as Sora did as she stood up, as did everyone else including Ash thanks to Lea. "Sora's right, and if Sailor Moon knows that it takes some of us to do this, then we don't have a choice left."

Feeling hope completely renewed, Ash nodded with determination as he declared. "I'll go too! If Xehanort thinks we're gonna lose and have him destroy everything we worked so hard at to protect, he and Chaos got another thing comin'!"

"Are you sure about this?" Tuxedo Mask asked his wife who nodded.

"I know it's risky but, we can't let this happen." The Moon Princess replied, sensing the worry in her husband and she felt it herself, but it had to be done.

"Do we even know how to get to the Final World without getting ourselves killed?" Sailor Tide asked, worriedly.

"There is." Galaxia confirmed, before adding firmly. "However, a strong power of love of those who are the keys to save us all will not be enough, as also speaking with a heart of one that developed while being born from a heart of pure light is needed, it has to be sent there until you return, then the heart will return to the place where it sleeps once it's body perished, a grown developed heart from that of one who created a Nobody."

Everyone's eyes widened as they shared another glance, as Kairi spoke in realization, placing her hands to where her Heart was, and also where another heart slept. "Namine...Her heart must be linked to the Final World."

Despite the unease for Namine and Kairi's safeties, they all came to a mental agreement that this was their last shot at this.

"Then let's do this!" Sailor Jupiter declared.

"Yeah, we made it this far, and we're gonna do this without Xehanort winning!" Crash added.

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement, as Aqua placed a hand onto her shoulder, saying to the Moon Princess with a smile of relief and renewed hope. "You gave us new hope, Sailor Moon. Safe journey; you, Sora, Sakura and Ash."

"Right. Thanks, Aqua." Sailor Moon replied as she, Sakura, Ash and Sora all nodded, silently promising that they will, only for a sudden huge blue sphere surround the four of them and everyone else. They gasped in shock and surprise as time suddenly seemed to stop on the outside of the sphere but no one was frozen in time themselves.

Kairi then noticed something and pointed upward, calling out to her friends. "Look!"

When they looked up to see what she was looking at, their eyes widened in awe as three portals opened up within the sphere with them. One was blue, which Dialga emerged, another was pink that had Palkia emerge. Finally, a colourful one with golden light which a familiar white and golden Pokemon came through, and everyone was in awe at the sight of the three giants, some of them somewhat afraid.

Ash, Pikachu, and their travelling companions instantly recongized the third legendary Pokemon.

"Master Dialga!" Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Celebi, and Dusknoir exclaimed.

"Palkia!" Dawn, Misty, May, Max, Brock and Casey exclaimed.

"Piplup!" Piplup squeaked.

"Arceus!" Ash exclaimed at last, recognizing the Pokemon God. The last time he'd seen Arceus was two years ago during the final confrontion against Davy Jones, Darkrai and Team Nappers.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Crash and Eddie both exclaimed in awe and fear.

"Whoa, whoa!" Lea yelled out in shock and awe. He'd never seen any of these Legendary Pokemon before, let alone all three in the same place.

Diego was dumbfounded in shock and awe, briefly wondering if he was dreaming. "...I think I just hit my head."

"Dialga, Palkia...Arceus." Sailor Mini Moon muttered in awe.

Sailor Moon, sensing more than dreading the reason of the three Legendary Pokemon arriving here, asked carefully to the creator of all Pokemon. "Did you come here to help us?"

"_Yes, child of the Moon._" Arceus spoke through telepathy. "_We sensed a slight change of time, when you alone had seen the future of what is yet to come, and with your determination, you have began to create one similar but for better. Yet, in order to make such a new future come to pass, you and your friends must seek out Cosmos; the Goddess of Harmony and Light will tell you what to do. But you can only enter the Final World with the help of Sora, Sakura, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and your loved ones; the Princess of Heart who is now a Guardian of Light, and the Prince of the Earth, and the lights of the hearts of your friends and allies._"

While they didn't understand much of what Arceus was saying, everyone soon realized what he meant and shared stunned looks before realizing that Kairi was a key to this since she was not only a Princess of Heart, but a Keyblade Wielder and a Guardian of Light, as did Tuxedo Mask. Though that meant everyone had to help somehow.

"We can do that?" Kairi asked.

"What can we do to help?" Lea added, still stunned in awe and confusion.

"_Only with your hearts connected by the strong friendship and love each and every one of you hold for each other and those who still need your love to return to become whole and human will drive away the evil of Chaos and Bhunivelze, even within the Heart of Xehanort._" Arceus explained, before warning them. "_But be forewarned; there are other dangerous forces who wish to stop you, but only Cosmos knows who they are and you are the ones to stop them from succeeding._"

"So, how do we get the Final World?" Sakura asked, after she and the others thought about the other dangerous enemies they would have to face in order to save the Realm of Light, and the only way to find out was to ask Cosmos about it.

This time Palkia spoke, also telepathy. "_Use your Keyblades and the inner powers within you. Just as you had done in entering the Realm of Sleep._"

"_We will do what we can to hold Time and Space frozen until Sailor Moon and those with her return._" Dialga spoke telepathically this time.

Everyone froze in slight shock. The legendary Pokemon were doing to temporary freeze Time and Space until Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu and Sora returned to the Realm of Light?

"Isn't that dangerous?" Future-Piplup asked, worriedly.

"_While we are risking the laws, for the light to remain and all worlds to have peaceful futures, including you all, it is the only way to avoid the dark fates that awaits you._" Dialga responded.

It didn't take the Guardians of Light long to come to an agreement that Dialga had a good point. Especially since Shrek stated to the Legendary Pokemon that governs Time. "After what I heard, I think I'm willing to go with this alternative."

"If we can do this, then our next hope lies with our friends." Mickey informed the rest of the group who all nodded in agreement.

"May our hearts be our guiding key." Sora quoted once more, and Ash and Aqua both nodded at that old saying as did Mickey.

"We're not gonna lose, and we won't give up!" Sailor Moon declared, turning to all of her friends and family assembled here. "Ready, guys?"

"Ready!" Everyone else declared.

Sastified with the answer, Arceus, Dialga and Palkia hovered over the group and floated in position while powering up their powers. Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura and Ash in the meantime summoned their Keyblades while Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder and held on tight. The three Legendary Pokemon then roared as the sphere around all of them grew stronger and brighter, freezing everything in Space and Time outside to give them all the time that they need. Kairi then gently placed her hands onto Sora's arms, while Tuxedo Mask gently laid his hands onto Sailor Moon's shoulders as the four of them nodded as did Ash and Sakura.

Sakura and Madison both shared a smile and a nod, before the former, Sailor Moon, Ash and Sora then held up their Keyblades and with four beams of light that shot out, open up a portal that resembled the entrance to the Realm of Sleep as they, Kairi, Pikachu and Tuxedo Mask glowed in warm light. Everyone else nodded to them while channeling their inner strengths and connections they all shared with their friends and soon the Guardians were glowing as well.

"Guys!" Ven called out to Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu and Sora who glanced back at him as he smiled at the ones who saved his heart and woke him up, and having saved Aqua and Sceptile. The ones who were now his friends. "See you soon."

Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu and Sora nodded with confident smiles and warmly as, with some lights flowing from Kairi and Tuxedo Mask into them, and, the Princess of Heart wincing a bit as she felt something leave her heart and for a brief moment saw a glimmer of light enter the portal, knew that they had to let go. The two reluctantly let go as Sailor Moon and four of her friends then vanished into the portal which then closed the moment they entered while the rest of the group and the three mighty Legendary Pokemon would now wait and hold back Time to prevent Xehanort and Chaos from catching on.

'_Sora...guys...I'm always with you. And Namine...I'll find a way to make you whole. I promise. Please be safe._' Kairi thought to herself. They will return safely.

She knew that they would.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will have Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu and Sora enter the Final World to seek out Cosmos's aid where they will learn more truths and encounter more enemies before they return to the Realm of Light. Don't worry, they are still alive!**

**Here's why because the Time Plate will reveal it!**

**Original Route:** Ash sees a horrific vision which, having been told of this earlier by Dialga and Palkia, Darkrai sends him and the rest of the Guardians of Light into the Nightmare Realm to experience it within a nightmare instead, though Cosmos is forced to take Ash, Sailor Moon, Sakura and Sora to the Final World since they were unexpectedly perished in the Nightmare while their friends are trapped in deep sleep.

**Alternate Route:** Remembering most of her vision no sooner had Ash seen what would become of them, Sailor Moon realizes they can change the future and Darkrai, revealing what Dialga and Palkia as told him, decides not to send the group into the Nightmare Realm. The two said Legendary Dragons and Arceus then arrive and help in seeking Cosmos in the Final World by freezing Space and Time to allow Sailor Moon, Sora, Ash, Pikachu and Sakura the time they need and thus gives everyone the chance to survive.

**See you in next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Final World

**Author's note: Sorry the previous chapters weren't crash hot. I try my best and it's hard with things going on and wrong, plus a relative of mine not doing so well even though I hope he'll be okay. Anyway, here's another chapter! Oh, and one more thing to avoid confusion; I gave the character Chibi-Chibi(from Sailor Moon Season 5 who also makes an appearance in my version of it which is still in development "Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-The Real Story") an English name: Ri-Ri.**

**Anyway, let's continue on!**

**I only own my OC characters(Lusie/Future Mini-Moon, Simon, Jake, Savanna, Sailor Passion, Sailor Star, Megan/Sailor Tide, Emily/Sailor Hope, Amelia/Sailor Passionate, Tiffenie/Sailor Magic-Dust, and Kristan/Sailor Ultra).**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Final World.

It felt like hours since Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu entered the portal with the help of their friends and the Legendary Pokemon, even though in reality it was no more than fifteen minutes or less. The portal guided them through a tunnel of darkness with lights flying past them. When they finally emerged through light at the end, they ended up closing their eyes tight to avoid in being blinded.

When they opened them again, the five of them found themselves standing...on crystal clear water with no signs of a bottom underneath, reflecting a crystal clear sky with fluffy white clouds all around them, stretched out as far as the eye could see and a sunlight at the far distance. To say that the four Keyblade Masters and one Pokemon were amazed was an understatement.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed. "This is the Final World?"

It was nothing like Sora had imagined. He thought it would've been rather spooky with ghosts floating around, lost souls who had been unable to move on despite what Galaxia had said back in the Realm of Light. His friends were just as in awe as he felt as all five of them gazed around their new surroundings.

"This is more amazing than I thought." Sailor Moon remarked. In the Realm of Sleep, while this place resembled to what she saw when she first met Cosmos, it was more gray, a bit dark and depressing. Here, it was more beautiful, colourful even though it was only blue and white, and more soothing in a weird way.

"Funny. This is how what I thought Heaven would look like." Ash admitted, recalling the times when he thought what the peaceful Afterlife was like; those who didn't end up in the Underworld or Davy Jones' Locker. Even the Lifestream. When he one day questioned his mother what Heaven was like, all she told him was a beautiful, peaceful place that only those who passed on would know, but she did imagine it to be like flying.

Ash had half thought of the same thing, but also thought that it would be like running on water. Well, at least he was close.

"Pika?(Huh?)" Pikachu blinked, looking at his friend in confusion.

"Really?" Sakura blinked in surprise as she, Sailor Moon and Sora gazed at the young Pokemon Master. "I never thought of that, but I do know it's supposed to be beautiful."

Sakura remembered, the stories that Tori told her about where their mother had gone to, how Heaven would supposed to be beautiful. Maybe it still was and the Final World was the next best thing despite only Hearts being able to come here until now.

Her thoughts and the thoughts of her friends were interrupted when a child's voice, sounding extremely young, spoke from above and nowhere. "It is beautiful, but none of you are gone."

"You came here while still alive? That is amazing." Another voice, high-pitched but more child-like followed, before it added. "But then again, you can't stay away, now can you?"

Startled and confused, the group looked around until they looked up and saw two little orbs of twinkling light float down towards them as Sora called up, uncertainly, "Hello?"

When the orbs reached the water's floor, they materialized into two small figures; one was a little girl no older than three years old with ruby-pink crimson hair, but styled just like both Sailor Moon's but with her buns heart-shaped like Cosmos', big blue eyes, wearing a white school shirt with a red bow and a heart shaped locket, a blue school skirt, white socks and red and white shoes with the laces also heart shaped.

The other was a cat-like creature with a big round head, black stripes appearing at a regular intervals across the body, black drooping ears, a smaller body and tail, blue eyes and a peach-coloured nose with the area surrounding it being white. It also wore a long blue cape that covered the Dream Eater symbol on it's back, and was carrying a pink and yellow purse with a star symbol on it around it's neck.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she instantly recognized the little girl, both in voice and appearance. "Ri-Ri! Is that you?" She cried out, in shock and no small amount of happiness. She hasn't seen her since she and Sailor Dark Moon had restored Galaxia to normal. Sailor Moon had thought that, due to being the Light of Hope and Galaxia's Star Seed, that Ri-Ri had returned.

Who would've thought that the poor thing ended up having really developed a heart of her own and ended up her while her body returned as a Star Seed?

"Ri-Ri, Big Sister Serena!" Ri-Ri happily exclaimed, which surprised not only Sailor Moon's friends, but also the little Cat who gazed at her in surprise.

"This is Ri-Ri?" Ash and Sora both asked in surprise. They and Sakura and Pikachu had heard about Ri-Ri, and even what she looked like...But it still surprised them at how young she really was.

"Oh, they're both so cute!" Sakura cooed.

"So you know her?" The cat asked the group about Ri-Ri who was happily shaking hands with Sailor Moon who smiled happily and emotionally at the same time.

Ash shrugged awkwardly as he pointed at Sailor Moon, "Uh, well, she does."

"Who're you?" Sora asked the Cat.

"The name's Chirithy. Nice to meet you." Chirithy the cat answered.

"Hello, Ri-Ri, Chirithy. I'm Sakura Avalon." Sakura greeted warmly.

"I'm Sora." Sora added.

"My name's Serena, but you can call me Sailor Moon." Sailor Moon added, greeting Chirithy.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you and Ri-Ri too, Chirithy." Ash introduced himself.

"Pika Pikachu.(And I'm Pikachu)" Pikachu concluded, waving at the cat and little girl.

Chirithy and Ri-Ri both nodded, before the former asked, "So, why are you here still alive? There's nothing else beyond this. You've wandered here more than once before during your visits to the Station of Awakening, buuuut...I let that slide."

Sora blinked in confusion; he did remember his visits in his dreams, but he had little to no memory of seeing this place. He decided to worry about that later despite what Galaxia had said and answered. "Well, we had some help so we're not staying long."

"We're trying to figure out how to change the future we saw earlier in the Realm of Light." Ash explained.

"We figured that we'd ask Cosmos." Sakura added.

Sailor Moon nodded, continuing for her friends. "I know what's going to happen, so we were hoping in changing it without losing our friends who are back in the Realm of Light. I had a vision that the four of us arrived here in the Final World..."

She paused as she suddenly saw more images that were crystal clear; herself in her Princess form, but almost completely see-through and then she also saw Sora, Sakura and Ash in their original forms, but also see-through. When the images stopped, Sailor Moon sweatdropped.

"Uuuh...Not completely in full forms, I might add. I mean, in those visions, we arrived with our hearts and bodies after being struck down, but...see-through like ghosts." Sailor Moon added sheepishly.

"YOU SAW THAT TOO!?" Sakura, Ash and Sora exclaimed in shock and in no small amount of horror. Pikachu, Ri-Ri and even Chirithy looked just as alarmed when they heard this.

"Well, yeah. And I think we had to find pieces of ourselves to return to normal." Sailor Moon added.

"It might be because in those visions what you saw, others were holding onto all of you." Chirithy theoried, causing the others to look back at him. "The other times you came here by your own choices. If you had been struck down and brought here without those choices, you wouldn't be able to leave. To become your old self again and return to the real world, you'll have to piece yourself back together in this world first."

Sora's eyes widened as he looked at himself and while he was still normal, he couldn't help but cry out in panic. "AGH! Why am I in pieces!?"

Even Ash panicked as he looked at himself, "AH! You mean we've been completely separated from our bodies!? No way! I don't wanna be a ghost yet and I've already been through that once!"

"Guys! We're still alive and we're not in pieces!" Sailor Moon cried out, quickly trying to get the two boys to calm down. She then paused and sweat dropped uneasily before gazing at Ri-Ri and Chirithy again, and asked, "Uh...we are still alive, right?"

"Yes, you are still alive, and no you wouldn't be in pieces literally." Chirithy said quickly to try and get them to understand and calm down. "You would have been conceptually in pieces. On the inside, who knows, but on the outside you would've been just fine, and since you came here with your own choices, you are perfectly okay."

"That's a relief." Sakura sighed with feeling, as Sailor Moon, Ash, Pikachu and Sora all sighed as well, very relieved.

"Oh, okay. You guys kinda freaked me out there!" Sora said to both Sailor Moon and Chirithy. While Ash nodded in agreement with a sheepish look, Sailor Moon, Sakura and Pikachu just fell to the floor with groans(anime-style), while Chirithy just sweat dropped and Ri-Ri just blinked in confusion.

"Ri-Ri?" Ri-Ri murmured, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Oh boy..." Chirithy sighed in exasperation.

"Huh? Wait, Cosmos?" Ri-Ri quickly remembered as Sailor Moon, Sakura and Pikachu stood up while they, Ash and Sora nodded.

"Yeah! Do you guys know where we can find her?" Ash requested.

"The Goddess of Harmony and Light is in the far side of this world. But to speak with her, you need to find a newly born heart that came here from another. Though the four of you are very special. Given how you came here without losing yourselves prove you all have strong hearts." Chirithy explained.

"Well then, I guess we'll do just that." Sailor Moon declared, and her friends nodded in agreement.

"What about Pikachu? He's still okay and he came with us." Ash pointed out, with Pikachu nodding in agreement.

"Maybe it's because of your special connection with each other. A powerful bond between friends and family and true love makes the connection and bond stronger." Ri-Ri suggested.

'_I guess that's why Tifa and I were able to help Cloud in his mind within the Lifestream._' Sailor Moon thought to herself, before her eyes widened as she realized the similarities between what she saw in the vision and the time when she and three of her friends ended up in the Lifestream and find many versions of Cloud in order to piece together his true self and restore his real memories.

* * *

So after thanking Ri-Ri and Chirithy who both nodded before vanishing for the time being, the four Chosen ones and Pikachu began their search to find the newborn heart which they had a hunch but hoped they were wrong. They came across stars that spoke and heard rather sad stories. There was on unusual star they soon found, however. Unlike most, it took form of a ghostly body that reminded Sailor Moon of what she saw and even recognized him.

A tall man with black smooth short hair, thin beard, blue eyes, a SOLDIER 1st Class Uniform and a single white wing that reminded the group of Genesis's black left wing and Sephiroth's black right wing.

"Whoa! You can take form of your body too?" Ash exclaimed as he and his friends recoiled slightly in shock.

"Somehow right now, this is a first for me too." The man said, shrugging. "I think the next thing to say would be...'What the hell'?"

"You're...a SOLDIER 1st Class?" Sailor Moon queried.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised that you know that. My name's Angeal." Angeal replied.

"You're Angeal!?" Sailor Moon and her friends exclaimed, once again in shock.

"We heard about you from Genesis and Zack!" Sakura said, amazed and saddened.

"You know Genesis?" The dead SOLDIER asked, surprised.

Sailor Moon nodded, explaining. "Yeah. He helped us to defeat Ultimecia last year. He woke up long enough to help guide Rinoa and two Nightmare Replicas of Axel and Darkrai to help us, in a weird poerty way. Then we heard more about you from Zack in the past. Before the rebirth, I mean."

"Thing is, we have no idea where Zack in the present is, and Genesis went back to sleep not long after Ultimecia died." Ash added.

"So Genesis was saved from the darkness. I'm...glad." Angeal muttered. "Just wish Zack didn't have to go through the mess that happened."

"Whaddya mean?" Sora asked.

The older man sighed, before explaining in hesitation and guilt. "It was...a long time ago I left for an adventure and guided Zack to meet with Phil in Olympus Coliseum since were both reborn there, but without our memories. It wasn't until one day Genesis awoke because of Militas Ultra who were still fighting the Turks at the time."

"Militas Ultra?" Sakura murmured at the unfamiliar name.

"I think Axel, Cloud and Tifa mentioned that." Ash said thoughtfully.

"Wait, don't tell me; Genesis had darkness in him and made him go all crazy and forced you to do what he did to you and Sephiroth a little over 8,000 years ago, right?" Sailor Moon groaned in realization. She remembered the ginger-haired man mention something like that.

"Unfortunately, yes. And I take that Genesis told you what happened four years ago, right?" Angeal nodded.

"Uh...sort of." Sailor Moon replied.

"When I learned about my past, I realized that I was wrongly reborn, as was Sephiroth. I couldn't live with the thought of returning as a monster so...I forced Zack to take my life, and handed down my sword to him once more." Angeal continued, then shrugged. "Problem is, his heart wouldn't let go of me so easily since he was still hurting. So, I ended up here instead, waiting to pass on."

"So Zack missed you so much that he ended up made you stuck here in this place." Sora realized solemly.

"But his heart is inside Cloud's heart. We just need to find his body and return him to normal." Sailor Moon pointed out.

Ash sighed. "To do that, we gotta first save everyone else in the Realm of Light and change the future from the Dimensional Scream, not to mention stop Xehanort and Chaos once and for all."

"And save Terra, Roxas and Namine and that girl." Sakura added. "Not sure why and I know it was only the Data-Me and Data-Sora who saw the four of them, Axel, Ven, Aqua, Terra, and even Sceptile, Jason and Queen Serenity. But I can't help but see those memories within me; I can see the Data version of the two of us with Rini and Mickey floating in light and seeing them, and how they're hurting."

"_'Their Hurting will be mended, when you return to end it'_.' Sailor Moon quoted what Sailor Mini Moon told her and the others before the Mark of Mastery Exam.

"Oh yeah! I remember seeing her in Sora's heart after we saved Sailor Tide and Piplup!" Ash snapped his fingers in recollection. "That girl who looked like Kairi; I saw her with Roxas and Axel eating Ice Cream, but for some reason, it's almost like nobody but two people remember her."

"Xion." Sora murmured absently just after Sailor Moon and Sakura nodded in agreement, before the two girls, Ash, Pikachu and Angeal looked at him in confusion. "That's who Roxas remembers...Not sure why, but the name just popped into my head. Her name is...Xion."

Sailor Moon thought deeply before her eyes slowly widened in realization. "Dark Moon. She remembers Xion, and I think Axel is starting to remember her too. Maybe Xion's starting to come back."

"Well, that's one mystery solved." Ash shrugged, then turned back to Angeal and reassured him. "Don't worry, Angeal. As soon as the War's over, we're gonna find Zack and we're gonna save him and return his heart back into his body and we'll tell him that you're okay."

"Tell him that I'll be waiting for him when he arrives in the Afterlife one day, but not too soon like the last time, if you please." Angeal requested with a thankful smile. "It took him some time in getting him to calm down when he and Aerith returned to life the first time."

"Say what?" Sailor Moon blinked, once again confused.

"I'm not sure if he told you, but I helped in guiding him and Aerith back to the Living Realm. Minvera requested me to have them brought to her when she warned us about the return of the Bahamut-KING. I had already accepted my fate, but Zack and Aerith...they both had so much to live for." Angeal continued.

"Oh yeah. When Caius's darkness took form, and ended up travelling back in time to just last year and 8,000 years ago, which was only a couple months back from what Vincent and Rena told us." Sailor Moon remembered.

"Still, it's not fair for what you, Genesis and even Sephiroth had to go through." Sakura stated, with surprised Angeal. "What Hojo and Hollander had done wasn't right for either of you or anyone else."

"Don't worry about me. I'm just an Angel having foolishly wished to be human." Angeal shook his head.

But the younger group shook their heads as Ash pointed out, "Come on, Angeal. Even Angels have hearts too and more human than that guy Hojo ever was. You cared about Zack in not wanting to hurt him, and you didn't want to be a monster because you didn't want to hurt anyone. So what if you and Genesis had wings? Evil is when guys like Bhunivelze, Hojo, Hollander and Deepground only care about themselves and nothing else, and think that everyone else are just a waste of time or nothing but things to play with."

"As far as that goes, even puppets and toys have hearts." He continued, remembering the experience of something similar, Pinocchio for example. "Reno once called himself a monster because of what happened in Sector 7 and sure it was horrible, but he felt really bad about it and wanted to atone. Feeling guilt and caring for others and not wanting to hurt them is part of living nature. That's what a heart is about; all the emotions."

"He's right. Angeal, even though you knew what happened, you and Genesis shouldn't have let that change who you became as you grew up. Your hearts belong to both of you and no one else. Especially not that creep Hollander." Sailor Moon smiled warmly in agreement.

"It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside." Sora added. "It's what the inside that counts."

Angeal was stunned by the wisdom words of the four young people and Pikachu who nodded in agreement. It was like...he was a young boy himself learning all over again, but in a good way. He finally smiled and nodded, "For people as young as you, you really have learned quite a lot."

Sailor Moon and her friends nodded before the Moon Princess said apologetically, "Well, sorry to run, but we gotta find Cosmos and then head back to our friends. Can't keep them waiting for long."

"Be careful, and focus." Angeal cautioned them. "Also, embrace your dreams."

"Right." Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora replied.

* * *

After they and Pikachu said their goodbyes to Angeal who returned into a star form, the five of them continued on until they found one last star that somehow felt familiar.

It also sounded familiar too, because it spoke in a girl's voice. "Sora? Ash?"

"Uh, yeah?" Ash blinked, wondering why the girl star sounded familiar and how she knew both his and Sora's name. From the expressions of his friends, Sora, Sailor Moon, Pikachu and Sakura were wondering the same thing.

What she said this next caught them off-guard. "It's me. Namine."

"Namine!?" The four of them exclaimed.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu echoed.

"I'm so glad that you managed to hold onto who you are." Namine said in relief.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, even though she suddenly half knew the reason why and suddenly it made sense; Namine was born only two years ago and despite being in form of a teenage girl, her heart was still new.

"I was in Kairi's heart, but when she and Tuxedo Mask helped the five of you to reach this place...I found myself here." Kairi's Nobody explained.

While the group remembered what Galaxia, Arceus, Dialga and Palkia told them and everyone else in the Keyblade Graveyard, Sailor Moon couldn't help but ask worriedly as she and the others were concerned. "And Darien and Kairi?"

"They're in the Realm of Light, but they're close to the portal with their hearts. I can feel Kairi's. She and Darien are fighting with all their strengths to keep you and Sora from fading away, Sailor Moon." Namine said.

The group's eyes widened as they came a realization while Sora's clutched his fist in worry and guilt. "So, the reason why the two of us are still alive here..."

"It's because they're holding you together."

"What about me, Pikachu and Sakura? We retained our forms and we're still alive too." Ash asked, confused.

"The power of your aura and your bond with Pikachu is what holding you together, Ash. Much like when that same power and bond kept your memories in tact in Castle Oblivion. As for Sakura, her love for everyone, including the Star Card she created and the one person who she deeply loves are what is holding her together." The star that was Namine's current form informed.

Sakura's eyes widened as she didn't have to think long of who that special person she deeply loved was, and what kind of Star Card that she created on her own was either. "The Hope Card!" She softly exclaimed, before asking. "Wait, everybody including you are shaped like Stars. Is there a connection to that?"

"I don't know, but I think since you and King Mickey are successors of Sorcerers who hold the similar powers to each other, much like you and he and his uncle are bond to traverse this place when your time comes. But for now, it is your power that is holding you together. The power of the stars is a link between the sun and the moon." Namine replied.

"So, basically, since the three of us are from Earth and the Moon, I guess I represent the Sun while Sailor Moon's the Princess of the Moon and Sakura is in the middle of us, with the power of her inner Star." Ash theoried, and despite that he and Sakura were originally born on Earth, he traveled during the day and Ho-Oh was seen over a Rainbow and the sun is bright. Maybe the power of Aura represented the sun.

"Oh! I think my dad once told me that when I was born, one of the stars during the night shone really brightly like a Lucky Star." Sakura suddenly perked up which surprised her friends once more.

"I guess that's why the three of us were the three chosen ones to stop the Evil King, and Sora is a link connected to our hearts." Sailor Moon shrugged, before asking Namine in concern and the others shared it. "But what about you? Kairi is still okay with the others. Is it because of us coming here that's caused you to end up here in the first place?"

"It's okay, really. Kairi is where I came from. So, once you guys return to her and Darien and they're safe again, Kairi is where I'll return." Namine reassured, only for the others to shake their heads.

"Namine, I know that I'm supposed to thank you. The Datascape doesn't count. I need to say the words myself. But...not like this." Sora stared firmly. "You and Roxas can't tell me you're okay with this. I know how much you're hurting. I...felt that pain through Roxas."

"He's the one they all miss. It's...not me." Namine sadly stated.

"That's not true." Ash pointed out as he took a step closer. "Everyone misses both Roxas and you. Me, Pikachu, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Misty, Brock, Sakura, Kero, Madison, and especially Roxas! We all miss you, Namine. And someone else who promised to keep you safe."

He then softened his voice and smiled reassuringly. "Don't you remember the promise we made? That when Sora, Donald and Goofy woke up that you could leave Castle Oblivion and when we found you, I promised that you could be our friend and be part of the Sailor Team if you wanted to."

Ash then sighed, and said in a hint of sadness but with determination. "I know I haven't been able to make it happen sooner and I'm really sorry about that...but, when the fight's over, we'll figure out a way to bring you back as a real person so you don't have to be inside Kairi or stuck here or trapped anywhere else anymore."

"Pikachu, Pika pi." Pikachu said in agreement.

"Yeah, and someone else special I know won't let you down." Sora added.

"We can all help." Sakura agreed.

"Namine, you're just as important to all of us as anyone and I really wanted to get to know you better, as a friend." Sailor Moon reassured Namine who felt surprised.

The young female Nobody then sighed in relief, and if she had a body, the others could've sworn she was smiling. "Sora, Ash, Pikachu, Sakura, Sailor Moon. Thank you."

The five of them nodded before Ash said, even though he felt guilty for leaving Namine behind for now. "Well, we're gonna talk to Cosmos and then head back to others to figure out how to win the battle, so that way you can be free from this place. Okay?"

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

The two of them and their friends were waved at her a goodbye and turned, but stopped and turned back when Namine called out. "Oh! Wait!"

When Sailor Moon and her friends turned back to Namine, she then revealed, "While shifting through Sora's memories, I spoke to Terra, the Keyblade wielder you've been looking for. He has a strong will, and it keeps him tethered to the Realm of Light. I'll try tracing that connection. Maybe that'll be enough to tip the scales in the other direction."

"Uh...huh?" Sailor Moon murmured in confusion while the others looked puzzled.

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked.

"Umm...Let's just say I've got your back?" Namine suggested sheepishly. That statement alone was enough for Sailor Moon to suddenly see more images from the Dimensional Scream she had; that fight that was altered after she, Sakura, Ash and Sora used the Power of Waking to save the others in the Nightmare Realm and return to the Realm of Light; the unusual moving armor that saved Ven and Aqua from Xehanort in Terra's body, that fight that helped them to have a better future.

Sailor Moon then realized that it must've been Terra's soul within that armor. How and why, that was still a mystery to her. But still, she understood now that in both Time-lines as she was certain she and her friends had been creating one that prevented the trageties, she smiled and nodded in understanding.

"That part of you-it reminds me of Kairi. Thanks, Namine." Sora thanked, before quickly pointing out awkwardly which made Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu sweat drop in exasperation and soft giggles and chuckles. "Oh! That's not the official thank you!"

Namine just giggled. "Uh huh."

"Well, see ya." Ash waved a goodbye to Namine as did the others, before the five of them walked off to continue their search for Cosmos.

"Be careful." Namine warned with worry.

* * *

It felt like ages since Sailor Moon and her friends found Namine, but it seemed to be only five minutes because as they continued their search, it finally came to an end as, as though emerging from the sun like a Corridor of Light, the familiar figure of the Goddess they were looking for appeared right before their eyes. Sailor Moon knew instantly that it was Cosmos who was smiling warmly at them.

"Cosmos..." Sailor Moon said softly.

"So...this is Cosmos?" Sora said in awe, and, quickly remembering that Cosmos is a Goddess, he, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu stood in attention to show their respects as the Goddess and the Moon Princess nodded to each other.

"_Princess Serena._" Cosmos greeted, before turning to Sailor Moon's friends and added kindly. "_And you must be Sora, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu._"

"Uh, yes, ma'am." Ash replied, a bit nervously.

Cosmos smiled warmly,"_Please, there is no need to be formal, young ones._"

Seeing how kind and gentle Cosmos was, the group relaxed a little, while Cosmos continued. "_I know why you have come here, and I am glad that you have. I feared that you would not and you would have to use the Power of Waking to change the future, at many costs._"

"You knew that? Ash asked, surprised.

The Goddess nodded, her smile fading into a concerned expression while explaining. "_Indeed. I was the one who informed Dialga and Arceus of my concerns, and had given Sailor Moon the vision and power to change destiny._"

"You did that?" Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora exclaimed, with Pikachu echoing the question in disbelief.

"_I had done the same for Alain and Mairin in their adventure of Eos. They had done well in their adventure, but they were forced to travel ten years into the future to fufil the destiny of King Noctis where he gave up his life to purge the Starscourge as originally foretold. A True King must sacrifice themselves to destroy the darkness that engulfed Eos in the Realm of Twilight. Or so originally thought. Yet this would have caused the destruction of the Realm of Light, and no hope for either of you to defeat Chaos and his chosen, Xehanort._" Cosmos nodded and explained.

So Alain and Mairin were sent back in time to restart their adventure to change the future, much like what Sailor Moon and her friends are doing? So the Time-line was again manipulated for the sake of the Realm of Light.

"Did you give them the vision of the future to change all that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"_No._" Cosmos replied. "_I requested the Pokemon of Time, Space and Existance to send them back in time, in a way that you, Sora, Sakura and Ash would have done if you had not seen it for yourself, Serena. At the cost of their memories of all but certain points of their memories that would help them to set things right, they restarted their journey and changed history. In that, it gave me the power to summon the former host of Chaos and the newest wielder of the Keyblade, one who was shown kindness by Ash when they were both very young children._"

"Vincent and Rena." Sailor Moon realized with wide eyes.

"So after that, they changed Noctis's future with Lunafreya and stopped the Starscourge." Sora guessed as he hoped he managed to catch up with what Cosmos was saying.

"_That is right, and in the Present time._" Cosmos affirmed, then turned to Sailor Moon and continued. "_Still, the dangers of Bhunivelze and Chaos are not yet over. Only you and your friends and loved ones can defeat both and Xehanort, Serena. You remember how you changed history within Luxendarc, and saved it's Moon._"

Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu thought about what Cosmos said, before their memories of their adventure in the said world came back to them; how they and some of the others had used Magnolia's Hour Glass to turn back time and merged with their past-selves to prevent Agnes's kidnapping and stop Denys from destroying Luxendarc's Moon that it's destruction would've halted time and destroyed the world itself. They shared a glance in realization that they had been changing the future a few more times.

For the better and not like what the Prince of Persia had recklessly done when it came to the Sands of Time and the Dahaka.

"But, why did you show Sailor Moon the vision?" Sakura asked after she and her friends turned back to Cosmos after a moment of silence.

"_I left a clue that has been there for years in the place where Ventus had awoken._" The Goddess explained, which Sailor Moon's eyes widened as she remembered the dragon image in the Land of Depature; that light that glowed from it before fading.

That had been Cosmos's doing too? If so, then that was why Sailor Moon saw that vision; it was the power to see the future to help her to stop the tragic events that could've happened.

"So it wasn't my imagination after all. It did glow!" Sailor Moon softly exclaimed.

"_Yes, but it will come at a calling of one who has put Sailor Ultra under a curse as part of a test._"

"Sailor Ultra's involved?" Sailor Moon blinked. So it was a connection with the amnesic Sailor Scout who also doubted her real name is Kristan?

Cosmos shook her head. "_You will understand in time. But for now, other than speaking with young Namine, there is another thing I hesitate to risk the five of you to do, but it must be done before you enter the ultimate battle._"

Another thing they have to do before returning to the Realm of Light? Sailor Moon and her friends felt a bit annoyed by this, but if it concerned Cosmos to the point of hesitating in asking them, then it must be serious if there was no other choice.

"What do we need to do?" Ash asked.

"_There is an evil Sorceress who wishes to change destiny to her own liking, one capable of manipulating with Time itself. Her name is Apsu, and while she is weak now, if left unchecked any much longer, she will destroy us all and become the domination ruler of all existance._" Cosmos stated.

Definitely serious enough to be worried about.

"No problem! We'll handle this Apsu person." Sora reassured, then asked to his friends with determination. "Right, guys?"

"Yeah! We made it this far, so we can handle it." Ash said with determination and Pikachu shared it.

"We're not going to let Aspu or Xehanort get what they want." Sakura agreed.

Sailor Moon nodded, before asking the Goddess, "Where is Apsu?"

"_In order to find her, you must first defeat her General Scouts; they resemble to your four guardians and yourself, Serena._" Cosmos said, before warning them."_Be cautious, as they are powerful. And beware of the Lich._"

"The Lich?" Sora asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"_It is a Heartless with one purpose only. To bring hearts into the deepest abyss, and should you go after it, you will draw yourself closer to it._"

Sailor Moon's eyes widened again as she realized what Cosmos meant as more memories of the vision came into her mind. "Because of the Power of Waking!"

The group shared a concerned look as they realized Mickey's warning earlier; The power of Waking wasn't used to chase hearts and if they used it to save everyone if Sailor Moon hadn't seen the vision, then they would've risked in losing their hearts forever to the Lich and the deepest abyss of darkness. Realizing they had to be careful and make doubly certain that none of their friends and loved ones were lost, they nodded with determination and turned back to Cosmos.

"We'll be careful and we'll make sure none of our friends die." Sailor Moon reassured Cosmos who nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"So, where do we find the General Scouts and Apsu?" Ash asked.

"_They sleep within the dreams of worlds that are still awake. Follow those hearts and it will lead you to each of them. Another thing, once you leave, you won't be able to remember the vision straight away like you did before your arrival here, Serena._" Cosmos answered and explained, much to the group's dismay.

"Then, how do I know what do to without messing up?" Sailor Moon asked, worriedly.

"_You will only remember when something happens that you saw in your mind, Princess Serena. Just as Alain and Mairin had done. Use them as your aid._" The Goddess affirmed.

Sailor Moon thought about it, then nodded. If Alain and Mairin managed to do it, then she had to do the same. "Right. I think I got it. Thank you, Cosmos."

She, Sora, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu all bowed their respects and goodbyes after the other four nodded their thanks as well, and as Cosmos nodded to them in return, the five then turned and began to walk away to head back to where they came from and to begin the next step by finding and defeating Apsu and her General Scouts.

"_Be safe on your journey._" Cosmos cautioned before vanishing into glittering light. She could only hope that Sailor Moon and her friends will be able to overcome the dangers and save everyone and the Realm of Light.

* * *

It wasn't long before Sailor Moon and the others seemingly arrived in the same spot they arrived in earlier, when both Ri-Ri and Chirithy appeared once again before them.

"I see you spoke to Cosmos." Chirithy stated in a way of greeting.

"Yup!" Ash and Sora confirmed, with Sailor Moon, Sakura and Pikachu nodding.

"We just have to find and defeat this Apsu and her General Scouts before we can head back to the Realm of Light." Sailor Moon explained.

"Really? Why?" Ri-Ri asked.

"Well, we're not sure yet, but we think that Cosmos knew that if Apsu was around even after we defeat Chaos and Xehanort that the Sorceress might use us to her advantage." Sakura explained.

"That reminds me. You and Ri-Ri still look like yourselves here." Ash remembered, and asked Chirithy. "Do you want us to help you two find pieces of yourselves before we go?"

"Oh, Ri-Ri and I don't work like that." Chirithy answered, which puzzled Sailor Moon's group.

"My heart came here after I returned as Galaxia's Star Seed." Ri-Ri explained to the others when they gazed at her. "It was your light and kindness that made me become human, strong enough to help you and call Cosmos when you and Kaylie needed help to free Galaxia from Chaos's soul, Serena."

It ached Sailor Moon's heart when she heard this. To think that the little girl who, like Rini hypnotized her family into thinking she was her little sister but had been much more sweeter at first meeting despite everyone else's suspicions of Ri-Ri as well as the Sailor Starlights and Sailor Pluto, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune's suspicions of Kaylie at the time, had her own developed heart placed here while her body and light returned to her true form, it was heart-breaking.

"I'm sorry, Ri-Ri. If I had known, you wouldn't be alone here in this place." Sailor Moon said in guilt.

"It's okay. I met Chirithy who kept me company, and I always thought about you and Kaylie." Ri-Ri told her, while she felt sorry for the teenager who cared for her like a big sister.

"Still, it's my fault that you were attacked when you turned into the Sword of Sealing. And while I was glad that you came back with Seiya, and relieved you returned with Galaxia, I missed you so much. Everyone did." Sailor Moon pointed out, before sheepishly admitting. "Even though you were a bit of a handful, but then again all three year olds are, I knew you were a good girl and very sweet too."

She smiled as she added, "We might not be related, but from the day we met, and even now, I grew to love you like any big sisters would. Kaylie did too. Sometimes I wished you were still with us and I still do."

"Really?" Ri-Ri asked, then smiled happily. "I missed being around you and Kaylie and everybody else too."

Everyone smiled warmly at the sweet scene between Sailor Moon and Ri-Ri, before Sora asked Chirithy curiously, "What about you, Chirithy? You're waiting for someone to rescue you?"

"Mmm...Sort of." Chirithy admitted.

"Well then, if you like, you can tell us and we'll find them." Ash suggested and volunteered and the others nodded in agreement.

"Uh, no no no, that's okay." Chirithy quickly said, bashfully. "He doesn't remember the past. Besides, I'm sure that he's much happier with his new friends. But I'll wait. He'll arrive here one day."

Sailor Moon, Sora, Sakura, Ash and Pikachu shared a glance of concern and confusion, and while they wondered who this guy was that doesn't remember his past since it could be anyone besides Future-Piplup and Ven, it also worried them that both Ri-Ri and Chirithy had been here for so long before they came to the same thought and conclusion. They turned back to the duo and bend down low towards them.

"Well then, we'll be back to visit you two." Sailor Moon reassured.

"What!?" Chirithy exclaimed, bewildered. Ri-Ri looked surprised as well.

"Hey, don't be bashful. We're all friends now; the five of us, Ri-Ri and you." Ash said happily and his companions nodded.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu added in agreement.

Ri-Ri recovered first and told her companion in agreement. "They're right. Besides, you and me are friends. It's nice having more friends."

"Really?" Chirithy asked, then admitted happily, "I missed having friends."

"Mm-hm! And if we're lucky, maybe we can save you guys and help you find your friend. Being in the Realm of Light is more fun than being here, right?" Sakura added.

"That sounds really fun, Ri-Ri!" Ri-Ri happily agreed.

"Well, we'd better go. So, thanks again, and see ya." Sailor Moon waved as did her companions and they began to turn to leave once more.

At first uncertain where to go in order to find and defeat the new enemies, Sailor Moon and her friends then remembered the realm of Sleep and soon realized that they can possibly access into the sleeping worlds that were still awake. Like going into the Realm of Sleep via Rini and Lusie's dreams. Nodding to each other, waving a goodbye to Ri-Ri and Chirithy, the four Keyblade Wielders summoned their weapons and held them out, as a large Keyhole appeared on the water's surface, before they focused. Beams of light appeared and then shot out, unlocking the pathway which shot up into a golden pillar of light.

"Look for the Light in the Darkness. They will help you to stay safe and defeat the darkness." Ri-Ri hinted.

Sailor Moon nodded her thanks to her adoptive little sister and her and the others' new friend before the five of them turned and leaped into the pillar and portal, leaving behind the Final World and began their next task of finding Apsu and the General Scouts.

"May your heart be your guiding key." Chirithy murmured to the now gone group as the portal then closed up, leaving him and Ri-Ri on their on once more.

Though this wouldn't be for any much longer for either of them as they would see their new friends again soon.

* * *

**A/N: Not very active in this chapter, sorry. But actions will pick up again in the next chapter which will take a bit longer due to Apsu and the General Scouts.**

**Meanwhile, it's Time-Plate Time!**

**Original Route:** After falling to the Nightmare, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora were taken to the Final World where they forced to find pieces of themselves to restore themselves to life. They do not learn of Apsu's existance from Cosmos or even of the vision's connections. They each leave the Final World to rescue their friends and save them from the Nightmare Realm's deadly curse.

**Alternate Route:** Successfully arriving in the Final World alive, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash, Pikachu and Sora meet Cosmos who tells them everything and to ensure the Realm of Light's safety as well the safeties of their friends and families, tasks them into finding and defeating Apsu and the General Scouts as the villains pose a dangerous threat. They leave the Final World to find the new enemies.

**Had to cut this short due to the length of the first General Scout battle which will be in the next chapter. See you then!**


End file.
